Fireside
by Amy Welch
Summary: Lo peor que pudo hacer Bella Swan, ex estudiante de economía, fue haberse metido con Edward Cullen, el gerente de recursos financieros de Seattle quien está dispuesto a todo por llegar al poder político. Salir embarazada no estaba en los planes, y mucho menos el convertirse en la amante de un vil hombre a meses de casarse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Les gustó en FB la idea de éste fic, así que ¡SORPRESA!**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 1:

El pequeño Edward me mira desde su cuna, plácido e ignorante de la miserable sensación de vida de su madre.

Me recargo con los codos sobre el barandal, ladeo la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste acaricio la mejilla, sonrosada como una manzana, de mi pequeño bebé.

–Vamos cariño, cierra los ojos –suplico con voz suave.

Edward Jr. me hace un puchero y mis ojos se abren de terror.

«¡No, no! ¡No llores!» me apresuro a tomarlo entre mis brazos y a juntarlo a mi pecho «¿Quieres que mami te cante?»

Él se calma un poco y se queda callado de nuevo cuando comienzo a tararear una canción.

Suena un portazo en la entrada, que hace a Edward Jr. sobresaltarse de entre mis brazos. Trago saliva con el nerviosismo a flor de piel e intento concentrarme en la tarea de dormir a mi bebé.

–¿Isabella? –su voz fuerte y penetrante se cuela en las estructuras de las paredes, la sostiene un momento para sí, y luego la libera en el eco.

–Vamos Eddy, duérmete ya.

Pero él intuye que su padre ha llegado y ahora está más despierto que nunca y girando los ojos hacia la puerta para poder verle en el momento que entre.

–¿Isabella? –la voz cada vez más cerca.

Resoplo– Por aquí.

Aparece de inmediato frente a nosotros. A penas puedo ver su rostro, pues la habitación está a oscuras totalmente. La luz del pasillo ilumina la mitad de su cuerpo, y no puedo evitar pensar en _El Fantásma de la Ópera._

–Hola –digo débilmente.

Edward viene a mi encuentro y me da un beso en la coronilla– Hola –murmura contra mi pelo y luego baja la cabeza– Hola campeón –se separa y extiende los brazos– Ven con papá.

Edward Jr. sonríe, mostrando sus pequeños, y aún nacientes, dientes. Se alborota y suelta un gritito de emoción. Con el mayor cuidado, se lo entrego.

–Pa-pá –musita mi bebé, y aquello ocasiona que a Edward se le infle el pecho de algún tipo de orgullo y le dé un montón de besos en el rostro.

Dejo caer mis brazos a los lados y suspiro antes de decir:

–Con permiso.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A… calentarte la cena.

–Bien.

Cuando estoy en el pasillo siento el alivio inmediato. Me tortura sobremanera ver a mi hijo y a Edward juntos, pues aunque ame como a nada a mi bebé, la escena siempre me recuerda mi mayor error.

En la cocina meto al horno los canelones y recargo la cadera en la encimera, con una copa de vino blanco en mano, mientras aguardo a que la comida se caliente.

Por unos cuantos minutos, escucho las risas de mi hijo y de Edward al jugar al caballo o a las cosquillas.

Estoy en mi tercera copa mientras pongo la mesa y por primera vez me percato de que Edward ha dejado el celular sobre ésta. El aparato suena con una llamada.

Llamando: Tanya.

Respiro profundo para calmar las náuseas y la angustia.

 _Como si ella pudiera saber que él está aquí._ Me burlo de mí misma.

Es un alivio para mi paz mental cuando, finalmente, Tanya Denali deja de llamar.

Sin nada más que hacer me siento en la silla más lejana posible al lugar de Edward, con el mentón recargado en mis dedos entrelazados.

Media hora más transcurre, el celular vuelve a sonar, y yo no puedo seguir soportando la situación.

Me apresuro a mi habitación y abro la ventana. El aire templado me renueva los pulmones y rinde cierto efecto sedante en mi cerebro; sin embargo no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas broten de mis ojos.

Estoy en el Pent-house de un edificio muy caro de Seattle y a lo lejos puedo ver la icónica aguja, las luces titilantes y las personas y autos de un lado a otro que, desde aquí, parecen hormigas desorganizadas.

En la esquina hay una pareja peleando; en medio de la calle un hombre hojea el periódico y parece estar buscando una noticia en particular. Me imagino qué estarán haciendo ellos mañana.

 _Seguramente algo diametralmente opuesto._

Me hago hacia atrás, cierro la ventana y bajo las cortinas. Me restriego ambas manos en el rostro y me entran unas ganas tremendas de tomarme una caja entera de Valium para no despertar por, al menos, un año.

–¿Qué haces?

Me quito las manos de la cara y me levanto del colchón.

–Nada ¿Ya cenaste?

–Respóndeme tú primero.

–Ya te respondí.

–"Nada" jamás ha sido una respuesta.

Hago una mueca– Sólo quería un poco de paz. Vine a asomarme por la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco, es todo.

–Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo –se cruza de brazos frente a mí– ¿Hay algo que les falte a Edward o a ti? ¿Dinero, ropa, juguetes, perfumes… no lo sé?

Niego– No. Todo eso te has encargado de cubrirlo magistralmente –carraspeo– Quiero algo que no es posible: libertad.

Arruga el entrecejo– Pero eso lo tienes.

–Jamás se tiene libertad cuando se es la amante de un funcionario del gobierno –respondo mordazmente.

–Tú no eres mi amante, Isabella.

–¿Ah no? ¿Cómo lo llaman ahora, entonces?

–No lo sé. Pero tú no eres mi amante; tú eres la madre de mi hijo.

Le paso de lado y lo siento seguirme hasta el comedor. Tomo el celular y le muestro la pantalla.

–Tienes dos llamadas perdidas. ¿Lo ves? Dos llamadas perdidas de tu PROMETIDA.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? Ella ya estaba cuando tú y yo...

–¡Oh, cállate! Yo todo eso ya lo sé, Edward. Y no te estoy pidiendo nada. Tú hiciste una pregunta y yo simplemente contesté.

–No me gusta que seas infeliz, Bella. Trato de que tú y Edward lo tengan todo.

–No te estoy reprochando. Eres un excelente padre, pero yo no soy la mejor madre. Yo no nací para ser una y mírame ahora. Mi hijo no se merece que todos los días, por al menos una vez, yo me pregunte cómo sería la vida sin él... O sin ti.

–Creí que para éstas alturas, luego de tanto tiempo, ya me tenías cierto aprecio.

–Claro que te aprecio, pero como padre, no como hombre.

Recoge las comisuras de la boca– ¿Qué hago contigo, Isabella?

Me acerco hasta que nuestros alientos se entremezclan– Déjame ir. Verás al niño cada que tú quieras y...

–No –su respuesta es rotunda. –No vas a irte. No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hijo. Quiero las cosas justo como están ahora.

Recojo los hombros– Entonces está bien. Sé feliz con tu hijo aquí.

–¿Me estás diciendo que vas a irte?

Balanceo la cabeza en un gesto incierto– Creo que no tienes derecho a preguntar. Es mi vida, Edward.

–¡Es nuestro hijo, Isabella!

–Sht. ¿Quieres callarte? Vas a despertarle.

–No te irás, Isabella. Nunca ¿me oíste?

–No, Edward. Nunca me iré –mi tono es automático. No es la primera vez que tenemos ésta discusión.

–¿Me estás dando por mi lado, cierto?

–¿Qué crees?

El timbre de una llamada corta la conversación y yo pongo los brazos en jarras.

Edward me mira con ojos de disculpa antes de responder.

–¿Bueno? Hola... sí, lo sé. Ahora voy ¿de acuerdo?... Yo también.

Me estoy mordiendo el labio para contener la rabia.

–Te tienes que ir –murmuro.

–Isabella...

–No... digas nada. Sólo vete.

–No hemos terminado de hablar.

–Claro que sí. Yo ya terminé con esto.

–¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

–A lo que tú creas que me esté refiriendo. Ahora adiós.

–No. No me voy a ir.

Me paso las manos por el pelo– Edward, ella te está esperando. Tu prometida es muchísimo más importante que tu amante –Hablo y lo digo enserio.

–Ella no es la madre de mi hijo.

Hago un gesto de "detente"– Imaginame en tu mente al lado de tu hijo ¿quieres? Ahora quita al niño. ¿Qué queda?

–Tú –bisbisea.

–Exacto. Y yo en tu vida soy igual a nada. Si yo no fuera la madre de tu hijo no representaría absolutamente nada para ti. Eddie está dormido y bien. No hay de qué preocuparse.

–Las cosas no son así, joder –se presiona el puente de la nariz.

–Basta, Edward. Tienes que irte y lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago.

–Vendré mañana, y quiero encontrarte aquí –anuncia.

Me limito a asentir y no veo venir su beso, que profundiza tomándome un lado del rostro. Me muerde el labio inferior ligeramente, invitándome a que abra la boca.

Cuando al final se separa, casi puedo sentir el brillo que ha dejado en mis ojos.

–¿Por qué ha sido eso? –pregunto, con el mentón temblando.

–Para retenerte –me sonríe a penas y me acaricia la boca.

Reacciono con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

 _Se ha ido._

Me dejo caer en una de las sillas, sollozando y con una sensación hormigueante en las puntas de los dedos.

No tardo en tranquilizarme. Voy a por mi tercer porción de vino y recargo la frente en el dorso de mis manos puestas sobre la barra de la cocina.

 _Pasos infalibles para atrapar a un hombre. ¡Dí adiós a la soltería!_

El encabezado del maldito artículo me retumba en la cabeza, baja por mi lengua, se materializa en mi voz y pulula en el espacio.

Sólo era un experimento ¡solo eso! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba seducir y había terminado, en sólo tres días, enredada en las sábanas de un genio financista guapo hasta la médula!

 _Maldita regla de las tres citas, maldito bar, malditos zapatos, maldita revista, maldito todo lo que me llevó a esa noche._

 _!Maldito destino! ¡Jodida vida!_

Escucho unos quejidos que van aumentando de volumen hasta convertirse en llanto.

Me arrastro hasta la recámara.

–No llores, cariño. No llores –imploro, y ni yo puedo contener las lágrimas.

OoO

 _ **Ustedes me dicen: ¡Sigue, sigue! O ¡Para con esto!**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. Pueden empezar a hacer especulaciones a cerca de ésta pareja. ¿Cuál es la posiciòn sentimental de Edward hacia Bella? ¿Y la de ella?**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Gracias por recibir éste fic de manera tan acogedora.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 2:

¿Qué tan atractiva puede ser una estudiante de economía, con sus libros y los lentes, y su mundo de números y su timidez?

A diario me pregunto lo mismo; cada vez que mi hijo ríe, cada vez que Edward atraviesa ésa puerta, cada vez que limpio la casa y lavo los trastos; cuando veo mis libros de contaduría en el estante, o imagino aquél birrete de graduación que jamás llegué a usar.

Eddie tira de la falda de mi vestido cuando se sostiene para no caerse.

-Cariño, sabes que en la cocina no -me limpio las manos en el delantal para poder cargarle- Es muy peligroso.

Él me mira como si en serio me entendiera, con sus ojos terriblemente parecidos a los de su padre: grandes, verdes y de pestañas exuberantes.

Lo llevo a su cuna y le pongo delante un montón de juguetes que le fascinan, pero él hace sonidos de fastidio y lanza los peluches al suelo.

Hoy está especialmente inquieto.

«No, mi cielo. Por favor..., quédate quieto un momento ¿sí?»

-¡Nah! -exclama y tira un nuevo juguete fuera de la cuna.

Exhalo.

-Anthony -mi voz seria y firme ocasiona que él me observe fijamente sin emitir ningún sonido- Necesito que me dejes terminar de hacer el almuerzo. Después de que comas te llevare al parque ¿bien? -me sonríe con sus dientes prematuros y pequeños- Ahora juega con Teddy.

Me doy la vuelta y regreso a la cocina para continuar con mi tarea.

Debo aceptar que a veces me sorprende el grado de comprensión de Anthony. Sólo tiene un año, apenas balbucea "mamá" y "papá", y con trasabilleos y caídas logra dar un par de pasos, pero algo me dice que dentro de su mente, es un niño grande.

Mientras la olla hierve en la estufa, paso la aspiradora por la alfombra y los sillones, pulo los muebles y le saco brillo al suelo y superficies con aceite olor a manzana y canela.

El psicólogo dice que ésta es la forma en que canalizo mis frustraciones y enojos; dice que una mejor opción es salir a correr o ir a clases de pintura, pero Anthony es muy pequeño todavía y no acepto la idea de una niñera en mi casa. ¿Y si lo maltrata, o se lo roba?

Le doy de comer a mi hijo, le pongo un gorro de forro de borrego y una chamarra, regalo de su abuela.

-¿Listo cariño? -pregunto ajustando sus agujetas.

El clima es indeciso. El Sol está presente y no hay nubes, pero el calor no es perceptible a causa del viento frío y la brisa marina.

.

.

Alice está en la banca del parque cuidando al par de niños rubios que tiene por hijos, mientras éstos juegan en la resbaladilla.

La conozco desde hace casi dos años, cuando me mudé aquí.

Ella se había acercado para darme un abrazo cuando me vio sentada junto al lago, comiendo un pote entero de helado.

Alice no sabe la historia completa, sólo una parte; porque ella es tan conservadora que sin duda me despreciaría en cuanto le dijera la verdad.

Soy la amante de un hombre que está a meses de casarse.

-Si una noche tu marido llegara apestando a colonia de flores ¿qué harías? -pregunta distraída.

-¿Tiene que ver con Jasper?

Alice suspira con resignación- Vamos para dos semanas sin hablar para nada.

-¿Te dio una explicación?

-Pues..., dijo que estaba cerca cuando una compañera del trabajo se roció perfume, ¿qué piensas de eso?

Levanto los hombros- Yo en tu lugar le creería. Después de todo ¿qué ganas con pensar lo peor?

-Hum. Tienes tu punto.

Le muestro una sonrisa tensa.

Señoras y señores del jurado ¿qué otra cosa puedo decirle a una esposa preocupada por la supuesta infidelidad de su esposo, cuando yo soy el tipo de mujer que mi amiga odia por sobre todas las cosas?

Yo soy la "otra". La que deja labial en la camisa, perfume en el cuerpo, y la sombra de la destrucción sobre la razón de un hombre comprometido.

«De hecho...» prosigue «No me ha dado razones para pensar que tiene a alguien más»

-¿Lo ves? No te autoflageles innecesariamente.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Nunca te ha preocupado que tu marido te engañe? -pregunta, realmente interesada.

-Lo normal -miento- Pero una plática siempre es la solución.

-¿Y si es una de esas charlas descubres que te engaña?

-Pues le dejo.

Alice sonríe- No sé por qué, pero tengo la espinita. ¿No le quieres?

-¿A quién?

-¿A quién? ¡pues a tu esposo!

-Ah -me pongo de pie. Está cayendo la tarde y la temperatura está bajando- Por supuesto que lo quiero, pero me quiero más a mí.

OoO

No hay más cosas qué hacer hacia las ocho de la noche.

Con Anthony dormido y la casa limpia, la única tarea restante es ver la miniserie en la televisión y hojear el nuevo volumen de la Cosmopolitan que me he comprado de regreso al apartamento.

"¡Atrápalo con estos simples pasos"!

Es el artículo central de la edición y no puedo evitar sentir la imperiosa necesidad de alertar a todo aquél que la lea.

"Cuidado. Los resultados pueden no ser ni lo remotamente esperado"

Yo solo quería una aventura de un mes, o un noviazgo estable como mucho. ¿Qué había conseguido en vez? Mi carrera truncada, un hijo de un hombre prácticamente casado y un pent-house en una zona exclusiva.  
-Una maldita torre de cristal -murmuro y cierro la revista.  
Advierto su presencia antes de que él diga la primer palabra.  
-Buenas noches -su voz es cautelosa, como su camino hacia mí.  
-Hum -es mi saludo.  
-Estaba preparado para no encontrarte -se está quitando los zapatos. Se recuesta con las manos en la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres cenar? -pregunto al mismo tiempo que hago ademán de levantarme. Pone su brazo frente a mí para detenerme, luego me toma la mano y escala hasta mi pecho. Empuja a penas y poco a poco hasta dejarme tumbada sobre mi espalda.  
-Dije que estaba preparado para no encontrarte -su voz ronca y melódica.  
-¿Y qué debo hacer ante eso? -me recargo con los codos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, esperando su respuesta.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me susurra al oído:

-Recompensarme -atrapa mi lóbulo entre los dientes y presiona un poco. Encojo los dedos de los pies y aprieto las manos en puños cuando la chispa del deseo me licúa las entrañas.

Me aparto unos centímetros, pero es suficiente para dejar lejos su boca de mí.

-Voy a servirte la cena -respiro pesadamente y me incorporo sobre mis piernas.  
Tengo las manos en la superficie de granito, a un lado del microondas, y me veo hipnotizada por el movimiento circular de éste; tanto que no noto su presencia a mi derecha.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -me pregunta.  
Parpadeo y muevo mi vista a su rostro- ¿Qué?  
-¿Por qué huiste?  
-Vine a calentar la comida -explico y hago un gesto con la mano hacia el horno.  
-Entonces supongo que no irás a ningún lado una vez que termine de cenar y te haga el amor.  
-Edward, el niño puede despertarse -ahora ya no le estoy observando más. Saco el plato humeante del microondas y lo coloco sobre la encimera.

-Él está perfectamente, y tú misma has dicho que Anthony tiene el sueño muy pesado.

-Pero últimamente ha estado muy inquieto -argumento.

Me sonríe condescendiente, se acerca y me acorrala contra la alacena.

-¿Por qué te rehusas tanto?

Saco voluntad de donde no tengo y contesto:

-Porque me ofende el hecho de que creas merecer una recompensa por... ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué!

-Vivo a diario con el miedo de llegar y no encontrarte. De que esto solo se vuelva un espacio insulso para mí -acomoda un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y me besa la sien.

-¿Que haces? -la voz me tiembla- ¿Es que acaso la señorita Denali no cumple con sus deberes de novia?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Piensas que le encuentro más atractiva a ella que a ti? -restalla la lengua y suelta una carcajada limpia- ¿Ignoras por qué me cautivaste tan rápido?

-La verdad... -suspiro- ...sí.

-Bueno, entonces voy a mostrarte aquello que desconoces.

Desanuda el cinturón de mi vestido.

OoO

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y que con esto hayan respondido su pregunta de si Bella era la amante de Edward en toda la extensión de la palabra.**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán siendo cortos, pero constantes. No desesperéis ¿bueno?**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Una disculpa enoooorme por la tardanza. La escuela y el trabajo a veces no dejan tiempo para nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por comentar y agregar la historia a su lista ;)**_

 _ **NOTA: De tener nombre los capítulos, éste se llamaría "Primer Intento"... Ya entenderán por qué.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 3:

Meses después...

No despierto con la alarma, sino con el pitido de la contestadora cada que entra un mensaje de voz.

"Isabella, responde el teléfono por favor."..."Estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión. Necesito que respondas."... "¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Anthony? Responde, responde"...

Hago a un lado las cobijas y me restriego el rostro. ¿Qué hora es? Voy a ver a Anthony a su habitación; está plácido en su inconsciencia.

Me tomo un par de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y cuello. Enciendo la estufa e intento hacer el desayuno..., pero ésta cosa sigue molestándome por dentro.

Rompo a llorar sobre la barra de la cocina, y sostengo mi frente entre mis manos. No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo.

Anthony se despierta dos horas más tarde; le doy su desayuno y un relajante baño. Ha llorado mucho últimamente, en especial desde que no ha visto a su padre. -Estamos mejor sin él, cariño -es lo que digo siempre.

.

.

.

A media tarde Jessica, una ex compañera de la carrera, me invita a almorzar con ella y una amiga y, a pesar de que sé que no tengo la mejor disposición hoy, acepto. Me urge salir de éste lugar.

Me produzco lo mejor que puedo y, para la hora del té, estoy caminando por la plaza con mi hijo en la carreola.

Jessica me ve llegar y en cuanto puede toma a Anthony fuera del carrito para bebé.

-Oh, mira, te presento a July, una amiga. Bella, te presento a July -dice, mientras le da besos en la mejilla a Anthony.

-Jessica me ha hablado de ti -comienza la chica de cabello negro- Dice que eres "la genio de las finanzas"

Siento el arrebol en mi rostro- Oh, pues..., gracias. En realidad no me considero tan buena.

Jessica me da un pisotón por debajo de la mesa- No seas modesta, querida -su tono es falsamente dulce- July trabaja en una empresa en ciernes que necesita cuanto antes una gerente de finanzas.

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Es esto una entrevista de trabajo?

-Pero yo no..., tengo experiencia -respondo.

July hace un gesto vago- Jessica me ha contado que estuviste haciendo prácticas en el fondo de recursos de la ciudad. Mi empresa es pequeña, así que..., ¡no necesitas más nada!

Miro a ambas, luego a mi hijo. Hago una mueca y pronuncio un suspiro.

-Gracias de verdad, pero no puedo. Anthony requiere de toda mi atención.

-Existen las niñeras -menciona Jess.

-No me atrevería a dejarle con una.

-Mira -interrumpe July- en verdad estoy interesada en que lleves las finanzas de mi oficina, y creo que no sería mucho inconveniente el que te llevaras los libros a casa y trabajaras desde ahí. ¿Qué te parece?

No puedo evitar la sonrisa- Suena como un sueño.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

Asiento, mientras tomo un poco de limonada.

El resto del almuerzo Jessica la pasa haciendo cariños a Tony, y July me hace preguntas sobre mi tiempo en la universidad y mis prácticas en la oficina de recursos de la ciudad.

Recordar esto último me causa un poco de zozobra... Recuerdo bien que entré ahí gracias a los excelentes comentarios de mis profesores..., ahí había conocido a Edward.

A veces me pregunto lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera practicado en la empresa de mi amigo Alec en vez... Mi vida sería muy diferente.

-...Y supongo que conociste a Edward Cullen- recupero el hilo de la conversación cuando escucho su nombre.

-Hum..., sí, le conocí -carraspeo. July suspira- Ése hombre es un sueño... ¿O no?

Desde luego que es un sueño. Pienso. Uno que mañana se casa.

.

.

.

Limpio la casa y dejo todo como si nadie jamás hubiera estado aquí.

Hay dos maletas ya hechas de Louis Vuitton en la cama, y pesan casi tanto como mi consciencia.

-¿Listo, cariño? -pregunto. Él me sonríe y agita su sonaja. Le beso el pelo- Ah..., mi pequeño Edward.

Lo tomo entre mis brazos, me cuelgo una de las maletas al hombro y la otra la arrastro por el suelo hasta la entrada.

El intercomunicador hace un pitido.

-¿Sra. Swan? -Es Larry, el portero.

-¿Si?

-El taxi que pidió ya está aquí.

-Ya estoy bajando -anuncio.

Reviso que todo esté en orden y entonces abro la puerta.

Unos zapatos perfectamenre pulidos no encajan en el paisaje.

-E-e-d-dward. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se recarga en el marco de la puerta- ¿Segura que esa es la pregunta pertinente? -entra al pent-house y cierra la puerta detrás de él- ¿A dónde ibas?

Dejo a Anthony en la carreola y le encaro.

-¿Iba? -recalco- Mal conjugado. A dónde voy, más bien.

-¿Irte? Por supuesto que no -me arrebata las maletas y las deja arrumbadas en la sala.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! -grito.

-!Te estás llevando a mi hijo! -grita más fuerte.

-¡Edward, por favor! -no me permito llorar. Me tranquilizo y bajo el volumen- Tú te casas mañana y yo..., nuestro hijo, no se merece eso. Él está creciendo, y tarde o temprano va a preguntar por qué nunca te quedas a dormir, o cuando vaya a la escuela, por ejemplo, preguntará por qué no vas a los festivales, o por qué en Navidad no puede ir a casa de sus abuelos. Es lo mejor, Edward.

-Yo quiero a mi hijo conmigo, Isabella.

-Pero no es sano; ni para ti ni para él. Yo no merezco esto, y Tanya tampoco.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Me estás diciendo que no voy a volver a ver a mi hijo, maldita sea!

-Yo... yo lo sé, pero no hay otra manera -me he debilitado desde mi posición. Ver a Edward tan dolido y desesperado no me hace bien.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Edward baja la cabeza y respira.

-¿Qué quieres, Isabella? ¿Que te suplique? -chasquea la boca- Pues bien.

Se arremanga el pantalón y se deja caer al suelo, con las palmas hacia abajo sobre la superficie.

-Edward, no. Levántate. ¡Dios, no me hagas esto!

Pero él es sordo a mis peticiones.

-Por favor, no te vayas. Te lo ruego -murmura- ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? Lo haré. ¿Quieres que vaya a los festivales al colegio? Ahí estaré. ¿Quieres la navidad en casa de los abuelos? La tendrás, pero no te vayas.

Me hinco en el suelo para estar a su altura.

-¿Y qué pasa con Tanya, eh? -inquiero- No la conozco, pero debe ser una buena mujer.

-Hablaré con ella -responde.

Bufo- Siempre eres tan prepotente y confiado... Piensas que todos debemos hacer tu voluntad sólo porque lo dices.

-Te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que puedo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-No quiero ni espero nada. Me iré. Que tengas una buena vida -me levanto del suelo y voy a por las maletas, pero Edward viene a mi y me carga sobre su hombro. Me lleva a la habitación.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? -me quejo, alisandome el vestido- No podemos dejar a Tony solo...

-Él está en su carreola jugando seguro y bien.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

-No quiero que Anthony escuche lo que voy a decirte.

-No hay más que decir. La decisión está tomada.

-Tú sola has tomado esa decisión. De un día para otro...

-No creí que fuera a sorprenderte. Pensé que, de algún modo, mi actitud te indicaba que algún día me iría.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es porque voy a casarme?

-Ahhhh... Sí. Me causa náuseas de mi misma pensar que yo voy a ser el tormento de tu esposa. Yo no quiero, Edward.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Qué hubieras hecho de habértelo dicho? ¿Romper el compromiso con Tanya y casarte conmigo?

Aprieta la boca hasta formar una línea fina- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Me atraganto con mi propia

saliva- ¿Qué? ¡No! Además, yo sé lo importante que es Tanya para el éxito de tu carrera política. -Se puede ir a la mierda, si tú quieres -me toma los lados del cuello.

-No, Edward. No quiero casarme contigo. Déjame ir de una buena vez.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Ve, cásate y sé feliz.

-No voy a salir de aquí. A penas me de la vuelta tú te irás.

Encojo los hombros y parpadeo- Y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso.

-¿Quieres ver mi lado dominante? -pregunta con voz tenebrosa.

-Eres dominante todo el tiempo -trato de no denostar temor.

-Ponme a prueba, Isabella.

Me doy cuenta que se ha acercado demasiado a mí y le empujo hacia atrás- Guárdate todo eso para tu luna de miel.

Gruñe y da un golpe con la mano abierta en la pared- ¡Me vuelves loco! A veces pienso que no podré aguantarte un segundo más -me asegura en mi lugar, con su agarre en mi cuello que no cesa. Me da un beso tan voraz que me mareo cuando me deja libre.

Respira para recomponerse de su exaltación, se ajusta el saco y la corbata; se peina el cabello.

«Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a mi apartamento, y quiero..., no» corrige «te ordeno que respondas. Vendré a verte pasado mañana por la mañana, y si no te encuentro juro que te encontraré, a ti y a mí hijo. No me retes, Isabella. No pongas a prueba mi lado acosador y enfermo».

Lo veo caminar por el pasillo, detenerse un momento para saludar a Tony, mirarme por sobre su hombro y salir por la puerta.

«Estás advertida, Isabella» me señala y me mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-Púdrete -gesticulo.

La puerta se azota.

Me dejo caer en el sillón, exhausta mental y psicológicamente. Mi hijo me mira, mientras muerde un peluche. Agito la cabeza en negativa.

-Nos merecemos algo mejor ¿cierto, cariño?

Decido a esperar la llamada de Edward, que llega una hora más tarde.

-...Sí... Sigo aquí.

-Ahí debes permanecer -su voz engrosada me indica que ha fumado, o bien está en ello- En ningún otro lugar ¿está claro?

-Sí. Muy claro -intento que mi respuesta suene sincera. Él no debe estar más alerta de lo que ya está.

-Quiero llegar y verte ahí, Isabella, con tus vestidos vaporosos mientras arrullas a nuestro hijo o mientras cocinas. Quiero todo justo como estaba antes.

-¿Y cómo estaban? -inquiero.

-Tú en casa, Anthony en su cuna dormido, yo llegando por las noches sentado a la mesa comiendo tu deliciosa cena para luego hacerte el amor en cualquier superficie posible.

-Basta -le corto- No digas nada ya.

-Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Al menos yo acepto mi deseo por ti -casi puedo verle pasándose las manos por el cabello bronce- ...Te deseo todo el tiempo, Isabella. Incluso ahora, que estoy tan cabreado contigo.

-Adiós, Edward. Hasta mañana, y felicidades.

-Cómo se nota que te importo casi nada -ríe- Hasta mañana, querida. Gracias por ésta charla tan agradable.

-No fue un placer -respondo.

-Eres una mujer tan exasperante -farfulla- pero tan fascinante...

Interrumpo su monólogo y cuelgo el teléfono, procedo a volver a llamar un taxi y esperar a que éste llegue.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Larry, el "discreto" portero, se apresura a marcar el número.

-¿Sí? El señor Cullen, por favor.

-Él habla.

-Ah, señor, la señora Swan ha llamado un taxi.

-Dile al taxi que se vaya.

-Eso no es posible, señor. Ella está bajando por el ascensor en éste momento.

Escucha el sonido de algo rompiéndose al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Maldita sea, Larry! ¡Síguela, quiero que lo hagas!

-¿Y c-cómo?

-¡Como sea, pero hazlo si no quieres engrosar la jodida lista de desempleados de éste país!

Edward Cullen pierde los estribos. Quiere detener el mundo. No sabe qué hacer.

Larry cuelga el teléfono y corre con dirección al taxi. Establece un trato con el conductor.

Minutos más tarde Isabella aborda el taxi con su hijo en brazos, sin saber que esa noche ella será viajante de un recorrido equivalente a caminar en círculos por el bosque.

OoO

 _ **Sip, en éste momento deben odiar a Edward. Ya veremos más adelante qué pasa, pero éste chico se nos casa nenas!**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts. Dudas, quejas, comentarios, etc., en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil).**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia -y algunos personajes-**_ _ **son míos.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas y todos -si es que hay algún chico por ahí-**_ _ **por comentar y agregar la historia a su lista.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 4:

Abro la puerta de la habitación. Hay un aroma a limón muy concentrado en el aire, y sé entonces que han acabado de limpiar.

-¿Le gusta la habitación, señora Swan? -pregunta el botones.

Su voz me saca de mi momentáneo ensimismamiento. Abro la cartera y coloco un billete de cinco dólares en su mano.

-Sí, es perfecta. Gracias -respondo con cortesía.

Cuando él se va, me dirijo directamente al único cuarto de la pieza.

-Hora de dormir, cariño -anuncio luego de terminar de cambiar su pañal.

Anthony me mira muy fijamente, y me veo obligada a quitar la vista.

Hoy está siendo uno de los días en que más trabajo me cuesta convivir al lado de mi hijo.

-Eres tan parecido, mi Tony -ahueco mis brazos y lo pongo a él entre ellos, me balanceo de un lado a otro, tarareando alguna melodía que surge espontánea en mi cabeza.

-Pa-pá -balbucea; el corazón se me cae a los pies.

-No. Él no está aquí -reprendo- Será mejor que te acostumbres.

Una vez más, Anthony me recuerda lo inteligente que es, pues como si entendiera el significado de mis palabras, se remueve entre mis brazos, negándose a que lo sostenga por más tiempo. Pone tanta fuerza, que no tengo otra opción más que dejarle sobre la cama.

-De acuerdo -bufo- Eres igual a tu padre, Tony. Agredes al mundo entero cuando no tienes lo que quieres.

Salgo de la recámara y voy directo al bar a por una copa. En cuanto un líquido ámbar se resbala por mi tráquea, siento la dulce sensación de algo quemando mi garganta y consigo un estado de relajación equivalente al de tomar un té de tila y un baño de burbujas y lavanda.

Escucho unos pasos torpes y ruidosos aproximarse a mí.

-¿Ahora si vas a dormirte? -pregunto mirándole a los ojos mientras él se sostiene de la tela de mi blusa.

Le dejo un momento en el suelo antes de volver a cargarlo e intentar hacer que duerma.

.

Una hora más tarde Tony respira casi imperceptiblemente y me tiene sujeta por el dedo índice, el cual está pegado a su pecho.

Lo deposito sobre la colcha y rodeo su cuerpo pequeño con almohadas para evitar que se caiga.

Regreso a la sala y me sirvo dos dedos de cognac, que desaparecen en medio minuto del recipiente cristalino.

OoO

Tony está sentado en el columpio mientras yo le balanceo suavemente de atrás hacia adelante. Al lado de él está Abby, la hija de Alice.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas conseguido un trabajo con tantas comodidades -dice Alice, limpiando todo rastro de helado de la cara de Evan- Espero que ahora sí logres ser feliz.

Frunzo el ceño- ¿De qué hablas?

-Esto... Hum, bueno, no te enfades... -esconde las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans- Es que no parece que seas feliz. No luces como una esposa feliz ni como una madre feliz; mucho menos como una mujer satisfecha con lo que tiene. Su comentario me toma con la guardia baja y no puedo evitar que sus palabras me lastimen en cierto nivel. No es grato para mí saber hasta qué punto mi amargura es visible.

A pesar de que sé que estoy mintiendo, digo- No soy infeliz. Tal vez no esté sonriendo siempre o presumiendo mi vida, pero estoy bien.

-Vale. De todas maneras felicidades. Verás que el empleo te servirá de mucho -dirige su mirada a mi hijo- Ya sabes, ser mamá a veces cansa.

Aprieto los ojos fuertemente cuando las campanadas de la iglesia empiezan a retumbar.

 _Para ésta hora, él ya debe haberse casado._

«¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? »pregunta mi amiga, deteniendo mi brazo.

-Sí, sí. Hum... Un leve mareo, nada más.

Las campanas vuelven a sonar.

 _¡¿Alguien en el mundo podría decirles que se detengan?!_

Cuando Tony fija sus ojos en los míos, reclamando mi atención, una lágrima rueda por el pómulo de mi mejilla.

Es como si le estuviera viendo a él, y eso me hace sentir culpable en una muy jodida manera.

OoO

Días después...

Me ajusto la coleta a la cabeza y paso las manos por el traje burdeos de saco y falda lápiz para eliminar cualquier posible arruga.

Cuelgo mi bolso Fendi en mi hombro y tengo a Anthony en mi otro brazo. Salgo de la habitación apresurándome por el pasillo para tomar elevador.

El recibidor del hotel tiene una iluminación grisácea hoy debido al día tan nublado y húmedo.

Una vez en la acera, me toma veinte minutos atrapar un taxi, lo cual me hace maldecir entre dientes. Voy tarde a mi cita.

Para llegar a la dirección indicada, el taxista pasa por el par de edificios Seattle Towers, lugar en donde vivía hace unos días.

Me golpeo mentalmente cuando descubro que estoy esperando ver el auto de Edward aparcado en algún lado. Debo aceptar que me sorprende que no haya llamado ni una sola vez en todo éste tiempo.

 _Tal vez se resignó... o está muy ocupado en su luna de miel._

Decido que ambas cosas son factibles y regreso mi mirada al frente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, hemos llegado.

-Espere aquí -indico al chofer y bajo del auto, cargando a Tony.

Presiono el timbre con mi dedo índice y Alice me abre a los pocos segundos. Me sonríe.

-Hola, Bella. Hola, Tony. ¡Qué guapo estás hoy! -extiende los brazos y yo se lo entrego junto con la pañalera.

-Muchas, muchas gracias por ésto Alice. Juro que no tardaré mucho ¿está bien? Cuídalo, por favor.

-Vé tranquila -hace un gesto vago- Y no es ninguna molestia. Tony es como un hijo más para mí.

Me despido de beso de ambos y abordo el taxi otra vez.

«¡Suerte!» grita Alice antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

.

.

.

La señora Platt junta sus manos a la altura de su barbilla y asiente lentamente, mirándome de hito en hito. Se incorpora de su silla de cuero tan característica del jefe de una empresa y me muestra una sonrisa discreta.

-Como ya sabrá, Julia me ha hablado muy bien de usted, Isabella, pero también me ha contado a cerca de su situación... maternal -toma una Mont-Blanc entre sus dedos y comienza a bailarla entre estos- Puedo autorizar que se lleve los libros a su casa, eso no es problema, pero debe saber que eso conlleva un nivel superior de responsabilidad en su contrato. ¿Está dispuesta a aceptarlo?

-Por supuesto, señora Platt. Soy una mujer muy responsable y le aseguro que...

Ella interrumpe con una mano al frente.

-No me asegure nada. Yo también tengo hijos y sé que con ellos se presentan muchas situaciones imprevisibles. Por eso no se preocupe. Johnson & Platt le brindará una amplia flexibilidad de horarios y permisos siempre y cuando usted cumpla con sus servicios de una manera óptima.

Estrujo el Fendi en mis puños- No se preocupe. Así será.

-Entonces no hay más ¿verdad? -me extiende el bolígrafo- Firme y estamos listos. ¿Cuándo podría comenzar a laborar?

-Hoy, si usted quiere -respondo entusiasmada. Es como si de pronto el sol hubiera salido en la eterna noche de mi existencia.

-Muy bien. Una vez firme vaya con Julia, ella le indicará el proceso.

OoO

Está cayendo la tarde cuando me encuentro llamando a la puerta de la casa de Alice.

-Hola, Al -saludo- Disculpa la hora, la verdad no pensé que me fuera a retrasar tanto...

-Sht, cariño. Está bien. Anthony se portó de maravilla y ahora mismo está dormido. Pasa.

Se hace a un lado y acepto su invitación, ella cierra la puerta a mis espaldas.

«¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes el empleo?» inquiere.

Le muestro la cantidad considerable de papeles en mis manos- ¿Tú qué crees?

Me da un abrazo corto- Lo sabía. Entonces vas a querer que cuide a Tony mañana también ¿no?

-Oh, no -respondo, y me hallo aliviada de eso- El trabajo lo haré desde casa, pero cada viernes debo ir a la empresa a rendir cuentas y esas cosas, pero puedo llevar a Anthony conmigo.

-¡Estupendo! Ese trabajo suena como un milagro ¿Lo viste en el periódico?

-Una amiga fue el medio en realidad -explico.

-Oh vaya, pues creo que tendré que hablar con tu amiga. ¿Quieres un café? A cabo de hacer torta de chocolate también.

Abro los ojos de par en par- No me digas que Anthony comió de eso.

-Un par de rebanadas -acepta- ¿Por qué? ¿Es alérgico?

-No, pero se pone muy activo con el dulce. Lo evito a toda costa, pero está bien, supongo que no le hará mucho daño de vez en cuando.

Pasamos a la cocina y Alice sirve dos tazas de café.

-¿Y Edward? -pregunta- ¿Ya le dijiste que vas a trabajar?

Niego- No le informo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, se dará cuenta en algunos días.

Levanta una ceja- Estás teniendo problemas con él ¿verdad?

-No -respondo contra el borde de la taza.

Ella me sonríe dulcemente- Claro que sí. Puedes decirme, Bella, no tengas pena. Bien sabes que mi matrimonio tampoco es perfecto.

Uh. ¿Cómo explicarle a una persona como ella que el padre de mi hijo tiene un matrimonio pero con otra persona?

-No tiene gran importancia -comienzo- Es sólo que cuando él llega del trabajo está muy cansado y casi no hablamos. Algo muy normal -levanto los hombros.

Alice asiente en reconocimiento- Normal, pero desastroso. Lo bueno es que existen los fines de semana para intentar recobrar la unión ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

OoO

Atravieso las puertas giratorias del hotel con paso cansado. Usar tacones y cargar a un niño no es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Como si algo me llamara a hacerlo, giro mi vista hacia el mostrador de recepción y se me va el aliento cuando distingo a Edward de espaldas.

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Me está siguiendo? ¿Cómo me encontró?

En silencio, camino hacia atrás y salgo de nuevo del hotel. Una corriente de aire levanta la cobijita con la que tengo cubierto a Tony y ésta me tapa la vista para seguir caminando. Los papeles bajo mi brazo comienzan a resbalarse.

-¡Diablos! -farfullo.

Corro hacia la calle e intento hallar un taxi, pero nada. Miro hacia atrás. Edward está caminando hacia la salida, con el celular en mano; un anillo brilla en su dedo anular.

Regreso mi vista hacia el frente y reflexiono que no puedo esperar aquí. Él sin duda me verá y... no sé lo que vaya a hacer.

Troto lejos de la acera y me meto a un establecimiento pequeño, que resulta ser una cafetería. Tomo asiento en la mesa del rincón y una mesera se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué le ofrezco, señora?

-Oh, uhm... un café sin azúcar está bien. Gracias.

Ella asiente y se va en busca de mi pedido, y yo no dejo de mover mi pie nerviosamente debajo de la mesa.

¿Cómo fue que me encontró? ¿Cómo pudo?

Me tomo el café en tres tragos y decido esperar un momento más en mi sitio. No puedo arriesgarme.

Dejo en la mesa el dinero del café más unas cuantas monedas de propina. Acomodo a Tony y los papeles y me pongo de pie, cuando hago esto me doy cuenta de que Tony no tiene un zapato.

 _Debió quedarse en casa de Alice o en el taxi de camino hacia acá._

Salgo del local y camino pegada al muro, observando hacia todas partes, alerta de la presencia del Edward o su auto en cualquier parte; aunque en el fondo sé que si Edward siguiera aquí una de dos: O hubiera llegado en taxi para que no pudiera ver el auto o, si lo hubiera traído, lo hubiera estacionado en un lugar lejano de aquí.

Entro al hotel. No hay nadie. Me acerco a la recepción.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo servirle? -saluda la recepcionista.

-Soy la Sra. Swan, estoy en la habitación 224. Quisiera saber si alguien vino a buscarme o dejó un recado... lo que sea.

La chica niega- No, señora. Nadie ha venido por aquí.

-¿Segura? -entrecierro los ojos. Edward pudo haberse inventado cualquier cosa para convencer a ésta mujer de no decir ni una sola palabra.

-Muy segura.

-Bien. Buenas noches.

Me doy la vuelta y tomo el ascensor.

Una vez en mi piso, saco del bolso la llave de acceso y la preparo para abrir la puerta, pero ésta se abre inusitadamente.

-Hola, Isabella -me saluda con su sonrisa fría y que no anuncia nada bueno. Lo corroboro cuando miro en sus ojos. Está profundamente enojado... más bien, está iracundo.

-¿Q-q-qué haces aquí? -mi voz sale delgada y me odio por eso.

El levanta el brazo y me muestra el zapato de Anthony- Creo que se os cayó esto.

Desando un paso y me coloco en posición defensiva. Él sale de la habitación y vuelve a ubicarse muy cerca de mí.

«¿Qué creíste, Isabella? ¿Que no te encontraría?»

Dos parejas aparecen en el pasillo, impidiendo cualquiera que fuera el siguiente movimiento de Edward, quien me mira fijamente.

«Entra al cuarto. No queremos hacer una escena» amenaza.

Intento mantener una apariencia impertérrita, pero por dentro el corazón está a punto de desbocárseme del pecho; no siento el brazo derecho ¿me estará dando un infarto?

Edward se sitúa detrás de mí y me empuja sutilmente por la espalda, hacia adentro.

Cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta detrás de mí advierto que estoy atrapada.

No espero escuchar su voz de nuevo y voy directo a la recámara, tomándome mi tiempo en acomodar a Tony entre las sábanas.

Él no me mataría frente a su hijo ¿o sí? Pongo los papeles en la mesita de noche.

Aspiro varias veces por la boca y, con la columna erguida, me traslado a la sala.

Lo encuentro sirviéndose una copa de cognac. Su actitud tan parsimoniosa me hace no bajar la guarida en ningún momento.

«Te advertí que no te fueras. Que no te atrevieras a poner un pie fuera de la casa» se gira lentamente hasta encararme, por suerte me he asegurado de guardar distancia de él un par de metros.

-Pretendí hacerte entender que el niño no se merece lo que estamos haciendo, tú esposa tampoco, Edward. Ahora mismo deberías estar con ella y no aquí, tratando de recuperar una causa perdida.

Sonríe-¿Causa perdida? No lo creo. Vine por ustedes y no me iré sin conseguirlo.

Cruzo los brazos- Estoy harta de tu maldita arrogancia.

No hay respuesta de regreso. Él me está mirando de arriba abajo entretanto se termina el vaso de licor.

-¿A dónde fuiste, Isabella? -su tono es engañoso.

-Fui a ver a una amiga.

-¿Te produces tanto para ir a ver a una amiga? Te conozco bien, estás mintiendo.

Muevo la cabeza- Entonces piensa lo que se te dé la gana. ¿Qué te parece eso?

-Me parece peligroso -se acerca- Porque tú sabes de mis aficiones fatalistas, y ahora mismo estoy pensando lo peor.

-Mala suerte para ti. No puedo hacer nada por ello -digo.

Él se mueve demasiado rápido para mis pobres reflejos, y me tiene sujeta por los hombros antes de que yo pueda siquiera asimilar lo que ha pasado.

-Yo lo lamento por ti, Isabella. Te advertí que no me dejaras y no te importó. ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? Mi lado dominante está disponible para ti, tú eres la única que lo trae a flote, así que prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias.

Temo por mi vida. Su mirada demente me hace querer ser invisible- Edward, t-tú n-no p-puedes hacerme d-daño. T-t-tú...

-Sht -pone un dedo sobre mis labios- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿A caso alguien nos escucharía? ¿Alguien vendría a salvarte?

-V-voy a-a gri-gritar -respiro sonoramente.

Me muestra sus dientes blancos y perfectos- Eso es lo que quiero, Isabella, que grites.

Suelta mi cabello de la goma elástica y lo esparce por mi espalda y hombros, me sujeta las muñecas detrás de la espalda y me deja caer en el sofá.

Algo frío y duro me acaricia la piel de la mejilla, y distingo por el rabillo del ojo el brillo de una navaja... su navaja suiza.

Paso saliva- E-e-edward, no ha-hagas é-esto. Te lo suplico.

Deja un beso en mi cuello y pone su boca en mi oído, causando un escalofrío general por todo mi cuerpo.

-Vas a desear nunca haberte ido, te lo juro- envuelve su mano en mi cuello, y su pulgar hace presión en mi nuca- Nunca ¡Nunca! Debiste ponerme a prueba.

Empiezo a sollozar y Edward se inclina para rozar sus labios en mi mejilla.

«No llores, Isabella. Ni siquiera he comenzado»

OoO

 _ **¡Agh! ¿Ustedes que dicen, nenas? ¿Siguiente capítulo habrá lemmon o asesinato? Yo voto necrofilia ;)**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y también espero que hayan notado que el capítulo es un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado.**_

 _ **En multimedia: El traje sastre de Bella.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y votos.**_

 _ **¡Felices vacaciones!**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Aquí os traigo el capítulo, que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: El lemmon a continuación podría no ser del gusto de muchos, así que se recomienda discreción.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar la historia a la lista, os quiero mucho.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 5.

" _..No puedo lograr terminar el día_

 _Sin pensar en ti al final."_

«No llores, Isabella, ni siquiera he comenzado».

Con mi posición boca abajo sé que estoy indefensa y que no tengo muchas posibilidades de gritar porque, ante el miedo y demás situaciones de riesgo, mis cuerdas vocales se vuelven inútiles.

-Edward... Edward... -gimo en súplica. Él jamás había actuado de esta manera, por tanto no sé qué esperar; estoy aterrada.

-Creíste que lo mío sólo eran amenazas vacías ¿verdad? -se mofa- Creíste que mi trato siempre diplomático o, en su defecto, dócil, no cambiaría ni aunque hicieras la mayor de las locuras.

-No me hagas daño -continúo murmurando, y tiemblo cuando el oscila la hoja de la navaja en mis ojos. Aparto la mirada.

«Volveré contigo» anuncio «Pero, por favor, suéltame».

Su agarre certero alrededor de mi cuello cede, y el mullido sillón se mueve un poco cuando él retira su cuerpo de encima de mí. Recupero el aliento y me incorporo sobre el sofá; ahora estoy sentada.

Él está restableciendo su carácter sutil. Guarda la navaja en su pantalón y se acomoda el cabello con ambas manos, luego me mira, completamente tranquilo, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza.

-Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos a casa.

-¿Qué?

-¿A caso no pensaste en lo prontamente cumplidas que se verían tus palabras? -se acerca al sillón y yo me hago hacia atrás.

-Edward..., estás loco -Sí, sabía que había dicho que regresaría con él, pero fueron palabras mencionadas bajo el efecto de la adrenalina. Ahora que todo ha pasado, me rehuso a volver allí.

-Sí, Isabella, muy loco, pero esto es lo que tú me haces a mí. Elevas todas mis sensaciones a un nuevo nivel, eres como un demonio personal.

Me pongo de pie, debo intentar algo antes, no puedo rendirme tan fácil.

-Empuñaste una navaja hacia mí, ibas a matarme -rememoro- ¿Y aún así piensas que voy a irme contigo? Eres un peligro tanto para mí como para Anthony.

-¡Yo jamás me atrevería a hacerles daño, Isabella! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¡Ibas a hacerme daño! ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?

-¡Tenía que presionarte de algún modo! -replica e intenta agarrarme, pero me muevo lejos y le hago una advertencia de que no se acerque.

«¡Tenía que amenazarte!»

-¡Eso te hace más enfermo aún! -no me importa gritar y que Tony se despierte. Con suerte alguien ahí fuera escuchará el escándalo y llamará a la policía.

«¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, vuelto loco y con mirada de asesino? ¿No deberías estar en tu maldita luna de miel, a lado de tu esposa? ¡Déjame vivir mi vida, Edward! ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente egoísta!»

-¡No puedo! ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que los quiero a él y a ti juntos, a mi lado?

Hago una mueca de desprecio- Eres un monstruo, el peor de todos. No te importa destruir la vida de tu hijo con tal de ver satisfechos tus deseos.

-¡Te ofrecí una vida, maldita sea! ¡Te dije que te casaras conmigo y tú no quisiste!

-¿Y qué querías que te contestara? Estabas a un día de casarte, y Tanya... Ella no se merecía que yo... que nosotros... -súbitamente me siento débil y cansada. En el fondo sé que esta es una discusión perdida, un punto muerto al que he llegado no sin rehusarme; palabras de enojo expresadas a un muro que me regresa, justo a la cara y con infalible puntería, todo el peso de mis actos pasados.

Hablarle a Edward es hablarle al aire, a un ser que no oye, solo finge hacerlo para finalmente ignorar. Esto me hace sentir miserable y derrotada en una profunda manera porque sé que, independientemente de cuánto se alargue esta charla tan poco amistosa, terminaré por volver a aquel pent-house; aún cuando el hombre frente a mí -el padre de mi hijo- acaba de amenazarme letalmente hace unos minutos.

Con voz resignada y actitud rendida, murmuro:

«Iré por Anthony y por las maletas».

Hay la sombra de una sonrisa en su perfecto -y odiado para mí- rostro.

-Te ayudaré con eso.

Me sigue hasta el cuarto en donde Anthony está plenamente dormido y, en cuanto lo levanto de la cama con algunos esfuerzos, él comienza a abrir los ojos entre quejidos y bostezos. Trato de arrullarlo para que vuelva a caer profundo, pero Edward viene y me lo quita de los brazos. Ahora Tony está completamente despierto.

-Hola, campeón -saluda Edward con una voz dulce- ¿me extrañaste?

El niño le sonríe y se carcajea.

-Pa-pá -expresa emocionado.

Edward juega con él un poco más hasta dirigir la vista hacia la pila considerable de carpetas y folders sobre la mesa. Recojo los labios en una fina línea. Aquí vamos...

-¿Qué es eso?

-Cifras -sinceramente, no hay necesidad de ser más explícitos.

-¿De quién?

-De una empresa -me limpio las manos sudorosas en la parte trasera de la falda. ¿Cómo puede lograr colocarme tan nerviosa con una simple mirada?

-Isabella, deja de ser tan críptica. ¿Qué haces con las cuentas de una empresa? -su tono en engañoso, porque es suave y bajo, y por un segundo me hace creer que puedo contarle todo sin miedo alguno.

-Conseguí un empleo ¿bueno? -para no estar quieta frente a él, me dirijo a la maleta y la pongo sobre la cama para meter dentro las pocas prendas que están regadas por la habitación.

-No, bueno nada. Lo dejarás ahora mismo. Mi hijo no se puede quedar solo.

-Relájate, yo ya sé todo eso. Verás, el trabajo es desde casa y sólo tengo que ir de vez en cuando para reportar resultados ¿de acuerdo? E incluso entonces, puedo ir con el niño a la oficina.

Edward entorna los ojos, sé que está sopesando mi respuesta, y eso me enfurece hasta nuevos niveles.

Carajo, soy una mujer adulta, no necesito que nadie apruebe o no mis decisiones.

-Bien -sisea- Pero en cuanto empieces a descuidar a nuestro hijo...

-Edward -interrumpo con una falsa sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro- Deja de hablarme de esa manera, pareces mi padre. Y detén tus amenazas -cierro la maleta- Dios, no te soporto -esta última parte la dijo en voz muy, muy baja, pero él me escucha.

-Admiro la capacidad que tienes para desarmarme en todo momento, Isabella. Y sobre todo, admiro tu poca conmiseración para con mi ego.

-Ya es suficiente grande ¿no crees? Es hora de que aprendas que no todas las mujeres estamos a tus pies.

-A mí no me interesan las demás mujeres, Isabella, de todas formas sé que me consideran atractivo, pero incluso si no fuera así, tampoco me importaría. Sólo deseo que tú me desees tanto como yo a ti, todo el tiempo.

-Oh, no -me quejo- No comiences. Sabes que tus "sentimientos" nunca serán recíprocos, así que deja de pretender conmigo ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero, pero sé que debo dejar de hacerlo -se acerca a la cama y deja a Anthony en ella para tomar el par de maletas, puestas una detrás de otra en el suelo, y caminar hacia la salida.

Suspiro y tomo a Anthony entre mis brazos, cubriéndolo con una cobijita.

Una vez cancelada la habitación salimos del hotel, y yo solo quiero correr a cualquier lugar lejos de todo y de todos.

¿Cuándo podré librarme de Edward Cullen? Me respondo al instante.

 _Nunca._

.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a los Seattle Towers cincuenta minutos antes de la media noche.

El recorrido hasta el piso lo hacemos en silencio y bajo una atmósfera pesada.

Cuando la puerta se abre y veo el apartamento por primera vez en días, luce como si nada hubiera cambiado. Bueno, en realidad nada ha cambiado aquí, pero parte de mí desea que así hubiera sido.

Anthony concibe el sueño fácilmente cuando está de regreso en su cuna, dejo un beso en su frente antes de entrecerrar la puerta de la habitación y prepararme para lo que sea que vaya a hacer Edward ahora.

Está en la sala, con los codos en las rodillas e inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Ya nos tienes aquí, puedes irte -digo de forma brusca y seca, cruzándome de brazos a tan solo unos metros de él.

En lugar de cualquier expresión de asombro o de enojo, o cualquier ademán de agresividad que me indique que debo correr, Edward recarga la espalda en el sillón y se abre de brazos.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces me he acostado con Tanya desde la boda? -inquiere divertido.

Frunzo el ceño- No seas desvergonzado, Edward, no me interesa.

-Una vez -responde, ensimismado en alguna clase de pensamiento. Parece no escucharme.

«Una sola vez en la luna de miel» arruga el entrecejo con extrañeza «Ella, indudablemente, sabe que algo pasa, pero no se atreve a siquiera mencionarlo».

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa? -inquiero- ¿Por qué esa manera de hacer sufrir a tu esposa?

-No lo hago a propósito, Isabella. Si tan solo yo pudiera librarme de ti, de tu imagen que me persigue todo el tiempo, de las ganas que tengo de tocarte, de verte, de hablar contigo, aunque me desesperes a tal punto que...

Sus siguientes movimientos son moros y, de alguna manera, hipnotizantes, como el encantador poniendo a la cobra bajo su hechizo; como el cazador atrapando bajo sutiles y elegantes movimientos a su presa.

A pesar de que lo veo acercarse, con una vista pesada que siento me oprime contra el suelo, no hago nada por alejarme, o al menos por intentar hacerlo.

Coloca su mano en la parte cóncava de mi espalda y me pega poco a poco a su pecho, como pidiendo permiso. Se muerde los labios cerca de mi boca y hace un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

«¿Qué me hiciste, Isabella? ¿Por qué quiero estar aquí a pesar de que me desesperes como el infierno? Me vuelves loco, hoy te lo he demostrado. Si yo... si yo no tuviera tan buen control sobre mí mismo... no sé lo que te hubiera hecho» lo confiesa como el peor de los pecados y, en cierta forma, lo es.

-No soy yo, yo no te he hecho nada -hablo entonces, con mis manos lánguidas a los costados de mi cuerpo- Es tu narcisismo, tus ínfulas de grandeza y tu inagotable ego. No soportas que me rebele, no soportas que me seas tan indiferente, y absolutamente detestas que yo pueda a alejarme de ti, Edward. No eres indispensable en mi vida, tampoco eres una persona a la que quiera ni siquiera como amigo. Como ves, yo no he lanzado ningún encantamiento sobre ti, eres tú y tu petulancia tan desesperante e intolerable.

-¿Tú lo crees? -interpela de manera seria, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de que mi respuesta sea verdadera.

«Mujeres se me han negado antes, porque creen que así estaré con más insistencia tras de ellas, pero eso no funciona conmigo, forzar las cosas tampoco. Pero contigo... contigo todo es diferente. Lo quiero todo de ti, y al mismo tiempo no quiero nada. Entre más te niegas más te deseo, mientras más te alejas más cerca te quiero, incluso más cerca de lo que estamos ahora»

Cuando dice esta última frase reparo en nuestra posición en el medio de la sala: Ambos de pie, pegados por el pecho y las puntas de los zapatos, bocas a centímetros de la otra, reclamos chocando uno con otro.

-Entiende -llevo mis manos a mi espalda y devuelvo sus extremidades a los flancos de su torso- Tanya es una buena mujer que, estoy segura, intentará de todo para cautivar tu atención, para ser la esposa perfecta. Deja de ser tan insufrible y dale una oportunidad, no la sometas a tu infierno, porque no lo merece. A ella es a la que debes desear y querer cerca, a la que debes perseguir y guardar en una torre de cristal, a mí no. Ella te ama, yo ni siquiera te quiero.

Necio, devuelve sus manos al lugar que ocupaban segundos antes.

-Yo ya lo sé, eso me lo dices todo el tiempo, y creo que es hora que sepas que no es algo agradable.

-Y aún así, no me dejas ser libre... -bufo.

-¡Quiero hacerlo! Pero no puedo. No quiero que ni mi hijo ni tú me odien por el mundo al que los estoy obligando, pero si no los tengo en mi vida... Yo seré nada.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos, en primera porque jamás había escuchado a Edward decir aquello, jamás pensé que él entendiera mi punto; en segunda porque ya no siento que le esté hablando al aire, al manos no de forma tan radical como antes. Él escucha, siente culpa también, quiere hacer algo, pero no puede.

«No quiero que me ames, Isabella» dice finalmente «Porque eso sería mucho pedirnos a los dos. No sabría, para empezar, cómo sobrellevar tu amor. Sólo quiero que me desees como yo lo hago, que me dediques tan sólo un pensamiento al día, que no me veas sólo como el padre de tu hijo, al causante de tu desgracia...»

-Yo no te culpo -le corto- Y nuca lo he hecho. Yo me metí contigo sin primero averiguar, como era debido, si tú tenías a alguien en tu vida.

-Pero yo pude haberlo dicho y sin embargo me abstuve, porque si te lo decía sabía que pasarías de largo, que de ningún modo te tendría.

-No es momento de eximir y aceptar culpas. Los dos sabíamos lo que pasaría y no nos importó, seguimos con esto hasta que quisimos, luego no tuvimos salida y ahora estábamos obligados a hacerlo.

-¿No puedes encontrarle el lado agradable a todo esto, alguna forma de que no veas una tarea tan despreciable el mantenerte aquí? -inquiere desesperado.

-Lo he intentado tanto que he perdido la cuenta -acepto- Quiero, de verdad, estar bien aquí, quiero sentirme bien con todas las comodidades que nos brindas, quiero estar a gusto con tu presencia en este lugar, pero es tan imposible, que me cansé de tratar y, bueno, éste "escape fallido" fui yo no aceptando la derrota, yo luchando antes de resignarme.

Su dedo índice y pulgar de desplazan uno detrás de otro desde mi cadera hasta el medio de mis pechos, en donde empuja hacia afuera mi chaqueta, causando un ruido sordo en el suelo cuando cae. Me observa de hito en hito, esperando algún rechazo de mi parte.

La blusa de satín y tirantes me acaricia la piel, y ocasiona un erizamiento en la piel de mi abdomen y mi espalda.

Lleva sus manos a mi trasero y baja el cierre de la falda, aprovechando para recargar su barbilla en mi hombro y hablar en mi oído.

-Voy a hacerte el amor, Isabella.

Mi pecho se infla y se desinfla a volúmenes alarmantes; estoy teniendo taquicardia, y por algún motivo no puedo detenerlo, me da miedo pensar que es porque no quiero.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto en un suspiro. ¿Es en serio? ¿De todas las palabras del mundo justo tuve que decir eso?

-¿A caso necesito razones? -atrapa un pedazo de mi carne entre sus dientes, y yo me remuevo bajo su influencia.

«Bien» dice «Voy a hacerlo porque necesito saber que me deseas, te necesito abrazándome y besándome mientras te vuelves loca debajo y encima de mí, te quiero muy cerca, Isabella».

-No -digo lo más firme que puedo- No podemos seguir con esto, ya no es lo mismo, ahora tú estás... casado.

-No puedo evitarlo, Isabella. Está mal, lo sé ¿y qué? Si al final vamos a quemarnos en el infierno, que sea un castigo bien merecido ¿no crees?

No, en realidad no compartía su idea, pero aún así dejo que suceda de nuevo.

Permito que sus manos y dientes terminen de desvestirme, que me tumbe sobre el sillón y me bese como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando sus palmas acarician mis talones una vez me ha quitado los zapatos, lo atrapo entre mis piernas, haciendo chocar su abdomen con mi sexo.

Se nota agitado y frenético; sus movimientos, sus caricias son fuertes e incluso lastiman un poco. Se mete mi pecho a la boca, completamente, y yo me arqueo porque es una mezcla de placer y dolor, más dolor que otra cosa, que jamás antes había experimentado, y que me agrada más de lo que debería.

Él no se desviste, sólo libera su miembro de su pantalón de algodón caro, y me tienta, restregándose en mi entrada, esparciendo mi excitación por todas partes.

Con sonrisa perversa me atrae por los omóplatos y me arrastra hacia abajo, hasta tumbarme sobre mi espalda en la alfombra rústica y rasposa. Comprendo su sádica meta demasiado tarde.

-¡Ah! -entra en mí, y yo araño la alfombra, que me raspa toda la piel hasta quemar.

-Oh, Isabella. Si mi luna de miel hubiera sido contigo, aún te estaría haciendo el amor sin parar.

Da dos estocadas certeras, pero lentas, lo que hace que el roce contra el suelo sea poco menos.

-E-e-edward, me... duele -advierto.

-Lo sé, y me encanta que te duela -se mueve tres veces más, rápido ésta vez, mordiéndose los labios y entrecerrando los ojos.

«Me dejaste, Isabella, mereces un castigo por hacerme sentir tan desesperado por tantos días» suelta el aire por la nariz, y su mano me acaricia el rostro «Creí que nunca volvería a verte, y fue lo peor que me ha pasado».

Y empuja, una y otra y otra vez. Cuando me estoy acercando al orgasmo él se detiene, disminuyendo sus penetraciones a la velocidad más baja posible.

Yo me retuerzo de la necesidad creciente en mi centro y el dolor punzante y caliente en toda mi espalda y brazos.

-No, no más. Me arde -me quejo.

-Sí, Isabella, yo lo sé, lo sé muy bien.

-Estás enfermo -pongo mi brazo sobre mis ojos- Quieres lastimarme.

-Sangre por sangre, ojo por ojo -se agacha para besarme, pero giro el rostro y él se aleja con un gruñido.

«Tú no entiendes, Isabella, no lo haces» murmura con frustración antes de volver a su tarea.

Cada embestida es un par de rasguños más, un umbral más de dolor, un gemido más de placer, un intento más de beso fallido.

Me toma los brazos y los envuelve alrededor de sí mismo.

-Sostenme fuerte, deséame, dime que te vuelvo loca, Isabella; que me necesitas, que te duele cuando me ves salir por esa puerta, que te mueres de celos cuando piensas en Tanya, que sólo me quieres para ti y para nadie más. Dime que soy tuyo.

Me limito a abrazarlo fuerte, pegarlo a mi pecho y besarlo lo más profunda y apasionadamente que puedo.

Su dedo medio encuentra mi clítoris y lo masajea en movimientos quedos y circulares, jadea y gime cuando yo lo hago, me besa cuando yo también, entierra sus dedos en mi cabello cuando yo lo hago en el suyo.

-Dilo, Isabella, por favor, por favor -está a punto de terminar, puedo sentirlo en el temblor de su cuerpo y las palpitaciones visibles en su pecho.

-Serían... ah... serían mentiras -jadeo, afianzándome fuerte de él.

-Ah, eres tan mala conmigo -dice con dientes apretados- Pero aún así... aún así... ¡Ah, Bella!

Lo aprieto fuerte dentro de mí, y él a penas puede continuar arremetiendo.

Cuando sus dedos hacen girar mis pezones, sensibles y erectos, yo grito ahogadamente a milímetros de su boca, y él me sostiene ahí, cerca, apoyando su frente con la mía con gesto reconcentrado, dando entradas brutales.

-Así, Isabella, estás a punto, ¿verdad?

Asiento frenéticamente y me muerdo los labios, el dolor queda de lado ante mi clímax, que me azota de tal manera que me devuelve al suelo, con la espalda en carne viva, y me revuelca con toda la fuerza de un huracán.

Edward está sudoroso y callado, solo resuella a veces y mantiene la palma de su mano presionando en mi esternón, manteniéndome en mi lugar.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí, joder... joder! -inclusive cuando se viene dentro de mí, continúa moviéndose, ignorando los espasmos de su cuerpo y alargando mi orgasmo y el suyo lo más posible.

En ningún momento se deja caer sobre mí. Se mantiene sobre sus brazos y, cuando recupera la respiración y la mesura, se hinca sobre el suelo llevándome con él en su regazo.

-Dímelo, Isabella. No importa que sean mentiras, me importa un carajo si lo dices en serio o no. Quiero escucharlo.

Suspiro, porque sé que no hay forma de zafarme de esto. El problema es que no quiero decirlo porque tengo miedo de terminar creyéndolo.

Toma mi mano y la pone sobre su mejilla. Ojos verdes contra cafés, mirada penetrante contra nerviosa.

-¿Qué debo decir?

-Que te pertenezco, que te mueres sin mí, que me anhelas todo el tiempo, que haces todo pensando en mi placer, en mi felicidad.

Trago saliva- Eso se puede resumir en sólo dos palabras, Edward.

-Pues hazlo, no me hagas merecedor de tu desprecio ésta noche.

-Pero hoy lo mereces más que nunca, me has arrebatado cualquier posibilidad de libertad y me has dañado dos veces en una noche.

-Porque necesito hacerte entender, y eres tan... tan obstinada que necesitas de la fuerza para...

-No soy un animal -digo ofendida.

-Eres un pavorreal, una pantera -sonríe- Y aunque necesites irte, no voy a dejarte. Soy egoísta, petulante, cruel, un monstruo si tú quieres, y no me avergüenzo. No vas a irte.

Me separo de él, pero vuelve a arrastrarme a sus piernas.

-No vas a ningún lado si no me dices lo que te he pedido. ¿Cuáles son esas palabras, Isabella? Sorpréndeme, mátame como siempre.

Arrugo la nariz- Por más que lo niegues, me estás pidiendo que te diga que te amo.

Su sonrisa se anula, su semblante se oscurece con furia y me sostiene las muñecas.

-¡No, Isabella, no! ¡No es lo que yo te he pedido!

-Es a lo que se resume, y yo jamás podría hacer tal cosa.

-Deja de tratarme así, sólo quiero escuchar algo que no sea deprecio o indiferencia.

Me calmo un poco- Bien, Edward. No me gusta cuando te vas ¿bueno? Lo detesto, y esa no es una mentira.

OoO

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y, sobre todo, que no os haya dado un infarto. En el grupo dije que ésta parte de la novela no sería apta para mentes abiertas, pero bueno, luego de erflexionar un poco comencé a escribir y me decanté por dejarme llevar en vez de exagerar las cosas, así que el capítulo no salió tan grunge como tenía pensado, y supongo que eso está bien. La mayoría del tiempo tengo ideas muy oscuras y muy gore en la cabeza que... bueno, no puedo dejar salir.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo probablemente podría ser un flashback de cuando Edward y Bella se conocieron y se involucraron, para que entiendan mejor la relación.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y votos, recuerden que cualquier duda en el grupo de Facebook.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Aquí estoy con este capítulo que me quedó más extenso de lo que esperaba.**_

 _ **A tod s, gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios, os adoro.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 6: Flashback Parte I.

Narrator POV.

Isabella se limpió las manos en la falda, alisó la tela de lino una vez más y se cerró la pulcra y femenina blusa de seda azul hasta el cuello; debía causar la mejor impresión posible.

La secretaria, con cara dura, se acercó para hacerle un ademán hacia la gran puerta de madera al fondo del pasillo.

Asintió repetidamente y organizó sus papeles sobre el regazo.

 _Tranquila, tranquila... Solo son prácticas y el señor Cullen es solo un hombre._

Continuó diciendo esto último hasta que su ser por completo estuvo dentro de la oficina, que olía a colonia masculina y canela.

Sonrió cortésmente cuando la secretaria cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apresuró a colocarse frente al escritorio, que era casi tan imponente como el hombre detrás de este.

–Buenos días, señor Cullen, soy Isabella Swan, ¿me recuerda?

Él extendió su brazo hacia el frente y tomó la delicada mano de Bella.

–Usted es la alumna que Rick Ferris recomendó ¿no es así?

–Sí.

–Existen muy buenas referencias de usted, y conozco muy bien a Ferris como para saber que usted es la maravilla que él promete.

Ella se sonrojó. Su profesor había dicho que le había mencionado a Edward Cullen un par de cosas buenas sobre ella pero, al parecer, se había quedado corto.

–Él ha sido un excelente maestro y ha sabido explotar mis capacidades –se limitó a responder y apretó los dientes para mantener su semblante estoico.

–Siéntese, por favor –ofreció él, que se encontraba un tanto intrigado por el escote de la chica, o más bien, por la falta de este. Se le antojaba que ella se había esmerado mucho en su atuendo, cosa que le agradó.

Bella hizo caso y, en los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, expuso todas y cada una de sus habilidades y conocimientos.

Al terminar, él le hizo un gesto de estar conforme con lo que había escuchado.

–Usted estará haciendo las funciones de mi asistente personal –informó él, omitiendo el hecho de que su asistente _real_ estaba en casa, con reposo obligado, debido al intenso estrés que le había provocado el trabajar para él.

Isabella se palmeó la espalda mentalmente, pues todo había ido bien.

«Empezará mañana, Jean le mostrará su lugar de trabajo» agregó.

Ella supuso qué "Jean" era la secretaria de cara gélida de ahí fuera.

La despedida fue otro afable apretón de manos qué incluyó una mirada fija en el otro de no más de un segundo, pero que aun así bastó para que Bella no pudiera girar la perilla por sí misma debido al sudor en sus palmas.

OoO

3 meses después...

Ella cerró de golpe la Cosmopolitan cuando el sonido de un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada la puso alerta. Agradeció eso porque, justo en ese momento, su jefe, el señor Cullen, atravesaba el vestíbulo.

Ella se quitó los lentes para darle los buenos días al mismo tiempo que Jean. Edward les correspondió a ambas con una sonrisa caballerosa antes de decirle a Bella que la quería en su oficina en cinco minutos.

.

Él acomodó su saco y su portafolio en los lugares correspondientes y, cuando encendió su ordenador, distinguió el perfume de su asistente, alertándolo de su presencia.

Como era costumbre, ella lo puso al tanto del presupuesto de ese mes para el gobierno y los últimos movimientos en la bolsa. Edward le escuchaba atentamente, diciéndole cada cierto tiempo lo que debía hacer en cada caso. Ella anotaba furiosamente en una libreta todas las cosas que él conminaba, mientras hacía presente el tic de reajustarse las gafas que ella no sabía que poseía.

Lo que Edward había descubierto aquellos meses, en cambio, era una misteriosa fascinación por la chica frente a él, a la que, secretamente, llamaba "La dulce Señorita Swan". Se encontraba, de manera enigmática, encantado por sus inexistentes escotes y sus moños prolijos, incluso fantaseaba con desabrochar al menos el primer botón de su blusa y descubrir un poco del cuello blanco. A veces hacía apuestas consigo mismo, cuestionándose el color de su brassiere y sintiéndose frustrado momentos después al saber que jamás podría descubrirlo realmente, pues ella era, en supremo, eficiente y profesional y jamás había cruzado otra palabra con él más allá de lo laboralmente permitido.

Bella se fue, dejando aquél leve aroma flotando en la oficina; Edward apagó el ventilador para que este no se esfumara con el aire acondicionado.

OoO

Isabella llegó a casa, cargada con las bolsas de compras que posteriormente acomodó en el frigorífico y la alacena.

Cuando se deshizo de los tacones y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, agradeció a todos los dioses por poder tener aquél descanso. Entre las prácticas de todo el día apenas le quedaba el tiempo justo para salir al supermercado y dormir máximo cinco o seis horas.

Luego de colocarse cómoda, se sirvió una taza de té muy caliente y un platito repleto de galletas de mantequilla, sus favoritas. Mientras que con una mano comía, con la otra pasaba las páginas de su recién adquirido ejemplar de _Cosmopolitan_. Sabía que aquél tiempo de entretenimiento era un lujo que podía darse solo de vez en cuando, y que probablemente no podría volver a comprar la revista o quedarse despierta hasta tarde porque su ajetreada vida profesional en ciernes no se lo permitía.

Bella mordió su galleta antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. El artículo de la _Cosmo_ de esa edición era: _"Trucos infalibles para atrapar al hombre que te gusta en tres días"._

Ella estaba segura que aquello no funcionaba, pero de verdad sentía que le hacía falta un "novio" en su vida, estaba comenzando a odiar su soledad. Le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien esperando por verla, llevándole flores y chocolates, salidas al cine y besos apasionados a mitad de las calles, así que decidió intentar lo que decía la revista con el hombre más cercano a ella en ese momento: su jefe.

Él en verdad le atraía, y se dijo a sí misma que si una chica como ella lograba al menos una pequeña reacción en un hombre como él, siguiendo los pasos del artículo, entonces conseguirse a un chico cualquiera, como era realmente el plan, sería pan comido.

Se prometió a sí misma que no sería descarada, ya que pasarse de "seductora" le costaría el puesto. Seguramente el Sr. Cullen no la veía como otra cosa más que como a una _muy eficiente e inexperta asistente_ , y ella consideró un muy buen reto deshacer esa imagen tan fría que por supuesto su jefe tendría de ella.

OoO

Día 1:

Edward llegó a la oficina e hizo la rutina habitual: saludar al personal y citar a "la dulce Señorita Swan" a su despacho.

Ella entró, su fragancia era la misma de siempre, pero esa vez ella se había delineado los ojos, su moño era más desenfadado -lo que permitía a algunos mechones de su cabello deslizarse a los costados de su cara-, y se había deshecho del primer broche de su blusa.

Edward tragó duro cuando, gracias a lo anterior, advirtió un lunar pequeño en la clavícula derecha de Bella, e inmediatamente deseó poder averiguar si ella tenía más de esos en partes más privadas.

Ella tenía la misma actitud de siempre y, mientras ella gesticulaba cosas que en ese instante para él no importaban, él solo podía atinar al batir de sus pestañas y a los leves roces que ella daba de vez en cuando a su cuello o a su boca. Edward jamás había agradecido tanto una llamada de Tanya como en ese momento, pues aquello provocó que Isabella abandonara la oficina antes de que él cometiera una muy deseable locura.

Ella regresó a su escritorio con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante. Él había pasado saliva al ver su blusa desabotonada, y eso era más de lo que ella hubiera soñado con obtener.

 _Truco No.1: "Muéstrate"_. Había funcionado.

.

.

.

Jean había ido a comer e Isabella se había quedado sola, Edward aún no salía para almorzar y ella finalmente se decidió a tocar la puerta gruesa con los nudillos.

–Adelante.

Solo asomó la cabeza y, con una vaga sonrisa, le preguntó al jefe si saldría a comer.

–No, Swan, estoy ocupado ahora.

–¿Quiere que le pida algo de comer?

Edward puso el estilógrafo a un lado y entrelazó los dedos frente a sí.

–¿Haría eso? –cuestionó y agradeció que sus cuerdas vocales no jugaran en su contra.

Fue entonces que ella se metió de lleno al lugar, pero mantuvo la puerta abierta.

–¿Por qué le sorprende tanto? Soy su asistente personal, debo de procurar este tipo de cosas.

Para su enorme sorpresa, él notó la decepción por primera vez en años. Parte de él esperaba que Bella le confesara otra cosa. No sabía qué, pero lo esperaba.

–Sí, supongo que está bien –aceptó al fin.

Bella cerró la puerta, llamó a un restaurante de los que él frecuentaba y ordenó lo más apropiado.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, el mesero dejó el pedido frente a ella, que volvió a tocar la ancha puerta, esta vez con el platillo en las manos.

 _Truco No.2: "Sé amable"._

–¿Cómo sabe que este es mi plato fuerte preferido? –pregunta él, tomando el tenedor en su mano, listo para comenzar.

Ella levanta los hombros– No lo sabía, pero me alegro de haber hecho una buena elección.

.

.

Horas después, cuando la secretaria y el resto en la oficina contaban los minutos para salir, Bella sabía que aquel día ha ido bien y que tal vez la _Cosmo_ tiene razón algunas veces.

Ella ignoraba que su jefe había abierto la puerta desde hacía un rato, en un principio para preguntar si él podía llevarla a su casa, pero ahora él la contemplaba desde metros atrás y fue testigo de cómo ella se acomodaba las medias oscuras debajo del escritorio, alzando su falda un poco más hasta medio muslo.

Bella apagó su máquina y guardó en una USB el trabajo que haría en casa más tarde.

Edward la vio levantarse y entonces cerró la puerta, apretando los ojos y sintiéndose un completo imbécil. Ella rechazaría su ofrecimiento, desde luego, porque ella parecía no recordar que él existía a excepción de las veces necesarias.

¿Qué significa un automático "buenos días" después de todo? ¿Qué significa una sonrisa amable o un almuerzo servido con obligada amabilidad? Simplemente se había dejado llevar como si aún fuera un chico de secundaria.

Esa noche, Edward fue a su piso en la metrópoli de Seattle, y no esperaba encontrar a Tanya ahí, porque ella había dicho ya bastantes veces que odiaba ese lugar.

–Hola –saludó él y la abrazó, luego le besó los labios rápidamente.

–Vine a por ti –anunció ella– Así que vamos, cámbiate y nos vamos.

–¿Qué? –el ríe, sarcástico.

–Tenemos que ir a más eventos juntos, cariño. Hay una cena esta noche y estamos invitados.

–Estoy muy cansado. En realidad solo quiero terminar algunas cosas y dormir.

–Oh, no seas tan aburrido. ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando nos casemos, eh?

–Confórmate con saber que no podría ser peor –él le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hasta su habitación.

Escuchó los tacones de su prometida alejarse, Tanya no era mujer de mucho carácter y tampoco le gustaba importunarlo. Saber que ella no insistiría fue una liberación para él, que no dejaba de ver una y otra vez la imagen del lunar de Bella en su mente.

A mitad de la noche, sus fantasías y deseos se conjugaron en un sueño, en el cual Bella estaba con la cadera recargada en el borde de su escritorio y él la tenía entre sus piernas. Ella vestía la blusa cerrada hasta el cuello, como era costumbre, y él, con dedos pacientes, le desabrochaba los botones uno a uno.

Es así como Edward Cullen tuvo el primer visaje, la primera hipótesis, de cómo podrían ser los bordes de los pechos de su asistente. Sintió por primera vez cómo el cabello de Bella le llenaba las manos cuando él soltó a este de la goma elástica.

Con estas representaciones él se despertó, lleno de sudor y ansioso por una presencia que sabía no vería sino hasta el siguiente día, cuando _ella_ volviera a recibirlo con ese monótono _"buenos días"_ y lo siguiera hasta su oficina, en donde procedería a reportar las últimas noticias, mientras él tomaría todo lo que pudiera de ella a través de sus ojos, porque sabía que jamás podría tocarla, pero eso cambió al día siguiente, de manera imprevista e inimaginada... por ella.

OoO

Día 2:

Su escote mantenía la misma profundidad: un botón desabrochado, pero no se puso delineador, solo mascara para pestañas y encima sus gafas, sin embargo se colocó labial rojo, que resaltaba sobre el blanco de su piel.

 _Truco No. 3: Sé inocentemente sexy._

Ella se llevó el lápiz a la boca, mientras organizaba las cifras dentro de una hoja de cálculo en el ordenador. Lo hizo porque sentía a su jefe cerca, porque sabía que estaba a un brazo de distancia, y porque Bella solo quería que él eliminara la separación y la tocara al menos un poco. Una caricia es todo lo que ella pedía; una caricia que le corroborara que, en efecto, era toda una sensual mujer que estaba lista para conseguir a un novio para ya no estar sola.

Bella se llevó una mano a la nuca y dio un pase suave con la punta de sus dedos, se arqueó sobra la silla y emitió un pequeño gemido de satisfacción cuando su espina dorsal produjo un crujido.

Esto hizo que Jean volteara hacia ella con una ceja alzada.

 _¿Qué demonios le sucede?_ Pensó ella.

Probablemente cualquiera pudo haberse dado cuenta de lo que Isabella Swan estaba haciendo, porque ella no era ninguna experta y porque sus intentos de seducción fueron torpes y grosos, pero de algún modo él no lo notó, a pesar de que no era un novato, porque estaba bajo el influjo de ella, bajo el hechizo de su perfume y de la atrayente cadencia de sus movimientos.

–Señorita Swan –la llamó, ella se volteó despaciosamente.

–¿Sí, señor Cullen?

–Le dictaré algunas cosas –es todo lo que él dijo, no confesando que la quería en su oficina, hipnotizándolo con su esencia.

.

Bella se acomodó con su libreta de apuntes lista, como alumna atenta al profesor, pero entonces Edward no estaba frente a ella como solía hacer. Ahora él había cerrado la puerta con seguro, no sabía bien por qué, y caminaba a lo largo y ancho de su oficina, diciendo cosas a su asistente que en realidad no eran necesarias de hacer.

Bella vio entonces, por el rabillo de su ojo, que él estaba con el puño abierto, suspendiendo entre sus dedos una cadena de plata que debía estar en su cuello.

–Me parece que esto es suyo, Swan –él dijo, sin temblar.

–Ah, uhm, sí. Ahm, yo... debió haberse caído ¿cierto?

Él sonrió, sintiéndose triunfante de colocarla nerviosa. Al menos no le era tan indiferente.

Se encontró diciendo el mayor de los atrevimientos cuando vio que ella intentó atrapar la cadena oscilante.

–No –se retiró un paso lejos– Permítame –agregó.

Ella pensó que aquella sería la primera y última vez que podría tenerlo cerca, así que accedió con un asentimiento. Se llevó las manos al regazo y aguardó, en posición erguida, a que él le colocara la pequeña pieza de joyería.

Edward se acercó, pasó la leontina por el cuello de ella y la abrochó. Se demoró más de lo necesario; mucho más de lo necesario, pero todo valió la pena cuando ella jadeó y él quiso no dejarla salir de ahí nunca.

 _Dulce, dulce señorita Swan._

–Está... fría –trató ella de argumentar, roja como un tomate ante su descuido.

–¿Tiene frío entonces? –interrogó él, entrando de nuevo al campo de vista de ella.

–No, no, estoy bien. ¿Es todo lo que necesita?

No, claro que no. Él necesitaba desabrochar por completo aquella blusa y besar esos labios hasta que desapareciera el tono rojo de estos, pero eso él no podía aceptarlo frente a ella.

 _¿De qué color es tu sujetador, Swan? ¿De qué color son tus bragas, Swan? ¿De qué color son tus pezones, Swan? ¿Y entre tus piernas, es rosa como tus mejillas?_

Edward llamó a Tanya y la invitó a almorzar, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que terminara violando a una universitaria.

OoO

Bella necesitaba como el infierno un trago, lo sabía, pero tenía trabajo y no consideraba seguro andar sola por la noche.

Ella estaba caminando rumbo a tomar el autobús a casa, sosteniendo en el ángulo de su brazo izquierdo la pila de papeles y carpetas que en los últimos meses se habían convertido en su vida, cuando una camioneta gris oscuro redujo la velocidad a su lado.

Isabella no tuvo tiempo para sentir miedo, porque la conocida voz del Sr. Cullen ya estaba diciendo:

–Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Ella detuvo el paso y se refugió detrás de sus libros, estaba con la guardia baja y no sabía cómo actuar frente a él.

–Buenas noches –pronunció ella.

Él tomó una inhalación antes de decir:

–¿Me permitiría llevarla a su casa?

Bella abrió los ojos de un modo cómico, lo que hizo que él sonriera, mostrando sus dientes. Ella pensó que moriría ahí mismo.

–¿Está seguro? No hace falta, el transporte me deja muy cerca –dijo ella.

–Insisto, Swan, por favor.

Supo ella que no tenía caso. Había visto a su jefe en acción demasiadas veces como para saber de memoria que él tenía un temple de acero.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se acomodó en el asiento en una posición tensa.

–¿En dónde vive?

 _Truco No. 4: Sé misteriosa._

–En Leschi, no es muy lejos –explicó, porque sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Estaba apenada como nunca en la vida.

–Está a un cuarto de hora de aquí, Swan, eso está bien –dijo.

El primer semáforo fue atravesado en silencio, había una suave música de fondo que no lograba tranquilizar a ninguno de los dos.

Edward intentó disfrutar el momento, dejándose envolver por la presencia de esa chica a su lado, pero simplemente no podía, porque lo único que quería era detener el auto en cualquier calle falta de luces e ir sobre ella.

–¿Qué hará después de la universidad? –necesitaba hablar para distraerse.

–Ehm... un amigo está ofreciéndome un empleo en la empresa en la que trabaja –ella omitió que en un principio ella planeaba hacer sus prácticas en dicho lugar.

Edward se dio cuenta, sin querer, de lo débil que se había vuelto y se cuestionó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, qué sería de él en un futuro cuando ella se fuera.

–¿Cuánto le falta para terminar?

–Poco más de un mes, últimamente sólo estoy yendo a exámenes y entrega de trabajos finales.

–¿Y... cuánto tiempo va a quedarse? –preguntó con miedo de saber la respuesta.

–No lo sé.

–Si le ofreciera un puesto permanente, ¿aceptaría?

Ella no lo miró, solo musitó "Sí" y Edward pudo respirar tranquilo.

Bella se atrevió a mirar por la ventana y reconoció los negocios y las casas; estaban llegando.

–De vuelta a la izquierda –indicó.

Edward maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué, de todos los días, precisamente ese no tenía que haber tráfico?

Un par de minutos después, Bella estaba agradeciéndole.

–Que tenga una buena noche, señor Cullen –se apeó y cerró la puerta, Edward bajó la ventanilla.

–¿Señorita Swan?

–¿Sí?

–¿Cuál es su color preferido?

Ella sonrió jovial.

–El celeste ¿por qué?

Él pasó saliva– Buenas noches, Swan.

La camioneta avanzó a toda velocidad y ella frunció el ceño. ¿Color favorito? ¿Para qué demonios querría él saber eso?

Al entrar a su hogar, se quitó la ropa de trabajo que tanto se esforzaba en seleccionar y se sentó a releer el artículo de la revista.

" _Día 3, truco No. 5: Femme fatale._

 _¡Ya casi lo tienes! El hombre de tus sueños ya está en la palma de tu mano, o al menos muy cerca, es hora de que sepa que no eres toda dulzura y buenos deseos, ¡saca tu lado salvaje y cautívalo! Sé más atrevida de lo normal, vístete sexy y lleva todo lo puesto en práctica a un nuevo nivel. No llegarás a la noche sin conseguir al menos un beso ardiente de su parte. ¡Suerte!"_

Bella se acostó a dormir, mordiéndose las uñas que sabía que tendría que limar para tenerlas presentables, nerviosa porque su jefe no estaba _exactamente_ en la palma de su mano. Sabía que había logrado remover algo en él, pero ella no diría que lo tenía cautivado algo parecido

Decidió que sería el siguiente, el último día que seguiría con los "trucos". Si no conseguía nada, al menos podría presumir que robó la mirada de Edward Cullen aunque sea un par de segundos.

Mientras ella fantaseaba con quedarse a trabajar en el fondo de recursos, gracias a la propuesta de su jefe, él estaba en su cama, con una mano sobre su miembro subiendo y bajando, jadeando y con ojos entrecerrados porque por fin, en la nebulosa de su excitación, podía ver la ropa interior de la _dulce señorita Swan_ en su mente.

Ella, con sujetador y bragas de encaje celestes, con su cabello suelto rozándole las caderas, mirándolo de cerca y mostrándole sus lunares, que formaban una línea que comenzaba en sus clavículas y terminaba en el lado izquierdo de la cadera.

Cuando obtuvo su liberación fue preso de una paz de ensueño, pero a los minutos regresó la zozobra dentro de él. Tenía terror de que sus pensamientos fueran acertados, tenía pánico de nunca poder tener a Swan entre sus brazos. ¿Ella tenía novio? ¡No! La _dulce señorita Swan_ no tenía novio.

OoO

Día 3:

Se tronaba los dedos, y ni siquiera después de besar a Tanya como un loco durante el desayuno en el club, pudo calmar sus ansias.

¡Ella..., ella se había puesto _stilettos_ para ir a la oficina! ¡Ella había llevado una falda a medio muslo! ¡Ella se había delineado los ojos y se había desabrochado dos botones de la blusa, dos!

Tomó tres copas de licor para aplacarse, abrió la ventana y respiró aire puro, pensó en cosas desagradables, llamó a su madre, pero nada sirvió cuando ella volvió a entrar a la oficina, para informarle que McKinn había aprobado el presupuesto gubernamental.

–Deje los papeles en la mesa, Swan, y retírese –ordenó brusco, enterrando las uñas en el alféizar.

Ella se sorprendió y casi preguntó qué le pasaba, pero se abstuvo.

–Bien –musitó Bella.

Eso lo hizo enojar aún más. A ella no le importaba cómo la tratara él, él era su jefe y nada más, dudaba que ella lo considerara siquiera como un hombre.

–¡Swan! –gritó, queriendo en realidad suplicarle que no se fuera, que cerrara la puerta con seguro, que se tumbara sobre el escritorio y que lo dejara hacer con ella lo que él quisiera, pero en vez de eso, siendo un cobarde y queriendo guardar la compostura, él negó con la cabeza.

«Nada, váyase».

Ella regresó a su escritorio y el resto del día fue una completa pesadilla. Él no la dejó en paz un instante ladrando preceptos al por mayor durante todo la tarde, llamándola para solo decir "Nada, Swan", pidiendo a Jean que redactara una carta diez veces por errores ridículos, rompiendo los objetos de su oficina en supuestos accidentes que ocasionaron que Bella llamara a aseo en más de tres ocasiones.

A la hora del almuerzo, ella sacó un sándwich de ensalada de pollo de una bolsita resellable y una botella de té helado. Estaba molesta porque, gracias a la insufrible actitud de Edward, ella no había podido poner el plan entero en marcha, se preguntó que hubiera podido pasarle para estar tan iracundo, pero no pudo hallar la razón. La noche anterior él parecía normal.

–¡Señorita Swan! –el grito fue cercano, _demasiado_ cercano, y ella se levantó de su silla de un salto y se dio la vuelta.

Su jefe estaba a centímetros de ella. Bella se limitó a tragar el bocado y a aplacarse.

–¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Cullen?

Pero él no escuchaba palabras, sólo ruidos, porque desde hacía segundos estaba embelesado con una mancha de mayonesa en la comisura de la boca de su asistente.

Sin analizar lo que estaba haciendo, Edward retiró la mancha con su dedo índice y se la llevó a la boca. Bella se sofocó y se atragantó con su propia saliva, por lo cual carraspeó varias veces.

¿Eso en realidad había pasado, o era producto de sus ensoñaciones? ¿Estaba en la cama aún, imaginando que el señor Cullen iba a ella para besarla fervientemente?

–Señor Cu...

–¡Cierre la boca, señorita Swan! –bramó, molesto consigo mismo por su flaqueza– ¿Qué hace comiendo?

Ella bajó la vista; sus pestañas dibujaron una sombra en sus mejillas.

–Yo... no he podido... lo lamento.

Él alzó la barbilla y se puso las manos tras la espalda, su postura era presuntuosa.

–La invito a almorzar.

Ella regresó sus ojos al frente, al rostro de su jefe, del cual temió que se hubiera vuelto loco.

–¿Qué? –inquirió, porque no quiso arriesgarse a haber escuchado mal.

–Usted luce mucho más inteligente que eso, Swan, infiero que sabe lo que es un almuerzo.

Así supo que aquello estaba pasando y que estaba en la oficina, no estaba dormida.

Ella quiso pedir explicaciones, preguntar por qué él había hecho _eso_ con la mayonesa en sus labios, pero una vez Isabella estuvo dentro del auto de su jefe ( _de nuevo)_ , entró en algún tipo de estado de sopor, porque ella no mencionó palabra hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

.

Ella casi llora cuando el mesero tardó quince minutos en llevar los platillos.

Su jefe no hacía más que observarla de hito en hito, imperturbable, y ella solo atinó a doblar los brazos contra el pecho, sin saber que aquél movimiento ocasionó que sus pechos fueran ligeramente empujados hacia adelante. Eso bastó para que la partición de sus senos se volviera más visible a través de su escote.

Edward imaginó por un momento que ella estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito, lo estaba provocando y él estaba en el coto de la cordura. Todos sus modales de caballero estaban siendo cada vez más y más difíciles de mantener, el recuerdo de que su asistente era solo una chica universitaria cada vez era más borroso; estaba volviéndose demente.

Bella finalmente no pudo manejar más la situación, se armó de valor y dijo:

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por que qué, señorita Swan?

–¿Por qué me trajo aquí? ¿Por qué la invitación?

–Usted ha sido una muy buena practicante, la aprecio y quería tener una atención para con usted –él lo dijo con la seguridad que lo distinguía, y ella le creyó.

Ella simplemente prefería creer todo antes que darse cuenta que en verdad tenía a su jefe en la palma de su mano.

–¿Ha traído a Jean aquí, también?

Él fue sincero.

–No, Swan, usted es la primer persona de la oficina que invito a almorzar –Edward imaginó cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.

–¿Qué tengo yo? Soy eficiente, pero conozco a otro montón de subordinados suyos que son mucho más brillantes.

–Puede ser –dijo, restando relevancia– Pero en ti es algo admirable, porque no estoy pagándote, y aún así te esfuerzas.

–Quiero trabajar aquí –confesó.

–Y lo hará. Creo que por el momento se quedará como mi asistente, ya veremos luego qué puesto puede tomar.

–Gracias, señor Cullen.

El almuerzo fue como cualquier otro, bastante formal y... normal.

OoO

Bella regresó a su asiento y reanudó sus trabajos, mientras tanto, un tornado arrasaba dentro de la oficina de su jefe.

Él estaba tirando papeles por todos lados, dando puños contra las paredes y rechinando los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan escandalosamente cobarde? ¿Por qué no podía sencillamente besar a su asistente y que luego que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar?

Fuera, ella escuchó el desastre, y tuvo miedo de que él pudiera hacer algo en contra de ella, así que no volvieron a verse.

OoO

Estaba demasiado inquieta, una sensación quemante nació dentro de ella y la dejó incapaz de permanecer encerrada en casa.

Decidió que, así tuviera que ir a trabajar al día siguiente, necesitaba tomar una cerveza o un shot de tequila, algo que la hiciera caer en algún estado letárgico.

Se puso una blusa de botones porque, al parecer, era todo lo que tenía; unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos altos, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a ellos.

Tomó un taxi que la dejó a comienzos del downtown de la ciudad, luego caminó algunas calles y trató de localizar algún bar, pero todos le parecían demasiado... clandestinos.

Tuvo la idea de comprar una botella en cualquier supermercado y beberla en casa, pero incluso el pensamiento le pareció patético.

.

Él salió horas tarde de la oficina, fue el último en irse para asegurarse que no vería a su asistente.

El tráfico era moderado y el semáforo apenas se había puesto en rojo. Con manos alrededor del volante y la mente atrapada bajo la imagen de _ella_ , Edward Cullen maldijo su suerte cuando, entre los tantos peatones que atravesaban la calle, estaba Bella.

Intentó seguir de largo cuando la luz verde fue puesta, pero tan solo fue capaz de avanzar una cuadra antes de retornar.

La vio yendo calle abajo, caminando despreocupada y sola. Él imaginó un sartal de cosas impresionante y rió amargamente ante su imaginación desenfrenada.

Sintió celos de que ella tal vez fuera rumbo a una cita, así fuera con un novio, una conquista o una amiga. Le causaba unos celos terribles el imaginar que, fuera de la oficina, su asistente se le resbalaba por entre los dedos, se le subía la bilis a la boca cuando pensaba en ella teniendo una vida fuera de él y de su mundo aburrido de números, dinero y presupuestos.

Entonces la vio entrar a un bar oscuro pero de apariencia decente, y no lo soportó más.

Pagó su entrada y bajó las escaleras -era algún tipo de zona subterránea-. Tardó algunos minutos en localizarla; no había nadie junto a ella y tampoco parecía esperar a alguien. Él se sentó varios metros detrás de ella, casi hasta el fondo, en una mesa que no era iluminada por las lamentables lámparas que alguna vez habían sido bonitas.

Él se fijó que el maquillaje de Bella era mucho más suave, su cabello se mantenía dentro del moño y su blusa estaba cerrada hasta el último botón. Aquello lo hizo llenarse de cierta magnífica sensación al discurrir que podía tener esa parte de ella en la oficina.

Ella tomó una margarita baja en alcohol cuando un hombre de cabello negro, probablemente atractivo, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Ella quiso por un momento poner sus tácticas sobre aquél sujeto, pero tarde se dio cuenta que no podía y tuvo pánico de descubrir por qué.

–¿Puedo invitarte una copa? –preguntó él, amablemente.

Ella negó– Estoy por irme, en realidad.

–Oh, vamos, te he visto llegar, llevas menos de media hora aquí.

–Estoy esperando a alguien –mintió y tomó más de su bebida.

–Oh, no seas tímida, solo quiero una charla –insistió.

Ella recogió su persona sobre el incómodo banco alto de madera, tratando de alejarse lo más posible. Sus palmas habían comenzando a sudar y su corazón palpitaba acelerado.

–No, por favor...

–Isabella –escuchó el llamado, mas no se molestó en voltear. Sabía que estaba alucinando.

Su reflexión se fue por el trasto cuando vio al hombre de cabello negro mirar detrás de ella. Tragó duro y apoyó las palmas sobre la barra. No, eso no podía estar pasando.

«Swan» esa vez ella reaccionó, porque era el voceo autoritario que ella conocía tan bien.

Se giró morosamente.

–Señor Cullen –jadeó y luego partió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos, quedándose muda.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó el sujeto.

–Creo que ella ya te ha dejado claro que quiere estar sola –pronuncia él, cargando cada palabra con un tono tétrico.

–Ella no ha dicho eso –defiende el hombre– ¿Cierto, linda?

Edward estaba a punto de reventar. No, no había escuchado lo que ella había dicho, pero su lenguaje corporal le habían advertido, desde la distancia, que ella no quería compañía. Igual, tampoco le hubiera importado en caso de que ella la hubiera deseado, porque él no la dejaría en brazos de alguien más. Si él no podía tener para sí a la _dulce señorita Swan_ , ¿por qué otro sí podría?

Él enfocó a su asistente y le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

–Vámonos, Swan –ordenó.

Ella estaba tan apabullada por el hecho de que su jefe estuviera allí, frente a ella, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejar el billete de cinco dólares sobre la barra y bajar de su asiento.

El hombre de cabello oscuro tocó el brazo de Bella, intentando detenerla, pero Edward entornó los ojos hacia él, con una advertencia implícita y mortal.

«Suéltala»

El sujeto hizo una mueca de desagrado y al fin se alejó.

Afuera, en la intemperie, Bella quiso correr. ¿Qué había pasado?

Él caminó seguro de sí mismo hasta su camioneta y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

«Suba»

Pero ella agitó la cabeza negativamente.

«¿Se va a quedar ahí?» dijo indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo. Ella no quería estar con él.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –farfulló ella, y sonó como si estuviera asustada.

–Estaba tomando un trago, Swan, como todo el mundo.

 _Claro, tonta, es una coincidencia._ Piensa.

«¿Va a subir ahora?»

–Puedo irme en taxi, gracias.

–No voy a permitir eso, ¿sabe lo peligroso que es Seattle a estas horas? –él sonó patético a sus oídos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Él, rogando por un poco más del tiempo de una chica de colegio.

–Me las arreglo bastante bien, señor Cullen, buenas noches.

Bella no quería estar cerca. Había decidido que mientras más lejos de él, mejor. Su jefe era supremamente bipolar, y ella tenía dolores de cabeza tan solo con tratar de seguir su ritmo. Los trucos se habían acabado, no habían funcionado exactamente bien y era hora de dejar todo por la paz. Despegó los pies del asfalto y comenzó a andar, pero la figura alta y mayestática de él le impidió el paso inmediatamente.

–Swan, está obligándome a meterla a mi auto por la fuerza –él lo dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, y ella tuvo un infarto momentáneo.

–Señor Cu...

–Súbase al auto –bramó– Por favor –agregó en un suspiro.

Ella retrocedió y subió al coche, comenzaba a familiarizarse con él y eso no era para nada bueno.

Él rodeó el automóvil y se puso en marcha rápidamente, inequívoco ante lo que haría.

Bella enterró las puntas de los dedos en el asiento de piel y echó los hombros hacia adelante, no sabía qué hacer consigo misma.

–¿Le gustaría un poco de música?

Ella dijo "sí" y él encendió la radio, alguna canción del top 10 estaba sonando.

Ella tarareó la melodía internamente para distraerse, cosa que logró con éxito, pues veinte minutos más tarde su jefe se detuvo.

Isabella asomó por el cristal y frunció el ceño. Aquella no era su casa, eso era obvio; frente a ella había un edificio de cristal hermoso, el sueño de cualquier arquitecto.

–¿En dónde estamos? –demandó.

Él bajó de la camioneta y le abrió la puerta a Bella, en lo que sería su último acto de caballerosidad para con ella.

«¿En dónde estamos?» su tono era agudo.

–En mi casa, Swan –su voz era inalterable. Ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

–¡No! Usted dijo que...

Él se acercó, hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron.

–¿Qué dije yo?

Bella se sintió intimidada, pero no pudo moverse lejos.

–...Que me llevaría a casa.

–Ahí estamos –facilitó– Estamos en _mi_ casa.

Ella aceptó la mano que él le tendió, pero una vez sus pies estuvieron contra el pavimento, caminó lejos.

–¿A dónde va? –exclamó él.

–Tomaré un taxi, señor Cullen –confesó con el poco valor que le quedaba. De pronto tuvo una idea de por qué su jefe la había llevado hasta allí, pero temió. ¿Qué haría ella con un hombre como él? Las posibilidades de que él se burlara de ella y de su poca experiencia eran demasiado altas.

–Usted no va a ningún lado –la mano se enrolló en el brazo delgado, y ella lo miró por sobre su hombro. Él tenía las pupilas dilatadas y gesto reconcentrado.

–Suélteme, por favor.

–Vamos, Swan –sonrió tétricamente– Usted quiere esto tanto como yo –aquello era algo que ni él mismo creía, pero que necesitaba como el oxígeno que fuera verdad.

–¿Querer qué? –dudó Bella, quería asegurarse que no estaba entendiendo mal las cosas y quedar en ridículo.

Edward prefirió darle una respuesta teatral que una directa.

–Estoy enfermo, usted me ha vuelto así. Estoy obsesionado con usted y con sus escotes que nunca muestran nada, con su manera de acomodar sus medias, con los pequeños gemidos de placer que hace cuando algo le resulta agradable. La llevo conmigo todo el día y... –él se acercó a ella hasta que su cabello rozó su mejilla– por las noches imagino que le hago el amor sobre mi cama, pero usted nunca está allí.

La victoria estaba ahí para Bella, materializada en el deseo recién confesado de su jefe hacia ella.

¿Así que todo había servido? Así parecía ¿y ahora? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

 _Truco No. 6: Demuéstrale cuán atractivo lo encuentras._

Isabella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se deshizo de la banda, que mantenía a su cabello junto, al mismo tiempo que él se alejó para poder verla mejor. En el acto más sensual del que fue capaz, agitó su cabeza para que el pelo se acomodara de forma correcta.

Edward Cullen sintió haber encontrado la Atlántida, el camino al Dorado o las reliquias de Virginia, y de inmediato sintió celos de todos aquellos que estuvieran siendo testigos del brote de aquella flor de cerezo. Ella debía ser solo para él, así fuera por una sola noche.

–Venga conmigo, Swan –su tono goteaba lujuria y promesas innombrables.

Ella parpadeó dos veces.

–¿Por... qué? –ella sabía la respuesta, pero quería tener certeza de que él estaba seduciéndola.

–Porque no hay otra salida.

–S-siempre puedo... irme –se estaba comportando como una tonta niña de secundaria, pero debía admitir que escuchar confesiones tan exquisitas como las que él le estaba proporcionando, llenaban su ego hasta niveles insospechados.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y enmarcó los ojos.

–Ya no puede irse, no es una opción.

Bella se mordió el labio y dio un vistazo a la moderna construcción que se alzaba a su costado. Ella atravesó la calle y miró a su jefe por sobre su hombro, llamándolo desde su afasia.

Edward caminó hasta alcanzarla.

–¿Qué va a hacer conmigo? –cuestionó con voz delgada; de repente estaba atemorizada y temblorosa.

Él alzó un lado de la boca.

–Lo necesario, Swan. Hasta que me sacie de su ser o hasta que acabe con usted, lo que pase primero.

Edward supo entonces que, una vez tuviera la perspicua e inmaculada piel de _su dulce señorita Swan_ entre los dedos, no podría dejarla ir jamás.

OoO

 _ **¡No me maten! Esto tendrá segunda parte ;) ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y votos, cualquier duda en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil).**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie**_ _ **Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **U.U Yo lo sé... La inspiración y mi musa tan volátil tienen la culpa.**_

 _ **Pero espero consideren que la espera valió la pena.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Cecilia Molinares Wilson, porque está de cumpleaños. ¡Yúju!**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 7: Flashback Parte II.

Narrator's POV.

Edward pensó que Isabella se veía completamente adorable toda sonrojada y temblorosa.

Le había dado una copa de vino para que el alcohol desatara un poco más de la personalidad que ella le había demostrado los pasados días que poseía. Mas sin embargo, ella estaba sentada en el sillón, con la copa sobre el regazo y la mirada sobre el suelo.

Él fue a pararse frente a ella, que tardó diez segundos en alzar la vista.

-Isabella -pronunció len-ta-men-te.

Ella entendió aquel llamado. Se puso de pie y tragó duro.

-Edward -musitó.

El intercambio de nombres fue su ritual para deshacerse de sus identidades laborales. En ese momento él no era su jefe, era Edward; ella no era su asistente, ni _la dulce señorita Swan_. Era Isabella.

Después de quitarle la copa, él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la llevó a la habitación a un paso cadencioso. Él la miraba en todo momento. Isabella era toda respiración y rubor caliente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, él soltó su mano y la dejó en el medio del espacio. Fue hasta el interruptor para encender la luz y cuando se volvió para verla ahí; encogida, colocando a su cuerpo en una posición cóncava y cubierta con los brazos en una especie de súbito pudor, a pesar de seguir completamente vestida, se sintió como un león a punto de comerse al cordero.

Edward pestañeó un segundo y absorbió esa imagen para sí mismo. Sabía que no la olvidaría nunca.

 _¿Así es como se ve siempre antes de que alguien le haga el amor?_ Se preguntó, pero de inmediato borró eso de su mente. No quería pensar en cuántos hombres habían tenido a Isabella entre sus brazos.

 _Hoy es mía, hoy me pertenece._

Se puso frente a Bella en un solo paso, y sonrío de manera enigmática cuando ella batió las pestañas y lo miró a través de estas, en un intento de coqueteo, porque ella estaba muriendo por dentro.

-¿Puedo quitarte la ropa, Isabella?

Ella asintió mudamente y dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Edward llevó sus dedos a los botones de la blusa y contuvo la respiración cuando desabrochó el primero y el segundo. Apenas podía creerlo. Estaba cumpliendo el sueño erótico que había tenido desde que ella entró a su oficina.

El lunar, redondo, pequeño y oscuro estaba ahí, en el valle de los senos recargado un poco más hacia la izquierda.

Continuó con el tercer y cuarto botón. El sujetador era negro y simple, pero a él lo excitó mucho más que cualquier otra pieza de lencería cara.

Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente partida a la mitad y el torso de Isabella estuvo descubierto ante sus ojos, dejando ver esa piel nívea que parecía jamás haber sido tocada por el sol, Edward detuvo sus acciones y subió la vista de nuevo a los ojos de ella.

Su boca estaba cerrada, y su postura era completamente erguida, pero sus nervios eran visibles a través de la continua dilatación de sus aletas nasales.

Él atrapó su labio inferior entre su pulgar e índice, y lo presionó hasta que este se puso blanco. Luego, cuando lo liberó, el labio lucía más lleno y carmesí. Sumergió sus manos debajo de la blusa, y acarició la piel de la cintura y de la espalda. Las inhalaciones de Isabella se volvieron más sonoras y continuas cuando él empezó a trazar círculos en su piel sensible.

-Bésame -murmuró ella entonces.

Admiró la sonrisa triunfante de Edward mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para realizar el acto, pero, a centímetros de su boca, se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que te bese? -inquirió apenas moviendo los labios.

-Sí -respondió. A ella le parecía que no había el aire suficiente en aquella habitación. ¿Terminaría por caer desmayada? Eso temía.

-Entonces ven, y hazlo tú -contestó, alejándose una vez más y yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama, quitándose el saco y abriendo los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

Bella apretó los puños para darse valor.

 _Eres una cobarde, una cobarde._

Soltó el aire en un silbido jadeante y caminó hasta la cama. Una vez frente a él, se quitó los tacones y se quedó ahí de pie durante un minuto entero.

Edward temía que ella fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Lucía tan asustada y tímida que llegó a pensar que aquella era su primera vez.

Decidió acallar su mente. No tenía que pensar en eso. Ella no era virgen y él estaba dándole más importancia de la necesaria a ese asunto. No era un jodido Neanderthal para obsesionarse por algo tan superfluo.

Finalmente, Isabella se animó a sí misma y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, que en respuesta tomó de nuevo su cintura con caricias curvas. Se inclinó hacia abajo, y Edward alzó el rostro. Su gesto era indescifrable.

-Vamos, Isabella. Ven aquí y bésame.

Su voz era sexo. Sexo en un estado crudo y alucinante. Ella se dejó envolver por el timbre de su voz llamándola y chocó sus labios contra los suyos.

Él no perdió el tiempo y, en cuanto ella se tiró sobre su boca, él se recostó en las sábanas disfrutando del peso de Isabella sobre el suyo.

La afianzó por la cintura en un abrazo fuerte, apenas dejándola respirar. Isabella sabía a gloria, y besaba como una diosa. Él cerró los ojos y dejó que ella llevara el control. Subió sus manos hasta su pelo, y enterró los dedos en el largo cabello castaño.

La cabeza de Edward estaba revuelta entre pensamientos escandalosos y emociones desconocidas. Imaginó que ella era una experta con los hombres. Sabía cómo volverlos locos y cómo tenerlos a sus pies.

La sujetó aún más fuerte cuando recreó detrás de sus párpados la imágen de ella haciendo lo mismo con otro. Quiso marcar sus dedos en su piel, para que así todos supieran que él había estado allí, con ella.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió las manos de Bella quitar su cinturón y bajar su bragueta. Gateó hacia atrás sobre la cama hasta que su pelvis estuvo a la altura de su sexo y comenzó a frotarse contra él.

Edward vociferó un gruñido y echó la cabeza para atrás, luego la miró fijamente, pero ella tenía el rostro escondido detrás del cabello que caía por su frente. Él torpemente hizo los mechones a un lado y sujetó su rostro con una mano en el cuello. Vio que ella también estaba jadeante y sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio para suprimir los sonidos.

-Te he deseado durante mucho tiempo -dijo-. Me hiciste adicto a tus escotes inexistentes -llevó un pulgar hasta el labio que ella estaba mordiendo y lo liberó.

«Quiero oírte... Toda la noche».

Isabella jadeba por las sensaciones, pero más por las palabras que él decía. No podía creerlo. ¿Le había atraído a él desde el principio?

Tiró de los pantalones y de los bóxers hacia abajo, y él los apartó completamente del camino con ayuda de sus pies.

Bella respiró profundo. Había hecho esto solo dos veces antes, y nunca fue un momento tan apasionado como este. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?  
Él pudo ver la vacilación en su rostro y se aterrorizó.

 _No. Tú de aquí no puedes irte._

La besó hasta absorber todo el aire disponible en sus pulmones y les dio la vuelta, dejando a la pequeña Bella indefensa debajo de él.

-No me puedes decir que no -farfulló-. Esta noche eres mía.

Se quedó observándola, a la espera de una contestación, que llegó en un susurro corto.

-Sí.

Edward la despojó de su blusa y de los pantalones sin apenas hacer esfuerzo. Sin otra ceremonia le quitó el sujetador y las bragas, y el aroma a sexo flotó en una nube densa sobre sus cabezas. Olía a bombones y fresas. Quiso probarla, pero estaba tan duro que supo que no podría esperar más. Tenía que estar dentro de ella.

Llevó dos dedos a su intimidad, y descubrió que ella estaba húmeda y su botón de nervios hinchado. Recogió un poco de aquél aceite dulce y se lo llevó a la boca. Bella pronunció un sonoro gemido.

-Ven aquí -llamó él.

Incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo y Edward la arrastró hasta el centro de la cama. Allí él se dejó caer a su lado y la besó unos preciosos segundos más.

Si Bella no hubiera sabido controlarse, él hubiera adivinado que aquél temblor no era de excitación, sino de miedo a lo que pasaría después.

Se armó de valentía y pasó una pierna por las caderas de él, para luego montarse de nuevo encima, colocando las manos sobre el pecho duro. Edward la admiró toda desnuda y sexy, reparó en cada curva que formaba su cuerpo y en cada lunar que recorría sus senos. Amasó sus pechos suavemente y besó el pezón erguido de manera delicada.

Isabella alzó las caderas y miró entre sus piernas al miembro erecto e intimidante. Volvió a morderse el labio y, con la ayuda de él, fue bajando hasta sentir la punta en su entrada.

Él contuvo el aliento. Tenía que esperar a que ella lo hiciera, no podía obedecer en ese momento a sus instintos animales que le decían que se enterrara en ella rápido y fuerte.

Las manos se deslizaron a su vientre y entonces Bella fue abriéndose poco a poco, como una flor. Jadeó a cada centímetro que estaba dentro de ella.

-Eso es -siseó él, temblando-. Tómalo todo, nena.

Bella se quedó quieta cuando los labios de su vagina estuvieron en contacto con la piel de él. Estaba completamente dentro.

Isabella se movió de atrás hacia adelante un total de veinte veces; él lo analizó todo. Edward contó con precisión extraordinaria el número de ocasiones en las que Bella jadeó, enterró las uñas en sus pectorales o dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos, se irguió y quedó frente a frente con su rostro. Empujó hacia arriba, lo que provocó que ella cerrara los ojos y se afianzara a su cuello. Edward hizo una mueca entre sonrisa y placer y la besó metiendo su lengua entre los labios tibios y gruesos.

Al tenerla así, tan cerca de ella de todas las formas posibles, no pudo seguir guardándose para sí toda esa urgencia animal que sentía por ella, y comenzó a embestirla hasta el fondo con velocidad. Ella se separó para gemir.

-Edward... -suspiró.

Él asintió.

-Te estoy haciendo el amor, Isabella Swan.

-Hum... Ah... S-s-sí...

Ambos sabían que aquello no duraría mucho. Se habían deseado durante mucho tiempo y el placer que estaban sintiendo los llevaría al orgasmo fácilmente.

Edward supo que ella estaba llegando cuando empezó a mover las caderas en círculos que hacían más sonoro el roce húmedo de sus cuerpos.

-Ven, ven -murmuró él en su oído-. Ven aquí, nena. Ven para mí.

Y entonces ella terminó, temblando a su alrededor desde la punta de los dedos hasta la raíz del cabello. Él también lo hizo segundos después, cuando vio cómo ella abría la boca en una perfecta "a" al decir su nombre.

Se mantuvieron unidos unos momentos más, normalizando su respirar y el palpitar de sus sexos. Luego ella, sin decir una palabra, se puso de pié y localizó rápidamente su brassiere, ajustándolo contra su cuerpo con exactitud mecánica. Lo mismo hizo con las bragas y el resto de la ropa.

Él la contemplaba tumbado desde la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sabía que no podía pedirle que se quedara, porque nunca sabía qué esperar de ella y temía obtener una respuesta hiriente y negativa.

Bella se acomodó el pelo dentro de una coleta y se limpió el sudor del rostro.

-Deja que te lleve -pidió él.

-No -habló-. Puedo irme en un taxi.

Él se resignó. En parte sabía que ella diría eso, pero no perdía nada al intentar.

«Mañana tendrás mi renuncia» agregó «Y gracias por la oportunidad de dejarme trabajar en tu empresa».

Tomó su bolsa y se la colgó al hombro. Edward abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Irse? ¿Ella se iba?

-¡No... -carraspeó- no tienes que hacer eso.

-Claro que sí. Buenas noches.

Y se fue por la puerta en silencio. Del mismo modo salió del apartamento y del edificio.

Edward prendió un cigarrillo y se asomó a través del muro de vidrio de la sala.

La vio cruzar la calle y montarse al taxi.

 _¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?_ Pensó.

Esa noche él durmió sobre sábanas perfumadas con el dulce y extraño aroma a sexo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que añoraba la presencia de aquél cuerpo al que momentos antes había hecho suyo.

Soñó con ella.

Aún no tenía suficiente.

OoO

Ella iba vestida como si fuera un día de trabajo normal y, después de llevarle el café de la mañana, Isabella deslizó la hoja de término de servicios por la madera pulida del escritorio.

-No -dijo él-. No tienes que irte.

-Es un deber moral -respondió con actitud flemática-. Usted y yo no podemos seguir manteniendo una relación laboral.

-¿Por qué no, Swan?

Él quiso ver el brillo del recuerdo en los ojos castaños, pero no hubo nada en ellos. Fue como si únicamente él se acordara de la noche anterior. Bella Swan era solo eficiencia y moño prolijo aquella mañana.

-No voy a hablar de eso ahora, señor Cullen. No es ni el lugar ni el momento.

-Entonces vayamos a otro sitio, Swan. Vayamos donde usted pueda dejar de llamarme "señor Cullen".

Y así apareció. El sonrojo se hizo presente en las redondas mejillas de ella. Edward la recordó desnuda y jadeante en su cama. Eso bastó para que se volviera loco por tenerla de nuevo.

-No, señor Cullen -se acomodó el cuello de la blusa- Usted y yo no vamos a ir a ningún lado. Renuncio, si es que puede llamarse así. Aprendí mucho aquí y es algo que voy a agradecer siempre. Con permiso.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó.

-Adiós, Swan.

Ella no lo miró de nuevo, y caminó hasta su escritorio con paso lento. Guardó sus cosas dentro de una bolsa negra, cuidando que estas no se maltrataran, y se puso el bolso al hombro.

-Hasta pronto, Jean.

La secretaria la vio fijamente.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí. Mi tiempo aquí, para tu fortuna, terminó -sonrió-. Sé que nunca te caí bien.

Jean le devolvió la sonrisa tensa, y reanudó sus actividades en el ordenador.

Bella tomó el autobús, y depositó las monedas en el recipiente con manos temblorosas.

 _Ya terminó. Se acabó, se acabó..._

OoO

Días después...

Estaba tumbada sobre su estómago, preparándose para los finales, y Jessica le dio un codazo.

-Está mal -murmuró.

-¿Qué? -ella estaba distraída.

 _Deja de pensar en eso, carajo._

-Tus resultados -dijo Jess-. Están mal.

-Oh, vale. Creo que... olvidé los cargos. ¿Quieres un café?

Se puso en pié sin esperar respuesta y caminó a la cocina prácticamente corriendo.

Jessica entorno los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo contigo?

-¿Hum? ¡No! ¿Como qué? -encendió la estufa con especial cuidado para evitar mirar a su amiga.

-Pues no lo sé. Dime tú -alzó los hombros.

Bella solo sonrió y le quitó importancia con un gesto vago de la mano.

Cuando la cafetera terminó, sirvió la bebida en tazas grandes.

-Oh -suspiró Jess-. Dulce cafeína. Me estoy muriendo de sueño.

Extendió los brazos para recibir su taza, pero antes de que la porcelana tocara su mano ansiosa, tocaron el timbre.

Ambas pusieron rostro de confusión, e Isabella dejó las bebidas en la barra para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, dada la hora, tuvo la precaución de observar antes por la mirilla.

Se tapó la boca y gritó.

-¡Joder, joder, joder! -brincó en su lugar.

Su amiga se levantó asustada.

-¿Qué? ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?

-¡Es mi jefe! ¡Mi ex-jefe! -se corrigió.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! Yo... no voy a abrir -trastabilló para atrás.

-¿Estás hablando de que Edward Cullen está aquí? -inquirió.

Bella no habló. Estaba aterrorizada.

 _¿Qué hago? No puedo... No quiero hablar con él._

-¡Agh! ¡Deja el drama! -antes de que pudiera detenerla, Jessica abrió la puerta y él estaba ahí, con una sonrisa ladeada y fuego en los ojos.

-Isabella -saludó.

-Se... Señor Cullen...

Él chasqueó la lengua negativamente.

-Soy Edward para ti. ¿Recuerdas?

Sí. Claro que recordaba.

Recordaba la copa de vino, la luz taciturna de una habitación, las manos calientes y expertas, las palabras y la ropa entremezcládndose en un montículo en el suelo.

-Jess... Quédate aquí -no se tomó la molestia de presentarlos.

 _Él no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo._ Se dijo.

Bella salió de casa con los brazos cruzados. Era una noche fría, y los poros de sus brazos se dilataron con la sensación.

-¿Qué... hace aquí? -susurró.

Edward sacó las manos del abrigo, se lo quitó, y lo puso sobre los hombros de ella.

Ante el gesto, Isabella lo miró de la misma forma que aquella noche, antes de que él la desnudara.

-Cuando me ves así... -él se acercó y le tocó el rostro- quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo.

Ella agitó la cabeza y se echó para atrás.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

Lo vio sonreír con amargura.

-Aún no puedo creer que seas la misma chica que suspiraba en mi cama.

-¿Me va a decir a qué vino?

-¿No lo adivinas? Me dejaste, Isabella. Te fuiste en medio de la noche en completo silencio.

-No podíamos... llegar a la oficina juntos, no podíamos dejar que nadie nos viera.

-Tampoco me permitiste traerte a casa.

-Fue mejor así.

Edward apretó los puños. Ella no lo veía a los ojos, sino que miraba hacia atrás con insistencia.

-¿Qué sucede? -gruñó-. ¿Alguien te espera ahí dentro?

-No es de su incumbencia.

-¡Sí lo es! -exclamó, perdiendo los estribos. Tiró del brazo delgado y la hizo estamparse contra él.

«Te quiero de nuevo conmigo, Isabella. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía»

-No está bien. No puedo -Mentía, mentía mucho. Estaba rogando por dentro por volver a él, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

De todas formas, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué te lo impide? ¡Joder, dime!

-Nada -aceptó-. Absolutamente nada, es solo que no quiero.

Le inmovilizó el cuello sujetándole la nuca.

-Tú lo deseas, Isabella. Me deseas. Porque aún no olvidas cómo te hice sentir -pegó su boca a su oído.

«Floreciste. Te abriste como una flor efímera» cerró los ojos. Estaba suplicando «Por favor, renace para mí. Estoy como un loco hambriento».

Bella se sintió tan grande; tan auténtica, tan hermosa...

Escaló sus manos por su pecho y se paró en puntas.

-¿Te parezco bonita? -preguntó.

-Preciosa -jadeó. Estaba tan cerca de su boca...

-¿Te gusta cómo beso?

-Me fascina.

Aquellas eran las respuestas de un hombre loco de deseo y de lujuria cruda. Esa noche no fue el Edward Cullen de siempre; el respetuoso y caballero, el galante y diplomático. A partir de ese momento, esa versión de él mismo solo existió para ella.

OoO

-Thuds, en una hora.

Esa se había vuelto su frase favorita. Era el momento que más esperaba de todo el día, pero ella siempre refutaba, siempre se negaba.

-Serán dos horas. Tengo algo que hacer.

Él ya lo sabía. Ella siempre tenía algo más importante. Algo antes que él, pero luego, cuando por fin la encontraba en la habitación de hotel, con sonrisa enigmática y mirada burlona, la sometía a los límites del placer. De SU placer.

"¿Te gusta, te gusta?... No, Isabella. Aún no... ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!"

Él sudaba y su corazón rompía su pecho. No podía parar, no podía dejarla ir...

Cuando ella se ponía el sujetador, él le afianzaba las manos a la espalda.

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas? Ven aquí. Aún no tengo suficiente."

Ella tampoco, pero no lo diría. Nunca.

OoO

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él le hablara sobre Tanya. Bella le soltó una cachetada, luego se fue.

Edward la buscó sin parar aquél día, y el siguiente. Cuando por fin pudo hablar de nuevo con ella, la convenció con caricias ansiosas y súplicas lacerantes.

-¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Cómo puedo desearte tanto, eh? -fue un reclamo que él tomó como el más bello de los poemas.

Justo dos días después el vómito se hizo presente, y Bella lo atribuyó al cansancio y al estrés por los exámenes.

Jessica la miraba raro, y le obligó a ir al médico.

-¡Te juro que si no vas... Te llevo yo a rastras!

-¡Está bien, de acuerdo! -gritó desesperada-. ¡Dios, Jess! No voy a morirme.

-No has comido, ¿y si tienes anemia? ¿Y si te desmayas justo en la graduación?

Bella le mostró la palma, obligándola a callarse.

OoO

Jean lo llamó desde la oficina justo cuando estaba en un almuerzo con la familia de Tanya.

-La señorita Swan, señor. ¿La recuerda? ¿La practicante?

Solo escuchar que ella estaba ahí se puso de pie y se despidió de todos.

-Trabajo -se excusó.

Fue conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta el edificio, y cuando entró a su despacho la halló ahí... Estrujándose los dedos y golpeando el piso con el pié.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? -por un momento creyó que ella iba a dejarlo, pero solo abrió su boca y murmuró.

-Estoy embarazada.

OoO

 _ **OMG. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Edward?**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto. ¡Lo prometo!**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y votos.**_  
 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **El tiempo que tardé en actualizar es directamente proporcional a tooodo lo que os quiero. Perdón :(**_

 _ **Gracias por esperar y por estar aquí.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

 _"Es el principio del final._

 _Hazme un favor y dime que me vaya"_

Capítulo 8: Flashback III

"Embarazo de alto riesgo... guardar reposo... parto prematuro"

Esas fueron, básicamente, las únicas palabras que Edward había comprendido entre todo aquél mar de tecnicismos que el médico había soltado a bocajarro.

–¿Cómo os habéis enterado? –interrogó el ginecólogo.

–Me hice unas pruebas en una clínica –respondió ella.

–¿Y tienes esa prueba contigo?

–No, yo... la rompí –dijo Bella en voz más baja.

–¿Has tenido síntomas?

–Sí... uhm... vómitos y mareos, algo de cansancio también –bisbiseó.

Gerandy se quitó los lentes.

–¿Y cómo es que no sospechaste de un embarazo?

Edward la miró fijamente, aguardando la respuesta.

–Es que yo... –se sonrojó–. Yo he tenido mi periodo.

Fue en ese momento que Gerandy le indicó que se desvistiera. Luego una enfermera llegó a sacarle lo que a Isabella le parecieron barriles de sangre y después procedió a darle un frasquito de plástico con tapa azul.

–Necesito que hagas pipí aquí –le sonrió cariñosamente la mujer de uniforme blanco–. Puedo traerte un jugo, si es que no tienes ganas de...

–No –interrumpió–. Está bien. ¿En dónde está el servicio?

Edward se aflojó la corbata y se quitó el saco, que colgó en su hombro.

–¿Ella va a estar bien, doctor? –no recordaba haber estado más asustado en su vida.

Gerandy suspiró.

–Es preocupante que ella siga menstruando, señor Cullen. Para serle sincero, no es una buena señal.

Se tiró de los cabellos y miró hacia las lámparas blancas del consultorio. Eso no podía estar pasando, Bella no podía estar en peligro.

Cuando Bella regresó a sentarse frente al escritorio del médico ya estaba completamente vestida y respiraba pausadamente, pero el aspecto cristalino de sus ojos y su continuo morder de labios le dijeron a Edward que ella estaba tan muerta de miedo como él.

–Los exámenes de sangre y de orina estarán para esta tarde. Si lo prefieren, puedo mandaros los resultados a vuestra casa o puedo llamaros yo mismo para leeros los papeles.

–Sí –se apresuró a responder ella, temblorosa–. Yo no tengo idea de exámenes médicos y esas cosas. Usted sabrá explicarme todo en caso de dudas.

–Bien –Gerandy sonrió a Bella paternalmente–. Esperen mi llamada esta tarde, dejen vuestro número de teléfono con mi secretaria. Y tranquilos, no debemos esperar lo peor.

Ya en el auto, ella no lo miraba al rostro y, al verla por la comisura de los ojos, advirtió grandes gotas de lágrimas resbalando por sus pómulos.

–Bella... –aminoró la marcha–. Por favor, no llores. Todo estará bien. Eres una mujer fuerte y...

–Shhht –le calló ella con parsimonia, como si estuviera arrullando a un bebé–. Por favor, déjame aquí. Tomaré un taxi.

A Edward lo desesperó el estar conduciendo y no poder tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla. Tuvo que conformarse con gritar:

–¿Te volviste loca? ¿Piensas, de verdad, que voy a dejarte sola ahora?

–Lo... necesito, Edward. Por favor –ella no hablaba con su tono fuerte y firme de siempre. Estaba mansa y tierna como una gatita.

–Te recuerdo que has sido tú la que ha venido a buscarme para darme la buena nueva –reclamó.

Ella se sorbió la nariz y se limpió con un pañuelo apretado en el puño de su mano.

–¿Te parece que es una buena noticia? Si acudí a ti fue porque... no sabía qué hacer.

–Oh, apuesto que sí. ¿Y es que ahora ya tienes las ideas más claras?

–Un poco –levantó y dejó caer los hombros–. Ahora sé que debo mantenerte fuera de esto. Tú estás comprometido y no puedes hacerte cargo.

–¿Ah, no? Claro que me voy a hacer cargo. Llevas en tu vientre a mi hijo, Isabella. ¿Escuchas eso? ¡Mi hijo! –decirlo así, a voz en cuello, lo llenó de una emoción grande que infló su pecho con aire caliente.

Un hijo con Isabella Swan... Esa mujer que lo volvía loco con solo una palabra o un batir de pestañas. Ahora, iba a tener un hijo con ella. Algo fruto de todas esas noches que él, sin contemplación, se enterraba en ella y se vaciaba en su interior.

En realidad, jamás la preocupó una jodida ETS* y mucho menos un embarazo. Ella le había dicho que se tomaba las pastillas... y si aquello era mentira ¡le importaba un bledo! Un hijo con ella, en su retorcida mente de animal, significaba tenerla a su lado para siempre. Un lazo eterno, inmortal.

–Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Más allá del sexo, no nos llevamos bien. Es más... me atrevería a decir que me desagradas. Eres tan ególatra y acosador...

–Bueno, Isabella –rió– Tú tampoco eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero ahora mismo debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro. Verás, estoy jodidamente asustado y estoy seguro que tú no te encuentras mejor.

–¿Cuál es la maldita razón por la cual te aferras tanto a esto? –ella parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

–No soy un desalmado y mucho menos un canalla. Por raro que te parezca, quiero a ese hijo que aún no nace. Lo quiero a mi lado.

OoO

–Hay demasiada proteína en la orina –explicó el médico vía telefónica–. Debe venir mañana por la mañana con otra muestra. Si los resultados son los mismos, entonces me temo que la señorita Isabella ha desarrollado lo que llamamos "hipertensión gestacional", esto puede desencadenar en una eclamsia, es decir, en un coma, poniendo en riesgo la salud del feto.

Embargada por el pánico, Isabella sujetó la mano de Edward contra su estómago y cerró los ojos para contener el llanto.

–¿Y... y por qué está pasando esto? –cuestionó ella, pensando que la vida era demasiado injusta.

–Puede tener varias causas, pero las posibilidades aumentan cuando se es el primer embarazo, se tiene sobre-peso, se es afroamericano o se padece de insuficiencia renal.

A ella se le cortó la respiración.

–Yo... yo tuve problemas en los riñones en la adolescencia. Tuve un accidente y perdí mucha sangre.

–Bien, anotaré eso al historial –dijo Gerandy–. Efectivamente, todas estas cosas repercuten ahora mismo en tu salud.

Edward se inclinó en el sofá.

–¿Qué podemos hacer, doctor?

–Como os he dicho, guardar reposo, comer sanamente y no faltar a ninguna cita de control. Es posible que en un futuro necesitemos hospitalizar a Isabella si es que la situación empeora.

.

.

.

–No voy a tenerlo, Edward –Bella confesó, sosteniendo la taza de café ahora frío–. No puedo solo hacerme la valiente cuando estoy poniendo mi vida y la de un bebé en riesgo. ¿Y si entro en coma, y si él o ella mueren? No me lo perdonaría nunca.

–Todo va a mejorar, te lo juro –suplicó–. No puedes abortar ahora Isabella, tienes más de ocho semanas.

–¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Mover tus influencias con "Dios" para que me salve?

–Si se necesita...

–¡Jesús, eres un estúpido! ¡El padre de mi hijo es un estúpido! –gritó y se incorporó del asiento. Isabella tomó su bolso–. Me voy de aquí antes de que te mate. Eres un completo insensato.

–Cálmate, por favor. Recuerda que no debes alterarte –habló con parsimonia e intentó tomarla por los hombros.

–¡Cálmate y un carajo! Si intentas detenerme te golpearé ¡juro que lo haré!

Aquella tarde tan bizarra y turbulenta para ambos, ella se fue porque él la dejó ir. Edward entendió su enojo para con el mundo y decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio.

OoO

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, como había vaticinado Gerandy, el embarazo de Isabella empeorara y fuera necesario internarla en el hospital para vigilarla a ella y al feto de cerca.

De buen grado, Edward pagó los mejores exámenes y servicios para que ella no se sintiera tan incómoda.

Para Bella, fue difícil resignarse a perder la universidad. Se dio cuenta que le era imposible moverse sin que se sintiera caer en cualquier momento y su concentración no era la misma.

Jessica se mantuvo en contacto con ella e incluso fue a visitarla con un enorme arreglo de globos y flores en los brazos.

–La graduación no fue tan fantástica, no te perdiste nada. Además, siempre puedes pedir que agilicen tus trámites y regresar a la escuela cuando desees.

Ella fue de las pocas que supo verdaderamente su historia con Edward Cullen. Jessica no la juzgó, porque Bella no le dijo que él ya estaba comprometido. La habría matado de lo contrario.

Dos semanas después, ella estaba mucho mejor y le fue posible irse a casa, pero Edward tenía otros planes.

–Te irás a vivir conmigo. Es mucho más amplio y cómodo.

–¿Cómodo para quién, exactamente?

–No quiero discutir por esto. Gerandy dijo que necesitabas cuidados y tranquilidad y tu apartamento no está precisamente en la zona más segura de la ciudad.

–¡Oh, lo siento! –se llevó una mano al pecho–. No todos tenemos la suerte de manejar los recursos de la ciudad.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Insinúas que soy un ladrón?

–Si te queda el saco...

Las objeciones y opiniones de ella fueron inútiles. Al final, ella terminó por mudarse con él con la única condición de tener habitaciones separadas.

Durante los días, ella solo gritaba y refunfuñaba, mientras caminaba con demasiado trabajo y ponía una mano en su espalda, a pesar de que su vientre no era tan grande. Luego, cuando él llegaba por las tarde-noches con la cena que compraba en un exquisito restaurante para ella, él solo se sentaba y la veía comer.

El embarazo hizo su trabajo; Bella subió de peso, sus pechos se llenaron, sus mejillas se colorearon y sus hormonas se alborotaron como las de una adolescente. Había veces en las que ella no podía simplemente controlarse; se levantaba en medio de la noche e iba hasta el cuarto de Edward que, al ver la mitad de su cuerpo iluminado gracias a la lámpara de noche que siempre mantenía encendida, de inmediato le tomaba la mano, la recostaba a su lado y la besaba hasta el cansancio, solo para luego hacerle el amor y saciar el deseo de ambos. Como siempre, ella se vestía al terminar y regresaba a su habitación, sin cruzar ni una palabra al respecto al día siguiente.

Edward se conformaba con tenerla para él así fuera por breves horas.

OoO

Decirle a sus padres no fue fácil. Edward sabía que Carlisle querría golpearlo y que Esme se decepcionaría como nunca, pero no tenía otra alternativa. No quería que su hijo creciera sin abuelos, solo, confinado al anonimato por culpa de su horrible padre.

Los llevó al country club de las afueras de Seattle, pidió lo mejor del menú y habló.

–Voy a tener un hijo –no lo pensó mucho.

–¿Tanya está embarazada? –Carlisle preguntó. Le extrañó la noticia, pues era testigo casi a diario de la frialdad de la relación de su hijo con dicha mujer.

–No, papá. Voy a tener un hijo con alguien más.

–¿Cómo? –Esme dejó caer la servilleta.

–Hace un tiempo estuve saliendo con una chica y ella... bueno. No tomé las precauciones debidas y ahora está a un par de meses de dar a luz.

Carlisle apretó los párpados.

–¿Por qué nos haces esto, Edward? Tanya no aceptará esto.

Él exhaló.

–Tanya no va a saberlo. Voy a casarme con ella, los planes no han cambiado.

–¿Y cómo planeas criar a ese bebé? –Esme lloraba–. ¿Le harás creer que Tanya es su madre?

–No, no mamá. Sé que no está bien, pero quiero mantener esto en secreto... al menos hasta que me case.

Fue un almuerzo tenso y un interrogatorio duro. Luego de que Carlisle le recordara por última vez los estúpido que era, Esme se permitió sonreír y preguntar con ternura:

–¿Será un niño o una niña?

–Es niño, mamá.

–Bueno, tendré que hacer unas cuantas compras. Será un bebé precioso.

OoO

Edward Anthony Cullen Swan llegó al mundo un martes a principios de Marzo.

Había sido una cesárea, pues se corría mayor riesgo si el parto era natural.

Edward acarició el rostro de Bella y le besó la frente perlada de sudor.

–Vas a traer a nuestro niño a la vida, Isabella. Todo va a estar bien.

Ella despertó en una habitación de color ocre y decorado con flores en cada rincón.

Había dos personas además de Edward frente a ella. Al comprender quiénes eran, quiso desmayarse.

–¿Cómo te sientes, querida? El doctor dijo que sería normal que sintieras náuseas y rezagos mentales.

–Me... estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Y mi bebé?

–Aquí está –la voz grave (y tremendamente parecida a la de Edward) la sorprendió. Carlisle cargaba a su bebé con toda la delicadeza posible–. Es un niño hermoso y fuerte. Ha sacado los ojos verdes y el cabello de Edward.

El nombrado, apreció la incomodidad de Isabella y se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

–Ellos comprenden esto, tranquila.

Carlisle depositó a Anthony en sus brazos y ella murió dos veces. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeñito podía ser tan perfecto? No pudo evitar llorar y besar su frente y manitos con devoción.

–Hola, cariño. Te amo, te amo mi vida.

.

.

.

El regreso del hospital fue más tranquilo. Anthony ocupaba todos los pensamientos de ambos, que no podían estar más de cinco minutos sin revisar que el bebé respirara bien.

Los primeros meses, Bella insistió en que el bebé durmiera con ella y Edward dijo que lo mejor era que durmieran todos juntos en la misma cama.

–Es más seguro –explicó.

Con el paso del tiempo y de los meses, Bella aprendió que no era necesario desvivirse por Anthony, pues era un niño completamente sano, y esto le permitió realizar otras actividades, como preparar papillas, hacer estimulación temprana y dormir más rápido a Tony. La desventaja era que, con el tiempo libre que le quedaba, ella podía pensar en aquello que no había sido y que tal vez nunca sería. Eso le aseguró una depresión post-parto de la que le fue difícil salir, a pesar de los regaños de Edward.

–¡Es tu hijo, Isabella! ¡Tienes que cuidarlo! ¡No puedes dejar que llore!

–Sht. No hables. No quiero que nadie hable –ella solo se recostaba y dormía la mayor parte del día.

Un día, al regresar de la oficina, Edward encontró a Bella tirada en el piso del baño, con el agua de la tina desbordándose por todos lados y con el espejo de la pared roto. Ella estaba despierta, pero parecía en otro mundo. En ese momento, él decidió que lo mejor era llamar a su madre y pedirle que cuidara un tiempo de Tony, al menos hasta que Isabella mejorara.

La llevó por dos semanas a una cabaña en el bosque y dejó que durmiera por días enteros, limitándose a vigilar sus sueños. Al cuarto día, él la despertó con besos en el vientre y ella, por alguna razón que él atribuyó a su débil estado, dejó que él le abriera las piernas y la tocara hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

–Edward –le llamó Bella cuando todo estaba oscuro allí fuera.

–¿Sí?

–¿Podrías abrazarme? Me siento... muy sola.

La pegó a su pecho y le murmuró cosas al oído que pretendían hacerla sentir mejor.

–Esto no volverá a pasar. Nunca me dejaré caer de nuevo. Lo juro por mi hijo –sollozó ella.

Como ella prometió, cuidó de Anthony mejor que nunca e incluso preparaba la cena para cuando Edward llegaba.

Él, que evitaba en lo posible estar con Tanya, pensó que las cosas estaban bien y que Bella era feliz.

Error. La aparente calma es algo tan efímero como la luz verde del horizonte que precede al atardecer.

OoO

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. Con esto concluyen los flashbacks (por ahora).**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y agreguen alerts. No se olviden del grupo en Facebook y del blog ;)**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Por ahora la era de los Flashbacks ha terminado.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 9.

" _Sé que no podemos seguir con esto,_

 _pero ahí estás tú de nuevo, haciéndome desearte"_

Bella's POV.

Anthony está dormido, apoyado sobre mi regazo y mi brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha tecleo rápido en la computadora. Es la una menos cuarto de la mañana, y aún me falta más de la mitad del libro de mayor antes de poder ir a descansar. Si no termino hoy, tendré trabajo acumulado para mañana, y eso no es una opción. Anthony exige demasiado tiempo.

Mañana regresaré a la oficina a entregar cuentas, y este pensamiento me proporciona una felicidad que hace dos años no sentía.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, finalizo mi tarea y voy directo a la cama, en donde recuesto a Anthony. Hace frío y, por una noche que duerma conmigo, no sucederá nada.

Preparo la alarma a las 6:30 y trenzo mi pelo hasta la mitad, para que mañana tenga ondas sin necesidad de la plancha.

En algún momento me quedo dormida y doy gracias por eso. Siempre padezco de insomnio.

.

.

.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, preparo mi puño para atacar, pero luego Edward prende la lámpara de la mesita y deja las llaves del auto sobre esta, provocando un tintineo que hace a Anthony removerse a mi lado.

–Joder –mascullo cerrando los ojos y regresando mi cabeza a la almohada–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Muestra su sonrisa desganada como es común.

–Hola, Bella. Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú?

Me muerdo la mejilla.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –repito–. Son las cuatro de la mañana. No son horas, Edward.

Exhala y se lame el labio inferior.

–Tanya sabe, Bella. Ella sabe de nosotros.

Sin duda, es un golpe duro. Al fin ha pasado lo que siempre temí.

–¿Y a qué se supone que has venido? ¿A confirmar definitivamente lo que tu esposa ya sabe?

–Comenzó a lanzar cosas y no pude soportarlo. Realmente, no me importa cómo se sienta ella respecto a esto; lo que me importa es lo que ella pueda decir de mí.

Me incorporo de la cama y me coloco las pantuflas.

–Salgamos de aquí o despertaremos al niño –indico–. Prepararé café.

Edward me sigue hasta la cocina y recarga los brazos en la encimera.

–Bien, ¿qué se supone que harás? –inquiero mientras preparo la cafetera.

–Supongo que llevarla de viaje para que se tranquilice y piense que no hay nadie más. Desde luego interrogará a Esme y a Carlisle; ellos están de nuestro lado. Jamás dirían nada.

–Bien, ¿cuándo te vas?

–¿A caso ya estás ansiosa de no verme? –arquea una ceja y vuelve a sonreír.

–Es una simple pregunta, pero tómala como quieras.

–En un par de semanas, tal vez antes. No puedo alargarlo demasiado, la oficina necesita que esté ahí.

Sirvo ambas tazas y pongo una frente a él.

–Sabes que Tanya no se merece esto –murmuro.

–No comiences de nuevo con eso –hay una amenaza en su voz.

–Comenzaré las veces que haga falta. Ella está enamorada y en ese viaje ustedes pueden arreglar las cosas. Tú sabes que yo no tengo problema con desaparecer de tu vida, Edward – _en realidad sería un gran alivio._ Digo en mi mente.

–Ya sé eso, la cuestión aquí es que yo sí que tengo problemas con que te vayas. Lo hemos hablado las veces suficientes, ya debes haber comprendido.

–¿Y si ella me encuentra? ¿Y si ella le hace algo a Tony? Yo no me perdonaría eso nunca. Le estás haciendo daño. Ninguna mujer se merece una luna de miel tan vacía como la que tú le diste a ella, y ni hablar de la clase de fiesta de bodas que estoy segura también fue un desastre. ¿Al decir los votos, los dijiste con el alma? ¿Hablabas en serio cuando le prometiste estar con ella hasta la muerte, en las buenas y en las malas?

–La boda fue en un juzgado, Isabella, no en una iglesia. Pero supongamos que fue en una iglesia; la respuesta es no. Ni loco hubiera dicho los votos en serio. Tampoco la cargué hasta el umbral de la casa y mucho menos le hice el amor con ternura. Fui rudo, rudo y certero, porque no eras tú.

Trago duro el café hirviendo y me quema la garganta. Me siento sofocada. Bajo la mirada y me pongo las manos en la cintura.

–Llévatela de aquí, Edward. Aléjala y, por favor, trátala como el caballero que yo alguna vez conocí. ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a esa cabaña? Me dejaste sanar y me apartaste de lo que en ese momento me estaba haciendo daño; mi propio hijo. A tu esposa lo que le hace daño ahora soy yo, una mujer que a sus ojos es una cualquiera que no se respeta a sí misma y que no tiene problema con destruir la vida de alguien más. Pero ella no sabe de mí, no sabe cómo empezó esto, y es mejor que se quede así. Hazle creer que yo no existo, que tu hijo no existe. Ella se lo merece.

Edward recoge los labios y dilata las fosas de la nariz, tirando uno de los bancos que hacen juego con la cocina, al suelo.

–Así como ella merece eso, tú mereces mucho más, Isabella. Mereces tener un anillo en tu dedo, mereces ser feliz; mi hijo también merece tranquilidad y a unos padres que se amen –me muestra las palmas de sus manos y encoge los hombros–. Pero soy envidioso, y egoísta. Quiero a Tanya conmigo porque ella me dará el éxito, pero también te quiero a ti y a Tony porque ustedes son lo único real que yo tengo. Tú sabes que mis padres apenas me dirigen la palabra, mi "esposa" ahora está amenazando con el divorcio y la mujer que quiero en mi vida me está haciendo a un lado, insistiendo en que quiere desaparecer; correr lejos de mí.

Miro el reloj de la pared. Cinco y cuarto.

–Debes irte –arranco la taza de sus manos–. En una hora debo alistarme para llegar a tiempo a la oficina.

Se aparta poco a poco y camina hacia la puerta.

–Como siempre, cariño, gracias por escuchar –eleva su mano y hace el gesto de despedida–. Le diré a mi linda esposa de tus buenas intenciones de no atormentar su vida. Seguro ella entenderá y se volverán amigas.

–Fue un placer, Edward. Ahora, adiós. Feliz viaje.

–Oh no, querida. Volveré antes de irme. Tengo que llevarme un poco de ti.

OoO

–Todo está muy bien, Isabella –Felicia ordena los papeles que me ha entregado y los manda archivar–. ¿Te ha parecido pesado el trabajo?

–No, señora Platt, para nada. Estoy muy contenta de trabajar al fin, lo necesitaba.

Sonríe cuando digo esto y le hace un cariñito a Tony, que está de pie intentado alcanzar los post-its de colores del escritorio.

–Haré que te traigan los registros de esta semana. Julia me ha preguntado por ti, tal vez puedas pasar a saludarla antes de que te vayas.

–Claro, claro que lo haré.

Al tener de nuevo la pila de papeles en los brazos, voy a la oficina de Julia. Ahí, también encuentro a Jessica que, antes de saludarme, ya tiene a Anthony en los brazos.

–Oh, Bella. Creo que un día te lo robaré. Este niño parece muñequito –le llena la cara de besos y yo río.

Le doy la mano a Julia y luego tomo asiento.

–Le agradaste a la jefa ¿eh? –insinúa.

–Felicia es muy accesible. No tendremos problemas.

–Felicia es buena persona solo cuando le agrada tu trabajo. Ya veremos después de esto qué pasa, aunque sé que no debo asustarme. Edward Cullen dio excelentes referencias de ti.

Me ahogo con mi propia saliva y toso un par de veces. Observo la alerta en los ojos de Jessica.

–¿Tú... hablaste con Ed... con el señor Cullen?

Julia me mira extrañada.

–Sí, ¿eso es malo?

–¡No! Quiero decir... qué bien. Es solo que no esperaba que lo hicieras. ¿Cuándo lo llamaste?

–Hace dos días, creo. Él le dijo a Platt que eras la mejor y que ponía las manos en el fuego por ti. No conozco al señor Cullen, pero seguramente no es un hombre que hable así de cualquier persona. En verdad lo impresionaste.

 _No tienes ni idea._

–Creo que... voy a agradecerle por eso –digo con los dientes apretados. Estoy jodida y es genial. ¡Ahora Edward sabe dónde trabajo!

Tomo mi bolso y lo engancho en mi hombro, luego junto los papeles a mi pecho y finalmente agarro a Tony de la mano.

–Debo irme –aviso– Fue un placer. Nos vemos en una semana.

–Yo también me voy –Jessica se pone de pie–. Así puedo aprovechar y llevarte a casa ¿cierto?

Al estar en el auto, Jessica inicia la conversación que NO quiero tener.

–No odies a July, ¿bueno?

–No tengo por qué odiarla... Es solo que no puedo evitar molestarme. Era normal que llamaran para conseguir referencias, pero la han jodido. De verdad no quiero a Edward aquí. Tú lo conoces; a él no le importa armar escándalos y yo quiero volverme tema de conversación de toda la maldita oficina. No quiero perder mi trabajo, Jess, es mi única vía de escape.

–Estoy segura que no lo harás. Puedes hablar con Edward. Agradécele primero por lo que dijo de ti y luego, tranquilamente, habla con él sobre tu empleo. Dile que quieres mantener esto a parte y que no quieres mezclar las cosas.

–Oh, claro. Me pregunto cómo no se me había ocurrido antes –canturreo con sarcasmo–. ¡Edward nunca escucha! Es como hablar con la pared.

–Debes encontrar la manera, Isabella, o confiar en él y en que no hará nada para perjudicarte.

 _El solo hecho de que el exista me perjudica._

–Ni hablar –musito– Hoy hay pelea.

OoO

 **Dos días después.**

Llamo a la oficina de Edward y la conocida voz de Jean me responde. Rápidamente estoy en la línea con él.

–Isabella ¿está todo bien?

–Sí, es solo que necesito hablar contigo.

–Bien, esta noche iré a casa.

 _Round 1._

–¡No! No lo hagas. No es necesario. Lo que tengo para decirte puede ser por teléfono.

–Insisto en que debo ir a casa, yo también tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

–Te daré una pista; tú y la alfombra. ¿Te suena?

 _Mierda._

–No vengas, Edward. Cambiaré la chapa si lo haces.

–No puedes negarme la entrada a mi propia casa.

Suspiro.

–Bien, de acuerdo. No puedo negarte la entrada a _tu_ casa, pero sí a mis piernas. ¡Ni muerta tu me vuelves a tocar!

–Ya veremos esta noche, cariño. Ya veremos...

 _Fin round 1; 0 puntos._

OoO

El cansancio vence a Tony antes de que Edward esté aquí, y maldigo para mis adentros. En verdad quería que Anthony se quedara despierto hasta que su padre llegara. Edward no me tocaría frente al niño.

 _Sí, claro._

Luego de acomodar a mi bebé en su cuna, me desvisto y me doy una ducha express, para luego vestirme con un pijama de franela y un albornoz grueso. Recojo mi cabello en un moño alto y me pongo la mascarilla de calabaza y jojoba de Jessica me regaló hace tiempo, y que precisamente no uso por su olor desagradable, pero ahora me viene como anillo al dedo.

Estoy terminando de lavar el último trasto cuando Edward entra con la corbata floja y el saco en el hombro.

–Hola –sonrío.

 _Round 2._

Él me mira y se echa reír.

–Querida, a veces eres tan inocente.

–¿Por? ¿A caso estás ebrio?

Él no responde. Se acerca a mí y deshace el nudo en mi cabello mojado.

–Piensas que no voy a tomarte solo por usar una tonta mascarilla. Lamento eso –se agacha y pone mi vientre en su hombro, alzándome y llevándome hasta la ducha.

–¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –es demasiado tarde cuando él abre la llave del agua caliente, que me moja la piel a través de la ropa.

No puedo abrir los ojos, pues siento la mascarilla deslizándose sobre ellos. Entonces los brazos de Edward me presionan y contra la pared y me pasa una mano por la cara.

–Al final tengo que agradecerte, cariño. Tu piel está más suave que de costumbre –besa mi mejilla y me quita el albornoz–. No puedo dejarte, no puedo irme sin ti. ¿Sabes? Hablé con Tanya, ella me creyó, me creyó y ya no tenemos problemas. Ya no tengo que irme lejos.

 _Sí, si tienes. Vete, ¡vete!_

–Vete al carajo, Edward –exclamo, aún con los ojos cerrados. Puedo sentir su sonrisa triste.

–Con gusto, pero primero quiero ver cómo te niegas. Cuando lo dijiste por teléfono, me pareció excitante; el que tú te resistas y que yo te seduzca poco a poco hasta que seas y hagas lo que yo quiera. Vamos, nena, comienza tu juego. Estoy ansioso de conocer al ganador.

 _Fin round 2; contra las cuerdas._

OoO

 _ **Ouch. ¿Qué opinan? Yo digo que Edward es un *#%$***_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts. Entren al grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **¡Lo sé! Soy la persona más horrible sobre la tierra. Perdón, mi inspiración entró en un estado de coma del que aún no se recupera del todo.**_

 _ **Si me odian, lo acepto.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

" _Créeme, mientras más frío tu toque,_

 _Más quiero estar contigo"_

Capítulo 10:

Días después...

Nunca había entendido el significado de la palabra "amor" realmente. Sé que es un sentimiento, uno muy cruel de hecho, y que da más tristeza que felicidad.

Lo viví con Renée y Charlie. En la adolescencia entendí que mis padres solamente se amaban, mas no se deseaban, y eso no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, que fingían horas extras en la oficina cuando estaban con sus respectivos amantes. Yo los odiaba de verdad, y no podía creer que mi hogar estuviera tan roto y frío a comparación de las casas de mis amigas, que parecían como mansiones de Barbie.

Supongo que fue por eso que no me dolió tanto cuando Renée murió de ese cáncer prematuro. La muerte de Charlie la sufrí un poco más, pero no por lo que se podría pensar a primera vista. Él se había dejado morir de tristeza luego de que mi madre pereciera en el hospital. Nunca comprendí cómo pudo sufrir tanto por una mujer, cuyo único trabajo era mantener una casa unida, tan narcisista y ausente como lo fue ella. Verlo llorar, y posteriormente morir, me habían llenado de rabia... eso me hizo sollozar casi _cada_ noche en mis días en la universidad.

Creí que ya casi me había olvidado de eso, que al fin había sanado, sin embargo hace dos noches soñé con Renée; ella me dijo que Anthony era tan guapo como su padre. Ese solo comentario, por alguna razón demasiado enterrada en mi subconsciente, me había hecho recordar mis infelices años en Forks y el modo en que solo trataba de estar lo menos posible en casa, yendo a fiestas a diario, tomando cantidades industriales de algún licor y dejando que los chicos me abrieran las piernas en cualquier parte trasera de cualquier auto.

Por eso, y por toda la culpa que cargo en mis hombros, tomo a Tony y lo llevo a la casa de sus abuelos.

OoO

Esme es una mujer particular. Ella me mira de una forma que podría matarme, pero sus modos hacia mí son completamente los de una dama. Es como si ella me amara por ser la madre de su nieto, pero me odiara por ser la culpable de las lágrimas de una mujer inocente.

Así, mientras ella tiene al niño en las piernas, habla conmigo.

―Edward nos dijo que habías conseguido un empleo. Espero no descuides a mi nieto.

―El trabajo es en casa, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Luego, cuando me ha hecho todas las preguntas con respecto a Tony y me da algunos consejos de "cuidado del hogar", ella pone las cartas sobre la mesa.

―Desde que te conozco, sé que eres una mujer despegada de la familia, y que si estás aquí es por algo importante. Tú nunca haces nada así como así.

Su comentario indirecto me atrapa. Toso.

―Voy a irme. Esta situación no es sana para nadie. Tú no deberías mentirle a Tanya constan...

―No menciones el nombre de una dama, Isabella. No lo mereces ―me reprende.

Carraspeo y asiento.

―Bien. Solo quiero... que convenzas a Edward para llevarse a su esposa lejos de aquí mientras yo hago los arreglos necesarios para largarme.

«He hablado con él tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero él simplemente no cede. Entiendo que no quiera perder a su hijo, pero no es seguro para Anthony crecer en un hogar en donde no hay una figura paterna constante. Estoy pensando en el bien de él... y en el mío. Quizás si usted lo manejara todo como un simple viaje de placer él no sospecharía nada. Para cuando hayan vuelto, ninguno de ustedes tendrá a Isabella Swan en su vida».

Esme alza el mentón y pone a Anthony en el suelo.

―Estoy segura de que conoces lo suficiente a Edward como para saber que él me odiará de por vida si yo accedo a esto. Él no será senador por nada, Isabella. Él sabe leer a la gente, sabe lo que piensan, lo que sienten... y cómo mienten. Tarde o temprano mi hijo se dará cuenta de lo que he hecho.

Abro la boca, pero ella me calla.

«Sin embargo, tengo que ser generosa con mi gremio, tengo que salvar a una dama de la desgracia. Tanya es perfecta; voluble, a veces, pero es una mujer extraordinaria. Ella merece ser recompensada por haber tenido la peor boda de la historia ¿no crees? No merece siquiera sospechar que Edward tiene a otra. »

«Te haré un cheque por treinta mil dólares; lo suficiente para que mi nieto viva dignamente mientras tú consigues un empleo. Ya supongo que Edward te informará del viaje, así tú sabrás cuándo será tiempo de irte...» suspira «Espero volver a ver a mi nieto algún día. Y no vuelvas a meterte con un hombre casado, Isabella. Es lo más bajo que una mujer puede hacer».

―Muchas gracias, Esme.

―No me des las gracias. No al menos ahora, que sé que Edward va a detestarme por un buen tiempo, porque te digo desde ya que no voy a mentirle. Seré franca y le diré que he sido yo quien te ha ayudado a marchar. Ahora ven, te haré el cheque.

.

.

.

Esme le regala a Tony una pulsera de oro y lo abraza como si quisiera fundirlo con ella.

La escena me brinda escalofríos, pero me conforta pensar que Tony es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que se olvide de todo esto en pocos años. Crecerá como un niño feliz que tiene el hogar ideal.

OoO

La cara de Felicia me hace querer echarme para atrás en mis planes.

―No has trabajado aquí un mes ¿y renuncias? ―interroga.

―Me veo obligada a mudarme, señora Platt. Un familiar está enfermo y no hay quién lo cuide.

―¿Por qué no me lo informó cuando la contraté?

―Es un pariente lejano, ni siquiera sabía que seguía vivo. Además, es menester que vaya, ya que hay un asunto de testamento pendiente.

―Ya veo ―entrecierra los ojos. Sé que no me cree―. Lamento que así tengan que ser las cosas. Espero sepa que no puedo darle liquidación.

―No es problema. Y lo siento, señora Platt. Créame que lo que menos quiero es dejar este empleo... es perfecto.

A la salida, un auto conocido está esperando a por mí.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ―exclamo―. ¿Es que estás decidido a que tu esposa me encuentre y me mate?

Edward ignora, como siempre, mi molestia y saluda a Tony. Luego, me mete al asiento trasero; acelera.

―¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Me estás espiando? ―inquiero.

―Quizás, pero sé que eso no te sorprendería ¿verdad?

La inquietud me hace temblar las piernas. ¿Cómo demonios podré irme si él ha puesto a alguien a vigilarme?

―¿A qué viniste?

―Quiero una agradable comida familiar. Pasaremos por pizza y todos felices ¿te parece?

―¿Es que me vas a obligar a soportarte toda la tarde? ¿No tienes suficiente con atormentarme por las noches?

―Isabella ―sonríe―. Estoy bastante seguro de que no soy un tormento para ti por las noches, a menos que los gritos que das cuando estoy entre tus muslos sean de terror o desesperación.

 _Desgraciado. Imbécil. Idiota. Canalla. Cabrón._

―Eres un estúpido. ¿Por qué piensas que puedes interferir en mis planes así como así? ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo una cita para almorzar hoy, eh? No puedes disponer de mi tiempo como a ti te venga en gana.

―Lo lamento ¿Tienes una cita para almorzar hoy, querida? ―se burla.

―Sí ―miento―. Y voy tarde, así que déjame bajar.

―Ya basta, sé que no la tienes. Así que resígnate. Además, ya me extrañarás cuando sea Senador y no pueda encontrar un jodido espacio libre en mi agenda.

 _Sí, cómo no. No estaremos aquí para ver eso._

OoO

Edward devora cinco rebanadas y tres grandes vasos de Coca-Cola como si fuera un orangután, Tony apenas da unas mordidas a su pizza y yo no como nada más que agua mineral.

Me pone realmente incómoda que esté aquí. Mi lado paranoico me hace pensar que Esme me ha traicionado, le ha dicho a Edward sobre mi plan de escape y él ahora está aquí solo para vigilarme.

Dicen que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, pero estoy segura de que irme frente a las narices de Edward sería una medida más bien estúpida. No quiero volver a ponerlo prueba, no quiero saber lo que él sería capaz de hacer con tal de que me quede.

Edward se inclina hacia adelante apoyado en sus codos y entorna los ojos.

―¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

―No. No lo estoy.

―No has dejado de golpear tu pie contra el suelo desde que llegamos.

Dejo de hacerlo.

―No me había dado cuenta.

―Siempre mientes muy bien, pero hoy no ―sus ojos parecen atravesarme.

Me levanto y llevo los trastos sucios a la cocina. Esto es demasiada presión para mí. ¿Cómo voy a manejar esto? ¿Cómo dejar de ser tan transparente ante él?

Me distraigo lavando los platos, así que no veo venir la pregunta de Edward.

―¿Y este brazalete? ―sostiene la mano de Anthony.

―Er... ―decido decirle la verdad. Después de todo, Esme ha dicho que ella tampoco va a mentirle.

«Llevé a Tony a casa de tus padres. Esme se lo dio» murmuro.

―¿Qué? ―suena incrédulo―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pudimos haber ido juntos.

―No lo tenía planeado, Edward. Estábamos dando un paseo y decidí que hacía mucho el niño no veía a sus abuelos.

―Hubieras podido llamar.

―Fue una visita de cinco minutos. Además, tú sabes que yo no soy precisamente la persona favorita de tu madre.

Parece relajarse. Bufa.

―Tony tiene sueño. Lo llevaré a su cuarto.

―¡No! ―exclamo, dándome la vuelta para encararlo. Tony es mi único escudo contra él.

«Es decir... ¿no prefieres jugar con él? Es muy temprano para mandarlo a la cama».

La risita de su parte me exaspera, pues entiende mis intenciones ocultas a la perfección.

―Como quieras, Isabella, como quieras.

Cuando se va por el pasillo, me mojo el rostro y me abanico con ambas manos. Sé que esto va a acabar muy mal si no me tranquilizo. Debo invocar a lo estoico que era Charlie y hacerlo presente en mí.

No puedo permitir que Edward sospeche y desperdiciar quizás mi última oportunidad de una vida digna y tranquila para mi hijo y para mí.

OoO

A las dos horas, Edward aparece en la sala. Toma su saco y se lo coloca.

―Cayó rendido ―sonríe―, y yo me voy. Tengo una cena con Tanya.

Exhalo con alivio muy bien disimulado.

―Que tengas buenas noches ―me acerco y _no sé por qué carajo_ le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Él se queda impávido, con los ojos clavados en mi rostro y sin mover un músculo de su cara. Estira el brazo, me toma la mano y me hala suavemente hacia él. Sus labios rozan los míos antes de profundizar. Su boca se mueve sobre la mía, y me acaricia las manos en círculos hasta mis hombros. Es el beso más suave que me ha dado nunca.

Suspira al separarse.

―Hasta luego, Isabella.

No puedo decir otra cosa.

Cierro los ojos cuando se ha ido.

Voy a la habitación de Anthony y me recuesto a su lado. Una sensación horrible me embarga de pies a cabeza, una que me provoca un dolor horrible en el pecho y en el vientre.

―Vamos a estar mejor, cariño ―le digo, tocando su mejilla―. Nos iremos lejos, y seremos libres de salir a donde nos venga en gana. Será lindo, mi vida. Tú y yo, tú y yo...

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Edward saluda a su madre con un beso cuando ella le abre la puerta.

No quiere estar aquí, fuera de lo ridículo que le parece el motivo de celebración, sino en casa de Isabella. Él quiere dormir en la misma cama que ella y su hijo, y abrazarlos y sentirlos junto a él. No recuerda la última vez que ella le demostró un gesto de cariño, y lo de hoy... lo había dejado sumido en una especie de melancolía inexplicable.

Tanya le envuelve las manos en el cuello y le besa los labios.

―Feliz primer aniversario, amor ―sonríe.

Edward hace lo mismo, pero en sus adentros él está gritando de la desesperación. _¿Quién carajo celebra su primer mes de matrimonio?_

De la mano de su esposa, es llevado a la mesa.

Ahí, su padre está descorchando el vino; Emmet está contando alguna cosa graciosa a Rosalie y sus suegros platican con Carlisle ajenos a su presencia.

Edward saluda a cada uno con modales perfectos, toma su asiento junto a Tanya y deja que ella le sirva la comida que ella misma preparó.

Él está consciente de que Tanya es perfecta. Es bella, educada y amable, pero no es la mujer que él quiere en este momento.

A mitad de la cena, cuando todos están relajados por el vino y por el suave aroma a canela de las velas, Bianca, la madre de Tanya, hace una pregunta.

―¿Ya están planeando darme nietos? Porque quiero uno, y pronto.

Tanya sonríe nerviosa y mira a Edward, dejando que él responda. Él imagina que si les contara la verdad, que no ha tocado a Tanya desde la desastrosa luna de miel, sus suegros se le irían directo a la yugular.

―Es muy pronto, Bianca. Somos jóvenes y queremos disfrutar primero el uno del otro. Tú entiendes, tener citas, cenas románticas, regalos especiales, viajes... Pero, cuando Tanya me lo pida ―besa su mano―, entonces tendremos hijos.

Tanya podría haber babeado en ese momento. ¿Él tenía todos esos planes para ella? Su ilusión de un matrimonio de cuento se renovó.

―Hablando de viajes ―intervino Esme con voz cantarina―, ¿por qué no hacemos uno? El año pasado Carlisle y yo fuimos a Ibiza, y es grandioso, o si prefieren algo más clásico podemos ir a Montecarlo. ¿Qué dices, Edward? Sería una experiencia maravillosa ir todos juntos ¿no crees?

―¡Oh, cariño! ¡Di que sí! ―insiste Tanya cruzando las manos frente a ella.

Emmet alza su copa― ¡Brindo por eso! ¿Y qué tal después ir a Bora Bora o a Skópelos?

―Madre ―Edward trató de ser pacífico―. No podemos ahora. ¿A cuenta de qué nos tomaremos vacaciones?

―A cuenta de que tu padre ya está jubilado, Emmet es el consentido de su suegro y puede pedirle vacaciones y que tú tienes un cargo de gobierno. Puedes descansar cuando quieras.

―Por favor, di que sí ―dijo su esposa una vez más.

Piensa en Isabella, en su hijo. No confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para alejarse. ¿Y si ella se iba? Esa posibilidad le aterraba, pero ¿cómo negarse? Si lo hacía, Tanya volvería a sospechar de otra mujer, y él no podía arriesgarse tanto.

Tomó vino. ¿Isabella o mi gubernatura?

Su alma auténticamente egoísta le hizo aceptar.

―Bien, pero no más de una semana. Madre ―casi la odia en estos momentos― Organiza el viaje. Tanya, ayúdale.

Esme sonrió, aunque debajo de la mesa ella apretaba los puños sabiendo lo terrible que había hecho, y Tanya sonreía plenamente. Su sonrojo era radiante.

Ella se lanzó a Edward y le llenó el rostro de besos.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

―No lo sé, cariño ―se la quitó de encima amablemente―. A donde a ti y a los demás les apetezca está bien.

Él ahora no pensaba en nada más que en el modo de asegurarse que ella, Isabella, no se largaría en cuanto supiera que él se había ido. Sin embargo, no podía pensar con claridad en ella, pues no existía otra cosa ahora sino el gentil beso en la mejilla que Bella le había dado antes de partir. Le asusta descubrir que un gesto tan tonto lo tenga tan obnubilado. ¿A caso así de fuerte es su ansia de hacer que Isabella lo desee como él a ella?

" _Por más que lo niegues, me estás pidiendo que te diga que te amo"._ Le había dicho Bella.

Acepta para sí mismo que no le importaría en lo absoluto que ella lo amara, al menos así ella lo esperaría ansiosa todas las noches, lo besaría tan dulcemente como hoy y dejaría que le hiciera el amor sin necesidad de tener una pelea antes. Al menos así ella dejaría de odiarlo, de decirle lo mucho que lo desprecia a cada oportunidad y de escupirle en la cara el haber echado a perder su vida.

Así él podría confesarle cuánto le encanta tenerla encerrada en una jaula de cristal, sin dejar que nada, excepto él, la toque.

―¿Edward? ―dice Carlisle―. ¿Qué piensas sobre ir a Tailandia? Las playas son asombrosas allá.

Él solo asiente.

¿Por qué tenían que irse tan lejos? Si Isabella se iba él no tendría tiempo de correr de regreso a detenerla. La ansiedad hace un desastre con su cabello.

Tanya lo observa de reojo. Sabe lo que le pasa a su marido, y tiene que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. Sabe que esa otra mujer existe y que es más importante para Edward de lo que pensaba. Reza por dentro para que ese viaje sea su segunda oportunidad de luna de miel.

 _Ámame, Edward. Quiéreme solo un poco._ Piensa ella.

 _Quiéreme solo un poco, Isabella._ Piensa él.

Edward se levanta cuando Esme, Rosalie y Tanya van a la cocina a por el café, y se escusa antes de encerrarse en una de las habitaciones.

La primera vez que llama, entra a buzón. La segunda vez, la voz cansada y dormilona de Isabella lo saluda.

―¿Hola?

―Soy yo ―dice escueto―. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

―Sí. Estoy algo cansada. ¿Qué quieres?

Él no nota el tono agrio de siempre en ella.

―¿Pasa algo? Suenas diferente ―susurra.

―No, yo... estoy bien. ¿Qué... tal la cena?

Edward sabe que definitivamente algo pasa. Ella nunca pregunta por su vida, si por ella fuera el bien podría estar muerto.

―Agobiante ―acepta. Decide no contarle por ahora sobre el viaje. Tiene que verla a la cara cuando se lo confiese, ver sus reacciones y descifrar su complejo lenguaje.

―¿Prefieres comer pizza conmigo y con Tony? ―pregunta ella, que no sabe de dónde _demonios salió eso._

Él sonríe.

―Mil veces, mil veces... De haberme quedado, ahora estaría dormido contigo.

La escucha suspirar. Sabe que la ha presionado demasiado.

―Buenas noches, Edward.

―Buenas noches... cariño.

Isabella tarda en colgar y él no se despega del aparato hasta que oye el pitido de línea muerta.

Sale de la habitación y regresa al comedor. Toma la mano de su esposa y entrelaza sus dedos. Le sonríe y le guiña el ojo.

―¿Entonces? ―decide aparentar un poco―. ¿A dónde iremos?

―A Ko Samet ―responde Rosalie―. Es una isla paradisiaca increíble. Es casi de ensueño.

―No puedo esperar a ir ―cuando dice esto, mira a Tanya directamente a los ojos.

OoO

Bella's POV.

El sonido del teléfono a las siete de la mañana me agita el corazón.

―¿Bue... bueno?

―Está hecho ―la voz prolija y melódica de Esme me da la noticia―. Nos iremos de viaje en una semana. Iremos a Tailandia y estaremos ocho días allá. Tienes tiempo de sobra.

―Gracias, Esme.

―Cuida a mi nieto, Isabella. Y no dejes que me olvide... ni a su padre. Júralo.

―Lo juro.

Ella cuelga. Yo regreso mi cabeza a la almohada.

No imaginaba que todo esto sucedería tan pronto. No imaginaba que tendría una vida nueva en cuestión de una semana.

Miro a mí alrededor y de pronto todo me recuerda a él.

La sensación de anoche regresa con más fuerza.

 _Lo logré, lo logré. Adiós, Edward._

OoO

 _ **Wow. ¿Ustedes qué creen que pase?**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews... aunque no los merezca.**_

 _ **Os adoro.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Esta vez no tardé tanto, creo...**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 11:

 _"Tienes una manera de mantenerme a tu lado,_

 _y porque eres mía, camino esa línea"._

Bella's POV.

El plan es bastante simple:

Comprar los boletos de avión a Australia.

No hacer maletas (o Edward va a darse cuenta).

Salir del edificio inmediatamente él se haya ido (porque sé que va a venir a despedirse).

Viajar a Gainesville, Florida y mantenerme ahí hasta conseguir la ESTA*.

Salir del país.

A primera vista, todo parece bastante sencillo, sin embargo sé que no lo será en absoluto.

Edward vendrá aquí, me escudriñará a profundidad, sus ojos van a atravesar los míos y van a tratar de averiguar la verdad de mis intenciones.

Me siento patética ahora mismo. Estoy ensayando frente al espejo mi expresión; debo parecer lo más serena posible, pero el reflejo no me hace ningún favor. Me muestra justo lo que no quiero ver; ojos grandes, cristalinos, pupilas dilatadas, rubor imposible, mentón temblando. ¿A dónde carajo se fue el espíritu estoico de Charlie?

–Mamá –Tony tira de mi falda–. Quiero jugo.

Me restriego la cara y respiro un par de veces. Tengo que lograrlo, _tengo que hacerlo._

Voy a la cocina y sirvo jugo de manzana en el vaso entrenador.

–¿Qué tal una película, cariño? –pregunto. Él asiente con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes.

Anthony se sienta, a unos metros de la televisión, sobre la alfombra, con un vaso de jugo y un plato de cereales entre las piernas. Yo hago lo mismo en el sofá, recargo mi brazo en el respaldo y dejo caer mi mejilla contra mi mano, mientras miro sin ver en realidad Toy Story.

Siento la incertidumbre y la angustia crecer como la espuma dentro de mi cuerpo. Edward va a entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento; casi puedo escuchar el sonido de las llantas y sus posteriores pasos en el corredor.

¿Qué voy a decirle? Desde luego sería demasiado sospechoso que me portara de una manera difrerente frente a él, ¿no? ¿Sería demasiado si preparo la cena?

De cualquier modo, me levanto y regreso a la cocina, incapaz de quedarme quieta mientras los nervios me comen por dentro.

Saco un par de cortes de carne del congelador y los meto al horno, luego lavo las verduras necesarias para hacer la ensalada y, mientras las legumbres se desinfectan y la carne se suaviza con el calor, enciendo el horno a doscientos grados y me preparo para hacer una tarta.

Mis extremidades van de aquí allá, mi atención dividida entre la carne, el postre y Tony; mi garganta cerrada tratando de mantener a raya un grito largo y agudo de desesperación. Respiro como si estuviera corriendo; sacando el aire por la boca e inhalando por la nariz.

Estoy cocinando el Roast Beef cuando Anthony me toca la pierna.

–Mami, teléfono –me extiende el aparato.

Me seco las manos en una toalla y contesto.

–¿Hola?

–Isabella... –Edward murmura aliviado.

Las alarmas se encienden en mi cabeza. _Maldición, maldición, maldición._

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Estás en casa?

Bufo–. Obviamente.

–Bien.

–¿Para eso llamaste?

Escucho su risa sarcástica al otro lado del teléfono–. Tú nunca vas a entender mis acciones, querida.

–De todos modos hace tiempo que dejé de intentarlo. ¿Vendrás esta noche?

–¿Quieres que lo haga?

–...

–Sabes que voy a ir, Isabella. Sabes que es así. Carajo... tú sabes.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿A caso está tomando?

–Buen día, Edward. Hasta luego.

Esta vez, él cuelga primero. Bajo la mirada; Tony sigue aquí.

–¿Era papi?

–Sí, cariño. Vendrá hoy –le anuncio y veo sus ojos brillar.

–¡Papi viene, papi viene! –grita mientras vuelve a la sala.

Yo vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo, tratando por todos los medios de que la llamada de Edward no me perturbe demasiado.

OoO

Consigo terminar la cena sin que nada se queme o sepa mal. Tony come poca carne y unas cuantas zanahorias y hojas de lechuga, devora dos rebanadas de tarta de fresa y lo dejo hacerlo porque la culpa que siento para con él es casi inaguantable.

Voy a alejarlo de su padre... para siempre. Espero que algún día comprenda que lo hice por su bien.

Es un día hermoso, poco habitual en otoño, así que decido sacarlo a por un paseo al parque. Espero encontrar a Alice allí.

El viento fresco me hace espabilar y soy consciente de que hasta ahora no estaba completamente despierta. Parte de mí se quedó en la cama, sumida en un sueño profundo.

Angy y Dan, los hijos de Alice, están balanceándose en los columpios cuando llegamos. Alice nos agita una mano en saludo.

–Tenías mucho sin venir –dice luego de besarme la mejilla.

–Sí... he estado bastante ocupada. Renuncié a mi trabajo y...

–Oh, vaya. ¿Pasó algo?

–No, no. Solo... Tony exige más tiempo del que imagine. Tú me entiendes.

–Claro que sí. Bueno, eres muy inteligente, ya verás que en unos años cuando Tony sea más independiente podrás trabajar de nuevo.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

Tony va al arenero y trata de formar un castillo. Alice y yo nos quedamos en la banca, hablando de todo y nada. Voy a extrañarla.

–¿Cómo van las cosas con Jasper? ¿Hablaste con él?

Alice niega, triste–. No quiero saber, Bella. Lo amo demasiado... no sabría qué hacer si me entero que tiene una amante.

–¿Te ha seguido dando motivos para que pienses eso?

–Se le ha hecho costumbre llegar tarde a casa... y siempre está cansado.

Contraigo los labios. ¿Estas son las charlas que mantiene Tanya con su selecto grupo de amigas? ¿Ella vive con la tristeza de no tener a su esposo a su lado? ¿Ella sufre porque él no la toque? Me desprecio a mí misma.

–Habla con él, Alice. Tú eres una mujer estupenda, no te mereces esto. Además, no podrás vivir para siempre sin saber si hay alguien más. Tarde o temprano querrás seguirlo o hacer cosas aún más patéticas. Mantén tu dignidad, querida.

Se limpia una lágrima con los dedos.

–Sí, yo lo sé. Voy a hacerlo. Sí.

Cuando llega el momento de la despedida, envuelvo el pequeño cuerpo de ella en un apretado y largo abrazo.

–Oh, Bella. ¿Está todo bien?

Las lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos–. Sí, lo está... Lo estará. Adiós, Alice. Cuídate mucho.

Ella me mira confundida, pero no dice nada más.

Regreso a las Seattle Towers con Tony en brazos. A la entrada, Larry me habla.

–Señora Swan, el señor Cullen llegó hace un rato.

–Gracias, Larry.

En el ascensor, siento los inicios de un ataque de pánico.

 _Tranquila, tranquila. Está bien._

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, no queriendo llegar nunca. Giro las llaves en la chapa y lo primero que hago es poner a Tony en el suelo al mismo tiempo que miro para todos lados, pero no hay señal de _él._

Cierro la puerta y en ese momento Edward aparece desde el pasillo.

–¡Cristo, Bella! –se pasa una mano por el pelo y camina hacia nosotros, tomando a Anthony en brazos y tirando de mi mano para besar mi frente.

«¿En dónde demonios estabas?» me mira a los ojos, parece atravesarme con ellos.

–Solo fuimos por un paseo. Tranquilo.

Me separo de él y camino hacia la cocina.

–Mamá vio a Woody conmigo –dice Anthony.

–¿Mamá ha estado contigo todo el día, campeón? –cuestiona él.

–Sí. Y comí tarta. ¡Mucha tarta! –alza los brazos y exagera el gesto.

Edward se reúne conmigo, apoyando su cadera en la encimera.

–Si quieres preguntar algo, pregúntamelo a mí, Edward. No tienes por qué espiarme a través del niño –reclamo molesta.

–No estés molesta conmigo ¿quieres? No hoy.

–¿Acaso celebramos algo?

Levanta los hombros–. Tú, tal vez. Iré a Tailandia a por unas malditas vacaciones innecesarias. Vas a librarte de mí por unos días.

Trago duro. _Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila..._

Termino de poner la ensalada en el plato y lo tiendo hacia él.

–¿En serio?

Él toma el plato y lo pone en la barra. Luego da una zancada hacia mí, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y el fregadero. Me toma la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo.

–¿Qué... qué te sucede? –inquiero.

–Sólo quiero leerte. Saber si estarás aquí cuando regrese –responde.

–¡Deja de ser tan paranoico!

–Me has dado razones, Isabella.

Miro hacia otra parte.

–¡Veme, estoy aquí! –demanda.

Suspiro, exasperada–. No. Voy. A. Irme. ¿Contento?

–No te creo.

–Lástima.

–Vas a irte. No podrás evitarlo una vez salga por esa puerta, yo lo sé.

–No voy a escapar, Edward. Estoy cansada de hacerlo.

Me cree, o al menos parece hacerlo. Toma asiento a la mesa y pincha un bocado.

Tony regresa de la sala y se sienta en sus piernas.

–Papi, ¿quieres ver conmigo Nemo?

–Claro, ¿ahora?

Tony asiente y hala la manga de Edward hasta que él se levanta y lo sigue.

Limpio la cocina –de nuevo-, mientras reviso el plan en mi mente.

Los boletos ya están comprados, mi pasaporte listo, el formulario de ESTA listo, los papeles de Tony también... Apenas llegue a Sídney necesito encontrar un lugar para vivir. ¿Una casa alejada de la ciudad, tal vez? Nos vendría bien a los dos. Respirar aire fresco y disfrutar de un clima cálido.

Me sirvo una copa de vino y voy a mi habitación. Repito la costumbre nocturna de asomar por la ventana y mirar a los peatones, imaginando sus vidas y la clase de problemas que ellos puedan tener.

Sin saber cómo, mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia Edward. Me doy cuenta entonces de que nunca le he agradecido por no echar a correr, por responder por su hijo y por mí, por no ser un cobarde... y por ser un excelente padre. Mierda. La culpa otra vez. Voy a separar a un hijo y a un padre, ¿hay un lugar en el infierno especial para personas como yo?

Recuerdo a Edward ayudándome a superar mi depresión. Nunca me ha reclamado de nuevo por eso ni me lo ha echado en cara tampoco. Me llevó lejos de todo y de todos y me ayudó a sanar, me dejó sola días enteros y procuró de mí sin presionarme a nada. ¡Me trajo a vivir a su casa! Y luego fue él quien tuvo que buscar otro lugar en dónde vivir, quien tuvo que dar la cara a sus padres y afrontar sus errores. Él ama a su hijo, no está con él por compromiso e incluso me ofreció una vida normal... Casarse. ¿Por qué no lo acepté? A veces ni yo misma me entiendo.

–Eres un buen hombre –musito en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Ya entrada la noche, voy a la sala y encuentro a Tony dormido entre los brazos de Edward, que lo mira con una sonrisa tierna y le acaricia el rostro.

–Dámelo –susurro–. Voy a llevarlo a la cama.

Él asiente en afasia y me lo entrega. Me sigue hasta la pieza y me ayuda a colocarlo dentro de la cuna. Dejo la puerta entreabierta y camino por el pasillo con Edward detrás de mí.

Me detengo en el umbral de mi recámara, él me mira en silencio, casi sin parpadear.

–Hasta pronto, Isabella –se despide. Y mierda. No quiero que lo haga.

Comienza a alejarse, me toma un segundo hacer mi decisión.

–¡Edward!

Él gira sobre sus talones y se planta frente a mí. Hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero su expresión taciturna no cambia.

Le tomo la mano y lo guío dentro de la habitación.

Me acerco, me pongo en puntillas y le doy un beso suave. Él aprieta sus manos en mi cintura.

«Quédate conmigo esta noche» farfullo.

Él asiente con la cabeza dos veces antes de recostarme en la cama y besarme de verdad.

Su lengua juega con la mía, su boca toma el control y yo apenas puedo llevarle el ritmo. Sus manos aseguran mi lugar, impidiendo mi movimiento; luego sus dedos se sumergen en mi cabello y tiran suavemente de él. Su nariz roza la mía, sus ojos bien abiertos a mis expresiones.

–¿Toda la noche contigo? –pregunta–. ¿Podré dormir a tu lado?

No respondo. Lo abrazo por la espalda y envuelvo mis piernas a su alrededor. Su lengua acaricia el frenillo de mi labio superior, mandando escalofríos directo a mi centro. Gimo.

«Te gusta eso... ¿Qué tal así?» acto seguido él baja su mano a mi muslo y hace chocar mi sexo con su erección, frotando duro, haciendo que la tela raspe contra mi carne tierna.

–Ed...

Me besa el mentón y el camino abajo hasta el valle de los senos, luego asciende de nuevo. Al llegar a mi boca introduce su lengua y presiona hacia arriba contra el paladar, acoplando estos movimientos a los de su cadera. Son besos lentos y la presión entre mis piernas es enloquecedoramente queda.

Dibuja círculos en mi pierna y su mano toma posesivamente mi cabello en su puño.

–...por favor... –no sé en qué momento comencé a suplicar.

Deshace los botones de mi blusa a velocidad y yo hago lo mismo con los de su camisa. Acaricio su torso desnudo con mis palmas abiertas y beso sus tetillas humedeciéndolas y tirando de ellas con mis dientes.

–Bella...

Continúo bajando, pero él me sujeta las muñecas.

–No –declara.

Rápidamente me quita la falda y las bragas, me amasa los senos y los pone erectos y pesados solo rodando los pezones entre sus dedos unas cuantas veces. Su tacto deja una estela de calor ahí por donde pasa.

Mi abdomen se contrae cuando besa mi ombligo y las crestas ilíacas. Respiro con esfuerzo, la excitación es tanta que no puedo hacer más que tirar de su pelo bronce y cerrar los ojos, esperando a por él.

Me abre las piernas con delicadeza y da una lamida larga con la lengua plana a lo largo de toda mi vagina. Imita entonces los mismos movimientos que hizo en mi boca anteriormente.

–Hmmm... Sí,sí... hazme... oh... –jadeo.

Edward me acerca a mi liberación, dejándome al borde. Cualquier toque ahora sería suficiente.

Se levanta de la cama para terminar de desvestirse, sin sacar su vista de la mía. Su erección larga y caliente apuntando en mi dirección, su cuerpo sin defectos brillando a la luz. El colchón se hunde bajo su peso, pone un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza y posa su boca sobre mi oído. Sus dientes atrapan mi lóbulo.

–Llévame dentro de ti, Isabella –ordena.

Acaricio sus costados, jadeando de anticipación, y lo tomo en mi puño. Acaricio el glande y los testículos, tentándolo como él hizo hace un momento conmigo, subo y bajo mi mano y gimo seductoramente frente a su rostro. Él tensa la mandíbula y sostiene mi cuerpo tan cerca del suyo que cada exhalación roza mis pezones con sus pectorales.

«Ahora, Bella. Hazlo» sus músculos temblando y su piel tan cálida que la corriente de la ventana abierta de la habitación es imperceptible para mi desnudez.

Froto su pene contra mi nudo de nervios e instantáneamente vuelvo a estar al borde. Sin poder demorarlo un momento más, lo guío a mi entrada y él mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, abriéndome para él de un fluido movimiento. Mis manos bajan a sus glúteos y él se queda quieto, permitiendo que me acostumbre a su invasión.

–Te sientes tan jodidamente bien... –gruñe–. ¿Estás lista para mí ahora, Isabella? Estaré en tu interior hasta que los dos tengamos suficiente.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, la fricción húmeda, los besos apasionados y las embestidas lentas y profundas nos llevan al orgasmo más significativo que hemos tenido.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras el clímax llega a nosotros y su semen chorrea por entre mis muslos.

Él vuelve a besarme sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo para excitarme y abandonarme en el precipicio antes de volver a entrar en mí y hacerme venir de nuevo.

Me carga y me mete en las cobijas, él se tiende a mi lado y presiona sus labios contra los míos de manera casta y con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi cuello y dormir.

OoO

Edward me despierta un par de veces en la madrugada. Me toma una y otra vez, y parece que no tuviera suficiente, pues cada ocasión es más demandante y más apasionado.

La última vez, él se deja caer sobre mí y grita su liberación en mi oído.

–Me tienes tan jodido... –murmura–. Voy a extrañarte como un loco. Si regreso y no estás... voy a morir.

Vuelve a hacerme el amor, pero esta vez es solo para mi placer. Se coloca mis rodillas en los hombros y hace gala de toda su amplia gama de habilidades orales.

Él puede mentirse a sí mismo, pero en el fondo él también sabe que esta es la despedida.

OoO

Son las ocho de la mañana cuando Edward despierta y se viste a velocidad.

Las palabras de despedida se quedan en su boca, pues a pesar de que me mira por unos interminables cinco segundos, él se va en silencio, sin una maldita palabra.

–¡Adiós papi! –grita Tony. Edward le manda un beso en el aire.

Cierro la puerta y pongo a Tony en el suelo. Me apresuro a hacer una maleta con lo primero que veo y regreso a la salida. Coloco sobre la encimera de la cocina una carta que escribí para Edward ayer mientras él dormía. Con suerte él la encontrará y comprenderá mis razones.

–¿A dónde vamos, mami? –pregunta Anthony.

–Lejos, cariño.

OoO

Salgo por el estacionamiento –pues estoy segura que Larry es un espía más de Edward–, y tomo un taxi directo al aeropuerto.

Llegar al avión es una tarea complicada, pues siento como si todo el mundo estuviera observándome. No es si no hasta que despegamos, que puedo soltar todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones y dejar atrás toda la frustración de tres largos años junto a Edward.

–¿Por qué papi no viene con nosotros? –inquiere. No puedo soportar ver sus ojos inocentes –tan parecidos los de _él -_ ahora.

–No vendrá, cariño. Serán como unas vacaciones muy largas ¿entendiste?

–¿Iremos al mar? –vuelve a sonreír.

–Por supuesto, y verás a Nemo y a Dory ¿te parece?

–¡Sí, sí, sí!

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Edward llega y toda la familia está esperándolo en el aeropuerto. Tanya tiene los brazos cruzados y la cara roja de la ira.

–¿En dónde estabas? –reclama Esme.

–Lo lamento, mamá. Tuve asuntos de última hora.

Carlisle lo mira con desaprobación y Tanya se acerca a besar su mejilla, sintiéndose aliviada ahora que él está aquí.

–Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

–Tengo palabra, cariño –le sonríe–. Es nuestra oportunidad de una segunda luna de miel ¿recuerdas?

Con solo esas palabras, Edward sabe que tiene a Tanya en el bolsillo. Ella es tan tonta e ingenua, que no se percata siquiera del brillo de satisfacción en la mirada de su esposo.

Edward no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en la noche que pasó con Isabella, cómo ella fue quien lo invitó a dormir a su lado, cómo ella dejó que él le hiciera el amor todas las veces y de todas las formas en las que él quiso. Aún siente la alegría de haber despertado y haberla encontrado aún dormida sobre su pecho, con los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto. Habría querido tomar una foto y tenerla como recuerdo para las vacaciones.

¿Cómo podría dejar de verla durante quince días? Siente que no podrá lograrlo. Si tan solo Isabella se hubiera mantenido distante, todo sería diferente. Él no tendría la sensación de vacío y mal presentimiento atorada en el pecho. Pero no, ella simplemente había sido más dócil, más dulce y más hermosa que nunca.

Los gemidos de Isabella se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus muslos apretándolo le hacen desear volver al apartamento y no salir de ahí en semanas.

Edward quiere encontrar cualquier espacio para escabullirse y llamarla. Necesita escuchar su voz, saber que ella sigue en casa, con su hijo, el hijo de ambos, sin embargo Esme tiene ojos de águila sobre él y no le permite que él desaparezca en ningún momento.

–Ese es nuestro vuelo, amor –anuncia Tanya–. Vámonos.

Él vacila un momento. Sabe que no podrá volver a llamarla hasta que aterricen en Bangkok, y esto lo pone ansioso. El vuelo hasta Tailandia lleva poco más de un día. ¿Cómo superar veinticuatro horas sin saber de ella? En un día Isabella podía escapar a donde fuera. Sabe que ella encontrará la manera de burlar a Sam, el hombre que la vigila desde hace tiempo.

–Edward –Carlisle habla–. ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan obvio? Isabella no va a irse. Ella no se atrevería ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, toma la maldita maleta y vámonos.

Edward no confía en todas las veces que Isabella le juró que no se huiría. Después de todo, esos juramentos fueron obligados por él mientras la embestía una y otra vez con desespero.

Tanya lo toma del brazo y lo guía hacia el acceso A-213 para abordar.

El mundo es un pañuelo.

Al mismo tiempo que Edward está entregando el boleto de avión, el vuelo de Bella con destino a Florida está despegando.

Edward camina hacia las escaleras del aparato aéreo cuando su celular vibra.

–¿Sí?

–Que tengas buen viaje –la voz de Bella es como agua en el desierto.

–¿Estás en casa? –interroga con la voz baja y grave.

–Estoy en casa, viendo caricaturas con nuestro hijo, Edward.

–Ahí debes quedarte. Ese es tu lugar ¿oíste? No tienes derecho a salir de mi vida –declara.

–Lo sé. Ve tranquilo. Voy a extrañarte... y gracias por haberte quedado conmigo.

Sus piernas lo mantienen yendo hacia el frente, pero otra parte de su cuerpo, un órgano instalado a la izquierda de su pecho, le dicta que regrese a ese pent-house.

–Daría lo que fuera por estar contigo ahora, Bella.

–Yo también.

Esa declaración le hace tropezarse con el asfalto. Bella suspira.

«Adiós, Edward».

–Adiós, Bella.

OoO

 _ **Traten de no llorar. Aguanten, aguanten, aguanten. Vamos, todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.**_

 _ **¿Os gustó el lemmon?**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **¡Taráaaan! Subí capítulo dos días seguidos ¿eh? Es mi manera de redimirme por todo el tiempo que siempre tardo en actualizar.**_

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ ***ETA: Electronic Travel Authorization,eTA (Autorización electrónica de viaje) Es un permiso que piden algúnos países para poder ingresar a su territorio.**_

Capítulo 12:

Bella's POV.

Dos días después de haber enviado la petición ETA*, recibo una respuesta para nada alentadora.

 _NOTIFICACIÓN DE APROBACIÓN ETA_

 _ETA. NO.: 3340..._

 _NOMBRE: SRA. Isabella Marie Swan_

 _NACIONALIDAD: Americana_

 _PASAPORTE NO.: 4567-..._

 _PROPÓSITO DE VIAJE: Turismo_

 _VIGENCIA ETA: Debe ser utilizada antes del 31/dic/2017_

 _Esta ETA lo(a) autoriza a usted para entrar a Australia bajo el propósito antes mencionado. Por favor, presente este documento junto con la visa y el pasaporte en el acceso a la Aduana de Autralia._

 _Le deseamos una estancia placentera._

 _Gracias._

 _NOTIFICACIÓN DE APROBACIÓN ETA (MENORES DE EDAD)_

 _DENEGADA._

 _ETA. NO.: 3340..._

 _NOMBRE: Edward Anthony Cullen Swan_

 _NACIONALIDAD: AMERICANA_

 _PASAPORTE NO.: 4567-..._

 _PROPÓSITO DE VIAJE: TURISMO_

 _La petición es denegada por parte de la Aduana Australiana. El ciudadano menor de edad requiere de un documento firmado por ambos padres para salir del país, según las políticas contra el Rapto Internacional Infantil._

 _Lamentamos las molestias._

 _Gracias._

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que obtendré el permiso de Edward para llevar a su hijo fuera del país para siempre?

Invierto unas buenas tres horas investigando en todos los lugares posibles de internet, e incluso consulto a un abogado vía video-telefónica para averiguar si existe una maldita manera de sacar a Anthony de Estados Unidos sin que Edward se entere. Las respuestas que obtengo son devastadoras.

–Para eso, usted tendría que presentar una demanda en contra del padre del niño y conseguir que el juez le otorgue la custodia exclusiva del menor –explica el abogado por milésima vez.

–No puedo hacer eso, Licenciado Woods. En primera porque eso retrasaría demasiado las cosas, y en segunda porque él ocupa un cargo de gobierno demasiado relevante. Podría sobornar fácilmente a las autoridades para quedarse con mi hijo.

Woods se limpia los lentes–. Hay una manera, señora Swan, pero estaría jugando con su propia libertad. Podría ir a la cárcel.

–Dígame de qué se trata.

OoO

Días después...

Con el corazón en una mano y Anthony en mis brazos, me acerco a la aduana del aeropuerto. El guardia me pide los documentos y yo se los tiendo con pulso tembloroso.

–¿Usted es enviada de la Sra. Esme Cullen, cierto?

Asiento.

–Puede seguir –indica, haciendo un ademán.

Los nudos en mi garganta que apenas me permitían respirar se sueltan de repente, haciendo que me tiemblen las piernas ante la súbita liberación. Dios, estoy cometiendo un delito.

–Mami, ¿por qué lloras? –Tony me pone una mano sobre los ojos y trata de enjugar mis lágrimas.

Me esfuerzo por poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–No me hagas caso, cariño. ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

Él mueve su cabeza–. Síp.

La aeromoza da las pautas a seguir durante el vuelo y se acerca a mí cuando ha terminado.

–El capitán manda decir que una vez aterricemos espere un momento aquí. Usted entrará por una puerta diferente.

.

.

.

No había cesado de pensar que no podría con todo esto desde que había dejado el hotel en Gainesvile, Florida. Llamar a Esme había sido mi último recurso, y uno muy egoísta por cierto. Ella claramente me dijo que le contaría la verdad a Edward una vez estuvieran de vuelta en Seattle. ¿Le contaría también que había recurrido a sus contactos con el presidente de la aerolínea y de la aduana australiana para que me dejaran viajar con Anthony sin problemas? Sinceramente, admiro la honestidad de Esme, y el hecho de que quiera hacer las cosas lo más correctamente posible así signifique ganar el eterno odio de su propio hijo. Incluso yo sé lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser Edward.

Sólo quiero poder conseguir la visa de trabajo cuanto antes una vez llegue a Sídney. No puedo esperar que los treinta mil dólares del cheque y los otros diez mil en mi cuenta de banco duren para siempre, además, gracias a Edward, Anthony está acostumbrado a un nivel de vida que... no sé si podré mantener.

Durante las dieciocho horas de vuelo apenas logro dormir un par de veces. Tony se desespera constantemente y se remueve en mis brazos, incapaz de quedarse quieto en su lugar, a pesar de que está del lado de la ventana.

–Quédate quieto –exijo, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Todas mis emociones, especialmente las malas, están a tope ahora.

–¡No! ¡Papá, quiero a papi! –lanza mi teléfono al suelo.

–¡Compórtate!

–¡No, no, no!

–¡Dios! –suspiro y busco en mi bolso a por mi celular–. ¡Toma, toma!

Eso consigue que se distraiga unas horas con el celular y yo pueda recuperar mis estribos.

–Yo también tengo uno –dice una mujer sentada a mi lado–, Hoy en día es lo único que logra mantenerlos quietos ¿cierto?

Asiento sin ser muy amigable y no continuo la charla. No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. Solo quiero llegar, dormir varias horas y que cuando despierte todo esto esté resuelto como por arte de magia.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo que estará haciendo Edward ahora. Él no trató de llamarme ninguna ocasión en estos días, lo cual es un arma de doble filo, pues no estoy al tanto de sus movimientos, aunque mantengo la esperanza de que si cualquier cosa se sale de control o no como era esperado, será Esme la primera en advertirme. Ahora mismo, ella es mi única aliada en esto. Sin ella, estoy sola con mi hijo.

¿Sería una mala acción si llamo a Edward cuando aterrice esta cosa? Así podría seguir con esta farsa y hacerle creer que sigo en Washington, eso me haría ganar ventaja. Hay que mantener calmada a la bestia ¿cierto?

La aeromoza no mentía. Soy escoltada por el capitán hasta una camioneta queme recoge en la pista de aterrizaje y me lleva directamente a un hotel, lo cual agradezco mentalmente. No creo que pueda manejar mucho más ahora mismo. Me siento frenética, angustiada y desorientada.

Están sirviendo la cena en el restaurante del hotel para cuando llego. Hago una reservación por la próxima semana, a sabiendas de que debo buscar un lugar permanente cuanto antes. Tal vez una casa pequeña o un apartamento... no lo sé. Debo moverme rápido si no quiero comenzar a tronarme los dedos por no tener dinero.

Le doy un baño a Tony, le pongo ropa limpia y enciendo la televisión mientras me aseo a mí misma. Con la bata de baño puesta, mientras me cepillo el pelo frente al espejo del tocador, tomo el celular y, sin pensarlo demasiado, disco el número de Edward.

–Isabella –responde al primer pitido.

–¿Uh, hola? –suena más como una maldita pregunta, y trato de tragarme los nudos en mi tráquea.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿La estás pasando bien?

–Sabes la respuesta a eso. Odio esto –suspira–. Tanya tiene tanta prisa por tener hijos...

Eso me golpea como un bólido. Jadeo.

«Lo lamento –se disculpa–. No debí haber dicho eso».

Me apresuro a carraspear y sonar despreocupada–. Descuida. Es natural que ella quiera bebés... Ella... Uhm... Escucha, yo solo hablaba para decirte que... estoy aquí –esto último me cuesta trabajo decirlo. Soy la mentirosa más grande sobre la Tierra.

–Gracias –suena como si estuviera sonriendo–. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

–Tómate tu tiempo. No hay prisa.

Bufa–. Por supuesto que no la hay ¿verdad? Después de todo, debes sentirte liberada –su voz se agrava.

–No vayas por ahí. No quiero pelear.

–No puedo evitarlo, no contigo... ¿Cómo está... cómo está Anthony?

–Bien.

–¿Me extraña?

–Claro. Eres su padre.

–Dile que yo también... Dale un beso de mi parte.

–Lo haré –. Hay una pausa larga. No tengo más que decir–. Hasta luego, Edward.

–No, no cuelgues aún.

–¿No tienes que ir con tu esposa a algún lado? –inquiero. No sé de dónde sale el deje de reproche en esa oración.

–Fue de compras con su madre, Esme y Rosalie. Estoy en mi habitación. Esto ha sido todo lo contrario a unas vacaciones. Se supone que debería sentirme liberado, pero no es así. Me siento ansioso todo el tiempo, apenas me he metido al mar y mis noches las paso en el bar. No puedo olvidar la última noche que pasamos juntos, Isabella –farfulla–. Está estancada en mi mente. Es en todo lo que pienso todo el tiempo.

–Uhm –exhalo–. Ya veo...

–¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Tú no piensas en mí, verdad? Soy reemplazable en tu vida.

–Yo tampoco soy indispensable en la tuya –le recuerdo–. Sólo eres un hombre, Edward; un humano. Te sientes atraído a lo prohibido. Si yo fuera tu esposa y Tanya tu amante... te sentirías atraído por ella por el simple hecho de saber que no estás haciendo lo que deberías.

–Crees saberlo todo siempre ¿no es así? Piensas conocerme tan bien, piensas que soy como cualquiera, como todos... Es tan decepcionante que no encuentres un ápice de autenticidad en mí.

–Eres complicado, nunca he podido entender cómo funcionan la mayoría de tus pensamientos. Te doy eso.

–Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Siempre me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubieras aceptado ser mi esposa. ¿En dónde estaríamos ahora?

Suelto una risilla tonta–. Frente a un juez, firmando los papeles del divorcio. Tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No somos nuestra media naranja exactamente.

–Fui un estúpido por no habértelo pedido desde el principio, Bella.

–Lo hiciste por tu familia, porque eres un caballero y sabes que habrías dejado a Tanya en el mayor ridículo social posible. Deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Esto es como es y punto, no hay vuelta atrás.

–Me gustaría que sí.

Me muerdo los labios–. ¿Cambiarías lo que tienes; tu carrera, tu puesto político, a tu familia... por nosotros?

–¿Lo harías tú? –interroga–. ¿Si pudieras regresar el tiempo volverías a entregarte a mí como esa primera noche que te salvé de aquél tipo en el bar? ¿Dejarías que te llevara a mi apartamento y te hiciera el amor?

Incapaz de mentir, respondo–. No. No lo haría. Tomaría un taxi y nunca habría regresado a la oficina. Nunca volverías a verme.

–Sabía que dirías eso... Buenas noches, Isabella.

Corta la llamada sin dejarme agregar una palabra más. Hago una mueca. Estoy segura de que eso no ha sido lo más inteligente que pude haber dicho.

Miro a Tony.

–Papá te manda besos, cariño –anuncio, presionando mis labios en su mejilla.

Pido que suban la cena a la habitación, y mientras Anthony devora el espagueti y el pollo, yo apenas puedo probar bocado.

Cuando el cansancio del viaje hace estragos en su pequeño cuerpo, él cae dormido y yo puedo, al fin, estar un tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos y preocupaciones. Pienso de manera abstracta, aislando las reflexiones negativas y centrándome en lo que debo hacer.

Primero, conseguir una casa; segundo, deshacerme del celular antes de que Edward regrese a Seattle e intente rastrear mi número; tercero, conseguir un empleo, cuarto; seguir adelante con la vida.

OoO

Me lleva cuatro días enteros, en los cuales recorro casi por completo la parte este de Australia, encontrar un apartamento a un precio decente y que cumpla con mis expectativas.

¿El precio? Nada más y nada menos que setecientos cuarenta mil dólares, lo cual me deja con poco menos de sesenta mil para sobrevivir hasta que encuentre un empleo, claro, siempre y cuando consiga la visa de trabajo.

Dee Why, ubicado cerca de la costa, se me antoja el lugar perfecto para criar a Anthony, y él corrobora mis sospechas cuando, en el camino de vuelta al hotel, él grita de emoción.

–¡Mami, cuánta agua! –chilla–. ¿Vamos a nadar?

–Claro, cariño. Aquí vive Nemo ¿sabías?

Vuelve a gritar–. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –salta sobre el asiento trasero del taxi mientras se asoma por la ventana.

No puedo culparlo. El paisaje es maravilloso. La arena es blanca y fina, el cielo de un azul imposible y el mar celesta e índigo rompe en olas contra las rocas y contra la orilla. Hay gente por todos lados en trajes de baño, personas que lucen felices y que parecen no tener otra preocupación más que no broncearse demasiado.

–¿Te gusta aquí, cariño?

–¡Sí, me gusta mucho!

–Bien, porque aquí viviremos. Irás a la escuela y tendrás amigos y...

Sus labios forman un puchero–. ¿Y papi? ¿Papi vendrá?

–No, bebé. No por ahora. Pero no te preocupes, hablarás con él por teléfono ¿qué tal eso? –él sorbe su nariz y asiente lentamente. ¿Hasta cuándo podré dejar de mentir?

Admito que Sidney no es precisamente el lugar más discreto de Australia, pero reflexioné en estos días que no podría conseguir un buen empleo si me escondía en un pueblucho parecido a Forks. Por Dios. ¿Quién necesita a un financista para contar las ganancias de una granja?

Regreso por enésima vez a las oficinas de migración para tratar de conseguir la visa. El problema es que el proceso va a tardarse meses porque no tengo una oferta de trabajo concreta. Diablos.

Tal vez debí haberme quedado en Estados Unidos y conformarme con alejarme unos cuantos kilómetros de Edward. Quedarme en Florida hubiera estado bien ¿verdad? Es increíble el don que tengo para complicarme la vida a mí misma y de tan peculiares modos.

–Usted no entiende –le dijo a la mujer detrás del escritorio–. ¿No hay alguien más con quien pueda hablar?

Levanta los hombros–. Señora, no puedo hacer nada. Hay toda una lista de espera antes que usted. Debe tener paciencia.

Regreso a la sala de espera, decidida a salir de aquí con la visa en mano. El dinero se está terminando mucho más rápido de lo que imaginé. Siento las mejillas húmedas y, sorprendida, me seco las lágrimas que no sé cómo salieron de mis ojos. Estoy perdiendo el control.

–¿Me permites? –una chica, tal vez un poco mayor que yo, de lentes y rostro amable, me ofrece un pañuelo. Lo acepto sin pensar.

–Gracias.

–Está bien. ¿Es tu bebé? –inquiere mirando a Tony y le acaricia la mejilla.

–Ajá –no hablo más porque presiento que las lágrimas seguirán saliendo y saliendo.

–¿Puedo preguntar lo que te pasa? Lamento si soy indiscreta... No me respondas si no quieres –me enseña las palmas, asustada de ofenderme.

Su dulzura me hace querer confiar en ella.

–Necesito una visa de trabajo, pero no quieren dármela.

–Según sé, necesitas tener una oferta –dice.

–Así es.

–Y no la tienes.

–Así es.

–Hum, eso no suena muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

–¿Aquí en dónde?

–En el país.

–Poco menos de una semana.

–Supongo que solo puedo decirte que no te desesperes. Estas cosas pueden demorar meses.

–Las cosas se complican cuando tienes hijos... Perdona, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Oh –abre los ojos y me ofrece la mano–. Lo olvido siempre. Soy Ángela Webber. Puedes decirme Angy.

–Bella Swan, mucho gusto. Y este en Tony.

–Es un niño precioso –sonríe y Anthony lo hace de vuelta.

–¿Y tú? –arqueo una ceja–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suspira nerviosa y se coloca el cabello tras la oreja y sobre el hombro–. Mi situación es bastante más complicada; mi exesposo quiere demandarme porque dice que me casé con él solo para conseguir la residencia. Estoy aquí para hacer una especie de examen. Resulta que si no lo conozco lo suficiente van a deportarme y perderé todo lo que tengo aquí.

–Los hombres... siempre son los hombres –chasqueo la lengua.

–No, yo no lo creo así. Creo que fue solo que no conocí al indicado... Y tú tampoco.

Le doy la razón–. Definitivamente.

Una mujer, al parecer una secretaria, le pide a Ángela que entre a la oficina para la "entrevista".

–Fue un gusto, Bella –saca una tarjeta de presentación de su bolso–. Ahí está mi número, puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites.

–Gracias, de verdad. Hasta pronto –le beso la mejilla en despedida.

–Adiós, Angy –Tony agita una mano.

–Adiós, cariño.

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta y decido guardarla. Presiento que pronto estaré llamándola.

–Bueno, Tony. Supongo que eso es todo por hoy –me levanto de la silla y salgo a la calle a conseguir un taxi.

En el camino, sonrío para mis adentros al recordar lo que Ángela dijo; casarse para conseguir la residencia.

Agito la cabeza, descartando el pensamiento fugaz.

 _No estoy tan desesperada._

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Tanya intenta abrazar a Edward, sintiendo que su marido al fin está volviendo a quererla. ¿Por qué otra razón sino han acabado de hacer el amor? Pero él le ofrece una sonrisa educada y se gira sobre su propio lado de la cama, apagando la luz de la lámpara.

–Dulces sueños, querida –murmura él.

Ella le desea lo mismo y, triste, cierra los ojos.

Edward aguarda unas buenas tres horas, con los ojos pegados al reloj en la mesita de noche hasta que este marca las dos de la mañana, para abandonar sigilosamente el lecho y escabullirse fuera de la habitación de hotel con su celular en la mano.

No llama a Bella, sino a Sam. Hace días, prácticamente desde que llegó, que tiene un presentimiento desagradable... y sus presentimientos casi nunca fallan.

–¿Señor?

–¿Qué noticias me tienes, Sam?

–Nada relevante. La señora Swan no ha abandonado el edificio desde que llegué.

Inmediatamente se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz–. ¿Qué carajo me estás diciendo? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?!

–No lo creí necesario, señor...

–¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Hace más de una semana que la vigilas y no las has visto salir! ¡Idiota, ella se fue!

–¿Pero cómo? No me he despeg...

–¡No iba a irse frente a tus ojos! Encontró otra salida... no lo sé –no puede pensar bien. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y contiene el bramido gutural–. Encuéntrala, Sam. Encuéntrala o te juro... ¡Mierda, tráela de vuelta! Tráela...

–Sí, señor –Sam cuelga y Edward desliza la espalda por la pared hasta que toca el suelo.

Con el rostro en una mueca de dolor profundo, piensa en todos los lugares en los que ella podría estar ahora. Fue un idiota, un completo y total ingenuo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de creer en ella, luego de todas las veces que ella le había demostrado su desprecio y sus ansias de librarse de él? Jamás debió dejarla sola. ¿Cómo haría para encontrarla?

–Maldita sea... Maldita seas, Isabella...

Para este punto ha perdido la cordura. Ahora se ríe incontrolable al descubrir que todas las veces que ella llamó fueron para burlarse de él. Ella logró engañarlo de una manera tan fácil... él se dejó cegar y cayó en esa terrible red que Isabella había construido a su alrededor.

Toma el elevador y corre hacia la playa, ávido de aire fresco que le aclare la mente envenenada. La hiel le raspa la garganta, y él no hace esfuerzo por contenerla. Finalmente, deja salir el aullido iracundo al mismo tiempo que una ola rompe sobre la arena. Tira de su pelo hasta que su cuero cabelludo duele y rechina los dientes hasta que se forma una presión horrible que hace saltar una vena en su cuello.

No puede, simplemente no puede discernir correctamente cuando se trata de ella. Isabella lo jodió por completo, lo envolvió en su personalidad complicada y se coló en sus huesos y en su sangre, le perturbó la cabeza y lo devoró desde dentro poco a poco. Lo peor, piensa él, es que él permitió que eso pasara. Ella solo le daba migas y él con eso se conformaba. Pensaba que ella era suya por el simple hecho de que ella le entregaba su cuerpo, pero nunca, nunca en esos malditos tres años; nunca desde que la conoció, logró poseer una mísera parte de su alma.

 _Debí amarrarla, debí encerrarla... Debí, debí..._

Descubre, devastado, que esa noche, esa última noche en la que fue ella misma quien le pidió que se quedara, había sido su premio de consolación. El recuerdo que Isabella le había dejado para la eternidad. Y él, tonto, completamente idiotizado por su esencia, había creído que Bella al fin estaba cediendo... al fin estaba siendo suya.

" _No voy a escapar... Te lo juro, te lo juro"._

Así Edward, tirado en la arena, ebrio de odio y hiel, desenmascara lo que se esconde bajo todo su dolor y se lleva las manos al rostro, avergonzado de sí mismo.

" _Por más que lo niegues, me estás pidiendo que te diga que te amo"._

Ella lo había descubierto primero. Ella supo leer sus sentimientos antes que nadie. Ella lo había leído como un libro abierto.

Ama a Isabella Swan. Lo sabe ahora. Tal vez lo supo siempre.

–Vas a regresar, Isabella... Lo vas a hacer... –repite con los ojos cerrados, buscándola en sus delirios, recordándola en su cama, imaginándola a su lado.

 _Te lo dije. Te dije que no tenías el maldito derecho de salir de mi vida. Y lo hiciste... lo hiciste... Y te llevaste a mi hijo..._

Anthony. La única cosa que lo une a ella para siempre.

OoO

 _ **WOOOOOOOOW. Tengo miedo nenas, lo digo en serio. ¿Qué se le va a ocurrir a este hombre?**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, los AMO CON MI ALMA.**_

 _ **Os invito al grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil). Ahí subiré las fotos del apartamento que compró Bella.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Nunca había escrito tres capítulos seguidos. Ni yo me la creo.**_

 _ **Gracias por estar aquí.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 13:

 _No puedo explicarlo, pero quiero tratar._

 _Está esta imagen de nosotros,_

 _Y da vueltas en mi cabeza día y noche._

Narrator's POV.

 _No puedo mentir, decir que no espero que lo entiendas, porque lo hago. Espero que comprendas, en los pocos minutos que duras leyendo esto, lo que nunca comprendiste durante el largo tiempo en el que nos hemos conocido. Sabes mis razones, sabes por qué me voy._

 _Es hora de que dejemos de ser egoístas y pensar solamente en la pasión innegable que hay entre tú y yo, porque nunca hemos sido solo tú y yo. Al principio, estuvo Tanya; luego llegó Tony, lo único puro e inocente que resultó de todo esto. Y porque lo necesito, lo diré una vez más; ni tu esposa ni nuestro hijo se merecen lo que estamos haciendo._

 _Tú y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos, nunca seremos lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, y estoy segura que ni siquiera seremos un buen recuerdo para el otro. Sin embargo, no te pido nada; no pido misericordia ni empatía, pero recuerda que soy la madre de tu hijo, tu hijo quien siempre sabrá quién es su padre, nunca voy a mentirle al respecto, puedes estar seguro de eso. Anthony sabrá que Edward Cullen lo quiere con el alma y le dio todo y más mientras pudo. Él sabrá que fuiste el mejor padre del universo, que siempre fuiste un caballero con su madre y que nunca negaste tus responsabilidades._

 _Si es que sirve de algo, te pido una disculpa por mentir. Te dije que me había cansado de huir, que me quedaría aquí y esperaría a por tu regreso. Agradezco que me hayas creído no obstante todas las veces que he tratado de irme lejos. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hago, y espero que en un futuro tú puedas ver que esto es el acto más bueno que he hecho en toda mi vida. Que ESTO es lo mejor para todos._

 _Isabella._

Edward ha memorizado la carta, y la recita en su mente una y otra vez, tratando que capturar la esencia de ella entre las líneas y las letras. Sabe que en esa carta está el corazón y el alma de Isabella; frío y pasional, egoísta y empático; fuego y hielo.

Decir que su sangre hierve sería subestimar las cosas. Es como si lava, magma proveniente de las entrañas de la Tierra, le recorriera las venas y fuera destruyendo poco a poco todos sus órganos. Irónicamente, nunca se ha sentido más vacío y helado.

Revisa el apartamento con ojo clínico; algo que le de alguna pista del lugar al que ella pudo haber ido. Es así como él descubre que Isabella Swan nunca vivió aquí verdaderamente. Ella estaba aquí en cuerpo, pero toda su esencia, su personalidad... Ella había conseguido llevarse todo sin llevarse nada. Qué jodidamente confuso se le antoja el amor ahora que lo ha descubierto.

La ropa colgada en las perchas, los juguetes en las repisas; las joyas en el tocador y la comida a punto de caducar en el frigorífico. Qué terrible y solitario es este pent-house ahora.

Edward interroga al portero, lo amenaza para que le muestre los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, luego lo soborna con doscientos dólares. Larry le muestra las grabaciones y entonces ahí esta ella, saliendo por el estacionamiento con una pequeña maleta al hombro y el niño en brazos.

 _¿A dónde mierda has ido?_ Piensa una y otra vez mientras repite la cinta hasta que, al igual que la carta, queda marcada a fuego en su memoria.

Conduciendo de vuelta a su apartamento, el lugar que comparte con Tanya, reflexiona que, indudablemente, Isabella sigue en el país. No hay forma posible en la que ella hubiera podido conseguir salir de Estados Unidos sin una autorización firmada por él para dejar que Anthony también viajara.

—Sigues aquí, querida —farfulla—. _Y cuando te encuentre..._

OoO

Bella's POV.

Días antes...

Las cosas no parecen mejorar, ni siquiera cuando me he mudado con Anthony al edificio en Dee Why. El dinero se acaba demasiado rápido, Australia no es precisamente un país barato, y en las oficinas de Migración no pueden darme la maldita visa.

Me temo que, en un par de semanas, si no resuelvo nada, tendré que buscar un empleo más informal; quizás mesera, niñera... Horrible.

Nada me sale bien últimamente, y si a eso agregamos el hecho de que para estas fechas Edward ya debe haber regresado a Seattle... ¿Esme en serio le dirá que ella me ayudó a escapar? ¿Él ya se habrá hecho a la idea o me está buscando? ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que me encuentre?

Para tratar de despejarme, voy con Tony al supermercado para hacer las compras y ahí, en uno de los pasillos de alimentos enlatados, encuentro a Ángela. Si yo fuera paranoica –más delo que ya soy-, pensaría que me está siguiendo.

—¿Angy? —empujo el carrito en su dirección y sonrío—. Qué gran casualidad.

Ella me abraza, gesto que me toma por sorpresa, y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Bella, querida! Hola, bebé bonito —le toca la nariz a Anthony—. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Conseguiste tus papeles? —inquiere con ojos curiosos, como si de verdad le importara.

—No —sacudo la cabeza—. Y me estoy volviendo loca aquí. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil.

Angy entrecierra los ojos con una mirada misteriosa y una mueca malvada.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo no creo en las coincidencias. Tú y yo nos conocimos por algo y nos hemos reencontrado ahora por una razón.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ven a comer a mi casa y te contaré.

—Hum, no lo sé...

—Vamos, no me hagas rogar. Esto va a beneficiarte —levanta una ceja.

En serio debo estar desesperada para aceptar la invitación de una mujer que es prácticamente una desconocida.

OoO

—No... Angela... Eso está mal —lo digo con mis ojos fijos en los suyos—. No creo que pueda hacerlo.

—No es nada del otro mundo, Bella. Ni siquiera es ilegal... Y estarías haciendo una buena causa.

—¿Qué gano yo si lo hago?

—Dinero —responde fluidamente—. Voy a pagarte bien, y luego, si las cosas resultan como espero, tendré parte de la empresa de mi marido y... voy a contratarte —sonríe mostrando los dientes—. Es un buen plan, Bella.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—De todos modos te pagaré. Mira, de cualquier forma ganarás unos cuantos dólares que estoy segura te serán útiles.

Rayos. Necesito ese dinero demasiado.

El plan que me propone Ángela es, por menos, poco ético, pero quizás sea la única posibilidad de tener la visa.

— Voy a pensarlo —contesto—. Seguiré buscando empleo, y si no... si no encuentro nada... bueno...

—Si no encuentras nada aceptas mi propuesta —habla por mí.

El incómodo tema termina ahí, luego ambas vamos a la cocina y lavamos los trastos mientras Anthony juega con la mascota de Ángela, un gato blanco y pequeño.

—No quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando —declara, contemplándome de hito en hito—. Es decir, sí lo estoy haciendo, pero también quiero que seamos amigas. Espero que no estés molesta conmigo por mi oferta.

Hago un además para quitarle importancia.

—No estoy molesta, es solo que nunca he hecho algo así, y aunque esté desesperada económicamente, necesito pensarlo demasiado. Verás, dejé América para formar una nueva vida al lado de mi hijo, una vida tranquila en la que nadie pueda juzgarme por todas las cosas malas que hice. Vine aquí para tratar de reinventarme, y si accedo a seducir a tu esposo, estaría echando todo a perder.

—Mira —me pone las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarme—, no voy a obligarte a nada. Entiendo tus puntos y de la misma manera espero que tú entiendas los míos. Debes saber también, que la gente siempre va a juzgarte sin importar todo lo bueno o malo que hagas. Tú eres la única que debe priorizar las cosas y decidir qué tiene más peso en tu vida; si tu reputación o el bienestar de tu hijo.

Al dejar de la casa de Ángela, estoy mucho más afectada que cuando llegué, y no es por lo que me dijo, sino por la realización de que sé que voy a terminar haciendo esto. Voy a seducir a su esposo para que ella pueda demandarlo por infidelidad y así obtener parte de los bienes de su marido, pues mis esperanzas de encontrar trabajo son nulas. ¿Quién querrá contratar a una financista que no terminó la universidad, que es madre soltera y que encima no tiene referencias? Porque, obviamente, no puedo poner en mi currículum que hice prácticas en el Fondo de Recursos Financieros de Seattle, ¿verdad? Eso sería bastante estúpido. ¿Y conseguir otro empleo? Un sueldo bajo no alcanzaría para pagar el mantenimiento del edificio, las facturas, la comida y una niñera para Tony.

Acepto que venir aquí no ha sido precisamente brillante, pero al menos ahora tengo opciones; vivir o no, triunfar o regresar con Edward. Oh, lo olvidaba, ahora regresar a EEUU ya tampoco es posible gracias a que no tengo los documentos necesarios para viajar con Anthony, y no puedo volver a pedir la ayuda de Esme. Ella prácticamente es mi cómplice en un delito.

OoO

Con un nuevo celular en la mano, marco el número de Esme. Necesito saber lo que está pasando en Seattle.

—¿Sí? —su voz es monótona, señal de que algo no va bien.

 _Inhala, exhala, inhala..._

—Esme, soy Bell... Isabella —tartamudeo—. ¿C-cómo...

—Edward lo sabe todo ahora —su tono no se altera. Es casi como si no le importara, pero tal vez esa es su forma de mantener el control.

Contengo un grito.

«Él quiere demandarte, Isabella» agrega.

Me tapo la boca con la mano izquierda.

—¿Por... por qué?

—Porque ahora sabe que sacaste al niño del país sin su autorización... y sabe que yo te ayudé. Te dije que no le ocultaría nada... excepto en dónde estás ahora.

—No. Él no puede hacerme esto —murmuro, maldiciéndolo de mil maneras en mi cabeza—. Tienes que hablar con él, hacerlo entender... Por favor, te lo suplico...

—Eso estoy haciendo, Isabella. Ahora mismo está en el despacho con Carlisle, hablando sobre lo perjudicial que esto podría ser para su candidatura, pero no debo decirte que eso tal vez no sea suficiente para Edward. Cuando él quiere algo...

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo —respondo agria—. Pero no puedes dejar que él lleve esto ante un juez, sabes que no tengo posibilidades de ganar. Dios, no debiste haber hablado...

—No creo que estés en el derecho de reclamarme nada, Isabella —recalca—. Antes que la abuela de Anthony, antes que tu "cómplice", soy la madre de Edward, y yo no iba a traicionarlo de semejante manera al quedarme callada y dejar que él pensara sabe Dios qué cosa sobre el paradero de su hijo.

—¿Y si voy a la cárcel? Llevarás siempre en tu conciencia el hecho de que por tu culpa Tony no crecerá con su madre.

—Es un riesgo que hay que correr. Me educaron con valores, me educaron para ser una dama y digna representante de una familia como esta. No soy una mentirosa, querida. Eso es algo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí.

Mis extremidades tiemblan con la furia contenida.

—Llamaré de nuevo mañana —aviso—. Para saber la decisión que ha tomado Edward.

.

.

.

Acuesto a Tony a dormir y lo arropo con una canción de cuna, acariciando su cabello y pensando en lo mucho que se parece a su padre.

—Espero que tú no seas como él cuando crezcas, cariño —musito.

Si pensaba que Edward era un buen hombre, ahora me arrepiento. ¿En verdad sería capaz de demandarme, de sobornarme con nuestro propio hijo con tal de tenerme de vuelta? Estaba jodido, muy jodido.

Ahora más que nunca sé que debo tomar la oferta de Ángela. Necesitaré dinero para defender a mi hijo y a mí de las egocentristas y crueles garras de su padre.

Cierro los ojos y rezo porque un milagro haga a Edward recapacitar. No es tan difícil. Solo tiene que dejarme ir, a mí y a Tony, hacer su vida, justo como yo lo hago.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

—¿Estás escuchando las estupideces que estás diciendo? —Carlisle alza la voz y no se parece en nada al patriarca tranquilo y pacífico de siempre—. ¿Qué demonios tiene ella? ¿Qué demonios te dio Isabella para volverte tan idiota?

 _Me envenenó, eso hizo. Se metió a mi cabeza y me devoró por completo._ Piensa Edward.

—¡Me mintió! —grita de vuelta—. ¡Isabella me juró que no se iría! ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no puedo permitir que se lleve a mi hijo? Cometió un crimen. Raptó a Anthony.

—¡A la mierda la ley, Edward! Ella no raptó a mi nieto, sólo quiere una vida mejor para él, para ella misma. ¿A qué aspirabas con ella? ¿Tenerla para siempre en ese departamento como tu amante, aceptando lo que fuera que tú estuvieras dispuesto a darle? ¡Quítate la maldita venda de los ojos! ¡Isabella no es de piedra! Al menos ella acepta que no hizo las cosas bien y quiere enmendar la situación ¿pero tú? Tú solo piensas en tenerlo todo para ti. A Tanya, a tu amante, a tu hijo y a tu candidatura en las manos ¡Bravo!

Edward deja caer los codos en el escritorio y entierra la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué hago entonces, papá? ¿Olvido todo y ya? ¿Dejo que Isabella rehaga su vida al lado de quien se le antoje? ¿Dejo que ella le haga creer a Anthony, a mi sangre, que otro imbécil es su padre? Perdóname, pero yo tampoco soy de piedra. _Yo la amo._

Carlisle le apunta con un dedo, cual César—. Solo piensa esto; si demandas a Isabella, ella irá a prisión, tu hijo quedará huérfano y te odiará el resto de su vida por haber alejado a su propia madre de su vida. Además, tus aspiraciones políticas se irán a la basura cuando todo el mundo se entere de que tienes un hijo con tu amante, y eso sin contar lo que los padres de Tanya y Tanya misma van a hacernos en venganza. Van a destrozarnos, Edward, y la prensa se va a comer nuestros restos como las aves de rapiña que tú ya sabes que son. Adelante, ve a casa, acuéstate al lado de tu esposa y piensa en todo lo que vas a provocar por tu maldita ambición de querer tenerlo todo.

Su padre sale del estudio con un portazo que hace eco en la habitación.

Edward levanta la cara de entre sus manos y se tira del cabello antes de salir con rumbo a la sala con la velocidad de un rayo. Esme yace sobre una chaise lounge, con los lentes de lectura puestos y un libro en mano.

—Dame el número de Isabella —exige Edward—. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Con movimientos delicados, Esme cierra el tomo y se quita los anteojos.

—Me temo que ella no querrá hablar contigo ahora. Llamó hace un momento.

Él cierra los puños hasta el dolor—. ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Está muy asustada, Edward. Me suplicó que te convenciera de no llevar esto a juicio.

—Por eso mismo quiero llamarla —Siente la satisfacción crecer en su pecho—. Ella tiene que suplicarme a mí.

Esme no puede sentirse más decepcionada. ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Cómo su hijo se había convertido en ese hombre que se mostraba ante ella sin un ápice de humanidad?

—No —sentencia—. No la llamarás.

—Deja de meterte, madre. Ya hiciste suficiente. Isabella no necesita que la protejas, ella sabía muy bien a qué atenerse si se iba. Va a afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

—Te confesé que había ayudado a Bella a escapar ¿te parece que la protejo?

—¿Se supone que debo agradecerte por haberla ayudado a pasar la aduana sin que la requisaran, o por haberle dado un cheque para que se fuera? ¿Debo besar tu mejilla por haber alejado a mi propio hijo _y a la maldita mujer que amo_ de mí?

Esme extiende sus labios en una sonrisa sardónica—. He violado toda mi moral por ti, Edward. Permití que te casaras con Tanya, esa pobre chica que te ama incondicionalmente, aun sabiendo que Bella era tu amante. Cada vez que Tanya ha venido aquí a llorar, a implorar, que le cuente la verdad sobre ti porque ella sabe que no la quieres, yo me he negado a hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de madre permite que su hijo tenga una amante y una esposa al mismo tiempo? No voy a disculparme por haber hecho lo que debí desde el principio; ayudar a Tanya, a una dama, a salvar su dignidad. Incluso Isabella reconoce eso. Sabe que Anthony y tu esposa son los únicos limpios entre toda esta porquería ¿por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado y aferrarte a estar con una mujer indigna que claramente no te quiere? Porque es eso ¿cierto? El problema no es que Bella se haya llevado a tu hijo, el problema es que ella nunca se enamoró de ti.

Edward siente que no hay sangre en sus venas, sino hiel, lava, cualquier cosa excepto sangre. Se siente muerto, traicionado, dolido... y desesperado como el infierno. Todo lo que quiere es escuchar la voz de Bella y hablar con ella por horas. Quiere comprender por qué se fue, pues su cerebro se niega a aceptar la derrota. Se niega a aceptar que en la vida de Isabella él significó menos que nada.

—Te equivocas tanto, Esme —responde—. Me da igual que pienses que amo a Isabella o no. Necesito. Su. Número.

Esme se coloca los lentes de nuevo y regresa al libro.

—Isabella llamará mañana para saber la decisión que has tomado. Le prometí que no te daría ni una pista de su paradero, Edward, y voy a cumplirlo. Ahora vete de aquí, no te quiero en mi casa.

OoO

Regresa al apartamento en Seattle Towers con una botella de vodka Absolut en la mano, la cual se toma sentado sobre la cama de Isabella, mirando una foto de ella y Tony sentados en el parque.

—A tu salud, mi amor —aprieta los labios con desprecio antes de dar un trago largo a la botella.

Recorre el piso de nuevo, enterrando la nariz en la ropa que dejó ella y ahogando sus bramidos en los peluches en la cuna de Anthony. No enciende ningún interruptor, lo cual provoca que el espacio entero esté iluminado por una melancólica luz azul característica de la madrugada.

Se tira sobre la alfombra y cierra los ojos. Recuerda cuando la folló duro ahí, recuerda que ella dijo que dolía... Cómo desea volver a tenerla. Entonces no la dejaría salir nunca más de allí, así eso hiciera que Bella lo odiara. Al menos así él entraría por la puerta con la seguridad de que ella siempre estaría ahí, esperándolo con la cena en la mesa y su hijo dormido en la cuna.

Su celular vibra en su pantalón y él gime. Sabe que es Tanya. No quiere hablar con ella. Le importa poco lo que ella piense. Ignora el sonido, pero este se repite una y otra vez y se vuelve molesto. Con desgano, y sabiendo que ya no coordina muy bien las palabras a causa del alcohol, responde la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres? —dice en tono golpeado.

—No lo hagas —susurra. Él abre los ojos y la adrenalina hace bombear a su corazón más rápido.

—Isabella —sisea. Cree estar soñando—. ¿En verdad eres tú?

—No lo hagas, Edward. Te lo suplico. Tenía que hacerlo. Tú sabes... ¿leíste la carta? Tenía que irme. No había otra opción.

Ella habla sin parar y tartamudea a veces, como si no supiera exactamente qué decir.

La carta... Él la recita de nuevo en su mente. Veneno.

—Te fuiste... Mierda... Te fuiste. Me juraste que te quedarías, y mentiste. Te llevaste a mi hijo. Tú sabes que sin ustedes yo no tengo nada... y no te importó, Isabella. ¿Por qué habría de importarme a mí ahora?

Jadea al otro lado del teléfono—. Porque tú no eres esa clase de hombre, Edward. No puedes estar dispuesto a hacerme esto. Déjanos ser libres. Déjanos ir. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me acuses de secuestrar a Anthony?

Él suspira. Qué bien se siente hablar con ella de nuevo.

—Es simple —contesta—. Vuelve.

—No puedo... no puedo. Por favor.

—Vuelve —repite—. Si no vuelves no tendré piedad, y tú me conoces. Voy a acabar contigo si no regresas, cariño.

OoO

 _ **Algo me dice que esto ya se fue al carajo. Sinceramente, Edward no está dispuesto a ceder ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinan de la propuesta de Ángela?**_

 _ **Dejen reviews.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios durante estos capítulos. Os quiero.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 14:

 _"Esto es el principio del final_

 _Sostén el aliento y cuenta hasta diez."_

Bella's POV.

Sabía que terminaría aquí desde que Ángela me lo había propuesto, sin embargo, esto no me impide sentir que estoy traicionándome a mí misma y por supuesto a Anthony.

Camino con paso vacilante hacia la casa amarilla que hay frente a mí y toco con los nudillos dos veces cuando estoy frente a la puerta. Ángela me da un beso en la mejilla y me invita a pasar.

–¿Quieres tomar algo?

–No –agito la cabeza. Sé que no debería estar enojada con ella. Lo que estoy a punto de aceptar ha sido mi decisión–. Solo dime lo que hay que hacer.

Ángela ignora mi petición y se marcha a la cocina. Cuando regresa, trae café y un vaso de chocolate en una bandeja de plata. Le tiende el vaso a Tony y luego se acomoda la falda antes de sentarse. Me mira con gesto amable, pero sus labios están constreñidos.

–¿Estás completamente segura de esto? Una vez que comiences, no hay vuelta atrás, Bella.

–Sí, estoy segura –digo con la cabeza en alto.

–Bien, supongo que no será algo complicado. Tú sabes que esto es una venganza –recuerda–. Mi querido esposo está demandándome injustificadamente, y estoy casi segura de que lo hace solo para terminar con este matrimonio cuanto antes sin que tenga que darme un peso. Lo que tú harás será seducirlo, conseguir pruebas de que me ha sido infiel contigo y traerme esas pruebas a mí. Listo.

Con cada palabra, mi sensación de náusea crece. Una vez más, seré la amante de alguien. Qué bien dirijo mi vida adulta.

Paso saliva–. Tengo mis condiciones y mis dudas, claro.

–Adelante.

–No voy a acostarme con tu marido, Ángela –sentencio–. Ni porque me pagues un millón de dólares lo haré.

Asiente–. Está bien, lo acepto. Pero tendrás que conseguir pruebas demasiado contundentes entonces.

–Eso no será problema. Pero, ¿con quién planeas que dejaré a mi hijo?

–Yo estaría encantada de cuidar de él –responde mientras presiona la mejilla de Tony entre sus dedos suavemente–. Te lo dije; quiero ser tu amiga.

–No creo que después de esto tú y yo lleguemos a tener una relación siquiera cordial.

Levanta los hombros–. Si quieres trabajar conmigo cuando todo esto termine, lo harás. Vamos, Bella... Yo sé que esto no es lo que buscabas cuando viniste aquí. Me contarás cuando quieras lo que sea que te hizo huir de América, no voy a presionarte, pero me has dejado claro que necesitas dinero. Yo sé lo que es estar en tu lugar, Bella. Yo llegué así –me señala–, casi sin dinero, con una visa de turista y detrás del sueño de ser una mejor versión de mí misma.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, ella me cuenta lo que parece ser la historia de su vida. Yo me quedo ahí, escuchando, comparando lo que le pasó a ella con lo que me ha pasado a mí; tenemos algo en común. Nuestra desdicha converge en un punto: un hombre. Pero no cualquiera. Ambas tuvimos el infortunio de hallar a alguien que al principio nos atraía locamente, pero que después fue mostrando su verdadera cara, una que nos hizo querer correr.

Avanzada la mañana, Ángela me muestra un par de fotos de su esposo. Jacob Black. Un hombre de treinta y un años, atractivo y, en palabras de ella, encantador.

–Tiene los modales de un caballero antiguo, Bella. A ninguna mujer le cuesta trabajo enamorarse de él. Pero, no te dejes engañar. Ahora yo sé de lo que es capaz. Mírame, él ahora está viviendo en un apartamento y me ha echado de _nuestra_ casa. He tenido que conformarme con... –observa con desdén a su alrededor–, esto.

Le gusta el lacrosse, le apasionan los autos, corre por las mañanas, todos los días; su restaurante favorito es uno recién inaugurado en el centro de la ciudad, no come carne, y le gusta que una mujer lleve diamantes en el cuello y joyas en los tobillos.

Suena como el típico hombre de negocios. Suena casi como Edward, excepto que a él no le conozco así de bien. Nuestra "relación" fue tan enclaustrada desde el primer momento, que nunca salimos a cenar o a hacer alguna actividad juntos. Eso es completamente horrible ahora que lo pienso.

–¿Estás bien? –inquiere.

–Uhm, sí. Estaba pe... No importa.

Continúa proporcionándome un resumen de la vida de su esposo, lo que le gusta, lo que no, algunos secretos y otros detalles.

–Te llamaré en la semana para acordar la primera cita con Jacob. Primero tengo que lograr saber el próximo evento al que asistirá... En cuanto al bebé, llamaré a un servicio especializado de niñeras y mandaré a una a tu casa. ¿Eso te parece bien?

Asiento en silencio. No puedo creer a lo que he accedido. Simplemente no puedo.

Ángela me coloca una mano en el brazo y frota–. Querida, deja de pensarlo tanto. ¿De qué sirve mortificarse? Es tu única opción.

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo.

Más bien, es la única opción que Edward dejó sobre la mesa.

OoO

Juego un momento con Tony al llegar a casa y ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá mientras vemos una película.

Cuando despierto, Tony está sobre mi pecho y la iluminación taciturna de las primeras horas de la noche hace lucir a las paredes blancas del apartamento de un color celeste.

Con sigilo, llevo a Tony a la cama y regreso a la sala de estar para recoger los platos sucios de la pizza para llevar que pedí y los pocos juguetes que pude traer para Tony.

Luego, al fin sola con mis pensamientos, a la media noche, me arrepiento por enésima vez de haber conseguido ese teléfono desechable y haber llamado a Edward. Lo había hecho como un último recurso. Pensé que podría invocar a su buena voluntad y a su sentido común, pero todo fue peor. Sabía que Edward era egoísta, rencoroso y quizás un tanto controlador, pero jamás imaginé que sería tan sádico y tan impulsivo. Edward está dispuesto a acabar conmigo si no regreso... y primero muerta. Primero voy a la cárcel antes que regresar a Seattle y ponerme, por voluntad propia, bajo su yugo.

¿Qué sería de mí si regresara? ¿De qué manera cambiaría su carácter hacia mí? Seguramente me prohibiría salir del pent-house y contrataría a una sirvienta que, lejos de hacer las labores domésticas, estaría allí para vigilarme veinticuatro horas. La escena me causa escalofríos.

No comprendo cómo puede alguien ser tan aprehensivo con una persona que le ha dejado claro miles de veces que nunca ha sido bienvenido en su vida. Edward había sido para mí, un mal necesario. No me gustaba verlo marchar todas las noches, lo acepto, pero no porque lo quisiera conmigo, sino porque cada que él atravesaba la salida, me recordaba que él no era nada más que el padre de mi hijo. Que él nunca podría quedarse a dormir porque yo era su amante, el tormento de su esposa y la vergüenza de su madre. Todo lo que él hacía me recordaba mi lugar en su vida; un lugar que yo había estado dispuesta a ocupar y del que después quise salir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba esperando a Anthony para cuando me di cuenta de que ya no quería estar más con Edward.

La pasión que siento por él no se ha terminado, pero el cariño, el vago aprecio que había comenzado a crecer dentro de mí... Esos sentimientos sí que se han esfumado. Ahora lo odio, lo odio por lo que me está orillando a hacer, por haberme hecho huir de mi propio país, y por no haberme dejado marchar cuando era conveniente. ¿Qué lo hacía quererme a su lado? ¿Era mi "no" constante, mi personalidad fría, qué? Estoy segura de que Tanya tiene un modo de ser mucho más dulce y agradable. Fue educada para eso. Fue educada para ser la esposa perfecta de un millonario. ¿Quién no quiere la perfección en su vida? Algo debe de haber mal con el modo en el que el cerebro de Edward funciona. Algo que lo hace creer que quiere estar conmigo cuando no es así. ¿Es eso? ¿Hay alguna enfermedad mental hereditaria en su familia? ¿Carlisle es igual con Esme?

Para cuando salgo de todo este soliloquio interno, el reloj, y la luz de la madrugada, marcan las cuatro de la mañana.

Desearía tener a un padre y una madre. No es que extrañe exactamente a Charlie, mucho menos a Renée, pero se sentiría bien tener a alguien a quién llamar a estas horas solo para pedir palabras de aliento, que estoy segura ahora me serían muy útiles.

 _Mamá, papá, ayúdenme. Me estoy derrumbando._

Arrastro mis pies hasta la cama y mi mejilla toca la almohada. Quedo frente a frente con Anthony.

–Eres tan guapo como tu padre, cariño –le hago un mechón de cabello cobrizo a un lado–. Pero mucho, mucho más dulce. Tú... –bostezo–, serás diferente. Serás un niño bueno.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Tanya se queda despierta hasta tarde, con un ojo abierto al acecho. Sabe que en cualquier momento Edward va a levantarse, a tomar las llaves del auto y a desaparecer hasta el día siguiente como ya se ha hecho costumbre.

Él le besa la frente antes de irse y ella no puede evitar las mariposas en su estómago. Las idiotas mariposas ante un simple roce de labios. ¿Qué es, una adolescente?

Tanya toma su propio auto y sigue a Edward, cuidándose de mantener un par de vehículos de distancia para que él no pueda sospechar. Tiene miedo, no puede evitarlo. Pero no tiene miedo de que él la descubra, tiene miedo de conocerla a ella, la mujer que parece tener a su marido bajo una especie de poderoso hechizo.

No tiene ningún plan. No sabe lo que hará una vez llegue a su destino y la conozca a _ella_.

Veinte minutos después, Edward frena frente al que era su antiguo departamento de soltero. Tanya se extraña al ver esto, sin embargo lo sigue. Está temblando.

Deja que él se meta al elevador y luego ella va detrás, caminando cual asesino en el pasillo. Se esconde en una esquina, mirando de reojo para vigilar que nadie la atrape. Edward mete la llave en el pestillo y entra al apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás.

Tanya acerca su oído a la madera, pero no escucha nada. Se queda ahí una buena docena de minutos y entonces su tímpano, afinado gracias a escuchar la más selecta ópera desde que era una niña, distingue una melodía in crescendo. No logra recordar el nombre de la pieza. Después, un sonido mucho más tenue y que al principio le parece extraño atraviesa la puerta... y llega directo a su corazón. Tanya apenas puede creerlo. Es Edward, sin duda, y está llorando.

Él empieza a murmurar cosas que ella no comprende; trata de agudizar más su percepción. Desea no haberlo hecho, desea no haber venido hasta aquí. Ciertamente, era menos infeliz en su ignorancia.

–No... no te vayas... Bella... –se queja.

Entonces Tanya se pone de pie y se aleja, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien salga y la descubra. Regresa corriendo al auto, cegada por las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos pero que no logran derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

Se mete de nuevo en la cama, donde se debió haber quedado desde un principio, y cierra los ojos esperando que todo haya sido una pesadilla cruel. A la hora, siente el peso de Edward hundir la cama. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y se hace un ovillo. El dolor es apenas soportable.

Edward le pasa un brazo por la cintura y la atrae hacia él, le besa los labios dulcemente. Ella no puede hacer nada por sí misma. El amor nos quita incluso eso; la dignidad.

Tanya abre los ojos, abre los brazos, abre sus piernas. Él le hace el amor de una manera tan dulce que es aún más doloroso para su alma. Su cabeza es un desastre de pensamientos, su corazón no está mejor. No puede discernir si el modo en que él la está tomando ahora le gusta o la lastima. Ella le pone las manos a los lados del rostro y lo obliga a hacer contacto visual.

–Amor –murmura ella–. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward solo sigue empujando, siseando y diciendo cosas.

–Sht –le calla él–. Solo siénteme... y quiéreme. Quiéreme por favor.

Tanya lo hace, a pesar de que su subconsciente le dice que su esposo no está con ella. Él está pensando en alguien más.

Cuando todo termina, Edward le besa los labios y se levanta de la cama.

Sale al balcón, mira la luna... y se pregunta si es la misma luna que Isabella está mirando o si por el contrario en donde ella está ahora hay Sol.

¿A dónde pudo haber ido? No lo sabe. Ella es tan imperceptible como el clima. Un meteorólogo puede hacer sus predicciones, pero el huracán siempre hará lo que le plazca.

Reflexiona que ahora es una cáscara de sí mismo. Su mente se quedó en ese pent-house y su corazón se fue con ellos. Con Bella y con su hijo.

Sabe que es un canalla por lo que le está haciendo, por ponerla en una situación tan difícil y por no darle otra opción más que regresar a su lado. Pero, al final, es un humano. El ser humano evolucionó por su sentido se supervivencia, manteniéndose al tope de la cadena alimenticia, sin importar a quién aniquilaba a su paso. Edward ahora está sobreviviendo.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Una semana después...

–¿Usted es la señora Bella Swan? –una mujer de cuarenta y pocos, vestida con uniforme negro, se hace paso dentro de la casa. Me muestra una identificación–. Soy la niñera.

Le hago saber todo lo que necesita para mantener a Anthony bajo control y luego, con angustia, salgo del edificio. Voy tarde a casa de Ángela.

Cuando llego ella está asomada en el porche fumando un cigarrillo.

–¡Dios, mujer! ¿Has visto la hora? Se supone que ahora ya deberías estar en camino.

Pido disculpas y ella me lleva dentro de la que supongo es su habitación.

Sobre el colchón, hay una caja blanca, cuadrada y grande con el logotipo de Bien Savvy en la tapa.

–De acuerdo. Compré este vestido y zapatos para ti. Supongo que eres de la misma talla que yo. No habrá problema.

Desenvuelve el vestido de entre todo el papel de algodón y lo extiende frente a mí.

–¿Qué te parece?

Exhalo–. ¿Me voy a poner eso?

–¡Pero si es precioso!

–Es revelador, Ángela.

Ella me mira como si acabara de decir la cosa más tonta del mundo–. Tienes que enamorar a mi esposo, ¿recuerdas? Esta noche no acaba hasta que él no esté comiendo de tu mano.

El vestido en cuestión no tiene mangas, el corsé va demasiado ajustado al torso y la falda es de terciopelo negro largo hasta el suelo y con una abertura a lo Jessica Rabbit en la pierna izquierda. Es hermoso, sin duda, pero no creo que sea para mí.

De cualquier manera, cuarenta minutos después tengo el vestido y los tacones puestos, a juego con una gargantilla de diamantes préstamo de Ángela.

–Eres hermosa, Bella –me dice–. Esto será pan comido.

La imagen en el espejo es de alguien que no soy yo. Nunca me había arreglado tanto para alguien. _Ni siquiera para Edward._ Mierda, ¿de dónde vino eso?

Tomo el bolso de mano y me doy una última mirada desde todos los ángulos.

–¿Tendré que pagarte por el vestido? –inquiero.

Ella agita la cabeza y se arrodilla frente a mí, abrochando una cadena de plata alrededor de mi tobillo.

–Considéralo material de trabajo –canturrea.

Ángela pide un taxi por teléfono mientras yo bebo una copa de vino en la cocina para relajarme.

–¿Tienes claro lo que vas a hacer? –interroga con temor.

–Sí –aseguro–. Llegar, flirtear, charlar sobre sus cosas favoritas y...

–¿Y...?

–No lo sé –frunzo los labios–. ¿Y qué?

–¡Concretar un segundo encuentro! –exclama–. Dios, por favor... Hazlo bien. Todo esto depende de ti.

 _Uh, qué alentador. Va por ti, Edward. Maldito idiota._

Subo al taxi y Ángela me despide agitando la mano. Me siento como cuando fui al baile de graduación de la preparatoria y perdí mi virginidad.

Voy a conocer a Jacob Black en persona en el lanzamiento de algún vino australiano. Ángela tuvo que hablar con unas cuantas amistades para conseguir una invitación.

Me abanico el rostro con el bolso para no arruinar el maquillaje y contengo la respiración para ayudar a ralentizar el ritmo de mi corazón.

 _Solo flirtea con él. Haz lo mismo que hiciste con Edward... Tranquila. Respira, uno, dos, tres..._

El salón del evento es una estructura moderna, de cristal y metal, la cual despide luces de colores. Cuando estoy a la entrada y el botones me pide la invitación, estoy a muy poco de echarme para atrás.

Lamentablemente, ya no es una opción arrepentirme. Es esto, o perder a mi hijo... y mi libertad.

–Soy Ángela Webber –miento. El organizador revisa la lista un momento.

–Por supuesto, señora Webber. Su asiento está al lado del Señor Black, mesa doce. ¿Gusta dejar aquí su abrigo?

–No, no... Muchas gracias.

Maldición. Voy a conocer a un magnate del vino... y yo no sé nada de vinos. Que el Cielo y el Infierno me ayuden.

OoO

 _ **Hmm... Ay, ay Bella... Por otro lado, ¿qué piensan de la actitud de Edward? Este hombre se nos está saliendo de control. ¡Quiero correeeer!**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **¡Último capítulo de la semana Fireside! ¡Lo logré, lo logré!**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews. Me encaaaatan.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 15:

Bella's POV.

Son las siete y media de la noche, estoy segura de que las mesas ahora están vacías. A juzgar por la cantidad de gente paseando por la galería, estoy en lo correcto, por lo que no tengo otra opción más que fingir que sé algo acerca del proceso del vino y observar las botellas que hay aquí y allá dentro de urnas de cristal.

En general, el lugar es bastante minimalista, y mantiene un color blanco puro en las paredes y el techo. Colocadas estratégicamente, paredes falsas en colores crema y gris dividen cada sección de la exposición. Me toma algunos minutos entender la dinámica; los muros claros son para vinos tintos, y las paredes oscuras para vinos blancos.

Ajusto el cárdigan a mí alrededor y paso un brazo por debajo de mi busto, sosteniendo la copa cerca de las labios con mi otra extremidad. Trato con vehemencia de disfrutar las imágenes, pero se me hace imposible; mis nervios no podrían estar más a flor de piel. Solo puedo distinguir el sabor afrutado y fresco de mi propia bebida, y por un instante contemplo la posibilidad de ponerme lo suficientemente ebria como para ser una mujer desinhibida cuando conozca a Jacob Black.

Paseo entre las urnas, contemplo las botellas de vino dentro de estas y leo las descripciones debajo de cada una. Nada podría parecerme más aburrido. De hecho, yo ni siquiera solía beber, pero todo cambió cuando conocí a Edward... y llegó Tony. Entonces había comenzado a tomar dos copas por noche para relajarme antes de ir a la cama. Una vez, estuve a punto de comenzar a fumar cigarrillos.

Un mesero me ofrece un Cabernet Sauvignon que acepto gustosa. Necesito dejar de pensar demasiado en las desventajas de lo que estoy haciendo y comenzar a ver la luz al final del túnel. Si hago esto bien, solucionaré mis problemas. Anoche, gracias a mi insomnio, pensé incluso en regresar a Estados Unidos una vez Ángela me haya pagado. No regresaría a Seattle, obviamente, pero quizás podría vender el apartamento que he comprado aquí y comprar una casa en Florida. Me gustó bastante la tranquilidad de una ciudad relativamente pequeña como lo es Gainesville. Y, como adicional, Edward ya no podría demandarme por secuestro internacional desde que ya estaría para entonces en el país. Entonces el juez no sería demasiado duro ¿verdad?

Una mujer de tez oscura, con vestido rojo corto y zapatos de vértigo nos indica, con una enorme sonrisa, que es hora de servir la cena. No puedo negar que es preciosa.

Subo las escaleras y llego al salón. Algunas miradas se centran un par de segundos en mí, apuesto a que es porque nunca antes me habían visto, sumado al hecho de que estoy usurpando el lugar que todos saben que Ángela debería estar ocupando.

Respiro unas veces más, tomo más vino, juego con la gargantilla en mi cuello y repito el proceso como si fuera un tic nervioso. Diablos. Es un tic nervioso.

De reojo, la silla a mi lado se mueve y un hombre toma asiento. Miro hacia el cielo raso a través de mis pestañas y rezo a quién sea porque pueda dominar la situación.

 _Recuerda, lo mismo que hiciste con Edward._

Giro mi cabeza completamente hacia la derecha y ahí está el hombre que Ángela me mostró en sus fotos con un tono tan dolido.

" _Yo lo amo, Bella, pero... no puedo, no puedo dejar que me humille..."._

Él se muestra extrañado. Seguramente pensaba que el lugar de su esposa estaría vacío desde que ella había decidido no venir. Sin embargo, me recorre de arriba abajo rápidamente y me sonríe con una hilera de dientes de un blanco asombroso. Puedo saber por qué Ángela se casó con él. Es atractivo y sus facciones suaves vaticinan un carácter por demás romántico.

–Buenas noches. Temo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte –saluda.

–Yo a usted sí que le conozco –respondo–. Usted es Jacob Black. Soy Bella Swan, un gusto.

Él se lleva mi mano a los labios y apenas la roza.

–¿Puedo saber cómo es que me conoces? –inquiere, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Hum, esto será demasiado fácil.

–Soy una fanática del vino, señor Black. Desde pequeña crecí entre la vid y, bueno, viviendo aquí en Australia ¿cómo no iba a conocerlo? –le guiño un ojo–. Tuve que mover un par de contactos para entrar a esta cena.

Jacob vira su cuerpo hacia mí y cruza los brazos sobre su torso.

–¿Entonces se puede decir que estás aquí por mí?

Libero una pequeña y femenina risa–. Estoy aquí por el vino, señor Black, pero no niego que yo sabía que estaría aquí.

–Estoy preguntándome qué tipo de contactos tienes como para que hayas conseguido un lugar justo a mí lado.

Levanto un hombro y bato las pestañas–. No imaginaba que era un hombre tan curioso, señor Black. Una mujer debe tener sus secretos. ¿Es que acaso está molesto de que me haya colado a este evento?

Me regresa la sonrisa y levanta su copa para hacer un brindis conmigo.

–Al contrario. Y por favor, dime Jacob.

Asiento y me muerdo el labio–. Salud, Jacob.

OoO

–(...)Es por esto que nos enfrentamos a un disgusto por parte del cliente. Debemos hallar la manera de inclinar el consumo hacia el Pinot Noir –agrega Jacob.

Hace media hora, un hombre, al parecer un socio de su empresa, se sentó a la mesa e inmediatamente toda la atención se centró en él, por lo que nuestra plática terminó y Jacob comenzó a hacernos partícipes sobre cuál es la manera correcta de tomar vino. Yo lo único que sé de vinos es lo poco que Edward me "enseñó".

Por eso, cuando el socio de Black, quien resulta apellidarse Dunkan, me sonríe y me hace una pregunta acerca de qué es lo que más admiro de la estructura del Cabernet, recurro a lo poco que mi mente logró memorizar. Edward una vez dijo algo acerca de ¿mininos, menimos...? ¡Taninos! Eso era.

–Los taninos –respondo, mi voz sale suave y fluida, gracias al Cielo–. Me agradan más los suaves.

Dunkan, un hombre rubio y casi tan joven como Jacob, asiente en concordancia.

–Es lo que sucede cuando se es joven. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tomando vino?

–Er... menos de diez años.

–Ahí está. Algunos acostumbran más rápido el paladar a los taninos fuertes del Cabernet, algunos no y prefieren una uva suave.

Bien. Ahora no tengo idea de lo que está diciendo.

Afortunadamente, una mujer hace otro comentario y Dunkan saca sus ojos de mí.

–Me sorprende tu elección –murmura Jacob en mi oído–. Pensaba que preferías los sabores fuertes.

–Me gustan las cosas ¿complicadas? No, no es la palabra –vacilo–, ...Veras, la uva Pinot requiere mucho más cuidado que otras. El Cabernet Sauvignon es demasiado brusco, la vid crece en cualquier tipo de suelo y en cualquier condición.

Jacob suelta una risilla–. Sí, eso es muy buen argumento, sin embargo tengo que discernir. Es infinitamente más fácil beber Pinot que Cabernet. Además, aquí no estamos hablando de la producción sino del consumo. El proceso del Pinot es delicado, requiere esmero y paciencia, el Cabernet es lo contrario... pero tú no produces el vino, Bella.

Me alejo unos centímetros, a la defensiva–. ¿Qué estás diciéndome, Jacob?

–Sólo trato de conocerte, Bella. Y me parece que eres de esas personas que se aventuran en caminos desconocidos para luego querer volver. Te arrepientes de las cosas ¿es así?

 _Vaya. Este tipo es un maldito loquero, justo lo que no necesito._

–¿Estás analizándome a través de mis preferencias de vino? –frunzo el ceño–. No sabía que eso era posible.

–Leo libros de psicología en mis ratos libres. Es mi pasión secreta –explica–. Disculpa si te ofendí.

 _El problema es que creo que diste justo en el clavo._

Me excuso para ir al servicio, estoy mirándome al espejo cuando mi celular me saca de mis cavilaciones. Con manos temblorosas respondo.

–¿Sí?

–Creí que llamarías para saber la decisión de Edward –es Esme, y está molesta.

Cierro los ojos con arrepentimiento–. Sí, lo siento... He tenido que hacer tantas cosas... ¿Qué... qué dijo Edward?

La presión y las ganas de gritar, que ya había logrado mantener bajo control, regresan con fuerza. No quiero escuchar la respuesta de Esme.

–Nada –dice secamente–. Edward no va a hablar con nadie que no sea contigo.

Maldito hombre obstinado.

–La última vez que él y yo hablamos no nos fue muy bien. No lo creo conveniente.

–No pude convencerlo de otra cosa, Isabella, y te recomiendo que lo llames. Es cuestión de días para que Edward sepa en dónde estás.

Jadeo, como si hubiera estado sosteniendo el aire por mucho tiempo.

–Esme, lo prometiste...

–Yo no he dicho nada –se defiende–. Pero él está haciendo hasta lo imposible por conseguir los videos de seguridad del aeropuerto. Si lo logra, sabrá a dónde fuiste.

–Hice una escala –respondo ligeramente aliviada–. No vine directamente a Australia. Tendría que conseguir también las cintas del aeropuerto de Orlando , y las influencias de Edward no llegan a tanto.

Esme carraspea–. Cómo se nota que nunca lo conociste. Tres años a su lado... y no sabes lo más mínimo de él. Te doy un consejo, Isabella: llámalo.

¿Por qué nunca puedo tener elecciones? ¿Por qué siempre es lo que Edward quiere?

–Lo haré. Tengo que irme. Adiós –pongo las manos sobre el lavabo y me inclino hacia el frente. Tengo tantas ganas de mojarme el rostro... pero arruinaría el maquillaje.

Trato de poner una sonrisa amable y dulce y salgo de nuevo, al encuentro con Jacob. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que poder conquistarlo antes de que Edward –maldito cabrón psicópata- sepa que estoy aquí.

OoO

Conforme la medianoche se acerca, mi exasperación va creciendo.

No he podido hablar de nuevo con Jacob y tampoco he tenido oportunidad de siquiera acercarme a él. Personas de traje de etiqueta y mujeres que parecen modelos le rodean; cada uno desea acaparar un poco de su atención. Luego, él tiene que subir al escenario y presentar su nuevo vino, que por cierto resulta ser un Cabernet Sauvignon.

Tendré que decirle a Ángela que me consiga invitación a otro evento, pues no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Nunca había estado tantas horas lejos de Anthony.

Me levanto, doy un último trago a mi copa hasta dejarla vacía, y me despido de las personas en mi mesa. Todos me extienden la mano con educación.

–Fue un gusto conocerte –dice Dunkan–. Y trata de tomar otras bebidas más fuertes. Te gustará.

Le doy una última mirada a Jacob, que sigue absorto en su conversación con otros invitados. Es obvio que le apasiona su trabajo. Qué suerte tiene. No parece el tipo de hombre que demandaría a su esposa sólo para librarse de ella. Pero, ya he aprendido que no debo dejarme llevar por las primeras impresiones... Realmente, nunca dejas de conocer a alguien.

En el taxi, me siento frenética. Solo espero que Tony esté bien, que esté dormido y que no me haya extrañado.

La niñera está en el sofá, con Tony en los brazos mientras le canta una nana. Me quito los tacones y camino en puntillas.

–¿Comió bien? –inquiero.

La mujer asiente–. Lloró solo al principio. Se tranquilizó con un vaso de leche caliente.

–Oh, bien. Gracias... Louise.

Me entrega a Anthony, deja su tarjeta en la barra de la cocina y se va en silencio.

.

.

.

Después de haberme quitado el vestido y el maquillaje, salgo de la ducha y marco inmediatamente a Ángela.

–¿Lo lograste? –dice apresurada.

–No. Él estaba muy ocupado. Pero creo que capté su atención.

Ella no parece muy contenta con mi respuesta.

–Bien –suspira luego de una pausa–. Averiguaré el próximo sitio en el que estará. Tienes que ser rápida, Bella.

–Lo sé, lo sé... Ya casi lo tengo. Prometo que lo conseguiré esta vez.

–Oye –susurra–. ¿Dijo algo sobre mí?

–No. Lo siento.

–Oh, no importa... Buenas noches –su voz se quiebra.

Siento pena por ella. No entiendo cómo es que puede hacerle daño al hombre que ama solo por... ¿venganza? Más bien deberían tratar de arreglar las cosas.

El conocimiento de que debo llamar a Edward no me deja dormir como necesito. Prácticamente desde que llegué aquí no he podido conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo logro, me despierto en la madrugada incapaz de volver a cerrar los ojos. Me pregunto qué nueva tortura se le habrá ocurrido a Edward para castigarme por haberme ido. ¿Acaso está alargando la lista de cosas por las que va a demandarme?

Lo maldigo en mi cabeza de mil y un formas. Sea como sea, él se las arregla para mantenerse en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Tanya se levanta antes que Edward y toma del llavero la llave del departamento en Seattle Towers. Está decidida a recuperar a su esposo. Tenía la esperanza de que las vacaciones en Tailandia funcionaran, pero todo había fracasado rotundamente.

Ahora, está decidida a conocer a esa mujer y hacer lo que haga falta para sacarla de su vida.

Edward se alista para la oficina y le da un beso en los labios. Ella lo detiene, echando los brazos sobre su cuello y abrazándolo fuerte.

–Cariño –murmura–. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Te amo –responde con un sollozo.

Él le sonríe y le sostiene el rostro.

–No llores. Eres demasiado hermosa como para arruinarlo con lágrimas.

Él se va. No regresa el "te amo", pero eso a ella poco le importa. Edward va a enamorarse, tarde o temprano.

Pasada la una, Tanya se monta a su auto y conduce hasta el apartamento, con el corazón en la boca y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Larry intenta detenerla, pero ella le muestra la llave.

–El señor Cullen me mandó por unas cosas –explica.

Larry la deja seguir y ella corre hacia el ascensor y luego en el pasillo hasta que está frente a la puerta blanca. Primero intenta tocar, pero nadie abre.

Está ansiosa y aterrorizada por conocerla. ¿Quién es esa mujer a la que Edward le ruega tanto y por la que incluso llora?

Gira la llave, empuja la madera; vacío.

Solo hay muebles, la cocina despide un olor putrefacto y la sensación de soledad en el aire le cala los huesos.

Cuando Tanya recorre las habitaciones, en busca de fotos que no encuentra, se le va la vida.

–No, no, no... –dice una y otra vez al tiempo que se deja caer al suelo y se arrastra hasta la cuna.

Le duele incluso la piel. Quiere arrancarla de una vez y dejar de sentir.

Observa la habitación a su alrededor; llena de juguetes para bebé.

Su cerebro interpreta y entiende lo que está pasando mucho antes que su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo Edward la engañaba de manera tan vil? Él no solo tenía un amante en su vida... también había un niño en ella.

OoO

 _ **Esto no pinta bien. Que Tanya se enterara de la existencia de Tony era lo que faltaba para que esto se fuera al carajo definitivamente. ¿No creen? ¿Qué tal les pareció Jacob?**_

 _ **Dejen reviews.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

Capítulo 16:

 _Nunca me importó estar solo,_

 _Luego algo me rompió y quise volver a casa._

 _Para estar donde tú estás,_

 _Pero incluso cerca de ti parecías lejana_

Bella's POV.

Ángela sacude su cigarro y la ceniza reposa en la mesa de cristal de la sala. Intento no molestarme por ello y hago una nota mental de limpiar con aromatizante aquél lugar.

Ella me mira de nuevo, da una calada suave y agita la cabeza.

—No tenemos muchas oportunidades, Isabella. Mi esposo no es exactamente un fanático de las reuniones sociales.

—Lo sé. De verdad lo siento, pero era ya muy tarde. No podía dejar a Tony tanto tiempo con la niñera.

Ella parece ignorarme. Apaga el cigarro -de nuevo sobre mi mesa- y saca su celular. Cuando lo pone contra su oído, aún no puedo imaginarme qué está haciendo.

—Olive, buenas días... Sí, gracias... como sea... necesito un favor. ¿Sabes si Jacob tiene algún evento esta semana?... Sí... Olive, soy su esposa, puedes decírmelo... De acuerdo... —ella asiente repetidamente y una leve sonrisa cambia su expresión—. Te lo agradezco. Adiós.

No me había dado cuenta de que estoy estrujándome los dedos hasta que Ángela vuelve a mirarme.

—Pasado mañana Jacob irá a los viñedos que están a las afueras de la ciudad. Será como una pequeña fiesta de jardín, así que cualquier vestido estará bien. En cuanto a la entrada, yo me aseguraré de obtenerla... Ahora, —su mentón se tensa y sus ojos parecen más oscuros. Si yo fuera otra persona, me sentiría intimidada—, más vale que halles la maldita manera de atraparle. Hurga un plan, yo qué sé, pero lo necesito, Isabella. Necesito a Jacob de rodillas.

Cuando Ángela se va, una desagradable sensación en la boca de mi estómago me obliga a regresar al sofá y hacerme un ovillo para contrarrestar el dolor. Ángela es, en muchas maneras, igual a Edward. Lo sé porque tiene ese mismo don de encantar a las personas a primera vista para después demostrar la verdadera oscuridad de sus intenciones.

Si contara todas las veces en las que me he arrepentido de esto, probablemente tendría que anotar la cantidad en algún lugar. La cifra sería vergonzosamente grande. Y si considerara ese infame número, no estaría haciendo esto.

He decidido que me interesa más Anthony que mi propia dignidad. Al final, ¿qué queda de ella por rescatar? Se fue hace tiempo cuando me quedé con Edward a pesar de saber de la existencia de Tanya.

Abro la puerta de la habitación, donde encuentro a Tony viendo la televisión. No soy fanática de esto último; de hecho, me molesta que pase tanto tiempo sentado viendo caricaturas, sin embargo, es el mejor entretenimiento que puedo ofrecerle ahora.

Siento ojos en todas partes, y no voy a arriesgarme a exponerme a mí y a mi hijo. No he recibido ninguna llamada de Esme, mucho menos de Edward, en estos días. He aprendido a que mientras más calma mayor es el peligro, en especial si hablamos de la familia Cullen.

Quizás Esme tenía razón, quizás yo subestimé demasiado el poder de Edward y consiguió esos malditos videos del aeropuerto. Tengo pánico solo de poner un pie fuera del edificio y verlo frente a mí, con esa expresión indescriptible que nunca presagia nada bueno.

Tomo asiento detrás de Anthony y lo coloco entre mis piernas. Beso su enigmático pelo color bronce y le susurro lo mucho que lo quiero.

—Hago esto por ti, cariño —murmuro contra su cabeza.

«Dame fuerzas».

.

.

Caída la tarde, con Tony dormido luego de una copiosa cena y un baño caliente, me preparo una taza de café cargado y me siento frente al ventanal de la sala, con un cuaderno en el regazo.

Estoy decidida a crearme un personaje. Una nueva Isabella Swan que haya crecido en alguna hacienda en Francia entre uvas y barriles. Está claro que tengo que convertirme en una mujer a la que Jacob no podría resistirse. Alguien conocedora de vinos, a la que le fascina el lacrosse, que también se ejercita por las mañanas y que usa diamantes en los tobillos.

Deslizo el bolígrafo por la hoja rayada, y me siento extraña al escribir un personaje para mí misma. Sin duda, soy una autora inusual.

Después de la media noche, mi obra está terminada. Ahora soy alguien mucho más encantadora y sofisticada. Debo admitir que crear un alter-ego es refrescante. Es como tener la oportunidad de ser la persona que siempre quisiste ser.

Invierto un par de horas en la lectura de los tipos de vinos y la importancia de Australia en la exportación vinícola. Sonrío para mis adentros al darme cuenta de que esto será mucho más fácil de lo que creí.

Memorizar cosas nunca ha sido un problema para mí. En la universidad, la semana de exámenes era como cualquier otra época. Mientras Jessica sudaba y gritaba de desesperación, yo estaba en alguna fiesta con mi cita en turno.

—"El vino principal de Australia es el shiraz y el chardonnay. Solo la parte sur del país es productora. Su sabor es afrutado. Australia es el segundo exportador más importante en Estados Unidos" —digo para mis adentros. Lo repito un par de veces más.

Si continúo a este ritmo, será cuestión de tiempo para que hable en el mismo idioma que Jacob lo hace.

No dejo a mi mente pensar mucho en él. Si siempre he sido egoísta, no veo por qué ahora deba dejar de serlo. Lo menos conveniente es pensar en todo el daño que voy a hacerle; algo mucho menos inteligente sería pensar en si es un hombre que se merece lo que su esposa está haciendo o no.

 _Esto es como cualquier trabajo. Preocúpate por hacerlo bien y por recibir tu pago. Es todo._

Cierro la libreta y la coloco sobre la marca de cigarro que Ángela dejó sobre la mesa. Me ha sido imposible quitarla incluso cuando agregué un poco de cloro al aromatizante.

Bufo, frustrada por la desfachatez de Ángela, y pienso que en ya me lo cobraré luego.

Cansada, voy a lavarme los dientes y el rostro. El espejo no me devuelve una imagen exactamente agradable. Se nota que estoy estresada y que no he dormido bien. Mi piel ha tomado un tono verduzco y las manchas oscuras bajo mis ojos son más pronunciadas.

Pienso en que tendré que aplicarme una buena capa de maquillaje cuando vuelva a ver a Jacob. No creo que él me dedicara una segunda mirada si pudiera verme ahora. Soy un absoluto desastre.

Me arrastro a la cama, haciendo a un lado a Anthony, y apago la lámpara en el buró.

.

.

La pesadilla se borra de mi memoria en cuanto abro los ojos. Desorientada, miro en la habitación. Aún está oscuro y Tony sigue dormido a mi lado.

Cuando mi oído se aguza, comprendo que no ha sido mi terrible sueño lo que me ha despertado, sino el timbre del celular y el molesto sonido que produce cuando vibra contra la superficie de madera de la mesita de noche.

 _No puede ser Edward. Él no tiene tu número..._ repito como un mantra.

Aclaro mi garganta para asegurarme que mi voz no temblará al hablar y tomo el aparato.

—¿Sí?

—Necesitas llamar a Edward, ahora mismo —la voz de Esme no es mesurada como siempre. Parece frenética y de inmediato siento que esta vez algo va _muy mal._

—¿Qué sucedió? —mis esfuerzos han sido inútiles. Mi tono es patéticamente agudo.

—Tanya lo sabe.

Si no estuviera sobre la cama ahora, sin duda habría caído al piso.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? —inquiero, rechinando los dientes. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Lo averiguó. Fue al antiguo apartamento y descubrió las fotos y... la cuna de Anthony.

Atrapo las sábanas en un puño y contengo el grito de impotencia.

«Edward no sabe que ella lo sabe. Tanya ha venido directamente hacia mí e hizo un caos en la casa. Carlisle intentó tranquilizarla, pero ella no entendía razones. Es una mujer herida, Isabella, por tanto es peligrosa».

—¿Y de qué serviría hablar con Edward?

—Es el único que, con sus influencias, puede ofrecerte protección. El padre de Tanya es un político que ocupa un puesto en la casa blanca. Tiene mucho más poder que nosotros y no me alegra decir que es un hombre despiadado. Tanya es su única hija, intocable para él. Si ella abre la boca todos estamos perdidos.

—¿Qué podrían hacerme? Nadie sabe en dónde estoy excepto tú.

—Pero no tardarán en descubrirlo. El mundo en inconvenientemente pequeño y la venganza muy grande. Tanya no va a detenerse hasta encontrarte y una vez lo haga... no estoy muy segura de lo que hará.

¿Qué podría hacer ella? No me mataría, ¿o sí?

—No estoy segura de que volver con Edward sea lo mejor. De hecho, pienso que es igual de terrible.

Esme suspira, luego habla en voz baja.

—Deja de ser tan estúpida, Isabella. Créeme cuando te digo que si Henry y Tanya Denali deciden ir a por ti, mi hijo será el menor de tus males. Así que haz lo que te digo. Amo a mi nieto y no quiero que nada malo pase.

Cuando Esme lo menciona un escalofrío eriza los vellos de mi nuca. ¿Ellos le harían daño a Tony?

—Está bien —exhalo—. Lo llamaré ahora.

—Bien. Haznos un favor a todos y olvida tu orgullo, niña tonta. Ahora es la seguridad de tú hijo la que está en juego.

Cuando ella cuelga, no me doy el tiempo de absorber sus palabras cuando estoy marcando el número de Edward.

Cierro mi mano en un puño para contener el temblor y cuento cada uno de los pitidos como si estos duraran una eternidad.

—Cullen —su presentación, impersonal y fría, contribuye al estremecimiento de mi cuerpo debido al temor.

—Edward, soy... soy yo —aprieto los labios. ¿Acaso sigo en una pesadilla? Tal vez desperté dentro de mi propio sueño.

—Isabella... Dios...

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos mientras exhalamos. Al parecer, él también está en vilo.

—Dime en dónde estás —está siendo engañosamente condescendiente, como aquella vez que me encontró en el hotel y me puso de cara al sillón.

—Nunca —estoy tan a la defensiva, que esa es mi primera respuesta. Más parece un instinto que rebeldía.

Hay una pausa. Su voz se vuelve más grave.

—Cuando te vi la primera vez, pensé en lo guapa que eras. Con el tiempo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera soltar tu pelo de ese moño y abrir tus piernas sobre mi escritorio. Tú me mandabas señales todo el tiempo, con esos pequeños gemidos cuando comías y esas... —suspira, como liberándose de un tremendo pesar—. Te quiero conmigo. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte que...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —interrumpo. Mi corazón inacapaz de hallar su ritmo normal. _¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que me quieres contigo?_

—A que te resististe a mí, y finalmente fuiste mía.

—¡Basta! —exclamo—. No soy de tu propiedad.

Su risa, un sonido que no recuerdo haber oído antes, hace eco en mi cerebro.

—Me perteneces a tal grado, que llevaste algo mío en el vientre. Nuestro hijo es la prueba irrefutable de qué tan mía eres.

 _No puedo. No puedo hacer esto._

Siempre me había preguntado qué le había heredado a mi madre, si desde el color de ojos hasta el carácter siempre fui como Charlie. Ahora lo entiendo. Su irritable anarquía está en mi sangre y sale a flote ahora, que no puede ser un momento menos conveniente.

—Tienes una afición por retrasar lo inevitable. Voy a encontrarte, cariño. De hecho, creo que volveré a verte dentro de muy poco. Casi puedo sentirte. Estoy más cerca de lo que crees —su entonación, tan insoportablemente autosuficiente, atiza el legado materno caótico y burbujeante en mis venas.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo? —interrogo en un grito ahogado.

A pesar de que no hay un espejo frente a mí, sé que mi piel luce pálida, y la sangre abandonando mi rostro es una sensación física.

—Me deleito pensando es eso, Isabella.

—¿Estás dispuesto a alejarme de Anthony? ¿Puedes ser tan miserable?

—Por supuesto que no. Manejo millones de dólares todos los días; negociar es mi placer.

Me muerdo la mejilla.

—Quieres un trato —aseguro.

—Así es.

—¿Qué es lo que pides?

—Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto a ti. Soy todo oidos, Isabella. Convénceme.

Cierro los ojos, incapaz de sobrellevar la humillación a la que estoy siendo sometida. Una sonrisa amarga me surca el rostro. Nos hemos desviado completamente del motivo principal de esta charla... y no puedo encontrar la brújula en mis pensamientos.

—Finalmente me tienes en donde querías ¿no es así?

 _Protección. Edward, por favor..._

Chasquea la lengua.

—Oh querida, claro que no. Te quiero sobre tus rodillas, mirándome y susurrando lo mucho que te arrepientes de haberte ido. Lo anhelo.

Mis extremidades comienzan a temblar, y lágrimas que parecen hervir amenazan con hacer estallar mi cabeza.

—¡Te odio, te odio! ¡No hay ningún trato! Si vas a demandarme, adelante. Juro que voy a acabar contigo.

Lanzo el celular contra la ventana y me sorprendo cuando el vidrio no cede ante la fuerza.

Mi más grande pecado, desde que tengo uso de memoria, ha sido el orgullo, y esta vez, quizás, este me costará mi propio hijo.

La única salida ahora es conquistar a Jacob Black, cobrar el dinero y contratar al mejor abogado de Australia.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Edward quita el manos libres de su oído y golpea el volante en repetidas ocasiones.

Sabe que ha sido un total idiota al haber provocado a Isabella de ese modo. ¡Carajo! ¡Ella lo había llamado! La había tenido en sus manos y, como siempre, su rabia había podido sobre su razón.

Había estado dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo y él lo había arruinado. Francamente, no sabe si siempre ha sido así de bruto con ella o es el amor lo que lo vuelve tan canalla.

La voz robotizada del auto indica otra llamada. Con renovada esperanza, él respira hondo y se calza el manos-libres de nuevo.

—Cullen —se las arregla para no denotar ninguna alteración.

Pero es la voz grave y furiosa de su padre la que contesta.

—Tenemos problemas, Edward. Demasiados. Ven a la casa. Ahora.

Carlisle no está dispuesto a dar explicaciones por teléfono, y Edward está tan nervioso ahora que de pronto la corbata es demasiado justa y no puede respirar.

En el siguiente retorno, da un movimiento violento que hace que las llantas protesten contra la vía. Mientras pisa el acelerador, libera el botón superior de su camisa y se pasa una mano por el pelo, destrozando el perfecto peinado.

¿Todo eso tendría que ver con Isabella? Si así era, entonces definitivamente lo había jodido todo con ella, piensa.

Un viaje de media hora hasta la zona residencial de Seattle le toma la mitad del tiempo, y cuando llega a casa de sus padres, Esme tiene la puerta abierta para él.

Carlisle ni siquiera está en su estudio como acostumbra cuando quiere tener una plática seria. Está en el sofá de tres plazas en la sala, con el teléfono en el regazo y repasando las arrugas de su frente con los dedos en un claro gesto de estar al borde de todo.

—Papá —nombra él, consiguiendo encontrarse con los ojos azules que ahora están nublados por alguna emoción que se le escapa—. ¿Qué pasó?

Carlisle frunce los labios y parece querer ponerse en pie, pero luego lo piensa mejor y se queda en su lugar.

—Nunca he querido un androide como hijo, pero siempre me había sentido orgulloso de tu capacidad para anteponer la razón al sentimiento... pero ahora. Esa mujer, Isabella, te ha convertido en algo que no reconozco.

Edward no sabe para dónde va esto. Voltea a ver a su madre, esperando encontrar una pista en su rostro, pero ahí no hay nada. Esme está ausente, con la mirada en el infinito.

«Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para regresar al lugar en el que Isabella vivía con Anthony y pensaste que tu esposa no haría nada».

—Papá, no...

—¡Tanya te siguió, Edward! ¡Sabe que tuviste una amante y..., —su voz se va apagando. De pronto, los cincuenta y cinco años son demasiado visibles en su rostro—, que tienes un hijo.

«Cuando Henry lo sepa... Esto se acabó. Nuestro honor, tú campaña y tu prestigio, y no nos olvidemos de ellos... Ellos también están perdidos».

Edward asiente, aceptando cada una de las palabras y respirando todo el rencor que su padre le ofrece ahora. Puede soportar eso, incluso el doloroso pensamiento de que su candidatura se acabe, pero no puede sobrellevar el evidente peligro al que ahora las dos personas que él más ha amado en su vida están expuestas.

Entiende el temor de Carlisle. Su suegro, Henry Denali, no se tentaba el corazón cuando de venganza de trataba. Sabe que solo tiene unas pocas horas antes de que Tanya se lo cuente a sus padres, y no puede desaprovecharlo.

Como una metáfora de volver a tomar las riendas de la situación, se abotona la camisa de nuevo y ajusta la corbata.

—No se acabó. No aún.

Jura en silencio, una y otra vez, que no dejará que nadie dañe a su familia.

Sí que quiere ver a Isabella implorando perdón, pero no ante Tanya, sino ante él. Esa es ahora su mayor motivación.

Al llegar a su propia casa, en donde sabe que sin duda encontrará a su esposa, se da un momento para respirar. No tiene una idea exacta de lo que va a decir o hacer, pero ya no hay tiempo para elucubrar nada.

Por primera vez, no tiene ningún plan de ataque contra Tanya.

Helen, el ama de llaves, le abre la puerta con una sonrisa forzada.

—La señora estaba esperándolo para comer.

Él levanta una ceja. Ella sabía que vendría.

Durante los treinta pasos que le toma llegar al comedor, va formando diferentes frases de disculpa en su cabeza, además de otros tantos argumentos inteligentes y mentiras varias.

Tanya le sonríe cuando lo ve aparecer frente a ella. La mesa está servida, pero la sopa no está humeante y hay un insecto alado sobre el pan, lo que indica que lleva un buen rato allí.

La escena es inquietante, típica de alguna cinta gore, y un estremecimiento transita por cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Edward. Sin embargo, él también sonríe y se acerca a ella para besarla, pero Tanya niega y señala la silla al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Él no discute y lo hace. Luego, extiende la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

Tanya hace un ademán hacia su propio plato antes de tomar los cubiertos y pinchar un guisante con uno de los dientes del tenedor. Edward hace lo mismo con un trozo de pescado.

—¿Cuándo la conociste? —interroga tan circunspecta que a Edward le toma unos segundos entender. No esperaba que ella fuera tan directa.

—Hace un par de años.

—¿En dónde? —toma otro guisante.

Él es consciente de que tiene que llevar la situación con cuidado. La falsa tranquilidad de Tanya es una bomba haciendo tic-tac.

—Sinceramente, no creo que sean detalles que tú y yo debamos discutir. No es...

—Querido, por favor, solo son preguntas tontas. Ya llegaremos a lo que de verdad importa. ¿En dónde la conociste?

Edward se toma su tiempo en masticar el filete y luego bebe agua.

—Entró como practicante a la oficina.

—Ya veo... Es decir, es una típica historia ¿no? El jefe que se enamora de su secretaria... —de repente, sus ojos se enrojecen y brillan—. ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

—No... cariño, por supuesto que no —contesta dulcemente, mostrándole esa sonrisa que Tanya siempre se esforzaba por provocar—. Ella fue un error.

Los labios de ella, perfectamente pintados en un tono coral, tiemblan ante esa frase.

—¿Y... se tienen hijos con los errores?

—¿Por qué me seguiste, Tanya?

—Contéstame.

Respira profundo.

—El niño no es mío —es la mentira más grande que ha dicho nunca y siente desprecio hacia sí mismo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué vivía en tu departamento?

—No tenía un lugar fijo para quedarse, pero ya se ha ido. Nena, aquí no pasó nada.

Edward se levanta, pero al primer paso, Tanya vuelve a agitar la cabeza y coloca un objeto brillante sobre la mesa.

A él le lleva un momento descifrar la naturaleza de lo que está viendo.

—Me estás mintiendo, Edward. ¿Soy tan poca cosa para ti como para no merecer la verdad?

—Tanya...

—¡Siéntate, maldita sea!

Edward, con el corazón latiendo a una nueva revolución, muestra las palmas en señal de rendimiento y regresa a la silla.

Tanya sonríe y toma el objeto plateado de la mesa, apuntándolo hacia él.

—¿Sabes? Me tomó buena parte de la mañana encontrar las balas. No sé por qué no estaban junto al revólver. Qué tonta ¿verdad? Separar a una pistola de sus balas... es casi como separar a un padre de su hijo...

Ella empuja el seguro hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—¿Cómo se llama el niño, Edward? —inquiere.

OoO

 _ **De antemano, una disculpa por los paros cardíacos que seguro provoqué.**_

 _ **Les juro que yo también casi me muero sin terminar capítulo. ;)**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Vamos a aclarar lo que pasó, porque ya me preguntaron vía PM y review por qué volví cuando yo había dicho que me iba.**_

 _ **Para empezar, alguien denunció ante Fanfiction mi historia You Can Be The Boss diciendo que no tenía la clasificación adecuada. Fanfiction me envió un correo recordándome que las clasificaciones permitidas era K, K+, T, T+ y M. Esta persona que me denunció dijo que mi historia era MA, que es una clasificación no admitida aquí. Como yo estaba en riesgo de que me borraran las historias y me cerraran la cuenta permanentemente, tomé la decisión de desaparecer de este sitio por un tiempo y averiguar qué podía hacer para que esto no sucediera.**_

 _ **Reporté mi situación vía correo electrónico a Fanfiction y di pruebas de que mi historia no era rated MA, pues si bien se decían algunas groserías en los capítulos el lenguaje no era precisamente soez y las escenas de sexo no eran muy gráficas. Ellos requisaron todas y cada una de mis historias y hasta hace unas semanas me dijeron que todo estaba bien, pues mi historia todavía figuraba en la clasificación M.**_

 _ **Por eso decidí volver aquí, aunque no se preocupen, también seguiré subiendo en Wattpad.**_

 _ **Gracias de verdad si leyeron todo este problema.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 17:

 _Me perdí a mi mismo, cuando te perdí a ti._

 _Y aún me derrumbo cuando escucho tu voz._

 **Dos días después…**

Bella's POV.

Mientras el auto sigue avanzando a una velocidad desesperantemente lenta, puedo ver a lo lejos los montes verdes y la vid extendiéndose por todas partes. La vista me quita el aliento un momento. Llevaba tiempo sin poder admirar ningún paisaje.

Durante los pasados días, me he limitado a cuidar de Tony y de mí misma, siendo cautelosa cada vez que me atreví a salir del apartamento. A pesar de que Dee Why es una playa maravillosa y todo en los alrededores invita a ir a la costa y hundir los pies en la arena, aún no me he podido dar ese lujo junto con Anthony. Solamente hemos salido un par de veces a hacer el mercado y a dar un muy breve paseo.

El chofer me mira a través del retrovisor.

—La señora Black me ordenó darle esto —extiende su brazo hacia atrás con un sobre color crema en la mano.

—¿Qué es?

—La invitación, por supuesto —explica.

Levanto la pestaña del sobre y miro dentro de él. Desde luego, hay una invitación de aspecto precioso; pero también hay unos cuantos dólares. Sospecho que ni siquiera Tom —el chofer—, sabe para qué son, así que no pregunto.

Abro mi bolso y lanzo dentro el sobre con el dinero. Miro por la ventana. Hemos dejado atrás la carretera y ahora el camino es una improvisada vereda por la que hay que conducir con cuidado para no levantar demasiada tierra.

En lo alto, el cielo tiene la cantidad justa de nubes para que sus sombras bañen las cumbres de las colinas, dando la ilusión de que el firmamento puede tocarse con los dedos si uno se estira lo suficiente.

Agacho la mirada y repaso mi atuendo; shorts verde militar, blusa blanca de chiffon con un moño de la misma tela en el cuello y zapatos peep-toe de plataforma amarillos. Me había revisado en el espejo un sinnúmero de veces antes de salir de casa, intentando que el verme bien sirviera para infundirme confianza. Lamentablemente, aún no ha funcionado.

Mientras Tom disminuye gradualmente la velocidad, diviso no muy lejos a tres personas montadas a caballo que parecen simplemente pasear entre los viñedos. Son dos hombres y una mujer; para mí alivio, ninguno de ellos es Jacob Black, lo cual significa que él o bien no ha llegado o está junto con el resto de invitados.

Repaso el plan en mi cabeza: Crecí en Lyon, soy la hija única hija de una familia que producía vino en Francia a una escala bastante pequeña, mis padres ya murieron y yo vendí los viñedos porque decidí ir a la Universidad; vine a Australia porque estoy buscando un empleo —lo cual no es mentira— y porque me rompieron el corazón.

Si estoy en lo correcto, Jacob es un hombre caballeroso, por lo cual no podrá resistirse ante la noticia de mi trágica historia de amor y preguntará por ella, lo cual va a asegurarme su atención por el resto de la tarde y así evitaré lo que pasó la última vez que lo vi, cuando él fue acaparado por los demás invitados a la cena.

Tom abre mi puerta y yo espero un momento antes de apearme del auto.

 _Puedo con esto._

Agradezco el haber escogido unos zapatos de plataforma baja; el suelo es de textura bruta, con pequeñas piedras que me depararían un esguince de tobillo seguro de haber traído tacos altos.

—¿Va a esperarme aquí? —interrogo mientras acomodo mi blusa.

—Esa es la orden que la señora Black me dio —responde eficazmente.

Frunzo la boca. En este encuentro con Jacob Black se decidirá mi futuro. Es todo o nada. Me mojo los labios.

—No, —agito la cabeza, segura de lo que estoy haciendo—, dile a Ángela que yo te he dicho que te vayas.

El rostro de Tom apenas denota sorpresa.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso. La señora Bla…

—Confía en mí Tom. Dile que era necesario que me dejaras sola. Hazlo —me doy la vuelta, sin esperar para comprobar si Tom se sube al auto de nuevo o no, y recorro todo el camino empedrado hasta la enorme verja a la entrada de la hacienda.

Un hombre vestido de traje hecho a mano habla por un wallkie-talkie y hace un asentimiento de cabeza cuando me ve frente a él.

—¿Su invitación, por favor? —una vez la tiene se hace un lado y me escolta hasta la mitad del jardín, en donde una mujer de vestido veraniego y cabello negro l argo me recibe.

—Bienvenida —frunce los labios y veo un momento incomodidad en su mirada—. Le ruego me disculpe, pero creo que no le— conozco.

—No se preocupe. Soy invitada del señor Black, es mi primera vez en Australia. Me llamo Isabella Swan.

Sus ojos oscuros se abren—. ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! El señor Black… él acaba de llegar hace un momento. Es un gusto, señorita Swan.

Atravesamos el salón principal de la hacienda, decorada en un claro estilo rústico que no deja de ser extravagante.

—La hacienda fue mandada construir en 1840 por Thomas Glascock, luego la nieta de este se casó con George Slater en 1905. Desde entonces la propiedad, incluyendo la granja de Rose Hill, es propiedad de la familia Slater —explica la mujer. Carraspea y se detiene abruptamente—. Por cierto, me llamo Adelaide Winston. Perdón por el error, he tenido mucho trabajo.

—Está bien —le absuelvo—. Ahora, de verdad me interesa la historia de la hacienda, pero necesito ver al señor Black. Él me está esperando y creo que voy tarde.

—Oh, claro. Sí —siento pena por Adelaide. Luce totalmente estresada y consternada—. Sígueme.

Lo hago.

Nos adentramos en los viñedos, que están dispuestos en largas y perfectas líneas rectas que se pierden en la distancia. Luego de cinco minutos andando, una pequeña palapa de hojas de palmera seca irrumpe con el paisaje verde.

Ahí, un grupo de al menos quince personas ríen y chocan sus copas. El aroma de carne cocinándose me llega tan súbitamente, que toso un poco a causa del humo. A causa de eso, Jacob, que tiene puesto un mandil de cocina atado a la cintura y está frente al fogón, levanta el rostro y me mira por tres largos segundos. Sonríe.

—Bella —llama y se acerca—. Gracias, Adelaide.

Adelaide se retira con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Swan, creo que usted en serio me está siguiendo —dice en un tono juguetón.

Levanto los hombros—. ¿No cree en el destino, señor Black?

—Bella, por favor dime Jacob. Creo que ya te lo había dicho —me coloca la mano en mi espalda y me empuja suavemente hacia la parrilla humeante—. Y en efecto, sí que creo en el destino.

—¿Lo ves? Quizás tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos.

Jacob agita la cabeza y vuelve a empujarme hacia adelante.

—Ven conmigo. Si estás tan ansiosa de entrar al mundo de las uvas, tienes que conocer a estas personas.

De hecho, ya todos los demás invitados están mirándome. Algunos solo tienen ojos curiosos, otros, en su mayoría las mujeres, me ven con reservas. Seguramente piensan que yo soy la causa de que el matrimonio de Jacob y Ángela se esté acabando… No podrían estar más en lo cierto.

«Les presento a Isabella Swan. Tiene pocos días en el país y está interesada en conocer más acerca del vino y su producción. Yo la invité para que conociera la mejor cava de Oceanía».

Nunca he tenido problemas conociendo a gente nueva. Sin embargo, el saber lo que estas personas piensan de mí me hace sentirme un poco tímida.

—Es un placer —me dicen un par de hombres. Solo uno de ellos viene a besarme en la mejilla; ell resto se limita a sonreírme y agitar su mano. Jacob me dice sus nombres, pero estoy tan nerviosa, que apenas memorizo algunos de ellos.

—Supongo que llevará tiempo agradarles —murmuro.

—Son muy conservadores con sus círculos sociales. Una vez que sepan más de ti, como por ejemplo que vienes de una familia adinerada, comenzarás a caerles mejor —Jacob me escolta hacia una de las mesas de madera y me extiende una copa de vino—. Hay muchos cortes de carne en el asador, ¿qué te gustaría?

—Uhm, rib eye está bien.

Al dejarme sola, nadie hace el intento de hablarme o siquiera sentarse en la misma mesa que yo. Sé que es por lo que deben estar diciendo de mí. Están molestos porque Jacob prefirió "invitarme" a mí en lugar de traer a Ángela.

Cuando Jacob apaga el fuego de la parrilla y se quita el delantal, coloca una silla frente a mí y me alza una ceja.

—Creo que tenía una idea errónea de ti, Bella. La última vez que te vi pensé que eras una mujer que había nacido para relacionarse.

—Y no te equivocaste. Me gusta hablar con los demás, pero simplemente creo que es mejor dejar a tus amigos en paz. Está claro que piensan que tengo la peste o algo parecido. No es solo cuestión de desconfianza. Creo que ellos piensan que yo…

Él se inclina hacia adelante, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué eres mi amante? —sugiere en un tono fingidamente tenebroso.

—Bueno… sí.

—Tú sabes que soy casado, ¿verdad?

Me quedo sin aire un momento.

—No exactamente, pero ya suponía que un hombre como tú no podía estar soltero.

Suspira y deja su copa de vino a un lado.

—Todos mis amigos, mis socios, todos conocen a Ángela, mi esposa. Todos la respetan porque, a pesar de que ella viene de una familia humilde, hizo un hombre nuevo de mí. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que ella había sido la que le había dado ese "empujoncito" final a mi empresa para que esta liderara el mercado australiano.

Oh. Esto definitivamente es interesante. A Ángela le gustará esto.

—¿Ya no piensas eso?

Él se echa para atrás, agrandado la distancia entre nosotros.

—Te conozco hace menos de una semana y te estoy diciendo cosas que poca gente sabe. Eres peligrosa para mí, Swan.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? De verdad quiero ser tu amiga, pero si crees que estás confiando en mí demasiado pronto no me molesta. De igual modo, yo tampoco te he dicho muchas cosas de mí.

Jacob se queda en silencio y parpadea tres veces seguidas, como si estuviera pensando mucho en algo.

—¿Te gustaría que te llevara a recorrer los viñedos? —se pone de pie.

—Claro.

Jacob y yo nos despedimos de los demás y yo me siento inmensamente aliviada de dejarlos a ellos y a sus ojos de ave carroñera atrás.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Edward contempla desde el asiento en la cómoda sala del consultorio el letrero en la puerta de madera.

 _Thomas Lee._

 _Terapeuta._

Luego de la crisis nerviosa de Tanya, en la cual casi lo mata, había logrado convencerla de ver a un psicólogo. Aunque está seguro de que lo que ella necesita es un psiquiatra y mucho Prozac.

Tanya está dentro, hablando con el doctor. Thomas les había dicho que primero quería hablar a solas con cada uno.

Edward se siente ansioso y culpable. Ansioso porque toda esta parafernalia de "salvar su matrimonio" le obligaría a detener sus planes para traer a Bella de regreso; culpable porque había negado a su propio hijo. A la luz de su vida. Había jurado ante Tanya que aquél bebé no era suyo. Que su relación con Isabella sólo había sido pasajera.

Lo único bueno que ha logrado, a su consideración, es no haber revelado nombres ni fotos. Aún tiene la ventaja de que Tanya no sabría quién es Isabella de tenerla enfrente.

Está más que jodido. Sabe que apenas podrá abstenerse de buscar a Bella por unas semanas. Luego, como si de heroína se tratase, regresará a su obsesión con mucha más fuerza. El siguiente paso que está completamente formado; conseguir las listas del aeropuerto. Ya tenía a alguien trabajando en ello. Sabe de sobra que ella no escapó por carretera. Su Isabella no sabe manejar.

Hace tiempo que ya piensa en ella de esa manera. _Su Isabella_. En su mente y en su estúpido corazón ella siempre ha sido suya. No sabe aún cómo actuará cuando estén cara a cara. ¿La atrapará en sus brazos con toda su fuerza o la obligará a arrodillarse y suplicar perdón? Ambas cosas lo excitan, lo hacen pensar en el bello cuerpo de Isabella. Dios. Nunca se imaginó que amar a alguien sería así; devastadoramente intenso, doloroso y sensual.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hace levantar el rostro. Tanya tiene un pañuelo contra la nariz y sus ojos están enrojecidos. Edward se pone de pie, la abraza y le besa la frente. Él no la odia. Él la quiere y siente pena por ella. Lo único que aborrece es que, cada vez que mira dentro de los ojos azules de Tanya, se ve a sí mismo. Ambos son personas que sienten un amor no correspondido. Se siente miserable por lo que está haciendo de ella… por la forma en la que acabará con ella, pues él ya ha decidido una cosa más; cuando traiga a Bella y a su hijo de vuelta, ella no será más su amante.

Será suya. Será la Sra. Cullen.

—Sht. Ya, cariño, tranquila.

Tanya se siente suave contra sus brazos, como mantequilla. Le ha pedido perdón por apuntarle con el arma un sinnúmero de veces durante estos dos días. Y prácticamente se ha pasado esas cuarenta y ocho horas llorando por lo que hizo.

—Perdón —le besa en la comisura de la boca—. Edward, perdóname. Yo…

—Perdóname tú a mí —responde él—. Yo fui el único canalla en esto. Jamás debí... engañarte —las palabras son difíciles de pronunciar. Sabe que, de regresar el tiempo, volvería a hacer lo mismo. Volvería a ceder al hechizo de Isabella Swan.

Thomas, el terapeuta, carraspea—. ¿Señor Cullen? Puede pasar.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Jacob ha pasado la última hora hablando de vino y negocios. No niego que es una charla interesante, pero no es por lo que estoy aquí. Él se sonroja al notar mi ausencia.

—Lo lamento. Soy un adicto al trabajo. Ángela me lo decía todo el tiempo.

 _Bingo._

—¿Por qué hablas de tu esposa en pasado? ¿Murió? —pregunto inocentemente.

Él me mira extrañado—. Para ser una fan mía, sabes muy poco de mi vida.

—No soy una fan, solo te conozco porque hice mi trabajo de la universidad sobre ti y admiro lo que haces, pero no conozco más allá de lo que has hecho en la industria.

—¿De verdad tu tesis fue sobre mí? Ahora me siento alagado… y apenado. No debí haberte hablado tanto de negocios entonces, ya lo sabes todo.

—¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Inhala profundo y se mira los pies—. No. No está muerta, Bella.

—Me alegro. Había creído que esa mirada triste en tus ojos se debía a eso —le provoco.

—¿Qué mirada triste?

—Soy buena analizado a la gente. Desde que te ví, supe que eras un hombre triste. Como una estrella de rock, que tienen el mundo a sus pies pero por dentro no deja de sentirse solo.

Él entorna los ojos—. Si aplicara mi cualidad de tiburón de negocios sobre ti, concluiría que estás tratando de sacarme información —la palma de su mano se posa en mi esternón y empuja levemente hacia atrás, hasta que las ramas de una vid se clavan en la piel de mi espalda—. ¿Eres una espía, Bella?

—No, por supuesto que no. Te lo dije, solo quiero ser tu amiga… quiero entenderte. Perdón si te ofendí… —mis palabras son interrumpidas por su tacto a los costados de mi rostro, seguido de sus labios sobre mi frente.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, las espinas clavándose más en mi piel a través de la blusa.

—Tú me recuerdas tanto a ella…, —susurra más para él mismo—, tienes ese mismo don, tan raro estos días.

—¿Qué… qué don? —para evitar caerme, mis manos se afianzan a sus musculosos hombros, que aún debajo del relajado ajuste de su camisa logran marcarse.

—El de la empatía. Ángela… ella me encantó desde el primer momento por su personalidad tan alegre, siempre tan dispuesta a dar amor, pero, al mismo tiempo, me comprendía más que mi propio terapeuta. Se ponía en mis zapatos con tal facilidad que yo solo caí fascinado. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

 _¿Un terapeuta? ¿Por qué él estaría viendo a un terapeuta?_

Carraspeo y, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en mis labios, confieso lo que desde el principio ya sabía.

—Amas a tu esposa.

Él deja caer la cabeza—. No quiero contarte esa parte de mi vida. Es demasiado complicada en verdad.

—Me va a tomar mucho tiempo ganarme tu confianza, pero está bien, llegaremos ahí —le doy una palmada suave en el hombro y él me ayuda a incorporarme, mis pies ganan estabilidad de nuevo sobre tierra firme.

Sin embargo, no podría estar más aterrada ahora. ¿Cómo demonios voy a convertirme en la amante de un hombre que solo tiene ojos para su esposa? Quizás deba hacer un último intento con Ángela y hacerla entrar en razón, luego apelar a su "don de la empatía" y convencerla de que me de trabajo en su empresa.

Jacob y yo llegamos a la hacienda. En el camino, he tenido tiempo para pensar. Ángela va a mandarme al diablo como llegue con malas noticias y yo no puedo darme ese lujo. Edward y sus abogados están respirándome en la nuca.

Así que, reuniendo todos mis encantos, me detengo a mitad de la sala de estar de la gran casa y encaro a Jacob, hiperventilando y mordiendo mi labio inferior. Él se acerca más a mí frunciendo el ceño y me toma la mano.

No puedo serle indiferente. Su tacto para conmigo es diferente con otras mujeres. Tengo que afectarlo en algún nivel, así este sea mísero. Además, si no consigo nada ¿cómo demonios voy a irme a casa si corrí al chofer?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —me toca la frente—. Quizás tomamos mucho sol.

Bato mis pestañas y lo miro a través de ellas. Levanto mi rostro lentamente y ladeo la cabeza con un gesto falsamente apesadumbrado.

—Yo… necesito saber algo. No puedo irme sin preguntarte… —me gustaría que él dijera algo, pero simplemente aguarda en silencio a que continúe—. ¿Te gusto tan solo un poco?

Él suelta mi mano y yo cierro los ojos. ¿Eso fue un no? Mi ego sufre una lesión.

—¿Por eso insistes tanto con mi vida sentimental?

Aquí vamos…

—Desde que te vi en la cena yo… No he podido sacarte de mi mente desde entonces. Si no te gusto, lo entiendo, pero quiero ser tu amiga —me llevo las manos al rostro y sollozo—. ¡Dios! ¡Olvida lo que te pregunté! Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir esto por alguien y yo pensé…

Nuevamente, él se acerca a mí cuando menos lo espero. Mi cuerpo se vuelve diminuto en cuanto él me envuelve con sus brazos y trata de reconfortarme. Para hacer mi actuación más real, recuerdo las razones por las cuales lloro por las noches, cuando nadie puede verme u oírme. Ni siquiera Tony.

Recuerdo el terror que experimenté cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada.

Recuerdo la claustrofobia que sentía encerrada en el apartamento en Seattle.

Recuerdo las manos de Edward tocándome, y me doy cuenta que quizás no vuelva a sentir eso con nadie más.

Recuerdo a Edward tratando de mantenerme a su lado, el temor en sus ojos porque algún día me fuera, la devoción con la que miraba a Anthony.

Y de pronto todas mis memorias le pertenecen a él. De pronto Edward invade mi cerebro. De pronto su rostro y todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo y las maneras en las que siempre me cuidó se vuelven demasiado para aguantar.

—Él me lastimó tanto —murmuro contra su pecho. Jacob se separa de mí algunos centímetros.

—¿Quién, Bella? ¿De qué hablas?

—Fue la primera vez que me enamoré y él… Solo tomó y tomó hasta que no quedó nada y se fue. Me abandonó. Cuando te vi… —tengo que mantener esta mentira—. Por favor, dime que no estoy quedando como una tonta frente a ti.

Él está claramente sorprendido al ver tal cantidad de lágrimas en mi rostro. Me acaricia el cabello y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja.

—Soy un hombre, Bella, y tú eres preciosa. Por supuesto que me siento atraído.

Al menos el humillarme sirvió para algo.

—¿Pero? —hipeo.

—Pero no sé si esté preparado para una relación ahora mismo y tú estás… herida. Quizás estás confundiendo lo que sientes…

Nunca había tenido que abordar a nadie en toda mi vida. Siempre había sido demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo, pero ahora, si quiero mantener a mi hijo conmigo y no ir a la cárcel tengo que hacer esto.

Lo atraigo por el cuello, demasiado rápido como para que él pueda detenerme, y lo beso largamente. Muevo mi boca contra la suya, que sabe a vino cabernet. Él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarme lejos y me siento aliviada cuando no lo hace. Mi emoción crece cuando sus manos se juntan en mi cintura y siento como nos arrastra hasta una habitación más privada que la sala. Mi espalda choca con una pared y él libera un ligero gruñido cuando me pongo en puntas para alcanzarle mejor, adentrando mi lengua entre sus labios y acariciándolo lo mejor que puedo. Nunca me había esforzado tanto por dar un beso, y el recuerdo de Edward se mantiene en mi cabeza; aún lágrimas audaces logran salir por las comisuras de mis ojos.

Jacob envuelve su mano en m cintura y me carga sin ningún esfuerzo, dejándonos a la misma altura. Presiona su pecho contra el mío y mis dedos hurgan sus pectorales. Me permito disfrutar lo bien definidos y abultados que son sus músculos para que el beso no sea del todo falso.

—Tócame, —imploro en medio del beso—, por favor.

Con la mano libre, acaricia mi costado y baja hasta mis piernas. Se siente… diferente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser tocada por otro hombre que no fuera Edward. Aprieto mis párpados, reprendiéndome por seguir pensando en él.

Jacob me libera, ambos estamos jadeando. Me mira atentamente, como si quisiera adivinar lo que pienso. Siento que mis labios están hinchados y arden un poco, los mojo con mi lengua y reclino mi cabeza contra la pared.

Me besa la mejilla y otra vez reacomoda mi pelo—. No quiero lastimarte, Bella. Tú y yo no queremos las mismas cosas.

—¿Me deseas? —inquiero con la mirada en el techo.

—Bella…

—¿Me quieres en tu cama? Yo te quiero en la mía. Eso es lo que importa. Los sentimientos vendrán luego… y nunca voy a pedirte más. Tu esposa no me importa —decir esto me da náuseas—. Solo sé que te quiero.

Su pulgar hace presión en mi mentón, forzándome a mirarlo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿Quieres ser mi… amante?

—No tienes que llamarme así necesariamente. Solo soy Bella.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

El terapeuta había canalizado a Tanya con un psiquiatra, cuyo diagnóstico había sido una depresión moderada.

Al llegar a casa, ella va inmediatamente a la cocina a tomarse los psicotrópicos recetados y Edward camina detrás de ella, besándola en el cuello.

Tiene que asegurarse que ella no volverá a sospechar que él tiene una amante, si quiere mantener a Isabella y a Anthony a salvo. Sabe que si Tanya tiene otro ataque, esta vez no dudará en contarle a su padre, Henry Denali, y entonces todo estará perdido.

—Dime que me amas —le pide Tanya.

Él suspira y disimula su exasperación con una sonrisa.

—Te amo, cariño. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Una hora después, cuando ella se queda dormida en la otomana de la sala -el sueño pesado es un efecto secundario del Fluoxetine-, Edward se dirige a su estudio. Allí, Carlisle le informa que ningún medio de comunicación se enteró de lo ocurrido con Tanya y que su candidatura no podría ir mejor.

—Encabezas las listas de popularidad, Edward —dice con tono severo—. Un error más y lo perderás todo.

La verdad era que él ya se sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo.

—No te preocupes, papá. Ya todo está bien.

Cuando Edward cuelga y marca el siguiente número, sabe que si Esme o Carlisle supieran lo que está haciendo, no volverían a dirigirle palabra y probablemente lo sacarían del testamento.

El teléfono solo da un tono antes de que Theo Waldrick, el director del Aeropuerto Internacional, le conteste con un tono amigable.

Edward trata de saltarse las preguntas de rigor y va al grano. Ya está molesto lo suficiente; este favor va a costarle caro.

—¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?

—Ah, claro. ¿Cómo podría decepcionar al futuro senador? Te estoy enviando el video ahora mismo.

—¿Y las listas?

—Tengo el registro justo aquí. ¿Isabella Swan, no?

—Así es —trata de mantener la desesperación a raya.

—Ella abordó el vuelo AA-1020-SEA-ORL.

Edward se inclina hacia adelante, respirando por las fosas nasales que de pronto no le suministran el suficiente oxígeno.

—¿Orlando, Florida? —Se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz—. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

—Los registros no mienten, Cullen.

Invoca a todos los demonios en su mente y rechina los dientes. Ella lo había planeado demasiado bien… sabía lo que él haría por encontrarla y ella siempre estuvo un paso más adelante.

Bella se había ido a Florida para hacer tiempo… para confundirlo a él. Florida había sido una simple escala. Era claro que había salido del país utilizando las influencias de Esme…

Esme. Si ella había logrado que Bella evadiera la aduana entonces significaba que su madre tenía el poder suficiente para conseguir esos registros.

Teclea en el buscador el nombre del Aeropuerto de Orlando y obtiene el número de las oficinas. Sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y las sensaciones que pululan en los rincones de su alma lo fascinan al mismo tiempo que lo perturban.

Sabe exactamente lo que va a hacer, lo que va a decir una vez esté hablando con la aduana.

 _Estoy tan cerca de ti, Isabella. Mi amor._

Sí. Ella podía haberlo planeado todo, pero no contaba con que él estaba dispuesto a vender su alma a quien fuera necesario para traerla de vuelta.

OoO

 _ **Gracias por la eterna espera. Gracias por seguir aquí.**_

 _ **¿Ustedes qué piensan de Jacob? ¿Sigue amando a Ángela? ¿Hay algo que Bella no sabe y que no le están diciendo?**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Esta vez no tardé tanto.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

 _No hay lugar en el que puedas esconderte,_

 _la luna de los cazadores está brillando._

 _-Running With The Wolves, Aurora._

Capítulo 18:

Narrator's POV.

—¿Le diste la… información? —Esme suspira. Quiere soltar su pelo del prolijo agarre en lo alto de su cabeza y deshacerse de la gargantilla de oro alrededor de su cuello. De pronto se siente asfixiada, una sensación tan apabullante que no sentía desde que Edward le había dicho que Isabella estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

—En la aduana cometieron un error, pero debes entender que todos los que estamos involucrados en esto sabemos que cometimos un delito. Cuando tu hijo llamó pidiendo la información en tu nombre, nos amenazó con presentar cargos. Esmerald, lo que hicimos fue muy grave y esto… podría destruir la reputación de mi empresa.

—Quien va a destruirte seré yo, Hans. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¡No! —interrumpe antes de que el hombre pueda responder—. No sabes lo que has provocado. Hace muchos años te salvé de la bancarrota, me debías una grande y mira ahora cómo me pagas. Esta deuda…. será eterna —Esme lanza el teléfono a su cama, sin molestarse en colgar, y hace lo que ha ansiado desde que Hans le dio las malas noticias; dejar que su cabello le caiga sobre los hombros y retirar la pesada joyería de su garganta.

Escucha pasos aproximándose a su habitación y cierra los ojos temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo, quien entra a la pieza en Carlisle.

—¿Querida, estás enferma? —él le toca las mejillas pero la temperatura de su esposa es normal—. ¿Pasó algo?

Esme intuye que de alguna manera Carlisle sabe que ella ayudó a Bella a escapar, pero nunca han hablado del tema. Decide decírselo, pues la catástrofe es demasiado para ella sola.

—Yo ayudé a Isabella para que pasara la Aduana sin problemas.

Carlisle ladea la cabeza y sonríe suavemente.

—Lo supuse. Quizás no fue correcto, pero fue lo mejor.

Esme agita la cabeza.

—Edward logró averiguar a dónde se escapó Isabella con Anthony.

—¿Pero… cómo? Nuestras influencias no llegan a tanto.

—Utilizó mi nombre. Primero debió haber averiguado la escala de Isabella en Florida y contactado al Aeropuerto de allí —Esme entrelaza sus dedos y hace una fuerte presión en ellos para detener el persistente temblor de sus manos—. Si Edward va tras ella…

Carlisle ve a un punto fijo en el suelo, mientras balancea la cabeza con los dientes apretados.

¿Su hijo sería tan estúpido como para volver a arriesgarlo todo por traer a esa mujer y a su nieto de vuelta?

—Voy a hablar con él y me va escuchar… ¡ese idiota me va a escuchar!

Esme se sobresalta ante la reacción de su esposo. Pocas veces él alza la voz, pues su temperamento siempre ha sido diplomático. Ahora parecía, sin embargo, que Edward había logrado que perdiera los estribos.

La siguiente llamada que Esme hace, es para Australia, y no se molesta en averiguar la hora que es en ese país.

OoO

Bella's POV.

En cuanto abro los ojos, es como si lograra ver todo con otro color. Todo es más vívido y por primera vez desde que llegue aquí se siente… real.

Siempre esperaba despertar en ese pent-house en Seattle y darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, que en realidad no había logrado escapar de ese lugar.

Luego de dar el desayuno a Anthony y asearlo, hago la limpieza del apartamento con una renovada actitud.

Ayer, luego de que Jacob me trajera a casa y, como el caballero que es, respetara mi espacio y no me hiciera invitarlo a entrar, me había dicho que le gustaría ir conmigo a una pequeña reunión en un restaurante nuevo en la ciudad. Por supuesto, acepté.

Informé a Ángela en cuanto pude y ella me felicitó, pero nunca me dijo que vendría. Por lo tanto, cuando tocan a la puerta y la veo frente a mí, frunzo el ceño, extrañada.

—Sí, lo sé —levanta sus lentes de sol y los colca en su cabeza—. Perdón por no avisarte antes. Prometo que no tardaremos.

Cierro la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella toma asiento en el sofá. Mientras la observo, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que dista esta Ángela de la que conocí hace unas semanas. La chica dulce y atormentada se ha ido y solo queda alguien que parece vivir por la moda y la sofisticación.

—Todo lo que tenía que decirte lo dije ayer por teléfono —le recuerdo.

—Vine por detalles. ¿Te acostaste con él?

—Solo nos besamos.

—¿Entonces, oficialmente, eres su amante?

—Me dijo que lo pensara. Tengo hasta mañana para darle una respuesta. Vendrá a recogerme e iremos a una cena.

—Bien —hurga en su bolso y saca un fajo de billetes considerable—. Toma, es un adelanto. Te recuerdo que, una vez te acuestes con él, necesito pruebas de ello. Fotos, video… lo que sea.

—Sí, Ángela —hablar de esto me recuerda el despreciable ser humano que soy.

Ella exhala exageradamente y se pone de pie. Extiende su brazo con una tarjeta de crédito en la mano.

—Esto es para que compres el vestido para esa cena. Elige bien, Bella. Quizás esta sea nuestra noche.

—De acuerdo. Te informaré sobre lo que pase en cuanto pueda.

—Hasta luego, querida —me besa la mejilla—. Somos un buen equipo.

—Ángela —la llamo—. Él te ama.

Ángela se muerde la mejilla.

—Seguro —dice sarcásticamente—. Por eso accedió a meterte a la cama luego de verte solo dos veces.

Luego de que ella se va, me apresuro a alistarme y llevo a Tony conmigo a comprar el vestido con la tarjeta oro.

Mientras camino por la calle, me siento segura. Es como si el haberme convertido en la amante de Jacob –por más despreciable que eso suene—, me brindara un escudo a mi alrededor.

Acepto que cuando comenzó a responder a mi beso me sentí decepcionada. Supongo que fue mi lado romántico que en ese momento decidió salir de su escondite. Jacob es un hombre inestable en muchos casos. Sé que ama a Ángela por la forma en la que sus ojos brillan cuando habla de ella. Ángela no lo cree, y es entendible, la diferencia conmigo es que la vida me ha enseñado que los hombres distinguen bien entre el amor y el deseo, mientras que para nosotras es inconcebible no desear a la persona que queremos.

.

.

Luego de tres tiendas, elijo un vestido hasta por debajo de la rodilla en color azul rey y cuyas líneas de costura definen mi cintura. Es un vestido sencillo pero creo que a Jacob va a gustarle.

Athony y yo vamos a por un helado y un paseo por la costa. Él sonríe como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y eso opaca por un momento mi felicidad, pues me hace darme cuenta que él no es feliz con su nueva vida. Mi único propósito ahora es resolver esta situación cuanto antes y darle a Anthony lo que se merece; una vida tranquila y feliz.

OoO

Al llegar al apartamento, luego de algunas compras en el supermercado, el eco del teléfono llena el espacio.

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y mi mente se aletarga debido al molesto sonido del timbre. Alzo el auricular con miedo e incertidumbre.

—¿Ho…hola?

—¡Llevo horas llamándote! —Esme está fuera de sus cabales. Eso siempre es una mala señal.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que ambas temíamos. Edward sabe que huiste a Australia, será cuestión de pocos días para que también averigüe tu dirección.

Sudor frío, temblor, visión borrosa, lágrimas.

Pánico.

—¿Isabella? ¿Me has oído?

Pero no puedo articular palabra. La tentación de dejarme caer contra el suelo es demasiada, casi tan grande como mis deseos de poder desaparecer, pero no se comparan a mis deseos de destruir a Edward para siempre, de arruinarlo hasta que de él no quede nada.

Él sabe en dónde estoy y tal vez será mañana cuando lo hallaré frente a mi puerta, con sus ojos de león al acecho, con su obsesión que ya ha destrozado años de mi vida. Todo esto reduce el tiempo que tengo para atrapar a Jacob. Tengo que conseguir mi pago completo y luego defenderme de los problemas legales en los que Edward me ha metido, sin duda alguna.

A lo lejos, los gritos de Esme me hacen regresar poco a poco a la tierra.

—Voy a estar preparada.

Es todo lo que digo antes de colgar.

Mis piernas aun tiemblan mientras camino hacia Anthony, sentado en la alfombra de la sala jugando con dos peluches.

—¿Era papi? —pregunta. Sus ojos verdes, enormes, más impresionantes que los de su propio padre.

—No, bebé, no era…

 _Ding dong._

 _Mierda._

Hay cuatro golpes a la puerta. Primero dos, una pausa, luego dos más. No abro. Me llevo un dedo a los labios y le indico a Tony que guarde silencio.

Me quedo quieta junto a él, incapaz de mover mis músculos.

Dos golpes más. _No, no pudo haber llegado aquí tan rápido…_

—¿Bella? —la voz de Jacob, como un baño de agua tibia, lavandas… Luego miro a Anthony y mis ojos vuelven a abrirse de par en par. ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?

Me acerco a la puerta y seco las lágrimas que aun puedan estar en mi rostro. Abro.

—Hola —sonrío—. No te esperaba… aquí.

Él se acerca a mí, vestido en camisa y pantalones azul marino, pone su mano en mi espalda y me acerca a él para besarme en los labios.

—Quería verte… mucho.

—Yo también… pasa.

Él lo hace. En el tiempo que quito mis ojos de él para cerrar la puerta, cuando me vuelvo, él ya está mirando fijamente a la persona sentada en la alfombra.

Jacob se queda en silencio, esperando una explicación. Aquí va…

—¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mi… romance fallido? Bueno, él es Tony. Es la única cosa buena que él me dejó.

Jacob da un paso hacia mí.

—¿Es tú… hijo?

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Edward baja del podio y se ajusta el saco. Tiene la sonrisa enorme y cálida que ha ensayado miles de veces para cuando los medios tengan listas sus cámaras.

Tanya baja detrás de él y él le ofrece su brazo. Ella luce perfecta en el vestido que tiene los colores del partido y los pendientes de perlas.

—Has hablado como todo un líder. Vas a ganar —le dice.

—Gracias a ti.

Se reúnen en el salón, en donde una larga mesa rectangular tiene dispuestos los platos de porcelana y las copas de cristal.

En cuanto la pareja entra, el resto de políticos –junto con sus esposas—, aplauden.

Las elecciones son en un mes, las encuestas vaticinan la gloria y el optimismo se respira en el aire. Edward besa a su esposa y le agradece por su apoyo antes de retirar la silla para que ella pueda sentarse.

La charla se desarrolla animadamente y la cena es amena.

Edward socializa, sonríe todo el tiempo y finge que presta atención a lo que le dicen, pero él está en otro lugar, su mente está en otros ojos y su corazón en otro pecho.

Isabella.

—Debes estar agotado —Ethan George, uno de los afiliados más ricos del partido, está inclinado hacia él—. La campaña, tú familia y ahora… como el gerente de recursos, tienes que visitar las hermandades.

Uno de los diputados baja su copa y asiente.

—Es cierto, Cullen. ¿Exactamente en qué consisten esas visitas?

—Reunir recursos para la ciudad al visitar las ciudades hermanas de Seattle. Es agotador, pero satisfactorio. Además, debo cuidar mi puesto en el Fondo Financiero, por si no gano la candidatura.

Los invitados que alcanzan a escuchar el comentario ríen.

Ethan regresa a la conversación.

—¿Vas a irte antes o después de la elección?

—Antes. Si resulto senador, mi tiempo se verá exponencialmente reducido. Quiero cumplir el mayor número de tareas posible antes de las elecciones.

—Ya veo. ¿Y con qué ciudad comenzarás? Sabes que puedo poner mi avión a tu disposición. Así tu hermosa esposa estará cómoda.

Tanya se sonroja.

—Me encantaría, Ethan. En realidad ya tengo el recorrido en mente.

—¿Y bien?

Él dilata demasiado la respuesta y, para cuando Edward responde, solamente Tanya y Ethan están prestándole atención.

—Comenzaré con Sidney, Australia.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Anthony ha puesto uno de los peluches en la mano de Jacob y han jugado así por los últimos quince minutos.

Llevo la taza de café a la sala y la coloco en la mesa de centro.

—Aquí tienes. Y perdona a mi hijo, lleva mucho tiempo sin ver otra cara más que la mía.

—Está bien. Es un niño encantador.

—¿Tú tienes… —dejo la pregunta a medias, dándome cuenta que no es lo más apropiado.

—No —estira sus labios con tristeza—. No los tengo. Ángela no puede y por eso… Olvídalo.

¿Por eso están alejados? ¿Porque ella no puede concebir? No. Si fuera por eso, Ángela no querría hacerle esto a Jacob.

Avanzo hacia Jacob y le retiro el juguete de las manos, regresándoselo a Tony.

—Toma, cariño. Jacob va a tomar café.

Él hace un puchero, pero acepta y se sienta en la alfombra.

Jacob lo mira largamente antes de volver sus ojos a los míos.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Un año y siete meses. Es alto para su edad.

—¿Él… lo conoció?

Bella junta las manos en su regazo. Era la más mentirosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Sí. Él se fue poco después de darle su apellido —inspira, preparada para transformar más la verdad—. Pero luego quiso quitármelo. Por eso vine aquí.

—Bueno, Bella, es su hijo. Tal vez se arrepintió.

—No. Lo quiere para chantajearme, para que vuelva con él, pero yo no voy a hacerlo. Él es… cruel. Un monstruo.

Jacob me toca la mejilla. Creo que es algo que le gusta; tocarme.

—Tienes la palabra "problemas" escrita en todo el cuerpo.

—Entenderé si no quieres verme más —tomo su mano entre las mías—. Mi vida es demasiado complicada.

—Pero eres una mujer maravillosa. Vale la pena dejar que me arruines.

Bato mis pestañas y lo beso. Espero que piense lo mismo cuando Ángela le quite todo lo que tiene.

OoO

 _ **Saben que los capítulos así, cortos, son necesarios. Bella no sabe la que le espera. Por cierto, yo también pienso que Ángela está ocultando algo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Sorpresa, sorpresa.**_

 _ **Las quiero.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

 _Ambos sabemos que no hay nadie más para ti_

 _Solo yo_

 _-Honeymoon, Lana Del Rey._

Capítulo 19:

— _Pero eres una mujer maravillosa. Vale la pena dejar que me arruines._

Bella's POV.

Jacob se desliza por el sofá hasta que su rodilla toca la mía y me acaricia el brazo.

—¿Lo has pensado bien?

Suspiro. Quizás si lo pensara bien no estaría haciendo esto.

—Creo que eres tú el que está indeciso. No quiero obligarte a nada. Después de todo, nos conocemos hace muy poco.

Por otro lado, está Ángela. Él la quiere.

—Todas las dudas que tengo, —baja el tono y ritmo de su voz. Ahora susurra y habla pausadamente—, son contigo. Yo te he observado, Bella, desde la cena. Hay algo en tu mirada que no me gusta. ¿Culpa, furia, anhelo? No lo sé. Pero creo que eres más de lo que muestras.

—No me conoces del todo, pero yo a ti tampoco, pero te aseguro que ya sabes todo lo que vale la pena. Y te prometí que no habría sentimientos de por medio. Si comienzo a incluirte en mi vida, si te dijera todos mis secretos… me enamoraría de ti.

Hay un brillo efímero en sus ojos oscuros. Como si un meteoro hubiera pasado frente a ellos, pero se me escapa antes de que siquiera esté segura de que sucedió.

—Esto es lo que me inquieta de ti. Una mujer que es tan sensible como un hombre cotidiano, eres un caso digno de investigación. No quiero que pienses que soy frío o que solo te quiero porque eres preciosa —me toma los lados del rostro y me acerca hacia él, su nariz rozándose con la mía—. Lo que quiero es que entiendas que hay algo que me impide entregarme completamente a ti.

 _La historia de mi vida._

—Tu esposa —farfullo.

—Sí, ella.

Antes de que pueda cuestionarle más, elimina el espacio entre nosotros y me da un beso dulce. Acto seguido, Tony comienza a gritar y golpea en el brazo a Jacob, quien se separa con una carcajada.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es tuya, perdón.

Pero Tony no da tregua y lo ve con el ceño fruncido y los labios recogidos en una mueca.

—¡Mami besa a papi! ¡Mami besa a papi! Tú no!

—¡Anthony, sht! —exclamo, sintiendo como los colores inundan mis mejillas.

—Está bien. Es normal. Prometo que no volveré a acercarme a ti frente a él.

Este acto emblandece mi corazón. A pesar de ser un hombre que está dispuesto a engañar a su esposa, Jacob es considerado y amable. No cualquiera se hubiera quedado a mi lado sabiendo que tengo un hijo y él lo hizo. ¿Así de grande es su deseo por mí? Sí así es, tengo que aprovecharlo.

Quince minutos más tarde estoy despidiéndome de él en el lobby del complejo.

—¿Te veré mañana?

—Yo cumplo mis promesas —respondo—. ¿Tú cumplirás la tuya?

—Los hombres de negocios tenemos palabra. Vendré a recogerte a las seis.

—Entonces hasta pronto —le doy un beso casto en la mejilla.

Me mira una última vez antes de abandonar el edificio.

Inmediatamente él desaparece en su auto pienso en lo que me dirá Ángela cuando le diga que Jacob sabe de la existencia de Anthony.

Espero que no lo halle contraproducente.

OoO

Cuando cae la noche y Tony está tumbado a mi lado, abrazado a mi costado, el peso de la llamada de Esme me presiona el pecho como si una bola de demolición estuviera colocándose poco a poco sobre mí.

Dije que estaría preparada, que ya no me dejaría intimidar por Edward, pero es en momentos como estos, cuando ya no hay más sol ni personas frente a las cuales deba aparentar, que mis paredes se derrumban y me siento vulnerable y frágil, una niña que solo quiere que la protejan.

Si yo tuviera una máquina del tiempo, cuántas cosas no desharía.

Me quito las sábanas de encima con un bufido, incapaz de mantener los ojos cerrados, y voy a la cocina a por una copa de vino, mi vieja amiga.

Presiono el cristal frío contra mi frente, en busca de combatir mi dolor de cabeza y las náuseas, y solo funciona a medias. En algún momento mi mente se queda en blanco y solo se centra en la copa entre mis dedos.

" _¿Puedo quitarte la ropa, Isabella?", "¿Quieres que te bese?… entonces ven y hazlo tú"._

La primera vez que él y yo estuvimos juntos… Él me miraba de la manera en que todas las mujeres quieren que las miren; como si fuéramos la única ante sus ojos, como si más allá de las puntas de nuestros dedos y las ondas de nuestro pelo ya no hubiera más mundo.

Me gustaba esa parte de Edward, en cierto punto me gustaba su obsesión para conmigo. El modo en el que sus brazos se envolvían a mí alrededor como una hiedra cada vez que intentaba irme del hotel. Me gustaba su obsesión… hasta que esta se convirtió en mi cárcel y condena.

Involuntariamente, mis pensamientos se alejan doce mil kilómetros y llegan a Seattle. ¿Qué está haciendo él ahora? ¿Preparando sus maletas? ¿Tomando un trago mientras celebra su victoria? ¿Está con Tanya?

Me sobresalto, el aire escapándose de mis pulmones, y me incorporo del sillón.

¿Y a mí qué me importa con quién está? Todo lo que debe preocuparme es no estar indefensa para cuando él y yo nos enfrentemos, porque eso es lo que pasará. Será una guerra.

OoO

A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber servido el desayuno, llamo a Ángela para informarle de la visita de Jacob.

Ella se molesta, como yo ya esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no demasiado. Se tranquiliza cuando le explico que Jacob no canceló nuestra cita después de todo.

—Estás complicando las cosas, Bella. No quiero más errores.

Aprieto los labios. Siempre he tenido problemas para recibir órdenes.

—De acuerdo. Adiós, Ángela.

Conforme las manecillas del reloj van avanzando, un nudo en mi estómago y garganta se forman y se aprietan. No había pensado hasta ahora que, si todo sale bien, hoy me acostaré con Jacob.

Él tocándome, besándome… No he estado con otro hombre en mucho tiempo. ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

Las ganas de llorar se vuelven insoportables para cuando me meto a la ducha.

Estoy vendiendo mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

La niñera llega media hora antes de que yo me marche, y me siento tranquila cuando Anthony no se asusta cuando la ve o viene corriendo a mis brazos. Él es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que, cuando Louise llega, yo me voy.

—¿Louise? —la encuentro en la cocina calentando leche en la estufa.

—¿Sí, señora?

—¿Crees que me veo bien? —me siento ridícula preguntando, pero hoy mi autoestima no es suficiente.

—Se ve muy bien, señora. El azul es su color —si ella me mostrara una sonrisa, tal vez creería en sus palabras, pero no lo hace.

Me miro en el espejo durante minutos eternos, evaluándome desde cada ángulo. Al mirar mis zapatos, una mueca amarga surca mi rostro. Llevo puestos los Jimmy Choo negros de piel de serpiente que Edward me dio cuando esperaba a Tony. Qué ironía.

Me estoy colocando los zarcillos cuando Louise viene a decirme que Jacob está aguardando en la puerta.

Corro a tomar mi bolso con el corazón en una mano y la dignidad en los pies. Beso a Tony antes de irme.

—Lo hago por ti, cariño —susurro en su oído. Pero claro, él aún es muy pequeño. ¿Lo recordará cuando sea grande? ¿Va a despreciarme?

Jacob tiene un traje que le calza perfecto; el saco tiene líneas blancas en las solapas y su pañuelo es de seda bordada.

—Preciosa —dice, tomándome las puntas de los dedos y haciéndome virar en mi lugar—. Ese vestido es… wow.

Agradezco con un asentimiento, pero me pregunto si dirá lo mismo cuando me vea desnuda. Obviamente mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de antes; hay estrías a mis costados y cinco kilos de más que no he logrado perder desde que di a luz. Me siento extraña al pensar en esto. Con Edward, mi cuerpo no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Él siempre me miró como si yo fuera Afrodita.

Un quejido bajo, debido a mis pensamientos que me toman por sorpresa, provoca que Jacob se detenga en nuestro camino al auto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No… nada. Vámonos.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez quieras… ¿llevar a Tony con nosotros?

Mis ojos se abren como los de un búho— ¿Harías eso?

—Claro. Digo, si estás preocupada por él…

Echo mis brazos sobre sus hombros. El gesto es tan inesperado, que él da un traspié, pero no tarda en llevar sus manos a mi espalda.

—Bella, vas a volverme loco —dice divertido—. ¿Dije algo?

—Eres muy dulce —me retiro poco a poco—. Yo no esperaba que tú fueras así.

Me mira con los entrecerrados— ¿No? ¿Y qué era lo que esperabas?

 _A un total idiota. A un monstruo… A Edward. Quiero a Edward._

Aprieto los ojos y tenso mi mandíbula. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? Está claro que mis nervios están provocando que piense incoherencias.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde —me seco las palmas de las manos en la falda del vestido, pretendiendo que la estoy acomodando, y tomo la delantera. Jacob me sigue segundos después, desconcertado.

El valet parking me abre la puerta del Audi azul marino y Jacob toma la carretera aledaña al mar para disfrutar de la vista.

Cuando estamos allí, baja la velocidad y abre el quemacocos, me mira de forma enigmática y levanta una ceja.

—¿No quieres echar un vistazo? —inquiere.

Me muerdo el labio. Desde que Tony y yo llegamos, ni una sola vez hemos podido venir al mar.

En silencio, saco mis pies de los tacones de aguja y apoyo ambas rodillas sobre el asiento, lentamente saco la cabeza por el rectángulo y me apoyo sobre el techo, hasta que estoy de pie y el viento deshace mi peinado, pero la sensación es tan placentera que no me incomoda.

Está anocheciendo, hay poca gente en la playa y fuera de los tenues sonidos de los motores de los demás coches, las olas rompiéndose en la arena son la banda sonora.

La brisa me rocía el rostro, el calor húmedo se permea en mi piel. Es tan pacífico, tan puro… Cierro los ojos, los abro de nuevo. Mojo mis labios y en la punta de mi lengua puedo probar la sal del agua. Ahora, todo el cielo está oscuro, pero en el horizonte los colores se reúnen y mi vista se ve atraída hacia allí inminentemente.

Estoy durante minutos, tal vez solo son segundos, tan arrobada por el magnífico paisaje de Dee Why, que cuando siento la mano de Jacob ascender por el interior de mi pierna derecha, jadeo audiblemente. Su mano se queda quieta ante el sonido, sin embargo, me obligo a mí misma a mantenerme serena y, cuando él ve mi tranquilidad, continúa tocándome.

Intento apaciguar la marcha de mi corazón, convenciéndome de que Jacob no llevará esto más lejos. A él solo le agrada tocarme, y eso es lo que está haciendo. Nada más.

Sus dedos no van más allá del filo del vestido. Se detiene, pero no baja su brazo, solo abre su palma y la apoya en mi pantorrilla. Me asombra darme cuenta de lo cálido que es su tacto; nunca me había percatado de eso. Cuando de nuevo sus dígitos comienzan a viajar y parecen querer dibujar mis venas, trato de disfrutarlo. Si voy a acostarme con él, más vale no convertirlo en una tortura. Y no debería costarme tanto trabajo. Él es dulce, atento… atractivo.

Como dije, no debería, pero lo hace. El nudo de mi estómago se aprieta cada vez más mientras su mano continúa en mí. Me repito a mí misma, como un mantra, a que solo se debe a que estoy acostumbrada a Edward.

Cuando él me tocaba, su agarre era firme, y aunque suave, siempre encontraba la manera de canalizar su lujuria en su roce. Él solo tomaba, sin términos medios, sin juegos. Él me quería y me lo decía.

 _Me pidió que me casara con él._

Regreso a mi asiento, mi respiración acelerada y otra vez el sudor en mis manos.

Jacob me observa y disminuye aún más la velocidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? Pareces acalorada.

No. No tiene nada que ver con la temperatura. Es mi jodida mente la culpable.

Me hinco en mi asiento, pero esta vez es para acercar mis labios a su mejilla y dejar un beso muy húmedo ahí. Bajo poco a poco hasta su cuello. Siento la flexión de sus músculos bajo mi boca. Algo desconocido está alentándome, pero no quiero dejarlo ir. Tal vez son mis ganas de olvidar… de olvidarlo a _él._

Es doloroso recordar a Edward. Todo lo que él me hizo… todo lo que yo hice de él. En lo que lo convertí. En lo que me convirtió.

—Bella… por favor —gruñe—, estoy conduciendo.

—Sht —mi otra mano rodea su cuello y mis dedos se hunden en el pelo de su nuca.

Su olor también es diferente. No puedo dejar de comparar y mi desesperación aumenta.

 _¡Sal de mi cabeza, Edward!_

Jacob huele a mar y a loción muy cara; a madera y a tierra. A petricor*.

—Me encanta tu olor —susurro. Él gime. No estoy mintiendo.

Es el aroma de Seattle en verano. Tardes lluviosas. _Cielo gris, ojos verdes… Edward._

Para mi horror, lágrimas salen sin aviso, sin el picor característico en mi iris. Escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y continúo besándolo, con más ahínco; con más fervor.

Cuando mi ataque de pánico cede, vuelvo a ponerme los zapatos y retoco mi labial en el espejo del auto.

Jacob se mantiene en silencio, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que lleguemos al restaurante, por lo que él no tiene oportunidad de mencionar nada de lo sucedido.

El lugar se llama "Locronan" y tiene una decoración peculiar, pues se asemeja al interior de un castillo medieval. Las paredes son de piedra caliza, los techos son altos, de madera, y candelabros de luz blanca que parecen elaborados en Tiffany's iluminan sobre cada mesa.

Jacob me escolta hasta nuestra reservación. Hay siete personas más, dos de ellos ya los conozco de la hacienda, y el resto me sonríe cuando me ve llegar.

—Es tarde, lo lamento —dice Jacob mientras me sienta en la silla a su lado—. El recorrido nos ha tomado un poco más de lo planeado —me mira y guiña un ojo—. Les presento a Bella Swan, algunos ya la conocieron en Hunter Valley. Es una empresaria en ciernes y yo la estoy asesorando.

Por alguna razón, su explicación de mi presencia aquí logra calmarme y por fin dejo caer los hombros. Una parte de mí sabe que es inútil, nadie es tonto en esta mesa. Todos se dan cuenta que probablemente no sé nada de vinos.

Un hombre castaño y de piel muy blanca me extiende la mano— Bertrand Duchant. Soy socio de este tipo —señala a Jacob con una sonrisa—. Es interesante que una mujer quiera entrar en este negocio. Dime, ¿te centras en algún vino en particular?

Tomo un sorbo de agua. Aquí está mi oportunidad de contar la historia que escribí para mí.

—Bueno, mi familia tenía viñedos en el Ródano y producíamos Marsanne, pero ahora que estoy aquí, creo que será más conveniente aventurarme con el Syrah.

—Hmm —Bertrand hace un tono de aprobación—. El Marsanne es exquisito. _Donc, vous parlez français?_

—Muy poco —bebo un poco más—. Mi padre me envió a América cuando era muy niña y… prácticamente nunca he estado más de un mes en Francia.

Las tres mujeres a la mesa intercambian miradas.

—¿Y por qué pasó eso, querida? —interroga una pelirroja.

—Bueno, —encojo los hombros—, mi padre decidió que la hacienda no era donde quería que yo creciera. Quería darme algo mejor, una educación de primer mundo. Desde los dos años viví en América con una tía, luego mi familia se fue a la quiebra y no se me permitió volver a Francia —bajo la mirada, fingiendo tristeza—. Cuando tuve oportunidad de regresar, mis padres murieron.

—Y ahora no sabes qué hacer con la herencia —dice la pelirroja.

—Mirna —dice Jacob—. Qué comentario tan poco amable.

—Pero es la verdad, ¿no es así? Por cierto, ¿y Ángela? Llevamos tanto tiempo sin verla.

Todos se remueven en su asiento, incluyéndome, debido a su impertinencia.

—Ella está bien, gracias —responde Jacob con amargura—. Le enviaré tus saludos.

—No te molestes —canturrea—. Ya la veré yo en el spa.

No puedo culpar a Mirna por lo que está haciendo. Es lo que una buena amiga haría; marcar territorio.

—¿Y Jake te está dando buenos consejos? —otro hombre habla. Uno rubio de aspecto más… australiano—. Porque si no están convencida yo puedo ayudarte.

Tan solo con su sonrisa me siento sucia. Me siento como una prostituta a merced del mejor postor.

Por debajo de la mesa, Jacob aprieta mi mano para reconfortarme. No funciona.

—¿Ordenamos? —levanta las cejas cuando el mesero se acerca a nosotros.

Una cantidad de nombres en francés que no entiendo le son indicados al mesero y yo ordeno lo mismo que Jacob, esperando no equivocarme.

Voy al tocador, desesperada por un poco de soledad luego de tener tanta gente a mi alrededor y, cuando regreso a la mesa, nadie vuelve a mencionar a Ángela.

De pronto temo que Jacob les haya ordenado que se callaran. Si es así, ahora todos constatarán sus sospechas. No le prohíbes a tus amigos y socios que hablen de tu esposa en presencia de otra socia.

Mirna y la otra mujer me miran a veces, puedo sentir que no soy bienvenida, que para ellas soy la peor mujer sobre la tierra. Y tal vez tengan razón.

Cuando es hora de las despedidas, todos me abrazan –excepto Mirna— y le piden a Jacob que me lleve al show de equitación del fin de semana. Él se sonroja y solo sonríe por cortesía.

En el Audi, luce contrariado.

—Perdona a Peter. No tienes que ir si no quieres.

—¿Tú quieres que vaya?

-No quiero obligarte a llevar esto muy rápido. Tú tienes cosas qué hacer y yo no quiero que pienses que dispongo de tu tiempo a placer.

Rápido. Rápido es perfecto para mí.

—¿Te parece si hablamos de eso luego? —propongo—. Ahora solo quiero…

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

Lo miro a través de mis pestañas—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—No quiero incomodar a tu hijo.

Le ofrezco una sonrisa de verdad. ¿Será que es así con Ángela? No lo creo, o de otra manera por qué ella querría divorciarse.

Sé por experiencia que los hombres sacan lo mejor de sí mismos con sus amantes, no con sus esposas. Ellos las miran como algo fijo, seguro… inalterable.

Es como Tanya. Un florero venido a más. Un bonito y caro florero.

Jacob regresa a casa conmigo, pero decide no subir. Nos despedimos en la recepción. Él me sostiene durante mucho tiempo, sin hacer nada más que mirarme de hito en hito y sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? En el auto estabas tan… luego… eres como esas plantas que se abren a la intemperie pero se cierran cuando uno las toca. ¿Te incomodé hace un rato al tocarte?

—No —agito la cabeza—. Ya te lo dije. Llevo mucho tiempo sin… sin estar con nadie.

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza. Yo también confieso que llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor.

Le doy un golpe suave en el hombro—. Tramposo. Es diferente a tener sexo.

Jacob frunce el ceño—. No me agrada esa palabra. Es como follar. ¿Muy vulgar, no lo crees? Además, cuando tú estés conmigo, voy a hacerte el amor, no sexo.

—¿No eres tú el que dijo no sentimientos?

—Cambiemos el trato entonces. Enamórate de mí y yo de ti… pero solo por las noches.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Para Edward, es relativamente fácil el averiguar el domicilio de Isabella en Australia. Solo tiene que contactar a la compañía de teléfonos y pedir el registro de las últimas llamadas hechas desde casa de su madre, pues Esme es la que ha mantenido contacto con ella.

Sería fácil, si no fuera porque Esme tiene cifrados los datos de las llamadas, debido a un contrato especial con la empresa, y para Edward, conseguir esos registros, sería necesario contar con una orden judicial.

Edward podría obtenerla, pero eso provocaría que sus padres se enteraran de sus propósitos antes de tiempo y no quiere ese dolor de cabeza sobre él.

Comprende las razones de ellos para molestarse por el modo en el que está manejando las cosas con Isabella y su hijo, pero no lo acepta. ¿Qué pueden saber ellos cuando ellos mismos ignoran que con cada día que pasa a él se le desgarra más el corazón?

Él se conforma con saber que ahora su campo de búsqueda se ha reducido notablemente y piensa en lo que va a hacer una vez ponga pies en Sidney.

Ir a las oficinas de Migración sería eficiente, sin embargo su puesto de Gerente de Recursos Financieros no le brinda el poder suficiente para acceder a esos datos.

Ahora mismo está leyendo una revista de Australia, en donde se enlistan las mejores zonas para vivir en el país. Lee con atención, tratando de pensar como ella.

 _A mi Isabella le gusta la comodidad. Debe estar en Nueva Gales, la ciudad más grande._

—Escucha esto —dice Tanya, que le da un golpecito con su hombro para llamar su atención.

Están sentados en la cama, lado a lado, como un matrimonio de años.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —responde cariñosamente.

Tanya se aclara la garganta.

—"La cardiomiopatía de Takotsubo es una de las consecuencias de una profunda depresión amorosa. Se liberan hormonas que reducen el tamaño de los vasos sanguíneos, provocando un fuerte dolor en el pecho comparable a un infarto al miocardio. Literalmente, se puede morir de un corazón roto".

Edward aprieta los puños y así, con las extremidades tensas, besa a su esposa en la mejilla y le acaricia el pelo.

—Qué cosa más terrible.

Sí, él sabe que es perfectamente posible. Cada día sin ella… Es como si un pequeño infarto impactara a su corazón cada vez que él rememora la carta.

" _Tú y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos, nunca seremos lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado… espero que en un futuro tú puedas ver que esto es el acto más bueno que he hecho en toda mi vida. Que ESTO es lo mejor para todos."_

—Yo moriría de amor por ti, Edward —Tanya lo susurra en medio de la noche, cuando ya las luces están apagadas y él la sostiene contra su pecho.

—No lo hagas —murmura él—. Moriría yo también.

Tanya lo besa, lo toca. No pasa mucho antes de que él la desnude y le haga el amor.

A su tacto, cierra los ojos y modifica cada curva de Tanya y la convierte en la de Bella. Acaricia su cabello y lo huele, imagina el olor de Bella, fresas y bombones. Besa sus senos, en busca del lunar con el que _ella_ lo enloqueció. Su piel, tersa. Sus caderas, llenas y redondeadas luego de tener a Tony. Incluso escucha su voz.

—Te amo, Edward —pero no es ella. Es Tanya, que jadea y suspira.

—Yo también te amo.

 _Te amo, Bella. Voy a encontrarte. Volverás conmigo._

 _Te lo suplico._

OoO

 _ ***Petricor:**_ _ **Es el nombre que recibe el olor que produce la lluvia al caer en los suelos secos.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo. Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y perseveren en ello, todos sabemos que lo que de verdad vale la pena siempre cuesta más trabajo.**_

 _ **Mis mejores deseos para todos.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **No sé cuánto tiempo pasé escribiendo este capítulo, pero mi inspiración era tan poca que casi nunca pasaba de las cien palabras antes de rendirme.**_

 _ **No sé, nunca había tenido un bloqueo tan largo. Perdón. No sé qué más decir.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir aquí y que disfruten el capítulo (sé que probablemente tendrán que regresarse a leer un par para recordar en dónde iba la historia).**_

Capítulo 20:

 _Darte para retenerte_

 _Recelar si no me miras con tus ojos, tu boca, que es mía_

 _Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran,_

 _Arranca del todo mi piel que es tan tuya_

 _Y que arda mi cuerpo si no estás conmigo_

 _Olvídame Tú – Miguel Bosé._

Narrator's POV.

—¿Australia? —Arthur frunce el ceño y balancea la cabeza un par de veces, demostrando que no está muy conforme con la idea.

Edward inhala. Arthur Franklin es el secretario de Relaciones Exteriores y un total inepto en su puesto.

Tan solo el año pasado se había negado a pagar el hospedaje del cónsul ruso por considerarla "demasiado cara", no obstante la administración de dicho país había logrado que el actual presidente de Estados Unidos fuera el candidato del partido.

Sí, Arthur no sabe devolver favores y Edward se maldice por no haber aceptado su puesto cuando se lo habían ofrecido. Maldita sea, él maneja los fondos y sin embargo está atado de manos si este hombre no firma la autorización.

Edward sonríe amablemente y se inclina hacia atrás sobre la silla.

—Franklin, tú sabes que necesitamos dinero.

—Y por eso mismo no estamos para pagar un viaje a Australia en este momento.

—No me estás entendiendo. Si autorizas el viaje, solo iríamos mi esposa y yo, además estuve investigando. El senador de Florida está en Sidney ahora mismo y conseguí que me invitara a una cena en la que estará el Primer Ministro —abre los brazos y su sonrisa se abre más—. Como puedes ver, yo soy el principal guardián del dinero del Estado. Utilizaré el evento para acercarme al Primer Ministro y conseguir una cita con él.

Arthur frunce los labios y asiente mirando hacia la mesa, toma los papeles y su pluma fuente favorita.

—¿Cuántos días? —pregunta.

Edward entorna los ojos y finge pensarlo, aunque en realidad lo único que ha hecho estos días, fuera de concentrarse en su campaña, es planificar cada detalle y saborear el momento en que tenga a Bella en su poder.

—Un par de semanas será suficiente —contesta.

Arthur gruñe. Un par de semanas es mucho para él, pero no tiene tiempo para discutir con Cullen. Su agenda estaba llena de citas últimamente. Al parecer todos necesitaban dinero del partido estos días. Odiaba la época de elecciones.

Firma sobre la línea punteada y le extiende el documento.

—Y llévate a tu secretaria. Necesitas a alguien que lleve la logística de la visita y tu agenda —apunta.

Edward asiente y se levanta, estrechando su mano con la de él.

Por supuesto que no va a llevarse a Jean a Australia, aquello solo sería contraproducente. Va a conseguir la famosa cita con el Primer Ministro, pero lo último que tiene en la mente es cumplir su deber como funcionario y realizar una visita puramente diplomática. Pero Arthur no necesita saber eso.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Pasan dos días en los que no sé nada de Jacob y temo que él se haya arrepentido de querer estar conmigo.

Ángela refunfuña en el teléfono y se queja.

—Él nunca quiso tener hijos conmigo, era natural que huiría en cuanto se enterara que tú tienes a Anthony. Yo te lo advertí, Bella… Carajo, creo que me equivoqué contigo.

Tengo la frente contra la pared y agito la cabeza una y otra vez, mientras mi agarre en el teléfono se hace más y más fuerte. No puedo dejar que Ángela cancele nuestro trato. ¿En dónde me dejaría eso?

—No. No puede ser eso. Él siempre fue muy cariñoso con Tony… Y las cosas iban muy bien entre nosotros. Tú sabes, hice lo que me dijiste. Conseguí seducirlo en dos citas.

Una risa seca, fingida, me hace darme cuenta de lo estúpida que sueno.

—Estás olvidando cosas esenciales demasiado rápido, Bella. Te dije que Jacob era un caballero, jamás se atrevería a ponerle mala cara a un niño, pero eso no significa que tu hijo le agrade. Y sí, sé perfectamente que aceptó acostarse contigo en tiempo récord, pero no es como que a él le hagan falta mujeres… ¿O se te olvida por qué me estoy divorciando de él?

Sé que es cierto. Ángela me lo advirtió desde el principio; dijo que su galantería y buenas maneras eran solo una fachada.

—Hallaré una manera —musito. ¿Una manera para qué? ¿Para atraparlo de nuevo, para pedirle una explicación? Aún no lo sé.

—No olvides que de tu éxito dependemos ambas. Si pierdes a Jacob, tú no conseguirás ningún empleo ni mucho menos la visa y mí van a deportarme sin un quinto partido por la mitad.

—Te prometo, Ángela, que…

—Basta de tonterías —me interrumpe—. Si para cuando termine la semana él no está comiendo de tu mano, el trato se acabó.

Cuelga el teléfono sin darme oportunidad para decir nada más y me quedo un momento en la línea, digiriendo el ultimátum que acaba de darme.

Voy a sentarme al sofá y Anthony me mira.

—Mami triste —hace un puchero y se levanta para caminar hacia mí. Me toca la cara y vuelve a decir: —Mami triste.

—No, Tony. No estoy triste, estoy desesperada —me cubro la cara con las manos y comienzo a pensar en lo que voy a hacer.

Es seguro que tengo que llamar a Jacob y conseguir una cita.

Tomo el teléfono y marco los números con enojo. ¿Qué lo había hecho dejarme así como así?

La primera vez no responde, pero al insistir una tercera él levanta el auricular.

—Black —contesta aburrido.

—¿Jacob? —mi tono es agresivo, rápidamente carraspeo y rectifico mi saludo—. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas y… si nos veríamos hoy.

—Ah, Bella. Lo lamento tanto, debes pensar lo peor de mí. He tenido tanto qué hacer… ¿cómo estás, cómo está Anthony?

—Estamos bien, pero yo estaba preocupada por ti. La última vez que te vi ambos habíamos bebido demasiado vino y temí que te hubiera pasado algo.

Su carcajada es corta pero alegre.

—Nunca he estado ebrio en mi vida, soy demasiado cauteloso en cuanto a mi seguridad, pero tienes razón, debí llamarte. Pensé que querrías tu espacio, te noté un poco ofuscada luego de la cena y de todo lo que Mirna dijo.

Suspiro de alivio. Él no se había arrepentido entonces.

—Sólo estaba defendiendo el lugar de Ángela, pudo haber sido peor.

—Ellas ni siquiera son amigas, Mirna no tolera a Ángela y eso me molesta, que haya sido tan grosera contigo.

—Debe ser un código entonces —bromeo para aligerar la conversación—. Como el código de la amistad o algo parecido.

—Ven conmigo el sábado —no lo pregunta y eso me molesta, pero acepto porque es mi salvación.

—¿Para qué? —inquiero.

—Un senador organizó una subasta y quiere impresionar a sus invitados llevándolos a mis viñedos. Yo le doy mi hacienda y él promociona mi vino, es un _quid pro quo_.

—Muy impresionante, señor Hombre de Negocios. ¿A qué hora pasarás por mí?

—¿Te has subido a una limusina, Bella?

—No, nunca.

—Entonces ya brindaremos por las primeras veces. El sábado a las siete estaré frente a tu edificio ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi rostro no es por la cita que voy a tener, sino porque he logrado salvarme de regresar a América.

Cuando me despido de Jacob, vuelvo a marcar a Ángela.

—Necesito un vestido, uno muy elegante.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Helen, el ama de llaves, le entrega el correo a Tanya esa mañana.

Mientras bebe café, revisa la correspondencia y haya un sobre que llama su atención. El timbre postal es de Australia.

Sabe de inmediato que debe ser para Edward; no tiene ningún conocido en Australia que pueda mandarle cartas. Está por dejar el sobre a un lado, pero entonces el destinatario salta a la vista. La carta está dirigida al Sr. y la Sra. Cullen.

Tanya toma el abrecartas, impaciente por saber lo que contiene, y cuando descubre que es la invitación a una subasta en una hacienda sonríe. Espera que este viaje sea el que sane de una vez por todas las heridas en su matrimonio, ya que la luna de miel y las vacaciones en Tailandia habían sido tan deplorables.

Con dolor recuerda el modo en el que, hacía unas semanas, había apuntado a Edward con su arma, loca de celos y sintiéndose traicionada. Para ella, ese había sido un gran error, uno que había alejado a Edward, a pesar de que desde entonces se había portado dulce y amoroso con ella.

Durante días la idea de pasar por la oficina de Edward le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza. Después de todo, él había dicho que había conocido a esa… mujer cuando había entrado como practicante al trabajo y, desde que no tiene ninguna imagen de ella, está segura que alguien en el Fondo de Recursos podría facilitarle una foto o por lo menos una descripción física, pero no quiere traicionar la confianza de Edward y perturbar aún más la precaria felicidad de su matrimonio.

Sabe que él le había engañado con esa chica, porque él mismo lo había admitido, cuando ellos ya estaban comprometidos, pero Tanya no es tan hipócrita como para reclamarle por ello, no cuando ella había hecho lo mismo. Además, en aquella época su relación no estaba en su mejor momento. Ambos atravesaban una crisis que ella había empezado. En aquél entonces Tanya no estaba del todo segura de que casarse con Edward era lo que quería. Además, el saber que Edward había tenido una aventura no fue lo que la había hecho perder los estribos. No es que doliera menos, claro, pero el imaginar que él podía haber tenido un hijo con "Bella" la volvió loca. El pensar que otra había tenido al niño que ella todavía no podía darle era… devastador.

El ginecólogo le había dicho que todo estaba bien con su cuerpo. Era una mujer joven, sana y fértil; y que era natural que aún no quedara embarazada porque luego de años de tomar anticonceptivos a su cuerpo le tomaría un tiempo regularizarse.

Vuelve a mirar la invitación en sus manos y sonríe. Quizás el mar de Australia y sus preciosos paisajes la ayudarían a lograr su cometido.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Le había dicho a Ángela que era demasiado.

El vestido que escogió para mí es hermoso y revelador. De no ser por la abertura de la falda en la parte de la pierna, sería un vestido que no dudaría en usar, pero este solo detalle lo convierte en un arma de seducción descarada.

Cuando Jacob me vea sabrá que estoy lista para que me lleve a la cama… y no hay nada más alejado de la realidad. ¿Cómo van a sentirse sus manos en mi piel? ¿Cómo serán sus besos? ¿Le gustará mi cuerpo, le gustará la manera en la que beso, mi aroma?

Nunca había tenido tantas dudas como ahora. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en si mi amante me encontraría atractiva sin ropa encima. Mi autoestima nunca había sido tan baja… y me aterra sentirme así de vulnerable.

Trato de averiguar la manera en la que puedo caminar para que la abertura del vestido revele la menor cantidad de piel posible, pero no encuentro ninguna. La tela abraza mis curvas por completo; no es un material vaporoso ni mucho menos flexible, y me siento tan incómoda que me pregunto si habría algún problema con cambiar mi atuendo por algún vestido de mi clóset.

Lamentablemente, no puedo seguir alargando lo inevitable. Si es que existe alguna duda de Jacob para conmigo, debo borrarla esta noche sin importar el costo.

Me retoco uno de los mechones sueltos del moño en lo alto de mi cabeza y decido que me veo bien. ¿Lo suficientemente bien como para asistir a una cena en la que estará la crema y nata de Australia? Eso espero.

El teléfono del apartamento suena y la niñera contesta para segundos después aparecer en mi habitación.

—Señora, el Sr. Black está esperándola abajo —anuncia mientras viene a sentarse al lado de Anthony en la cama.

—Gracias, Louise. Ya bajo.

Hago mi ritual de abrazar a Tony y besar sus mejillas, prometiendo que estaré en casa lo más pronto posible, temiendo que Jacob me pida quedarme toda la noche con él. Nunca he estado tanto tiempo separa de mi hijo.

 _Excepto cuando Edward te llevó a la cabaña…_ No vayas ahí.

Bajo en el ascensor tomando respiraciones profundas y revisando un sinfín de veces mi maquillaje en el espejo dentro de mi bolso.

Todo va a salir bien. _Tiene que hacerlo._

Jacob me sonríe y extiende su mano para alcanzarme cuando estoy a pocos metros de él. Como lo ha hecho ya en algunas ocasiones, me hace girar sobre mi eje para apreciarme desde todos los ángulos.

—Wow, Bella, estás… —agita su cabeza de lado a lado con la misma sonrisa de siempre y eso alivia un poco la batalla dentro de mí.

—¿Es apropiado para la cena de esta noche? —inquiero levantando una ceja, en una actitud que definitivamente no concuerda con mis pensamientos llenos de dudas.

Él me envuelve en sus brazos hasta que choco con su pecho y su boca queda en mi oído.

—Es apropiado para estar sobre el suelo de mi habitación —susurra.

Un escalofrío me recorre y no es porque me haya excitado. Estoy más aterrada que cuando perdí la virginidad. Solo que en ese entonces no tenía ni la mitad de preocupaciones de las que tenía ahora y el chico entre mis piernas era el más guapo de toda la escuela.

Me separo de él colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Quieres decir que es demasiado revelador o… vulgar?

—Cielos, no. No me refería a eso. Luces perfecta para llevarte a una pasarela. Disculpa si te ofendí…

Mierda. No puedo dejar que empiece a disculparse. No puedo arruinarlo.

Sonrío de nuevo.

—Está bien, Jacob. Yo también quiero estar en tu habitación… sobre el suelo —acaricio su pecho y él me toma la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Revisa su reloj y lame su labio inferior.

—Tengo una idea— dice sin darme tiempo a preguntar los detalles, porque nos saca del edificio en grandes zancadas.

Al bajar las escaleras, a un ritmo mucho más lento, descubro la limusina negra aparcada en la acera, con la puerta abierta por un chofer.

Me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza quitándose la boina.

—Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches —respondo.

Jacob se hace a un lado para que suba primero y cierra la puerta él mismo cuando sube.

—¿Qué te parece? —inquiere con su cuerpo orientado hacia mí.

—Es preciosa y de tanta clase —miro a mi alrededor. El interior también es completamente negro, inclusive los asientos, a excepción de la tenue luz azul que ilumina la barra que sostiene una cubeta de hielos con una botella de champán—. Debo admitir que siempre pensé que este tipo de autos era demasiado extravagante para mi gusto, pero he cambiado de opinión.

Jacob procede a servir un par de flautas de champaña y coloca una entre mis dedos.

—De prometí que brindaríamos por las primeras veces —estrella su copa con la mía y bebemos de ella al mismo tiempo.

Si no fuera por el suave zumbido que siento en las plantas de mis pies, no sabría que en efecto la limusina está en movimiento y al mirar al suelo me percato de que la alfombra luce tan suave que estoy tentada a quitarme los zapatos.

Jacob parece entender mi mirada porque toma uno de mis pies en su regazo y comienza a deshacer el broche de los tacones.

—Será mejor que te pongas cómoda. Sabes que el viaje a los viñedos es un poco largo —en cuanto los Jimmy Choo se reúnen en el suelo, él masajea mis plantas con sus pulgares. Exhalo y lo miro de hito en hito. Solo una persona además de él se ha preocupado lo suficiente como para relajarme. _Edward._

Descanso mi mejilla sobre mi hombro. No puedo concebir la imagen de un hombre cruel con la de Jacob por mucho que me esfuerce en recordar mi amarga experiencia y mi mente barajea la posibilidad de que _tal vez_ Ángela me esté mintiendo.

Cuando Jacob asciende por mi pierna, descubierta debido al corte del vestido, doy un pequeño salto en mi lugar y de pronto creo que estoy obsesionada con la visión de la piel tostada de sus dedos contra la carne blanca de mi muslo.

—Si estuviera un par de centímetros más arriba podría acariciar tu cadera —murmura. Sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo.

Me obligo a encontrar mi voz y comienzo todo el plan de seducción.

—Y entonces te darías cuenta que no llevo ropa interior —confieso; el color abriéndose paso en todo mi rostro.

Su respiración se entrecorta y sus dedos se detienen. Levanta su rostro y me toma el mentón.

—¿Lo hiciste para mí?

—Sí.

—¿Para que pudiera tocarte cuando yo quisiera?

Vuelvo a asentir.

—¿Puedo tocarte ahora?

El hecho de que pida mi permiso me hace estar segura de que él no irá más allá si yo no lo quiero.

En respuesta abro un poco mis piernas.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Elegir el hotel había sido complicado desde que Edward no tenía ni idea de en qué parte de Australia podía estar Bella.

No podía aventurarse a asegurar que ella estaría en Nueva Gales. Era lo más probable; ella era una mujer de ciudades grandes y no campos, pero ella siempre lo sorprendía.

Así que, haciendo caso a sus instintos, había elegido una suite cinco estrellas en un hotel céntrico de Nueva Gales. Le duele ver la emoción en los ojos azules de Tanya y desearía que la culpa fuera suficiente para olvidarse de buscar a Bella y a su hijo de una vez por todas… pero no es un buen hombre, nunca lo ha sido.

Cuando joven, su defecto siempre había sido el orgullo y su ansia de poder. Ahora, lo era el querer poseer todo lo que no podía.

Tanya lucía espectacular en un vestido color esmeralda con aplicaciones de pedrería en la falda que cae hasta el suelo. Él podía estar enamorado, pero no ciego ni tampoco sufría de amnesia. Recordaba con perfecta claridad el cómo Tanya le había quitado el aliento la primera vez que la vio. Había querido en un sinfín de ocasiones que aquello fuera suficiente, pero cada noche en la que le hacía el amor, sin importar cuánto empeño pusiera en ello, era la imagen de Bella y la fantasía de que pronto la tendría de nuevo lo que le hacía llegar al orgasmo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella posando para él—. Cuando lo vi pensé de inmediato en el color de tus ojos.

Hay un silencio de parte de ambos hasta que de pronto él se abalanza sobre ella y la toma por el cuello para besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando la libera, el labial borgoña de Tanya está por toda su cara y hay un encantador tono rosa en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué ha sido eso?

—Porque eres preciosa, cariño —responde simplemente, callando la verdad.

 _Porque desearía poder amarte a ti._

Media hora más tarde, cuando ambos están en el auto y el chofer los pone en el tráfico, Edward observa a una pareja salir del hotel tomada de las manos. La mujer tiene el cabello castaño suelto, largo hasta la espalda, y se maldice al no poder controlar pensar de inmediato en Isabella.

Al mirar al hombre que acompaña a la chica el veneno recorre sus venas. La idea surge de la nada, pero una vez se instala en su cuerpo no puede deshacerse de ella.

¿Y si Bella ya estaba con otro hombre? ¿Y si ella había venido a Australia _sólo_ para estar con otro hombre?

—Ouch —Tanya exclama a su lado y la nube de ira de disipa por unos momentos. Se da cuenta entonces de que, en medio de su delirio, había apretado con demasiada fuerza la mano de su esposa.

—Lo lamento —dice seco.

—¿Estás bien? Luces enojado. ¿Pasó algo?

Edward respira y retiene el aire en su pecho.

—Solo es un poco de estrés. Sabes que tengo que conseguir hablar con el Primer Ministro en la cena.

Tanya lo mira con preocupación y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Debiste haber seguido mi consejo y traer a tu secretaria contigo. Quitaría mucho peso de tus hombros.

Él asiente y presiona los labios en una línea para luego forzarse a sonreír.

—Quería que solo fuéramos tú y yo —dice. _Soy un bastardo mentiroso._

Detesta tener que ir al evento de esta noche. A su consideración está perdiendo valioso tiempo que bien podría estar invirtiendo en buscar a Bella.

Si Arthur fuera bueno en su trabajo, jamás habría autorizado el viaje. Sídney y Seattle nunca habían sido exactamente ciudades hermanas y la última vez que habían aportado fondos para el Estado había sido hacía casi diez años, cuando se acordó que la Universidad recibiera alumnos de intercambio.

Así que Edward sabe que las posibilidades de regresar con fondos a América es muy baja y todo recae en sus encantos y habilidades sociales y diplomáticas. Como si no tuviera suficientes deberes ya. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para hacer todo lo que necesitaba en solo dos semanas?

OoO

Bella's POV.

No sé si es porque soy una excepcional actriz, porque mis motivaciones son realmente buenas o porque Jacob es un buen amante, pero cuando sus dedos llegan a mi centro él descubre que estoy húmeda y eso nos complace a ambos, aunque no por las mismas razones.

Su toque no es agresivo o pasional. Se limita a mover mi clítoris en círculos con su pulgar y ocasionalmente a pasar su dedo índice por mi entrada sin presionar. Probablemente lo que él quiere es volverme loca de anticipación antes de llevarme a la cama, lo que sin dudas hará esta noche.

No pienso demasiado en lo diferente que se siente su toque o en lo gruesos que son sus dedos a comparación de los delgados y hábiles de Edward. Solo me concentro en lo que mi cuerpo siente. Biología pura.

—¿Vendrás conmigo cuando termine la cena?

Esa es la pregunta que he estado persiguiendo prácticamente desde que llegué aquí. Debería sentirme triunfante ahora que lo he conseguido, sin embargo todo lo que me embarga es la sensación de que estoy traicionando a alguien. ¿Podría ser momento menos oportuno para pensar en _él_?

—No puedo esperar —empujo mis caderas contra su mano para respaldar mi respuesta, porque estoy segura de que mi rostro no denota exactamente deseo.

Jacob continúa con sus caricias por incontables minutos hasta que, inesperadamente, el hormigueo en mi bajo vientre me anuncia que estoy a muy poco de venirme. No pensé que llegaría a este punto. El ritmo de sus dedos era demasiado lento para que lograra llevarme hasta el borde, y sin embargo me escucho jadear y decir su nombre suplicando por que aplique la presión necesaria para hacerme acabar.

Jacob es un buen amante. Lo sé cuando deja un beso sobre mi pierna antes de extraer sus dedos de debajo de mi vestido y sonreírme como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Te lo daré cuando vengas conmigo esta noche, Bella. No antes —su oración suena tan definitiva que no me atrevo siquiera a replicar.

Comienzo a incorporarme, pero él se estira para tomar mis zapatos y colocarlos antes de depositar cuidadosamente mis pies en el suelo y tenderme mi copa.

—¿Alguna vez te habían hecho esperar por un orgasmo, Bella? —su tono es tan ligero que no me molesta.

—Nunca.

—Por otra primera vez, entonces —levanta su flauta y bebe.

Y entonces puedo ver un poco al Jacob del que Ángela habla.

OoO

 _ **Sé que están esperando con ansias el momento en que Bella y Edward se reencuentren, pero me pareció bastante prematuro colocarlo en este capítulo, así que tendrán que esperar.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y aprovecho para mandar un enorme abrazo a mis nenas de México. El temblor fue terrible, chicas, y los edificios caídos y todas las víctimas hizo todo aún peor, pero como dice una canción de Lana del Rey: "Si nos aferramos a la esperanza, tendremos un lugar feliz".**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Me tardé un poquito, lo sé, pero a cambio el capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior.**_

 _ **Música para el capítulo:**_

 _ **Two Evils - Bastille (OBLIGATORIO QUE LA ESCUCHEN EN LA PARTE DEL BAILE. Es asombrosa.)**_

 _Me abandonaste_

 _Todos pueden ver la soledad dentro de mí,_

 _¿por qué tenías que irte?_

 _Te necesito tanto._

 _Love Don't Live Here - Bastille_

Capítulo 21:

El Cabernet es amargo y áspero contra mi garganta. Sé que debería dejar de beberlo desde que todo el camino en la limusina tuve champaña, pero al menos así puedo atribuir el sonrojo de mis mejillas a la potencia del vino.

Jacob dijo que la reunión sería una subasta de piezas únicas de joyería y de arte, pero se me ocurre que tal vez se equivocó y en realidad esto es una exposición. Y la obra a examinar soy yo.

Desde que bajamos del auto las cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección. Me dije a mí misma que era debido a la extravagancia de la limusina o a que los invitados sabían que el dueño de la propiedad había llegado, pero todo fue evidente en cuanto noté que ellos me recorrían de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en los brazos entrelazados de Jacob y míos.

Él ya me lo había advertido; que muchos de los presentes conocen a Ángela. Pude manejarlo en la cena hace un par de noches y pasar por alto la rivalidad de Mirna, pero no estoy segura de poder hacer lo mismo con más de cincuenta personas.

Vuelvo a beber de mi copa, manteniendo la sonrisa tranquila en mi rostro y me concentro en la decoración del lugar.

Hay arreglos de flores secas sobre pedestales de hierro forjado en los flancos del salón y una estructura de madera en el centro que sostiene tres barriles de vino. La mesa de bocadillos tiene como protagonista principal a un cuerno de la abundancia hecho de caramelo, relleno de uvas de todos los tipos, servido sobre una placa de piedra caliza y canastas de mimbre con quesos enormes y trufas de chocolate oscuro y dulce. Si me relajo lo suficiente, casi puedo disfrutar del espectáculo visual que supone el banquete servido con tanta elegancia frente a mí.

La iluminación consiste en un majestuoso candelabro de cobre con focos de luz amarilla en forma de capullos de rosa y farolas pequeñas de cristal carmesí que penden de las trabes de madera en el techo. Todo es un puro estilo toscano que ha sido coordinado con excelente gusto.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? —la mano de Jacob se desliza de mi espalda a mi cintura y me sobresalto. Vaya, había logrado desconectarme por un momento de la situación.

—Como en las revistas de decoración —respondo.

—Quizás deberías beber más despacio. Estás muy sonrojada.

Suprimo el impulso de rodar mis ojos. Aún estoy molesta con él por la actitud que adoptó en el auto.

—Tienes razón —respondo—. Supuse que debía probar cada clase de vino, me falta mucha experiencia.

—Ah, de experiencia se trata entonces. Ven, te presentaré a un par de personas.

Me lleva hasta un grupo que charla animadamente y puedo reconocer algunos rostros de la última vez que estuve aquí.

Jacob me introduce y yo hago un esfuerzo por memorizar sus nombres.

—¿Viniste a la hacienda hace poco, cierto? Llegaste mientras preparábamos carne a la parrilla —dice Alistair.

—Sí, así es. Yo también pude reconocerte.

—Y ya veo que Jake te ha tomado bajo su protección. Me alegro, hacen una bonita pareja —me sonríe subiendo y bajando una ceja hacia mí.

Jacob carraspea—. Alistair…

—Oh, pero es verdad, hombre. La última vez que tuviste a una aprendiz la convertiste en tu esposa.

Si mi mano fuera un poco más grande, podría romper la copa con toda la presión que estoy aplicando sobre ella solo para abstenerme de gritar.

—Es verdad, pero no importa —interviene una mujer—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre tu estilo de trabajo, querida? ¿Qué experiencia tienes?

Y durante la siguiente hora, hablo sobre toda la falsa vida que fabriqué en mi cabeza durante una noche de insomnio; una chica huérfana y con mucho dinero que lleva la pasión por este mercado en la sangre.

Me pregunto por qué Ángela, luego de todos los detalles tan íntimos que ha compartido, se olvidó de decirme que había sido una especie de becaria para Jacob. Después recuerdo que él mencionó alguna vez que Ángela había sido pieza clave para el éxito de su negocio. Las pistas estuvieron ahí y sin embargo nunca pregunté.

Encojo internamente los hombros. No es un detalle importante.

Nos excusamos con el grupo y nos dirigimos hacia la cornucopia de vid, en donde tomo un pedazo de queso azul y una uva verde. La respiración de Jacob está detrás de mí, en mi oído, y de inmediato recuerdo el beso que dejó en mi muslo antes de dejarme a un lado y creerse el dueño de mi placer.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —susurra.

No puedo contestar pues la voz aguda de una mujer nos interrumpe.

—¡Jacob, querido! —lo besa en las mejillas—. Qué bueno verte. Pero me estaba preguntando por Ángela, ¿en dónde está?

Ella actúa como si yo no existiera. Ni siquiera se digna a mirar una sola vez en mi dirección y no podría estar más humillada.

—Ya no estamos juntos, Lotte —responde.

Lotte jadea y es entonces que me ve. Se detiene unos segundos en la abertura de mi vestido y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es una lástima. Todos solíamos decir que eran el matrimonio perfecto.

Debe tener menos de cincuenta años, de rasgos finos y con clase que años de vivir entre lujos te da, pero con una dureza en su mirada que me recuerda a la directora del colegio católico en el que estuve cuando niña.

La postura de Jacob se vuelve tensa. Toma una respiración antes de extender su mano tras mi espalda y plantarme frente a la mujer.

—Ella es Isabella Swan, una socia.

Arquea una ceja y asiente, pero no hace ninguna señal que sugiera que quiere que me acerque para saludarla, así que mantengo mi distancia.

—Claro, al parecer fui de las pocas que no se enteró que no se aceptaban esposas en la velada, únicamente socias —estira la boca para sonreír, pero puedo casi tocar su desprecio—. Aprovecha la cena, Isabella. Nos vemos luego, con permiso.

Ella se aleja con paso lento y luego sale al jardín para reunirse con quien asumo es su marido. Jacob me acaricia la mano.

—Ruego la disculpes, Bella.

—Nadie me ve como tu socia aquí, nadie cree que pueda ser una mujer que quiera una relación profesional. Nos miran y lo único que piensan es que estoy usurpando el lugar de tu esposa. Sé que no debería molestarme, después de todo tienen razón —bufo.

—Supiste los riesgos de ser mi amante desde el principio. Además, no tienes que agradarles a todos aquí, solo a la gente correcta… y a esa ya la tienes en tu bolsillo —me guiña y hace una reverencia—. ¿Ahora, me concedes esta pieza?

No cedo inmediatamente. La tentación de quitarme los zapatos y correr lejos de aquí es apabullante. No quiero convertirme en el tema de conversación de los invitados, no quiero ser el blanco de sus insultos o su odio. Por una vez quiero que me miren con respeto y gustarles… Pero yo misma he hecho eso imposible.

Además, no me gusta la incógnita en la que se ha convertido Jacob. En el auto lucía como un hombre totalmente diferente; alguien convencido de su poder sobre mi cuerpo y la seducción que ejerce sobre él. ¿Qué me espera esta noche en su cama? ¿Qué hará conmigo? No me siento segura en sus brazos.

Pero no hay a dónde ir, no hay escape. Y esto es lo que debo hacer para cuidar de Anthony.

Pongo mi mano en la suya y nos lleva a la pista, en donde una banda toca jazz a un volumen suave. Su tacto se siente cálido a través del vestido cuando sus dedos se cierran en mi cintura y sus ojos oscuros se clavan en los míos, impidiéndome mirar hacia otro lado.

Recurro al truco de contar los pasos en mi mente para así tener algo en qué enfocarme que no sea el dolor de mi humillación ni el temor al sexo con él.

Él me pega más a su pecho y sus labios rozan mi pómulo.

—Noté que algo te había molestado desde que llegamos, ¿qué ocurrió?

Aprieto la boca en una línea y hundo un poco más mi agarre en sus hombros.

—Solo eran nervios —miento.

—Tsk, tsk. No me engañes. ¿Hice algo mal?

 _¡Todo, todo!_

—Claro que no. Fuiste muy atento al masajear mis pies. Nadie había hecho eso en mucho tiempo.

Entorna los ojos y comienza a acariciar mi costado.

—¿Y sobre lo que pasó después? —inquiere.

En cuanto lo menciona mi sangre hierve. Ni siquiera había creído posible poder excitarme con su toque y sin embargo él había logrado forzar un orgasmo en mí para finalmente detenerse. Me había sentido como una muñeca de porcelana que él había sacado de su empaque para jugar un poco con ella y luego regresarla a su caja, demasiado arrogante para terminar el juego. Solo espero que, por muy fuerte que parezca, él vea que la caja sigue diciendo "frágil". No quiero que me rompa.

Jacob no insiste en una respuesta y terminamos de bailar la pieza en silencio. Luego él se dirige hacia los barriles de madera y sirve una copa de vino tinto que me ofrece y yo acepto encantada. Me guía hacia la salida del salón y cuando pasamos al lado de la mesa de postres toma uno de la canasta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto pero él solo señala con el mentón hacia adelante.

Atravesamos la sala y el recibidor antes de detenernos frente a una puerta doble de madera clara. Los sonidos de las voces y el jazz llegan apagados hasta nosotros y para cuando Jacob abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de nosotros, el silencio total nos rodea.

Estamos en un estudio, asumo que es el suyo, y es más cálido que el resto de la casa. El piso es de madera oscura al igual que el escritorio y los estantes de libros, una gran alfombra persa circular domina el centro de la habitación y una chaise lounge de terciopelo color uva descansa frente a una chimenea encendida, lo que explica la elevada temperatura.

Jacob se sienta y palmea el lugar a su lado.

—Ven —demanda.

Con cautela lo hago, tratando de adivinar sus planes.

—Bebe de la copa —insta el cristal hacia mis labios.

Resoplo, irritada por sus órdenes. ¿En qué momento había pasado de pedir por favor a reclamar obediencia?

El vino me pica la lengua y quema mi garganta; es bastante áspero y amaderado para mi gusto y deja un sabor a tabaco que me deja mareada.

—Ahora muerde el chocolate y después bebe —él me alimenta de la trufa, y es un sabor a cacao igualmente intenso. Todavía deshaciéndose contra mi paladar, vuelvo a tomar vino y esta vez no arrugo la nariz.

El sabor ahora es dulce y el dejo del tabaco se ve sobrepasado por un gusto a ciruela y el aroma a violetas me llega a la nariz. Si no supiera mejor, diría que es un truco de magia.

No estoy segura de cuál es mi expresión, pero Jacob sonríe y se acerca a mí.

—¿Puedes decirme qué clase de vino es?

Carraspeo y miro dentro de la copa, como si en el líquido pudiera hallar la respuesta.

—¿Cabernet sauvignon?

Agita la cabeza y retira la bebida de mi regazo.

—A menudo se confunde, y más para un paladar amateur como el tuyo. Es un Melbec. Y disfrutarlo sin maridarlo es bastante difícil —se aleja hasta quedar en el borde de la silla y toma mis piernas hasta dejarlas en su regazo—. Sé que estás molesta porque impedí tu liberación, pero lo hice porque las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo, como el vino que acabas de tener. Se necesita hallar la mezcla perfecta, como el chocolate y el tabaco, para exaltar las sensaciones. El dejarte a un movimiento de mis dedos del orgasmo me permite prepararte y dejar que durante el resto de la noche tu anticipación crezca, para que cuando llegue el momento sea tan bueno que olvidarás todo lo que ese hombre te hizo.

Abro los ojos, ni siquiera me había percatado que los había cerrado, y trago duro.

—¿Qué… qué hombre?

Él me abre las piernas y se coloca entre ellas. Sus dedos alcanzan el cierre lateral del vestido y lo baja sin ninguna advertencia.

—Me dijiste que te habían roto el corazón y por eso habías venido aquí, para olvidar —desliza el vestido fuera de mi cuerpo y lo coloca sobre el respaldo. Estoy demasiado absorbida por sus palabras como para cubrir mi piel desprovista de ropa interior.

—Sé que tu enojo para conmigo va más allá de la frustración sexual. No te gustó que tuviera el control de tu cuerpo y te hice sentir vulnerable… Y eso es porque él aún tiene poder sobre tu mente y te niegas a dejar que alguien más reine sobre otra parte de ti.

¿Cómo podría negarlo cuando ha logrado comprender algo que ni yo misma sabía?

—No fue fácil irme —confieso.

Ahora sus manos están acariciando mi vientre y mis caderas. Estoy totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos oscuros y brillantes con deseo y aunque sigo sintiéndome como una muñeca que puede romper, confío en que va a cuidarme.

—Lo sé. Si fueras mía tampoco te dejaría ir —baja su rostro a mis senos y los besa—. Ahora, déjame demostrarte cuán bueno puede ser dejarte llevar. Solo recuerda que no te pusiste bragas para mí, para seducirme.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Llegan tan temprano a la cena que solo una docena de invitados han llegado y Tanya insiste en salir a dar un paseo por los viñedos.

Edward quiere rehusarse, pues está tan frustrado por tener tan poco tiempo y no poder buscar a Isabella que no está seguro de poder mantener una conversación sustancial con su esposa, pero decide que le será aún más difícil quedarse dentro y pretender una charla diplomática con los invitados así que cede y escolta a Tanya a los jardines.

Los primeros minutos de su paseo son callados y hay una tensión entre ellos que no estaba ahí cuando llegaron.

Al terminar de atravesar el amplio jardín trasero, alumbrado por velas blancas, se enfrentan a la oscuridad de los campos de uva. Afortunadamente hay luna llena y el cielo está despejado, lo que les garantiza una visión clara del camino frente a ellos.

Sus pasos deben ser lentos por los Louboutin de tacón de aguja que Tanya viste. Para el gusto de Edward la noche está demasiado fresca para los brazos desnudos de ella, así que se quita el saco y la cubre con él.

—Gracias —ella se recuesta sobre su hombro, el gesto cariñoso le ha dado valor para decir lo siguiente—. Quizás podamos visitar algún lugar mientras estamos aquí, ¿no lo crees? Ya he visto en Internet algunos tours que podemos tomar.

Él no puede ignorar el brillo en los orbes azules de Tanya, llenos de esperanza y anhelo. Se pregunta si de aquella misma manera él veía a Isabella. Sabe exactamente cómo se siente su esposa y no puede soportar que tenga que hacerla sufrir. Es algo ineludible como el amanecer, es algo que excede sus sentidos y su alma, pero no puede quedarse a su lado. Lo sabe. Tanya no es por quien sus entrañas claman en las maneras más primigenias en las que un espíritu puede anhelar a otro.

Cuando tenga a Isabella y a su hijo consigo, cosa innegable, va a divorciarse de ella. Para entonces habrá ganado la candidatura y todo lo que siempre ha querido estará encerrado en sus manos.

Le importa poco que Isabella lo odie. Puede vivir con su rencor y su desprecio, pero no sin ella. Qué sentimientos más horribles, pero nada más sincero. Si él pudiera se desharía de todo lo que ella despierta en él, pero sabe que ya nada puede salvarlo. Haría falta un exorcismo para sacarla de su cuerpo, y desde que no cree en esas cosas, poco le importa si su obsesión lo encadena al infierno.

—Trataré de encontrar un poco de tiempo para nosotros, pero no te prometo nada —le contesta mientras la acerca más al costado de su cuerpo.

Tanya suspira. Al menos no ha sido un no.

Adentrados un poco más en las vides, cuando al mirar hacia atrás ya no pueden ver más la casa y solo plantaciones y terreno llano, ella vuelve a hablar.

—La doctora Elizabeth dijo que podría dejar los medicamentos dentro de poco —había sido una noticia fantástica para ella desde que odiaba cómo la hacían sentir, como si no estuviera cien por ciento despierta.

—Es una gran noticia, cariño.

Ella se muerde la mejilla, ignorante de cómo debería abordar la pregunta que le ronda la cabeza. Quisiera poder callarse, pero la doctora había dicho que era necesario para su salud mental.

Tanya aún no puede sacar de su corazón el sonido y el recuerdo de la voz rota de Edward gritando la voz de una mujer. Y es que aún no hablaban del tema; había sido escondido bajo el tapete esperando por el olvido, pero aquello no había pasado.

—¿Ed?

—¿Sí?

—¿La amaste?

Él gruñe, sorprendido por la inesperada y peligrosa pregunta.

—Cariño, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de esto. Cuando lleguemos a casa podemos sentarnos y charlar.

—Es que no quiero tratarlo como algo serio, solo quiero saber. Elizabeth dijo que era importante acabar de una vez con esto. Solo dime si la quisiste al menos un poco.

Edward resume su andar y mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Por qué volver a hablar de ella? Ya te lo he dicho todo.

Ella frunce los labios con culpa.

—Nunca te conté cómo me había enterado de ella. Yo… te seguí una noche a ese apartamento y… —una lagrima deja un rastro oscuro de máscara para pestañas en su mejilla. Es un recuerdo bastante poderoso para su todavía frágil bienestar—, te escuché cuando gritabas su nombre. No pude verte, pero sonabas destrozado.

Él seca su rostro con su pulgar, admirando de cerca el suave azul de los ojos de Tanya, parecido al tono del cielo antes de llover, y no sabe qué responder. No sabía esta parte de la historia y que alguien haya sido testigo de su locura hiere su ego. Está molesto pero al mismo tiempo lo invade la compasión. Tanya había sido capaz de guardarse esto para sí misma sin denotar el más mínimo rencor durante semanas.

—No te merezco —lo dice con total honestidad—. Y no sé cómo pedirte perdón por haber presenciado mi pequeño momento de quiebre.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Todos tenemos errores, yo tampoco soy perfecta. Solo quiero que superemos esto juntos. Y sé que si tuviste este "quiebre" es porque significó algo para ti, pero necesito escucharlo. Necesito la verdad.

Edward la atrae hacia sí y la besa dulcemente, más con reverencia que con alguna clase de pasión, y después acaricia su cuello con la punta de su nariz una y otra vez. Tanya sólo se agarra a él con ambas manos y sonríe con serenidad.

—Lo que sentí por ella no puede compararse a lo que siento por ti. Jamás —musita. No está mintiendo. Quiere a Tanya. La ama, si es que puede catalogarse de ese modo.

Edward no es versado en el amor o en su historia, pero si se atreve a analizarlo a profundidad, sabe que lo que siente por Tanya es un amor gentil, del que los poetas profesaban a musas que nunca tocaron pero que aún así vivían en su mente. El amor por Isabella es algo que teme nadie ha documentado en alguna obra. Son sentimientos demasiado lóbregos para expresar; llenos de adicción, pecados y humillación. Nunca podría sentir algo así por su esposa. El cariño es demasiado débil para igualarse.

—Me volví loca al escucharte sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer nada. Me sentí tan insignificante en tu vida que yo… Creí que te odiaba. Pero no lo hago, no podría.

—Ella llegó en un momento vulnerable para ambos. Tú y yo estábamos alejados emocionalmente desde antes que te fueras a París y cuando regresaste te noté diferente,podía ver la duda en tu mirada. No estábamos seguros del matrimonio y fuimos demasiado obstinados para hablarlo. Entonces llegó ella, Bella, y me dejé llevar. Fui débil, lo acepto, y me disculpo por ello. Sé que te engañé.

Tanya admira la lealtad de sus confesiones y desearía poder decirle lo que había pasado en París, pero no puede obligar a sus cuerdas vocales a trabajar, así que simplemente asiente y recarga la cabeza contra su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente se separan, todavía unidos por las manos, y miran en dirección contraria.

—Creo que ya deberíamos regresar. Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde —dice él mirando su reloj.

Tanya le levanta la cabeza y lo ve con ojos cristalinos.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo, y por ayudarme a sanar. Ahora volvamos.

Al pisar de nuevo los jardines de la hacienda, deciden que lo más apropiado es entrar por alguna puerta trasera para evitar la vergüenza de arribar a la cena por la entrada principal cuando ya tienen una hora de retraso.

—Podemos decir que no hallábamos en donde estacionarnos —bromea ella.

Para su suerte la puerta del patio está abierta y no parece haber moros en la costa.

Tanya admira entonces la decoración de la casa y observa de cerca los detalles de la madera tallada de los muebles.

—Oh, mira. Quizás copie un par de cosas para el apartamento. Me encanta el estilo ¿conoces al dueño? Podríamos pedir el número de su decorador.

—Me temo que no, querida, pero estoy seguro que en Seattle puedes conseguir a alguien igual de bueno y que no necesite cambiar de continente para hacer su trabajo.

Edward trata de hallar un mesero que pueda indicarles el camino correcto hacia el salón desde que la hacienda es demasiado grande y hay múltiples entradas a una sola habitación de la casa.

Tanya intenta guiarse por el sonido de la música que se escucha a lo lejos hasta que un ruido mucho más fuerte la distrae de su ocupación.

—¿Escuchas eso? —pregunta mientras se acerca hacia un pasillo cuyas luces están apagadas.

—Creo que sí —Edward también puede escuchar algo, pero no puede descifrarlo—. Suena como alguien…

—¡Oh! —Tanya se lleva una mano a la boca cubriendo una sonrisa socarrona y se aleja del corredor—. Vamos, cariño. Quizás sea mejor regresar a la puerta principal o nunca llegaremos.

Edward también sonríe, no puede evitarlo con la actitud extraña de Tanya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Has visto algo?

Deja que ella lo lleve de regreso a las puertas francesas que dan al jardín, en donde se detiene y habla en un susurro.

—Creo que hay una pareja en la habitación de ahí haciendo… bueno, tú sabes.

Edward mira sobre su hombro hacia las puertas de madera que ella le indica, y lo hace justo al tiempo en que dicha puerta se abre y dos personas salen del lugar.

La sangre se drena de su rostro y de no ser por la mano de Tanya que lo mantiene sujeto por el antebrazo, tambalearía sobre sus pies. Sin embargo, sospecha que lo que de verdad lo mantiene sujeto al suelo es el peso del plomo dentro de su pecho. ¿Quién dijo que el corazón sólo podía albergar sangre?

OoO

Bella's POV.

—Lista —anuncia Jacob al terminar de subir el cierre de mi vestido y acomodar mi pelo.

Me viro para observarlo, pero luce tan prolijo como cuando llegamos. No me sorprende del todo. Él no se había quitado ninguna prenda ni acababa de sufrir un orgasmo tortuoso.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos aquí, pero él me había hecho esperar hasta el último momento, hasta que le había pedido, _rogado_ , que me dejara venirme.

En su boca aún brilla la evidencia que lo constata.

Abro la puerta y él sale detrás de mí, pero me detiene con una mano sobre el vientre y otra contra el borde de mi rostro.

—Te dije que valdría la pena, Bella. Retardar el placer es el mejor afrodisíaco.

Tiene razón. Acaba de probármelo.

Se escora hacia mí para besarme, la diferencia es

es que esta vez entrelaza su lengua con la mía y puedo probarme a mí misma. Sus ojos son totalmente oscuros y dilatados, pero se ha abstenido de cualquier placer, lo que solo muestra el control que tiene sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

Asiento mordiéndome los labios y me recuerdo que es lo que tengo que hacer. Mi ventaja es que Jacob sabe de sexo, así que más me vale disfrutar la experiencia. No hay uso en seguir flagelandome con pensamientos de inseguridad.

Al regresar al salón encontramos a todos los invitados ya sentados en sillas dispuestas frente al estrado.

—Espero que hayas traído tu chequera —susurra.

—La verdad es que no —admito—. No pienso comprar nada.

Ángela no me proveyó de fondos esta vez y me dijo que tendría que arreglármelas sola, pues este tipo de subastas casi siempre llegaban a los cientos de miles.

Jacob se carcajea y me lleva a tomar asiento en la segunda fila. Los invitados siguen examinándome, pero estoy mucho más relajada ahora y creo que sobreviviré.

—En ese caso, permite que te haga un obsequio —entrelaza nuestros dedos y yo no puedo creer su demostración pública de afecto.

Los asientos terminan de llenarse y un hombre en esmoquin color burdeos toma el micrófono.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Industrias Black les agradece su presencia —mira hacia una persona en particular—. Primer Ministro, es un honor tenerlo aquí. Esperamos que la velada sea de su agrado.

Miro a Jacob de par en par.

—¿Primer Ministro, en serio?

Encoge los hombros, aunque su expresión es todo menos humilde.

—Sí, es el invitado de honor. Te conté que habría personajes de la política aquí.

—No imaginé la magnitud —acepto.

La subasta da comienzo. Los primeros dos productos son botellas de cosechas élite de la hacienda que terminan vendiéndose en un par de miles de dólares. Luego son las pinturas, en su mayoría de artistas locales, aunque las cantidades de apertura son escandalosas desde un principio.

—Creo que a nadie le hace falta el dinero aquí —digo entre dientes.

—Es nuestra manera de ratificar nuestro poder —levanta los hombros—. ¿Qué tanto estamos dispuestos a ofrecer por tener lo que queremos?

Pienso que es una pregunta retórica, así que no me molesto en responder, pero él no deja de verme.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu límite, Bella?

—No lo tengo —después de todo esto aquí, dispuesta a ser su amante con tal de no rendirme ante Edward y ceder mi libertad.

El problema es que no me siento libre. Me siento tan acorralada como antes y no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar antes de caer sobre mis rodillas.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es el precio más alto que has pagado. No me refiero al dinero, lo sabes.

—Creí que habíamos acordado no secretos personales. —regreso mis ojos al frente, en donde el subastador cierra la puja cuando golpea un martillo de madera contra un mesón.

—¡El Monet se va por cien mil dólares!

—Bella, conozco a tu hijo. Creo que hace un tiempo arruinamos esa regla, pero está bien. Lo dejaremos para después.

Ahora la banda toca blues, que forma una atmósfera íntima y melancólica que provoca que mi corazón ralentice su ritmo. Empiezo a arrepentirme de lo que dejé que pasara en el estudio y quiero alejarme de Jacob; él es demasiado intuitivo para mi comodidad y con solo observar mis movimientos puede saber lo que siento. Tengo que tener más cuidado a su alrededor.

—… Lo quiero sobre tu cuello —murmura, sus labios moviéndose contra mi mano.

Desconcertada, miro al podio. Es un collar largo con flores de oro blanco que descansa en el interior de un estuche de terciopelo negro.

—Aquí tenemos una pieza única de la casa Buccellati hecho enteramente en oro blanco de dieciocho quilates. La oferta se abre con quince mil dólares —clama el hombre.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las primeras manos se levanten.

—Veinte mil dólares.

—Veinticinco mil.

—Jacob… No lo hagas, por favor —suplico.

—¿Y por qué no? Es para mi placer, Bella. Quiero que sea lo único que tengas puesto esta noche en mi habitación —sin dejar de acariciar mi mano, levanta la suya—. ¡Treinta y cinco mil dólares!

No puedo seguir objetando. En mi cabeza ya estoy planeando no decirle a Ángela del regalo de Jacob y venderlo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. El dinero me vendría de maravilla.

—¡Treinta y cinco mil a la una, treinta y cinco mil a las dos…!

—¡Cuarenta mil dólares! —grita un hombre al fondo y me paralizo en el momento.

Es como si alguien hubiera llenado mi cuerpo de nitrógeno y no pudiera siquiera hacer a mis pulmones tomar aire.

Giro mi cuello sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Escucho a Jacob decir una cantidad más alta.

Y ahí, de pie y con una mujer rubia al lado está él. La razón de todo lo que hago y dejo de hacer. De mi insomnio y mis incontables copas de vino.

Me sonríe con sorna antes de aclamar.

—¡Cincuenta mil dólares!

La rubia a su lado, _Tanya,_ colgada de su brazo parece inadvertida de lo que ocurre. ¿Cómo me había encontrado? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a traer a su esposa consigo?

Jacob sube la apuesta cinco mil dólares y con eso lo declaran el ganador.

—¡El Buccellati se va por cincuenta y cinco mil dólares!

No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Quizás todo es un espejismo. Tiene que serlo. No puede estar de regreso. No es posible. No lo merezco.

Pero es él. Está aquí. Y me mira como si quisiera matarme. Tengo que correr.

—No me siento bien —intento ponerme de pie, pero mis tobillos se doblan debajo de mí y termino azotandome contra la silla en un gesto que me hace ganar la atención de los invitados cercanos a nosotros.

—¿Qué tienes? Dios, estás pálida —Jacob me toca la frente y me observa con el ceño fruncido—. Ven, necesitas tomar aire.

Prácticamente me carga hasta que logramos salir al jardín, ahí me deposita en una tumbona y me permite un momento de silencio.

Tomo aire y la temperatura fría del ambiente me ayuda a poner las náuseas bajo control. Cuando creo que puedo volver a hablar, me incorporo y tomo su hombro.

—Tengo que irme —mi voz suena delgada y pequeña. Odio el nivel en el que Edward puede afectarme con solo verlo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tienes?

—No estoy segura, de pronto todo me dio vueltas.

—¿Es por el collar? Bella, es solo un obsequio. No puedes decirme que ningún hombre te ha regalado algo alguna vez.

—No es el collar. Al contrario, te lo agradezco. Es hermoso.

—¿Y entonces, qué puedo hacer? Si quieres puedes subir a una de las habitaciones y esperarme alli. No puedo irme, tengo que tratar algunas cuestiones con el secretario del Primer Ministro. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Puedo regresar sola. Creo que solo estoy ebria, tomé demasiado y muy rápido.

—Bella…, —suspira—, no quiero que te vayas —hay cierta vulnerabilidad en su tono que despierta algo en mi.

Lo que él no sabe es que hay más verdad en sus palabras de las que podría imaginar. No puedo irme. Tengo el ultimátum de Ángela y ahora, con Edward aquí, necesito el maldito dinero para contratar al mejor abogado que pueda encontrar. Tengo que hacer esto.

Beso su mejilla y coloco de nuevo mis pies en el pasto.

—De acuerdo. Ya me siento mejor —él me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me insta hacia el salón.

Mientras más cerca, más disminuye mi súbito ataque de coraje. ¿Cómo podré lograrlo, pretender que él no está aquí y acallar mi instinto que me dicta que salga corriendo?

Mi mano está en un puño alrededor de la manga de Jacob y sé que el miedo está escrito por todo mi rostro. Me siento patética siendo tan vulnerable, doblegándome ante el hombre que juré nunca suplicaría.

Las dudas son como insectos que carcomen mi cerebro y no puedo detenerlos. _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo demonios me ha encontrado? ¿A caso Esme me traicionó? ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo? Él no se atrevería a hacer nada frente a su esposa, ¿verdad?_

La paranoia me invade y no puedo dejar de mirar hacia todas partes. ¿Está detrás de mí? Tal vez está esperando a que me quede sola para abordarme.

—Quizás debamos comer un poco para que te sientas bien.

Jacob toma un plato de porcelana y coloca sobre él diversos canapés dulces y salados para después guiarme a la sala y sentarse junto a mí en el sofá.

No tengo hambre, ¿cómo podría? pero aún así me obligo a llevar un trozo de salmón a mi boca que no me sabe a nada. Todos mis sentidos; gusto, olfato, tacto y vista centrados por completo en _su_ presencia.

No puedo despegar mis ojos del umbral del salón. Él aparecerá en cualquier momento, lo siento. Es la misma sensación que tenía cuando caía la noche en el apartamento en Seattle y sabía que él llegaría en el ascensor.

—Bella, mírame —ordena con tono severo—. ¿Qué ocurre? Estás temblando y eso no es un síntoma de haber tenido demasiado vino. Estás asustada.

Dios mío. No podría haber momento más inoportuno para su don psicológico.

—¿Por qué estaría asustada? —finjo estar divertida por su interpretación, pero mi voz sale insegura y baja.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Ves hacia todas direcciones como esperando a alguien. ¿Dime, conoces a ese hombre?

 _Oh carajo._

—¿Quién?

—No insultes mi inteligencia. Si no fue el collar lo que te puso así, entonces solo hay otra posibilidad. En cuanto viste a ese hombre en la subasta te descompusiste. Quiero que me digas quién es.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Él la toca, le habla, la besa, la escucha, la alimenta, _la penetra._

 _Él dentro de ella. Ella sobre él y sus labios, sus manos, sus piernas… Sus lunares._

Lunares que son suyos. Había besado cada uno mientras le hacía el amor y ahora otro lo hacía y borraba su recuerdo de la piel de Isabella.

Frente a él el senador de Florida, quien lo había invitado a la cena, habla sobre la oportunidad de arreglar una cita múltiple con el Primer Ministro con la finalidad de llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiara a todas las partes, pero no puede importarle menos.

En su mente no deja de pensar en que Isabella no está en el salón y tampoco el hombre que la acompaña. Su corazón se fermenta cada segundo que ella está fuera de su vista y teme que se haya ido.

Ni en sus deseos más locos habría esperado encontrar a Isabella en la cena y mucho menos en circunstancias que lo enferman de celos.

La escena de ambos saliendo del estudio, besándose y luciendo cómplices, se repite una y otra vez en una espiral de tortura eterna.

Quiere correr y buscarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y asegurarse de que nunca vuelva a escapar. Fantasea con golpear el rostro de Ernest, el Senador, para que se calle de una vez.

Y luego estaban sus ojos castaños y el terror en ellos cuando lo había visto en la subasta. Había querido permanecer inadvertido hasta que el momento adecuado llegara, pero no había podido luchar contra sus demonios cuando aquél hombre había alzado su brazo para comprar

el collar.

¿Quién era él para revestir en joyas a una mujer que era solo suya? No soportó la idea de que Isabella llevara algo de otro tipo sobre su cuerpo y entonces había subido la apuesta.

Tanya no lo había aprobado, diciendo que el collar no era de su estilo, pero él había insistido en que lo quería para ella.

Es un bastardo mentiroso y no lo lamenta. Le duele la piel de saber que ella está tan cerca y no puede tocarla.

Ha sido mucho tiempo sin ella. Cada célula y átomo de su cuerpo la reclaman, cada vena y poro se dilata en la espera. Han sido demasiados malditos días sin su perfume y su lengua cortante, sin esa voz que con él era dura pero dulce como la miel con Tony.

—¿Qué te parece, Cullen? —inquiere Ernest.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días.

Ernest y su esposa se alejan con una despedida.

Tanya le sirve vino de los barriles y lo ve con cautela.

—Luces consternado.

—No quiero estar aquí.

—Oh, Edward. Sé que es aburrido pero es tu trabajo —le pone los pulgares en las esquinas de la boca y tira de ellas hacia arriba, forzando una sonrisa en él—. Te prometo que nos divertiremos, pero cambia esa cara. Esta es otra oportunidad que tenemos, por favor, sé feliz.

Esta vez su sonrisa es genuina. Sabe que la felicidad llegará… y pronto.

Tienen charlas aquí y allá con diferentes invitados, pero prácticamente Tanya es quien habla y él sólo asiente cuando se requiere.

Isabella sigue sin aparecer y el temor de que quizás ella ya huyó le revuelve las entrañas. No puede volver a perderla.

Pide whiskey a un mesero, necesita algo mucho más fuerte que jugo de uva fermentado, o va a comenzar a gritar el nombre de Isabella en el medio del salón.

Se devana los sesos buscando una excusa para separarse de Tanya, cualquier cosa que le permita ir al encuentro de su presa, pero ella no abandona su lado.

¿En dónde está ella? ¿Está de nuevo encerrada en ese estudio con él, permitiéndole profanar su cuerpo, su alma? ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos? Había huido de Seattle para estar con ese hijo de perra.

Edward quiere asesinar, ir en busca de ese idiota y derramar su sangre dentro de uno de los barriles de la mesa. Solo así puede tener paz.

Sus alucinaciones bélicas se detienen cuando algo en la conversación de Tanya con otra mujer capta su atención.

—Jacob Black. Él es el dueño de la hacienda.

—¿Y está aquí? Es que en verdad necesito saber quién fue su decorador.

—Él está aquí, querida —la mujer levanta la barbilla y mira alrededor. Sus ojos se abren y señala—. Es él.

Tanya y él lo ven al mismo tiempo.

El hijo de puta, próximamente muerto, se llama Jacob Black.

Por supuesto. A su Isabella le gustan los hombres poderosos. Es lo que la llama, la excita.

Ella luce como todo lo que él anhela en ese vestido que deja ver la longitud de su pierna y la piel que tantas veces acarició hasta hacerla jadear.

Y va directo hacia él.

—Jacob —dice la mujer—. Te presento a Edward Cullen, senador de Seattle, y a su esposa, Tanya Cullen.

—Un placer —le estrecha la mano con fuerza y Edward hace lo mismo. Si tan solo pudiera hacer lo mismo con su cuello.

—Y para mí es un enorme placer presentarles a mi socia, Isabella Swan —continúa Jacob.

Edward levanta una ceja.

—¿Socia?

Pero ella no está mirándolo a él, sino a Tanya, y le sonríe con tal plenitud que de no conocerla como lo hace diría que no está afectada.

Pero lo está.

La mano que sostiene el brazo de Jacob está temblando y hay una ligera, apenas visible capa de sudor en su frente. Está intimidada. Bien. Es lo que

quiere.

Un minuto de sufrimiento a cambio de todo el dolor y desesperación que él ha tenido que pasar.

—Así es. Quiere invertir en mi empresa y estoy asesorándola.

El moreno en realidad parece creer lo que está diciendo. ¿En qué clase de telaraña de mentiras Isabella lo había envuelto?

 _Es sólo otro pobre imbecil_ , piensa Edward, _como yo_. Ella le hace creer que la tiene, pero nunca va a poseerla de verdad.

—Ya veo —dice y se ajusta el saco—. ¿Y se conocieron en una fiesta como esta?

Isabella sigue sin mirarlo, pero su paciencia tiene un límite. Quiere que lo vea a los ojos y saber si lo extraña, si hay tan solo un poco de arrepentimiento por haberlo dejado.

—Así es. Hace algunas semanas llegó a un evento de mi empresa y me deslumbró su carácter. No es común.

Pero por supuesto que Isabella es una piedra preciosa, una joya, _como la que él compró para ella._ Se dice a sí mismo con amargura.

—Por cierto, felicidades. Ganó el Buccellati.

—Ah, sí. Lamento que no haya podido ser para su hermosa esposa, pero en cuanto lo vi supe que tenía que tenerlo —Jacob toca la espalda de Bella.

 _Jacob Black también es un hombre de posesiones. Qué trágico._

—No hay problema, querida —dice Tanya a Bella—. Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto.

Entonces Jacob se inclina hacia ella y besa un punto detrás de su oreja… y lo pierde. No puede más.

Isabella lo sabe porque sus ojos se abren de par en par ante su expresión y se aleja de Jacob con una postura estoica.

—Jacob, deberías invitar a la Sra. Cullen a bailar.

Él hace una reverencia.

—Lo siento, no sé en dónde he dejado los modales. ¿Señora, me concede esta pieza?

Tanya siempre ha tenido debilidad por los actos de caballero antiguo y acepta en seguida, lo que deja a la mujer cuyo nombre ignora, a Isabella y a Edward solos.

—Acaba de salvar una vida, señorita Swan —dice entre dientes.

—Me alegro. Nadie debería pagar los pecados de los demás —sus puños están a sus costados y su pecho sube y baja a velocidad.

Su perfume le llega hasta la nariz y sabe que tiene que tocarla. Ahora.

—Creo que yo también olvidé mis modales, ¿bailaría conmigo? —se acerca dos pasos a ella.

—Me temo que no me siento bien para bailar.

Ve sus intenciones de huir, así que la toma por el brazo con fuerza.

—Insisto.

No pone resistencia a su agarre, no queriendo provocar un escándalo, y lo acompaña complaciente a la pista.

Ve la ira y el temor en sus ojos, siente su cuerpo duro contro

el suyo y no le importa nada.

Solo tiene que tenerla cerca para sentir que todo está bien.

Los acordes graves de una guitarra resuenan en las paredes antes de que un hombre se disponga frente al micrófono para comenzar la música.

Toma a Isabella por la cintura y ella deja una mano en su hombro y la otra en el brazo.

 _Soy el menor de dos males._

 _¿O estoy mintiéndome a mí mismo?_

—Me abandonaste —son sus primeras palabras y nos es ni por

asomo lo que había planeado decirle cuando la encontrara.

—No me dejaste otra opción —suspira—. No era vida lo que Tony y yo teníamos a tu lado.

—Yo te lo di todo, Isabella. Todo lo que tenía te lo di —sus dedos se hunden en su carne y su miembro se endurece ante la sensación.

 _Hay dos maneras de quitarse la piel esta noche_

 _Veamos cuál camino nos lleva más rápido_

—Pero no lo quería, ni lo quiero. No debes estar aquí… ¿Por qué viniste?

—Por ti. Porque te prometí que te encontraría y te traería de vuelta. Y es lo que voy a hacer. Hace tiempo que dejó de importar lo que tú quieres.

 _Este es el juego, no hay mal o bien_

 _Se es un ganador o un perdedor._

—No voy a ir contigo. Voy a pelear la custodia de Tony y no volverás a verme nunca.

—¿Aún no ves la facilidad con la que puedo destruirte? ¿Qué pasaría si voy con el Primer Ministro y le digo que sacaste a mi hijo del país sin mi permiso? —tenerla tan cerca le hace difícil hilar palabras. Todo lo que quiere es besarla, pero eso no pasará.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, de sexo? —sus ojos comienzan a enrojecerse—. Porque puedo hacerlo, puedo darte una noche y luego me dejas en paz.

Una noche de respuestas, de explicaciones, una oportunidad para recuperar su sanidad.

 _Tú y yo, sí, tú y yo_

 _No somos tan diferentes_

 _Tú y yo, tú y yo_

 _No somos tan diferentes tú y yo._

—De acuerdo —responde y ella jadea. No esperaba que dijera que sí—. Esta noche no la pasarás con él sino conmigo. Me estoy quedando en el hotel Hilton de la ciudad. Ven por la madrugada y pregunta por mí, tendrán una habitación lista.

—Edward _… —_ agita la cabeza.

—¿Con quién está Anthony?

—Con una niñera excelente —dice con autosuficiencia.

—Bien, entonces harás lo que te digo si no quieres que ahora mismo vaya y le cuente a ese idiota lo que en realidad eres.

 _Bueno, soy el menor de dos males_

 _Así que sigue mirando dentro de mis ojos_

 _Y como el menor de dos males_

 _A veces sirve ser el tipo bueno_

—¿Y qué soy? Dímelo. No soy peor que tú, un hombre que tiene a su esposa a menos de tres metros de distancia y aún así me habla de esta forma. ¿Qué soy?

 _El amor de mi vida._ Eso es ella para él, pero no puede decirlo. Es como una maldición.

Hay tantos detalles, tantos recuerdos. Hay tanto de todo y tan poco tiempo.

 _Él y yo nos escondemos a plena vista._

 _Si no tienes cuidado la vas a perder a ella._

 _Tú y yo, no somos tan diferentes_

 _Tú y yo, tú y yo…_

 _No somos tan diferentes. Tú y yo._

La voz se desvanece en el aire y la música para. La canción se acaba e Isabella sale de sus brazos para entrar en los de él. Jacob.

Tanya también está a su lado, sonriendo y besando su mentón.

—Bueno, espero que disfruten el resto de la noche —la mano de Jacob reclama la cintura de Isabella.

Él la aleja y él quiere retenerla, hacer algo para que no se la lleve, huir con ella y perderse para siempre.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no la encerró bajo llave cuando aún la tenía?

Isabella lo observa por sobre su hombro y a pesar de que su cara no deja ver emoción a alguna, Edward siente la burla sobre su pecho.

 _Esta noche,_ se dice, _eres mía._

Y ni él cielo o el infierno podrían salvarla.

OoO

 _ **^o^ *me desmayo* Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. De verdad que esto fue toda una montaña rusa de emociones.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo, cuando estos dos estén a solas, será INTENSO así que… están advertidas.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


End file.
